From Ruins
by Celsius009
Summary: War doesn't end for a witty tactician or duty-bound princess. But when swords break and armor fails, bonds stronger than fate or time remain.
1. Alliances

**This fic is much lighter than anything else I've done, and taking it too seriously will probably result in not enjoying it very much.**

 **And a great thank you to Elyvern for previewing and correcting the first several chapters. Any mistakes that did make it through her laser eyes should be attributed to me.**

* * *

Wind was neither comfort nor welcome in a desert. It was more hot air carrying hotter grains of sand that fell between armor and clothing, chafing and wearing down even the most disciplined of soldiers.

"I just don't get it… Who would arrive here and say, 'Yes. This is where we shall make our civilization.'"

Chrom flapped his collar, glancing to see who had spoken. Robin's horse pulled beside his, friend mimicking his movements.

"See anything I need to know about?" Chrom asked, shielding his eyes from the sun as they crested another dune.

"Yeah, you're going to have a ridiculous looking sunburn if you don't cover up that arm."

Chrom looked to him, then to his arm with a shrug.

"It'll add to my mystery factor."

Robin looked out over the distant sands. There, a wavering image on the horizon. The Plegian capital. He glanced back seeing the caravan struggling to make it up the hill.

"Good thing we got the early start," Robin commented, glancing skyward, "we should make it before noon."

"Next time, they come to us. In our liveable, temperate climate."

"You just miss your wife."

"No‒"

"Sorry. You miss having sex with your wife."

"N‒ well yes, but‒"

"Milord, the capital is in view. Shall we make camp here?" Frederick interrupted, joining them at the head of the column.

"Hell no," Robin answered for him. "We're doing the meeting and trying to get out of this country the same day."

"Sir?" Frederick ignored him, watching Chrom, "Thoughts?"

"He's busy missing sex with his wife. I'll take over from here."

"It's fine, Frederick. Set up temporary shelter but be ready to move before nightfall," Chrom answered, also ignoring Robin.

"I'm pretty sure we could have fit Olivia in somewhere. She's small," Robin mused as Chrom's retinue broke off from the main caravan to join their trot to the city.

"Please stop having thoughts about my wife."

"I'm having thoughts about _you_ having thoughts about your wife," Robin corrected, waving a finger at him. "That makes it okay. Supportive, really. I ship you guys."

Chrom sighed as they picked up the pace, eager to be out of the sun. As the city came into clearer focus they spotted the front gates, a pair of guards watching their approach with hands on weapons. The city gates were closed.

"The Ylissean prince has arrived for a meeting with your sovereign," Frederick announced when they were in earshot, pulling ahead and in front of Chrom.

Robin could see his eyes scanning the high walls for snipers, every shadowed embrasure a suspect in question. The guards meanwhile were murmuring to each other, staring at Robin. After a silent discussion one guard turned, gesturing to someone out of sight, and the gates creaked open. The guard stepped inside the walls and motioned them to follow.

He glanced at Frederick who returned his gaze with narrowed eyes.

"Your city always on lockdown?" Robin asked their escort as they disembarked their mounts.

The rest of the Shepherds dismounted, leading their horses to be tied by the stable hands at the gate entrance.

Sand billowed softly before empty stalls and deserted streets. Low buildings and shadowed doorways offered a dozen ambush sites from any direction, but the entire city was deathly quiet. If the population of Plegia was more than two guards, it didn't show.

"Where is everybody?" Cordelia asked, looking around.

"Prayer," the escort finally spoke, answering both questions.

He pointed up the main road to where Plegia castle overlooked the city atop a hill, and the remainder of their trip was made in silence. As they neared the castle entrance hushed voices could be heard behind them and Robin turned to see their comrades looking as uneasy as he felt.

He'd only been to this place once. That dark day, two years ago. He glanced to Chrom and saw the same memory running through his mind.

"So we need boats, but don't forget to ask for that dessert thing for the road. The balaclavas."

"Baklavas," Chrom muttered, looking up the high doors before them.

"Yeah, those. See if we can get like… Fifty," Robin whispered as the doors dramatically opened for their entrance, "Plus however many you think you're gonna eat."

"I'll try not to forget."

They walked into the entry hall of the castle and into another world. The impossibly high stone walls and pillars were like a cathedral, temperature inside that of a cool Ylissean evening rather than the scorching arid landscape outside.

"Am I glad I got guard duty," Cordelia murmured to Sumia, grinning as she lifted her long hair.

"Stay vigilant," Frederick reminded them just loud enough for the Shepherds to hear, eyes still moving from one shadow to another.

"Why, you don't think they're still bitter about the whole 'disposing their king,' thing, right? The guy was a psychopath." Robin turned to their escort, "Back me up here."

Chrom cleared his throat. Robin looked to him, then to the wall behind him. The mural depicted savage looking Ylissean knights slaughtering countless Plegians, the 'Mad King' atop a tower battling a dozen foes alone.

"Hey, where am I?" Robin lost interest in the escort's glower, moving to the wall and scouring the faces, "Who are these guys? They weren't there! Chrom!"

Boot steps echoed around the stone hall and everyone looked to see Aversa arrive from a side passage.

"You," Chrom breathed, frowning.

"Is that any way to greet a former acquaintance?" She pouted, hands on her wide hips as she leaned forward before turning to Robin, "I'll bet Robin remembers me."

"Sorry about killing your boss," Robin greeted, still studying at the mural before frowning and looking at her. "Hey, why are you still here? Shouldn't being part of Gangrel's entourage been a bit of a black mark on your resume?"

"Some say one man's blackmark is another's qualification," she smiled at him, turning to lead them to the meeting room.

Robin's frown deepened. "Criminals. Criminals are the only people who say that."

Chrom turned to the others, instructing them to be on guard while he, Robin and Frederick met with the new king, and if anything looked off to come find them.

"Be careful," Cordelia called after him as they rounded the corner to find Aversa.

The Plegian advisor was waiting for them at the end of a long hall. She opened the door as they approached, bowing her head as Frederick entered the room first, scanning every corner for threats before Chrom and Robin joined.

The meeting room held a circular table surrounded by large cushions for seating. The back of the room opened into a balcony that overlooked an ocean of sand, but the heat stayed outside. To their left, a fountain that spilled water into a sieve disappearing into the floor, to their right, a row of cloaked figures lined against the wall.

"Cause that's not weird," Robin murmured, staring at them.

"Stop staring," Chrom chided, kicking his boot.

"They're staring!"

"That's… Their job," Chrom explained lamely, looking to Aversa who closed the door behind her with another bow.

"Their job is to stand there and stare at us?"

"I don't know, Robin, just pretend they're not there," Chrom sighed, taking a seat beside where Frederick stood at the table.

"It's not that easy, Chrom," Robin decided, slipping out of Chrom's reach and striding over to the figures.

He ignored Chrom's hiss and approached one, smiling disarmingly. They were clad head-to-toe in robes despite the sweltering heat, peering through a thin vision slit in their head covering.

"Hi. Why are you here?"

They didn't answer, large eyes shifting down to avoid meeting his gaze revealing browned eyelids. Mascara. Scent, female.

Robin frowned, moving on to the next one who also looked down. Her cloak was a deep blue, a beautiful cloth. But unless he was mistaken these women had no military value. Why were they here?

Rustling fabric caught his eye and he looked to the next woman, cloak a midnight purple trimmed with gold. He tilted his head, approaching her and almost doubling back as she stared right into his eyes. Her gaze was impossibly dark, large eyes mysterious but… Hungry. Unsettling. He ignored them and reached for her cloak ‒ it was the finest looking material he'd ever seen.

"Robin!" Chrom called, "Don't touch!"

"What material is this?" Robin asked her as he thumbed the hem of her cloak, careful not to disturb her covering, "I must have one just like it."

She didn't answer, but when he looked up her eyes were narrowed with a smile. It wasn't an encouraging one, either. Victorious ‒ satiated.

Robin stepped away uncertainly but she didn't follow, looking down with the same expression as before, holding herself beneath her robe. He suppressed a shiver.

"Alright, this place is weird," Robin commented to his friends as he sat down beside them. "Frederick, thoughts."

"The fountain is a wasteful display of wealth, undermining the impoverished state of the rest of the country."

"About the women!" Robin hissed, glancing over his shoulder, "Why am I the only one who thinks that's weird?"

"They're not assassins. Their robes limit mobility and Plegia's adamant in their belief that a woman's place is in the home," Frederick reported, giving them a once over and returning his scowl to the fountain.

"Wouldn't that make them the _perfect_ assassins?" Robin narrowed his eyes, "Playing on your assumptions, while they could be hiding anything under those robes."

"Like another assassin?" Frederick looked over again, scrutinizing the women more closely, "They would have to be very small, and would be easily dispatched."

"So you think. Until you're alone in your room, and she sneaks in under cover of night, disguise: seduction; mission: murder. You can't help yourself, these feelings you have for her‒"

"I'm going to stop you right there before you confuse reality with your fantasies again," Chrom murmured, looking to the door on the far end of the room as footsteps echoed.

"Too late. But then, she realizes something. Somewhere along the way, perhaps a part of her started feeling something for you too. And then you kiss and do things," Robin looked to Frederick impressively. "And that's how Frederick finds love."

"I think that's how _you_ want to find love," Chrom replied, Frederick now tuning them out.

"I wouldn't say no. Now I have a thing for assassins..."

The door opened and a tall man entered, gliding towards them arms outstretched like a massive bat. Chrom stood uncertainly as the man embraced him like a brother while Frederick watched warily, hand on sword hilt. When they broke the newcomer turned his attention to Robin, holding him at arm's length with a twisted smile that curled the ends of his mouth. They embraced and Robin stared at Chrom in alarm.

"Welcome, allies. I apologize for my delay, I was kept by a previous appointment. Please, sit and we will begin. Aversa!"

The woman appeared from his door, carrying a large map that she spread over the table.

"May I fetch you wine, milord?" she asked Chrom coyly, leaning forward to expose Frederick to an ecliptical view of cleavage.

"Water is fine, thank you," Chrom glanced to Frederick who stared stonily ahead.

"You've come to ask for Plegia's aid against a Valmese invasion," the man began, looking up as Robin raised his hand, "...Yes?"

"Who are you?"

The man smiled that same serpentine grin. "I am King Validar."

"You look really familiar. Have I stabbed you before?"

"Robin!" Chrom hissed, trying to kick him under the table but low cushions making it impossible.

"I do not believe so. Though I have heard we Plegians look alike," Validar continued that smile that never reached his eyes as Chrom and Frederick stiffened.

Chrom shot Robin a glare, _Don't make this harder for us_.

"If we may begin," Validar continued, running his hand across the map, "I recognize the mutual threat to all our countries, but I fail to see what Plegia can possibly offer the military might that is Ylisse and Ferox."

"We intend to take the fight to Valm," Chrom explained, looking to Robin who was still staring at Validar with narrowed eyes, "If we take their port cities before they can build a navy, we can stop the invasion at its source, preventing the war from ever reaching our continent."

"Sound strategy," Validar admitted, glancing to Robin who opened his mouth, then closed it scratching his chin. "Yet I still can't imagine what we could contribute. Your latest war has left our military crippled and resources stretched. My people scrape to make it day to day, and with the drought…"

"Have you considered moving out of a desert?"

Chrom's foot finally found Robin and though the motion wasn't subtle Robin fell quiet. The prince turned to Validar.

"We would not ask you for more than Plegia could spare, but I understand you hold a sizeable navy at bay."

"In our coastal towns, certainly," Validar acknowledged, pointing them out on the map. "Though with no crews to man them…"

"We will supply coin if you can find crew." Chrom moved his hand up the map, "The coalition forces will meet here, at Port Ferox. With your ships we could make a sizeable landing force, enough to keep the Valmese at bay and set up supply routes."

Validar considered the map, stroking his thin beard.

"When The Conqueror's forces land it will be impossible to contain them, and you will lose more than possibly a few ships," Frederick pressed, tapping the numerous landing sites across the Plegian coast.

Validar looked to Aversa, "What do you think, my dear? Is the agreement favorable?"

"Whatever is best for our people," Aversa purred, fingers walking across Frederick's shoulder plate.

"Indeed," Validar agreed, nodding once before turning to Robin. "Does your tactician have any thoughts on the matter?"

"I'm going to remember you, I don't know why you're making this difficult," Robin glared at him.

"Then we are in accord," Validar turned back to Chrom. "Our fleets will be ready in two week's time. They will be given to the coalition to use as you see fit."

Chrom looked to Frederick, blinking. "I suppose… That's everything then?"

"Everything diplomatic, I believe so," Validar concurred, bowing slightly and offering a hand to the door as everyone stood.

The other three men shared a look. As far as begging for aid from a country Ylisse previously invaded, defeated, invaded again, and overthrew the king of, that went unrealistically smooth.

"Before you leave however, I would like a few words with your tactician," Validar appeared behind Robin, long bony fingers draping over his shoulders. At the exchanged glances of uncertainty he continued, "Consider it my price, for aid."

Robin looked to Chrom, mouthing _Don't you leave me with him_.

 _We need this!_ he mouthed back.

 _Not worth it!_

Chrom didn't have a chance to respond as Aversa opened the door, guiding them out. She bowed once and closed the door behind her, leaving Robin alone with Validar and the wall-full of women.

"I do hate these political matters," Validar wrinkled his nose, taking the seat directly beside him and patting for Robin to sit down, "They blind us of what really matters: family."

"O… Kay." Robin sat slowly, ready to bolt for the balcony ledge at the first sign of things getting weirder.

Validar considered him, brows knitting.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

Robin said nothing, refusing to be let on.

"Who you are…" Validar sucked air through his teeth, shaking his head, "Well I suppose… I shall be the one to tell you, then. You are royalty, Robin."

"If you're the one sending me those 'wealthy Plegian king looking to marry' letters I keep ignoring‒"

"Allow me to be more clear, you… Are my son, Robin."

Robin stared at him. The dark skin, tall body, lanky limbs, narrow face, long hooked nose. Validar was either lying or quite mad.

"You take after your mother," Validar assured him with a smile.

"Yeeeeeah," Robin stood, "I think we're done here."

"It started with the headaches."

Robin stopped halfway to the door.

"They fade away around your twentieth year. Then sleep evades you, yet you don't feel weary. Instead you… Dream."

Robin heard him stand, fountain trickling faintly in his peripherals.

"Dreams of too many things to remember. Of things that have passed. Things that are happening." Validar paused, "With training, you can glimpse beyond even that. And remember even more."

"Is being insane a prerequisite to holding the throne in Plegia, or is that just coincidence?" Robin asked, turning to him.

"Foresight. That is one of the few gifts the great dragons passed along their bloodline," Validar pressed, stepping closer, "Ylissean royalty has lost these gifts, thrown away for the sake of passions for commoners. But Plegia honors our ancestor. Our bloodlines have been kept pure, ensuring each generation of royalty is unsullied by weakness. You, are unsullied, Robin."

"Then why do I feel so dirty after hearing that."

"As tradition dictates, your marriage was arranged before your birth to ensure the continued purity of our blood."

"Oh here we go," Robin muttered, looking to the wall of women.

"You are encouraged to pass your genes through as many purebloods as possible," Validar gestured, waving his hand as if gazing over the horizon.

"That sounds like a surefire method for inbreeding." Robin stopped, nose wrinkling, "Am I inbred?"

"You are pure."

"I'm inbred!" Robin wretched, looking at himself in disgust.

"You are perfect, my son."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Robin held his mouth, looking around for a waste bin.

"Most men are slightly more… Enthusiastic over meeting their brides," Validar raised a high eyebrow higher.

"I don't even know these women!" Robin exclaimed. "Let these women go home and choose their husbands like… Normal people!"

"Normal?" Validar repeated, cocking his head, "This is normal, my son."

"This is backwards, and if you can't see that, _you're_ backwards."

"This is their life."

"Being treated as property?"

"Everything up to this point has been training to be a perfect wife for you," Validar frowned, clearly concerned over Robin's confusion. "What about that displeases you?"

Robin stared at him, then to the women. "I have to get out of here."

He turned towards the door when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"He touched me."

Both men turned at the sound of a feminine voice. Low, sultry, but somehow Robin guessed Validar wasn't the one who'd spoken.

"Step forward," Validar commanded.

All the women looked down save the one who stepped forward, eyes glued on Robin. Midnight purple cloak, trimmed with gold.

"No, no I didn't‒!" Robin denied quickly, striding back and raising a finger at her.

"He felt my body."

"That is an utter lie, I touched her cloak and that's it!" Robin half-shouted, staring between her and Validar, "Why are you lying?!"

"If a man touches an unmarried woman, she is to be either stoned or wed," Validar explained patiently. "But as she's one of your brides, shall I interpret this as your choice of first wife?"

"First‒? No!"

"Please, husband, take me with you on your journey," the woman bowed her head, taking his hand in her incredibly cold fingers.

"An excellent suggestion," Validar nodded. "It shall provide sufficient time to produce a child and your return to Plegia for your second-choosing."

"I don't even know your name‒!"

"Tharja," she answered immediately, dark eyes meeting his. "My name is Tharja… First wife of Robin."

"This isn't happening..." Robin muttered as Aversa opened the door again, "Robin's companions await to depart. Is the choosing complete?"

"I believe we are finished," Validar announced resting a hand on Robin's shoulder before gesturing to Tharja. "Are you taking this one with you, or shall she be stoned?"

"Can I just… Set her free?"

Validar stared at him incredulously. "Don't be heartless, Robin. She isn't a pet."

"No, pets are a ten-to-fifteen year commitment."

"I trust you will bear strong children," Validar smiled, not hearing him, "Come back to my side when this war finishes."

"I'm not even going to pretend that's going to happen," Robin answered moving to the door, Tharja close behind.

* * *

The sun was low over the sands as the Shepherds met up with the rest of the army. Everyone saw to chores before dinner in preparation for their night hike, but Robin found attending his matters difficult. Wherever he went, Tharja followed.

He tried ignoring her for a while, but the confused looks he was getting from his comrades were now being followed by hushed voices, and he knew this had to stop. He wasn't married, and the longer this poor girl labored under that delusion the worse he felt as a human being.

"Tharja," he called from peeling potatoes in the mess tent.

She appeared like a genie from behind a barrel, eyes narrowed with delight at hearing her name.

"So if you're joining the Shepherds, you're free to move around camp," Robin explained, not looking up from peeling. "Meet other people, help out... Not follow me."

"My place is by your side, husband."

"No, it isn't, because we're not married," Robin corrected her, setting the potato aside and sitting down on a stool to face her, "I don't know many Plegian customs, but you can go do whatever you want with your life now."

"I want to be by your side."

"Stop saying that," Robin lowered his voice as knights took a table nearby. "You seem like a really lovely person and I'm sure you have wonderfully wifey qualities, but I don't know you, and you don't know me, and that is a terrible way to start a _marriage_."

"You would break thousands of years of Plegian custom simply to protect my honor?" She sighed breathlessly, knights at the other table glancing over.

"N-no, I never said that." He looked to the knights, "I never said that!"

"You truly are everything I've heard you would be."

"Okay, we'll talk about this more later, alright?" He ushered her out the tent as Sully grinned at him through a mouthful of food.

"Where am I to go?"

"Anywhere, all the world is your oyster, or whatever," Robin uttered as Shepherds filed in and spotted him.

"May I share your quarters?"

"No, that's my oyster," he closed the tent flap and turned back to the others as Sully called over.

"That the new missus?"

"Aw, did I miss her?" Vaike chuckled, taking a seat. "I was really hoping to… I dunno, learn her name?"

"Her name is Tharja, and she is not anyone's missus," Robin answered, looking around to see everyone grinning at him. "What?"

"Just not sure about the timing, sir," Cordelia strained to keep her mouth straight, "I mean, we're about to go to war. Is this really the time to be getting married?"

"Nah see, that's why they did it quick, no ceremony or nothing just straight to the good part, right Robin?" Vaike grinned knowingly at him, holding up a hand to high five, "Some post-battle release? 'Relaxation time?' Don't leave me hanging."

Robin tilted his head. "I don't get it."

"The good part!" Vaike repeated, grin fading with raised eyebrows, "You know! The _good_ part?"

"Saying it slower with dancing eyebrows is making me not want to understand you."

"Holy crap he doesn't know," Sully belched a laugh, slapping a recruit's armor. "This is too good."

"What's ' _good_?!'" Robin stared around impatiently.

"Come on guys, it's not like he would know…" Sumia defended him before covering her mouth as the others roared with laughter, "Er, not that… That is to say, he _couldn't_ know…"

"Alright screw you guys, enjoy your dinner," Robin scowled as he marched out of the tent and the others continued to howl.

"Maybe it's some new initiative to relieve battlefield stress." Vaike called after him, "Let us know when we'll be getting ours!"

"Hah, you wish. That's the only way you're…"

The voices faded behind him as Robin made his way through camp. It was only half deployed due to their imminent departure but was still easy enough to put some distance between himself and the others so he could pout.

On the edge of camp he found Chrom sitting on a rocky outcrop overlooking the sea of sand. His friend looked lost in thought but not unwelcoming.

"May I?"

Robin didn't wait for an answer, sitting on the lower rock beside him and looking out too. The sun was almost gone now, visibly disappearing under the horizon as the sky darkened and stars grew brighter. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Chrom finally spoke.

"Feels like we just got finished with a war."

"Hey, stop that," Robin sensed the direction this was heading and looked up at him, "You didn't start either of them."

"You sure? Feels like I'm the only thing they have in common," Chrom chuckled, glancing at him.

"Walhart's going to be on our doorstep in weeks' time, what would you tell your people then, 'Sorry it felt too soon for another war.'"

Chrom raised his eyebrows in admission.

"Yeah it sucks, but the fact that you don't want to be the one making these calls means you're the right person for it," Robin grabbed his knee and shook it. "And everyone's behind you."

Chrom looked to him, and Robin nodded.

"You're doing this for us, and we'll give our all for you. Every step of the way. Never look back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm making super vague general words of encouragement hoping your brain will attribute them to areas in your life where they're needed. Is it working?"

Chrom thought for a moment and shrugged, "A little."

"How do you eat an elephant?"

"You can stop now."

"Life isn't a destination‒"

"Please."

"Which is why we call it the present."

"How's your new wife?" Chrom interrupted, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't sneaking up on them.

Robin groaned, looking too. "It wasn't supposed to be this way, man. I'm too attractive to be married."

"I don't think that's a disqualifying factor but… The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Stop that, you're not funny."

"I figured you'd find someone eventually," Chrom mused, scratching his jaw, "But I always figured I'd be giving away Lucina before I was your best man."

"I know, I wrote your Best Man Speech and everything!" Robin grumbled, kicking sand.

"I think I write that."

"You wish," Robin snorted, looking out over the horizon again before standing. "I can't risk you going off script on the most important day of some girl's life."

"Well, good thing Tharja spared us that potential conflict… Oh, damn."

"What?"

"I forgot about the baklava," Chrom frowned in apology. "Next trip."

Robin's head fell back as he groaned again, making for his tent.

He didn't feel eyes on him the entire way and was just wondering where she'd found her hidey hole when he arrived at his tent.

"So help me…" he murmured, pushing the flap aside.

Sure enough, the cloaked figure sitting on his cot rose at his entry. Her hood and face garb were gone, folded on his desk. Her raven hair was decorated with golden accessories similar to her robe, and her large eyes locked on his, searching for approval. She was quite beautiful, but again, was also more or less a complete stranger.

"Are you duties finished, husband?" she asked, hand appearing to trail the collar of her robe.

"Duties?" Robin asked blankly, watching her fingers play with her clasp.

"If no one will disturb us, I may disrobe if it would please you…"

"I… Guess? Be comfortable, whatever that means for you. And then get out." Robin responded, moving to his desk before giving her a double take, "You're not hiding a small assassin under there are you?"

She smiled coyly, fingers unfastening her clasp as the robe fell from her shoulders. For all the modesty Plegians wore in outer layers, the undergarments revealed a different story. He wasn't even sure where one would find what she was wearing ‒ they were little more than elegant smallclothes under a full body stocking covering everything from her ample cleavage, down to her taut stomach and wide hips leaving little to the imagination.

His speechlessness was taken as a positive sign and she drew closer, swaying her hips seductively.

"O-okay time out, I just remembered, actually, about a thing‒"

"It can wait," she breathed, pulling his mouth down to hers.

His first kiss was as unexpected as it was full of tongue, and only by sheer willpower and compartmentalizing was he able to break the spell and pull his head back.

"W-who _are_ you?!" he gasped, staring at her.

Her fingernails dug into his lower back, pulling his hips against her roughly, and the spell was back in full force.

"Robin?" Chrom's voice came from somewhere outside and he turned his head suddenly.

"Help I'm being seduced‒!" Robin managed before her hands reappeared around his neck, smothering him with another kiss.

The tent flap opened and Chrom stared. Robin's hands were waving wildly to demonstrate helplessness and Tharja glowered the intruder in annoyance.

"Er… When you're… Finished?" Chrom cleared his throat, giving Tharja a cautious once over with new lens. "We're packing up ‒ by nightfall, like you said."

"Help me!"

Robin backed away suddenly, banging against his desk as Tharja wound her arms around him, deepening their kiss. Chrom had seen a wolf take down deer with less enthusiasm. He took a tentative step forward but an icy glare froze him in place. That of a beast warning a newcomer to keep moving, this was her meal.

"Tag in!" Robin managed in another gasp of air, reaching for him but Chrom shook his head.

"Sorry bud, I have… Prince things to do. We move out in twenty see you in the column!"

"You coward!"

Chrom closed the tent flap and shuddered. Yes, he did feel bad as the struggle continued inside. Still, Robin had left him in worse situations where Chrom _wasn't_ getting an unexpected wedding night, and the thought of karmic justice offered some consolation to him as they made ready to march.

This time tomorrow, they'd be in Ferox.

* * *

 **Updates will be irregular (as always), but the story will be finished (as always).**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	2. Cloaks and Daggers

**I'm finishing up the final chapters but haven't found a beta to proofread most of it. While I go through a couple times to catch mistakes, I'm sure some will slip through the cracks so if you find any errors, please let me know!**

* * *

The desert air turned frigid as the moon rose, temperature dropping with the night as quickly as it rose with the day. The Shepherds pushed on until they reached a wooded valley, two ruined watchtowers on either side signifying they'd met the Feroxi border, and Chrom called a halt to the march. They'd make camp here and push for the coast in the morning.

Shepherds pitched tents by torchlight but no one complained. They'd rather be out of Plegia than stay another night in the desert.

Robin paused by a group of soldiers, flipping through a folder, and moved on. He was in high spirits, after fending off Tharja's advances last night he requested she be given her own tent, to be located on the opposite end of camp from wherever he was at any given time. While Chrom explained that would be quite impossible Robin hadn't seen her all day, so perhaps it had worked after all.

"No not by the trees, damn things are infested with piss-ants."

"That's not a real thing, is it?"

"Damn straight that's a 'real thing.' Bloated with this gunk, crush one and the smell draws every ant within a mile to attack. Do not set up the tents by the duff, I promise you'll regret it," Sully grunted, lifting a rolled tent and thrusting it into a recruit's chestplate.

The man was mid twenties, fair skinned, tall, Ylissean. Messy hair barely within regs, he carried himself with a reformed military posture that hinted he'd prefer to slouch and say _I'm just trying to get by, please don't look at me_.

"Excuse me," Robin stopped by them, looking around and forgetting to return the automatic salutes, "Cherche?"

"Sully," Sully corrected.

"I'm not looking for a Sully, I'm looking for a Cherche."

"By Duke Virion's side, no doubt. Sir," she answered, salute becoming a gesture up the canyon.

He thanked them and moved up the valley walls to where the noble had claimed ground. Sure enough, Virion sat on a rock while Cherche finished constructing their tent. They looked up as he approached with a disarming smile.

"Ah, master Robin. To what do I owe the pleasure? No doubt my expertise on Walhart's forces‒?"

"Actually I was looking to speak with Lady Cherche, if I may borrow her for some time."

Virion closed his mouth, suppressing a flush.

"I assure you whatever you need I can provide, my vassals needn't be bother‒"

"Manual labor."

"Off you go, dear," Virion bid farewell, stooping to finish hammering the final stake in the dirt.

Cherche rose, dusting herself and retrieving her axe.

"Cheers. Pawn D-five," Robin called to him as he departed.

Cherche followed Robin until they were some distance from camp, and slowed.

"Dare I ask what labor need be performed so far from the company of others?" She stopped, planting axe haft in the ground watching him.

"Hm?" Robin stopped too, looking around, "Oh, no I just wanted to talk for a bit. Routine stuff, all new Shepherds go through it."

She cocked her head at his smile and he continued.

"I like to check in with all the soldiers. It's good to see how you're all doing, how we can make the most out of your abilities, and that everything's good with you."

"And it gives a face to the man on the hill?" she queried. He shrugged with a grin. "I wasn't aware I'd been conscripted."

Her tone wasn't that of indignation nor surprise. A simple statement, indicating her acknowledgement that her life had been repurposed.

"We don't force anyone to fight who doesn't want to," Robin assured, taking a seat on a rock. "But I understand you're a capable warrior, and Virion pledged his resources to our cause, so I thought we should have this talk. Do you think the Shepherds' purpose align with your own?"

"Will you reclaim the lands lost to Walhart?"

"That will be… A byproduct of the current agenda, yes."

"Then yes."

"Are you skilled with that axe?"

"I could perform surgery with this axe."

"What about polearms?"

"I've never tried performing surgery on a polearm, though I don't imagine it would be difficult."

Robin smiled. He liked her. The edge of her lip mirrored his.

"But if you needed one wielded with proficiency, I am competent."

Robin sat back, bouncing the folder on his knee as he took her in. She hadn't moved from where she stopped, smiling with that same image of restrained cheer she always carried. It was only when someone looked past the surface pleasantries they could see a woman who knew she'd spent her entire life a servant. It was different than someone who didn't know better. A quiet, accepted sombre. Cherche was intelligent, capable, and confident, but the fight had left her eyes long ago.

"You were a trained shield-maiden before," he waved his hand, "becoming ah… Indentured?"

Large auburn eyes watched him carefully. She nodded.

"Trained in the lands of southern Valm."

"Then you're trained for aerial combat."

"I am."

He thought for a moment, playing with the folder.

"And after this war, what do you plan on doing?"

"Returning to the estate to serve Lord Virion," she answered without hesitation.

"Okay, or, if things work out well, we could find a place for you among the Shepherds."

"My place is by my lord's side."

"You sound like my not-wife."

"I couldn't leave him."

"Yes yes, just… Just think about it. Not saying a soldier's life is glamorous, but… It's a way out, for some people. A lot of the ones I know didn't have choices growing up, service was the only way out for them." He kicked a pebble towards her with the toe of his boot. She watched him. "So they do their time, serve their country, and… They're free. Not going to pretend I know about your life or what you came from, but… When I look at you I see someone who wasn't given a lot of options… And this could be your second chance."

"I didn't realize you were a part-time recruiter on the side." She smirked, then her face fell more serious as her mouth opened.

"I don't need an answer yet, just think about it. You've got some weeks to decide," he cut her off before she turned it down, making to push off his knees to rise.

"Is that my dossier?" she asked suddenly, looking to the folder.

He let out the pre-getting-up-sigh and looked at her. Ever composed, her urgent tone hinted she didn't want the conversation to be over. She didn't want to go back quite yet. He grinned and held up the folder.

"Secret? This is my collection of cat drawings. I just carry it around to make people nervous."

She raised an eyebrow, evidently waiting for the real answer.

He blinked. "Is that strange?"

"If it's true."

"It's true."

"Then it's strange."

"...Wanna see them?"

"...Fine."

She lifted her axe and moved around him as he spread the contents across his knees.

"I found this little guy in the capital. He was super friendly so I didn't have to weigh him down with a blanket or anything." He passed her a sketch of a calico, "Unlike this little monster. I had to draw him from memory. Refused to stop moving, running away whenever I cornered him."

"These are quite good," Cherche admired the work with that gentle motherly smile. "Are you an artist?"

"Cat enthusiast," he announced proudly, puffing out his chest. "I just try to keep my mind busy. Practice new things. Learn how to be better. Keeps my brain from rotting."

He collected the papers and closed the folder.

"So you don't need to write down… Anything we just talked about?"

"About cats?"

"About how I can contribute to the Shepherds," she clarified, staring at him with the look he knew too well: _How did you get to be chief tactician._

"Nope, I know exactly where I'm going to put you," Robin stood, waving the folder as if it were somehow relevant.

She glanced at it. "... Those are drawings. Of cats. You just showed them to me."

"Oh, right," Robin muttered, frowning at the folder. "Guess this won't work on you anymore."

The matter seemed settled and he made for the path again as she stumbled after him.

"W-wait, you haven't told me where I'm‒"

He he held up a hand, expression shifting to alert.

Distant shouting. Metal. A warhorn.

They dashed the way they'd come, sounds of combat growing louder. They exited the trees overlooking the valley, spotting dark shapes skirting along fires spreading between tents. No battlecries or enemy horns.

Risen.

But their movement was strange ‒ not savage. Slow, methodical.

 _Organized_ risen.

"Find the nearest unit and fall in, they'll‒!" Robin ordered, turning to see Cherche leap from the overlook with a whistle, wyvern appearing from nowhere to sweep her towards the fray.

"Yeah just sorta do your own thing, that always works. Why I have a job…" Robin muttered, frowning.

He squinted in the dusk light, spotting Chrom's honor guard holding rank against a semi circle of undead assassins. Closer, below Robin, Tharja backed into a rocky corner, isolated tent cutting her off from the rest of camp. Three risen bore down on her, coal-like eyes glimmering from under dark cowls. She glared at them, opening a tome readily. They fanned out to either side until her back was against the wall.

She tore a page from the book, black flame engulfing her hand before expelling onto the nearest risen. She sneered until the flames died abruptly, long cloak barely singed as the soulless eyes loomed nearer.

Organized, _magic-retardant_ risen.

"No fair," she muttered with a deepening scowl.

"Could use a hand over here!" Vaike called out from further down the valley, holding two risen at arm's length as a third stalked towards him.

Robin grit his teeth as he leapt, knowing he didn't have enough time to be everywhere at once and trusting someone else would answer Vaike's call.

He hit the ground alongside two fireballs, staggering the risen as he tumbled to thrust his sword into the third. It ghosted through him, chilling the air as it passed and thrusting the knife into his shoulder. Robin staggered away, no longer between it and Tharja, but the assassins eyed them evenly.

Another horn blast made four sets of eyes glance up the valley, then back to one another as Robin's sword plunged through an undead's skull. It dropped soundlessly as the other two blitzed into action. They were blindingly fast, able to jump between him and Tharja with barely so much a flicker of movement. Within three seconds Robin was parrying blows from one, then being pushed back by both, then found himself fighting air as they rounded on Tharja.

One trapped her tome, the second appearing behind her to shiv her back.

"Tharja!"

She caught the knife as blood poured from her back, whispering an incantation. Her blood seeped up the blade, absorbing into the risen's skin before it went rigid, coal-eyes extinguishing as it collapsed with her.

The other turned its attention as Robin bore down on it.

Every sword swipe was met with air, traded for two or three shallow cuts across his body. Wherever he aimed, the risen ceased being. He had to change tactics.

Lightning shot from his outstretched hand and the risen cut along his forearm. A solid gout of flame filled the cowl from close range, illuminating a stitched mouth and withered features before the risen was blinded with fire, failing to see the sword tip until it was through its eye socket.

The blade stuck and Robin let it go, running to Tharja's side to flip her onto her stomach. She'd lost some blood, though not nearly as much as he was expecting to see. The wound was deep but Tharja's blood was already coagulating, staunching the flow. He pressed on the cuts with one hand, removing his robe with the other.

"Medic!"

He looked up to see Cherche's wyvern swoop overhead towards the upper canyon before shouldering out of his sleeve and tying the cloth around her slim waist. She may not be losing much blood but there was no telling the internal damage.

"You do care," she muttered faintly, hair blowing slightly from her breath into the dirt.

"I expect my robe cleaned and pressed when I get it back," he muttered, looking up as Maribelle rounded the corner with a limping Vaike.

Another warhorn.

"Go! I have her," Maribelle urged him, Vaike grimacing as he dropped beside Tharja.

Robin yanked his sword free and ran up the dried riverbed, seeing the honor guard holding at the ruined watchtower. More assassins crouched in the shadows around the entrance where Frederick, Sully and Cordelia kept others at bay. He halted.

Run in swinging and he'd be twenty Robins by the time he reached them. He had to draw them away. Divert the flow. But beyond waving his sword about screaming like a maniac he didn't know how to distract them, because that diversion would end about as quickly as it started.

A wyvern shrieked, dive bombing into the crowd as a knight rolled from its back and turning a two meter tall risen into a one meter long smear. The knight didn't even recover, smashing bodily forward into another risen that couldn't blink away in such confined space. Behind him the wyvern rampaged, Cherche's axe outranging every dagger that neared the beast's hide. She hadn't lied, the precision and expertise she wielded the weapon with was an art; the synergy she had with her mount was akin to sharing a brain, wyvern knowing when to turn to avoid a blade and when to trust Cherche to turn it.

The knight was a less artistic, but no less impressive display of bravery, throwing himself into the fray and using his armor when he lost his weapon. The honor guard pushed out, risen thinned enough to go on the offensive. Risen didn't retreat or panic, so the sooner the fight ended the better the chance of decisive victory.

Chrom emerged from the ruin, free from Frederick's protective wing as the guard pushed further down the slope. From the distance Robin could see the risen pulling back, but it wasn't for sudden lack of numbers. They had enough to continue pressing in on the door ‒ and a dragon attack wouldn't shake their morale let alone a single wyvern and a reckless knight.

No… Something wasn't right. They weren't pushed, they were pulling. His shouts were unheard through the combat, pushing himself past ghosting assassins and under a wyvern's tail sweep.

An assassin passed through Frederick, the captain turning to see the risen blink up the steps and through Falchion's swing onto the archway above Chrom. It leapt, blinking the remaining distance to appear inches above Chrom and directly into Robin's sword.

It hit the ground on its back, Chrom stumbling away in surprise.

"W-What was that?!"

"Wow did you see that? I've never thrown a sword before but that was awesome. And am I glad it worked!" Robin dusted Chrom's shoulder as he passed to retrieve his weapon from the stunned risen.

He finished it off with a twist and turned to face Chrom, seeing another assassin just behind the fighting. He opened his mouth to shout but the assassin was already past the knights, coming straight for Chrom's back. He stepped forward, Chrom turning on the steps. Too slowly.

Robin couldn't do anything with Chrom between them, and he knew he'd arrive too late.

"Father!"

A form outstripped him, long blade flashing over Chrom's shoulder to decapitate the lunging risen, then pistoning backward to collide hilt with Robin's forehead.

Robin fell back, more in surprise than pain. Then once he'd settled on the cold stone steps, pain too.

"W-what… Was… Why…" He rolled in place, cradling his head as he made out the slender form silhouetted against the moonlight.

Cries of victory called into the night. The risen were being cut down. Frederick drew near Chrom and sheathed his weapon at the sight of the newcomer. Chrom was frowning at the woman.

"What did you call me?"

"I… It doesn't matter right now," she dismissed as he moved to help Robin until she stepped between them.

"What matters… Is that this man is going to kill you."

"Pardon?"

Robin's clutch felt like the only thing holding his skull together as he stared at her.

"You heard me, traitor," she stepped forward, sword raised until Chrom yanked her back.

"Robin is no traitor," he assured her, still frowning. "What are you doing here, and what… Did you call me?"

Conflict brewed behind her eyes, evidently torn between what she should say next.

"I believe we should make camp, and allow Marth the chance to explain herself in private," Frederick spoke from over Chrom's shoulder, eyeing nearby guard who were returning to allow the grunts to mop up the remaining risen.

Chrom nodded without looking away from her, as if afraid she might disappear as she usually did. She nodded finally and looked down to Robin with distaste. The shock of her words was becoming less important as his forehead ached and he sat up tentatively, silently asking if that was alright with her.

She sniffed, following her father and Frederick up the canyon towards the river on the other side of the valley.

Robin made the rounds. They'd lost some supplies but there were no casualties. The new variants of risen took everyone by surprise but reports were conflicted as to the full range of their abilities. Some stated encountering magic-resistant risen, others claimed conventional weapons did little to their marble-like skin and that magic was the only thing that could harm them. Robin ordered reports by the following evening, wanting to collect new data while it was fresh. If Grima was diversifying his forces, they needed to stay on top of it.

Chrom returned with Frederick and Marth almost a full hour later and motioned for Robin to join them in the watchtower, the impromptu command center. Frederick lit a fire as Robin sat across from Marth, watching her carefully for another sucker punch. He'd endured her brutality in the colosseum once before and after tonight was growing tired of it. She returned his gaze with equal displeasure that he was still alive, evidently hoping the headshot would have killed him.

"She's not going to attack you again," Chrom declared, staring at her pointedly. She watched Robin noncommittally.

"Does she know that?"

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot," Chrom took a deep breath and shook his head, "This is my daughter… Lucina."

Robin blinked.

"Like… Fruit of your loins, daughter, Lucina."

Chrom nodded. Frederick stood silently behind him, expression unreadable.

"She has the brand."

"Could be fake."

"I… Doubt it." Chrom gestured.

Lucina rose so Robin could see better. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she sniffed once in congestion. He leaned in until their faces were inches away, spotting the brand within her left pupil. He refused to be impressed.

"A tattoo."

"Really?" She met his gaze evenly. He folded his arms, taking her in with narrowed eyes.

"Were you crying?"

"Were you?"

"She's from the future…" Chrom spoke loudly, beckoning them to sit before one of them was sent to the infirmary, "The future where Grima wins."

Robin looked down at him. Chrom was serious. Or, was serious that he believed her. Robin looked to her again, backing away to his seat.

"And… I make that happen," he concluded with a disbelieving frown. She stiffened. "I, what, make a bad call or something? Finally let Chrom take to the battlefield like he's always begging me? I keep telling you, it's a bad idea‒!"

"You murdered him, before every Shepherd you see around you today."

An awkward silence fell over them as they exchanged looks. The fire popped.

"You… Saw me do that," Robin asked, brow furrowed. She shook her head slowly.

"But every Shepherd brought the same story home. My father's most trusted friend betrayed our cause. Betrayed the Shepherds ‒ and disappeared after that day. Grima rose unopposed, and the kingdoms of men fell."

"And you just figured this out recently? Why not kill me the million other times you had the chance?" Robin scoffed, looking between Chrom and her.

"I've been searching for the Harbinger of Death, a man so renowned for his ruthlessness and cunning his own soldiers feared his wrath more than the enemy. It took me so long to find you because I wasn't looking for my father's court jester."

 _That_ was a lie. She didn't blink, delivering her explanation in one breath. Too rehearsed. Robin stared at Chrom, holding back an outright laugh.

"Where did you _find_ this woman?"

It was clear by Chrom's expression he wasn't putting Robin on the stand, but neither was he completely disregarding everything Lucina was saying as he should have been.

"You can't seriously believe her."

"I believe she believes it."

"Yeah, because she's crazy. You're not."

Lucina fidgeted in her seat, clearly restraining herself from lunging at him again. Frederick's hovering presence was likely the only thing keeping her at bay. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Since learning Robin the Ruthless and you were the same man, I began my search for you. And tonight I find you among an assassination attempt on my father's life."

"That… Does look bad," Robin admitted, before shaking his head, "But I would never betray your father, or help Grima."

"I have a world behind me that proves otherwise," she spat, glancing up to see Frederick still within stopping-distance. "Why won't you believe me, Father?"

"Lucina, if you're going to join us you're going to have to place the same amount of trust in Robin that I do. I've fought, lived and bled with the man for the last three years, I know him. And I believe you're trying to keep what you know from coming to pass, but I refuse to believe that's the whole story. There must be some mistake, somewhere in the history. It just can't be Robin."

Lucina shook her head sadly, seeing Chrom's confidence unswayed. Robin could see the refusal pained her, but her determined expression said she'd stick by Chrom's side.

"I… Know you're not. But truly do hope you're right, Father. Because if you're wrong…" She glowered at Robin again, "The world pays for your mistake."

"Okay, let's say everything you've said is true, I'm the anti-Naga and all that," Robin leaned forward, watching her intently, "What happens?"

"You killed my father‒"

He twirled his hand in air, motioning her past that part.

"The undead spread through a miasmic plague that killed the land and turned water toxic. Black clouds covered the sky, but rarely brought rain. Plants withered, animals died… And humans turned on each other as hope was lost. By the end… Our enemies could have watched from afar as the remnants of humanity tore itself apart."

"Did anyone set sail, try to find new land untouched by the Fel dragon?" Chrom asked, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she stared into the fire.

She shook her head, expression darkening.

"Were ships unable to sail?" he asked, but she scoffed.

"We had vessels. We didn't have anyone foolish enough to sail them." She ended with a tone that stated she was finished with the topic.

She looked up finally, meeting Robin's cool gaze. Her eyes hardened again.

He knew, when she looked at him all she could see was the world she came from, and hated it. Hated him, for his apparent hand in it. What unsettled him were the lacking signs of deceit. Other than why it took her so long to confront him- he'd have to get the truth about that later. But she didn't pause to conjure new imagery, didn't volunteer more information than was asked for, and retained past tense every time she referred to their future.

He glanced to Frederick, seeing the knight had likely reached a similar conclusion.

Another awkward silence fell over them again. Robin felt it would be appropriate for Chrom to spend time with his dearest bundle of chuckles and excused himself to write a letter to Olivia. Lucina watched him go with warily, as if he might suddenly drop the charade and charge her father like a psycho.

And she'd be joining them? He thought he'd be sleeping with one eye open to keep a lookout for Tharja, but double the threats meant double the watch. No sleep, here on out.

Lucina made her distrust of him plain, and he could only think of the infinite ways it would complicate the job of leading Shepherds in battle with her second guessing his every action for the ulterior motive of killing Chrom.

 _Killing Chrom_. He wasn't capable of that, he loved the man like a brother. He didn't consider himself greedy, there was no way he'd be bribed or coerced into doing it. What she said was impossible, yet she seemed so sure. Sure enough to kill him on the spot tonight, anyway. From what little he knew of her, she didn't seem like the type of person to lie or act on impulse. But with that anger…

It wouldn't surprise him if she was simply wrong. She seemed like the type who misunderstood things often.

"The Ruthless," he mouthed. History apparently had not been kind to him to remember his every attempt at sparing lives as "ruthless." He prided himself on minimizing casualties. Reducing risk factors, negotiating surrenders, avoiding battles they could win but at great cost ‒ these were how he remembered the last war. He'd must have done something truly terrible to throw all those out the window.

He passed soldiers as he mused to himself, tracking their morale.

The men were shaken by the sudden appearance of risen, but were overall in good spirits for surviving the ordeal. He found Virion fretting over missing contents from his private stock, Cherche standing firmly between him and the accused mercenaries. Robin considered not intervening until he saw Gregor a little further up the path and pushed past.

"Gregor!"

"Oy," the large man hefted a sloshing barrel over one shoulder, turning to see who'd spoken before continuing his work.

"When your contract was renewed I believe there were some stipulations about aggravating the locals," Robin jerked his head back to where the mercenaries were pretending not to understand Virion's growing frustration.

Gregor frowned with his lips.

"Gregor does not know what rich man complains of, when war is over he will still be man with the ruffles and the tea. But Gregor will talk to his men, remind them to stop with the meaning."

"Ey!" he barked abruptly over Robin's shoulder making him jump. Virion and the mercenaries looked. "Ne draznite!"

"There, everything well again," Gregor nodded approvingly as the group finally denied seeing Virion's valuables and dispersed.

"Everyone make it through the attack okay?" Robin watched the small band leave with a frown.

Soldiers often acted childish when they didn't have anything to do. Riling up others, only minutes after a battle, wasn't a good sign when they'd be spending weeks in downtime.

"You are worry, think maybe contract was bad buy, no? Think dogs shiver because they are cold?" Gregor grinned and shrugged the barrel higher on his shoulder, tapping his nose. "Dogs shiver with excitement. When we make war on Walhart, you want Gregor's dogs. On this you trust Gregor."

"Alright, on that I'll trust Gregor," Robin nodded, and pressed a finger to his temple, "Oh, right, um… Knight to… D… Four?"

Gregor frowned as he produced a paper from his pocket. "Taking own pawn? Bold."

"No that's not right. E-four? E-four." Robin confirmed as Gregor nodded, then returned to the issue at hand, "Just try to keep your guys out of trouble, alright?"

"Wet swords, no trouble. Dry swords…" Gregor trailed off ominously as he strolled away, humming a deep tune to himself.

Robin shook his head. He'd never understand mercenaries. Warmongers who can't get enough violence from the state, so trade allegiance for bloodshed. That was their true payment, gold was for the image of civility.

"Please, it's not worth adding to the report…"

"Bullshit, you're the hero of the hour after that performance. You're getting a friggin medal for that stunt."

"It was nothing, really. Please, don't..."

Sully looked up from sifting through a burnt remains of a tent as Robin neared, recruit ramrod stiff as if hoping to be mistaken for an empty suit of armor. It was the same man that was with her when Robin had inquired about Cherche. The same man who'd dropped from the sky and delivered their exalt from peril.

Their hands remained in salute as Robin bore down on them, eyes burning with intensity.

"Who said you could do that?"

Neither Sully nor the recruit moved, unsure what he was talking about.

"The sky! Dropping into hell feet first. Who taught you to do that?" Robin demanded, getting right into the recruit's face and scowling as he yanked the salute aside, "Get that hand down I'm not an officer."

He was, he just never remembered his rank.

"S-sir! Just seemed like the thing to do. Sir."

"'The thing to do,'" Robin repeated, shaking his head. He paced, looking around and scratching his chin as Sully slowly lowered her hand as well.

"That was without a doubt, the most amazing thing I've seen on the battlefield," Robin rounded on him again, shaking his hand enthusiastically, "Well done, Specialist…?"

He smeared the ichor stained shoulder pad but the name was unreadable in the dark.

"Stahl, sir," Sully offered before the man opened his mouth. They both looked at her, and she shrugged, "It's what the mercenaries are calling him after that last one. 'Iron,' because no one made of flesh and blood would have done something so incredibly stupid as airdropping into two dozen risen with nothing but a sword."

"I had backup," Stahl flustered, silently begging the talk to end there.

"Where you from, Stahl?"

"Ylisstol, Sir," he answered automatically, grip on the helm under his arm tightening.

"Looking forward to going back?"

"Yes, sir. Family owns an apothecary and I'd like to return to the family business."

"A conscript, then," Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Sir."

"Stop that. And I'm sorry you missed your calling as a hero!" Robin sighed, shaking his head before brightening, "But you've given me some ideas. A lot of them. Brilliant, airborne knights. Able to drop in, redeploy as a crow flies… How'd you like Cherche?"

"Who?"

"Your partner in crime!" He gestured towards the wyvern knight and her mount further up the valley wall watching them. Stahl blushed and opened his mouth, but Robin was on a roll.

"I had thoughts of making her a scout, but this! Dropping in, surprise hit and runs… With knights! Sully, we can have knights that fly! And scout!"

"We have knights that fly. They're called scouts."

"We can have _more_ knights that fly! How many do you think we could fit on there?" he muttered, eyeballing Cherche's wyvern, "Five?"

"Or two."

"Four."

"Or two."

"At least three."

"I wouldn't."

"And they can complement one another! The one on the mount carries a lance or bow for ranged support while the deployed knights deal with the close combat…"

"I think Cherche prefers an axe."

Robin's hand waved at her like a monkey swatting away a fly.

"I've got to get drafting. But you!" He rounded on Stahl again who leaned back, "I'm putting you in for a transfer. First platoon, second squad. You're a rising star and I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Stahl opened his mouth in surprise and Sully clasped his shoulder with a grin.

"Looks like we'll be spending more time together," she smiled wickedly.

Second squad was hers, and she worked the best out of each of her men. Robin squinted at the shoulder plate again and waved at Sully once more.

"Handle that, would you?" he said, turning and running his hand across the sky like a banner, "I want the world to know: Stahl."

"I thought you weren't an officer."

He pointed at her warningly as he departed up the path and moved along the canyon, checking in with groups of soldiers in the midst of salvage and cleanup. Sully turned to Stahl.

"That was him."

"He's… Excitable?"

"You have no idea. The day he accidentally set Chrom's sword on fire, we were all practicing with flaming weapons by the end of the evening."

"Accidentally…?"

"Those were dark days," Cordelia sighed as she led her pegasus past. "He's calmed down a bit since then. Need a hand packing up? I think we're moving camp further up the valley."

"So he just gets inspired and starts brainstorming absurd ideas?" Stahl asked, throwing his pack over the pegasus' back and following the two women up the path.

"They'll start off crazy, but by the end usually something useful will come of it." Sully shrugged. "The paired fighting style we train with, he invented the techniques. The bows on horseback were a nice addition to the ranks, even if training the archers took forever."

"Retraining soldiers in the middle of a war seems… Counterintuitive," Stahl suggested with the tone that added _But I'm not an expert or anything_.

Sully and Cordelia chuckled at that.

"Welcome to the Shepherds. Flexibility is key here, Robin believes in keeping each soldier a well-rounded army of one. You'll learn a lot here, but you'll always be first into danger. Something you shouldn't have too much of a problem with." Cordelia smiled, lifting Stahl's bag from the mount and handing it to him.

"I just wanted to do my time and go home…" Stahl sighed miserably as the path split and Cordelia continued up towards where the other horses were being tended.

"Sorry newbie, war is calling," Sully grinned as she patted his armor encouragingly. "Time for heroes."

Further up the valley Robin was pacing in front of the medica tent. He didn't want to go in, he wanted to get to the drawing board, but he did feel somewhat responsible for Tharja's health. Even if she wasn't his wife, she felt like his charge. She was here because he was, and though she was far from helpless it was his duty to keep her from harm.

He was struck by another idea and turned to leave when Maribelle came from the tent.

"Oh, you."

She looked him over with disapproval.

"Here to check on your wife?"

"She's ‒ no. I mean yes, but she's not… Is she okay?"

"In remarkable health, before I even finished. She's quite the hardy one."

"She was stabbed," he stated in disbelief.

"And she's already healing. Most of the wounds have closed on their own. Her... 'Clothes' look worse."

"So I don't need to see her?" he asked hopefully.

"Like you weren't here to do just that." She wrinkled her nose in disapproval, "She's fit, but don't… 'Exert' her. She's been through much today. And I'm only allowing it because she asked to see you."

With that she turned, waving an uncaring hand saying _Do whatever_ , and left. He sighed, squaring his shoulders before pressing into the tent.

Light came from a single flickering candle, Tharja stomach down across the raised cot. Her back was bound but she looked up without wincing as he entered.

"Here for my followup? Should I undress further?" she offered with a coy smile.

"What? No. Don't do that."

Robin moved quickly to keep her from rising, pulling the stool up to sit beside the bed. He looked over her bare back visible between the bandages. She watched him, enjoying the attention.

"Maribelle says you're healing quickly… Mind telling me how you survived that?" he asked finally, meeting her dark eyes.

"Those?" She followed his gaze, uncertain to his question, "How did I survive kitty scratches?"

"I don't know what cats you grew up with, but one of those 'scratches' to a vital organ would have killed Frederick, and you already look ready to pounce," he sat back as she leaned in.

"Centuries of pedigree," she answered simply, as if reminding him.

He frowned at her, and she continued.

"You would fare better. Our ancestors have been selected for the best traits for centuries..." Now she frowned at him. "You know this…"

"I know everything." He cleared his throat, "But ah, remind me why again?"

Her smirk widened, and she rested her chin on her hands while kicking her feet slowly. "You don't know… Or you don't remember…? How curious…"

He rolled his eyes and started to rise.

"I could be plied for more information, were I to spend the night beside my husband…"

"That would be difficult, given you don't have a husband."

"If you're feigning reluctance to tease me…" Tharja murmured, resting her cheek on her hands to watch him go, "It's working."

"I guess this 'no means no' thing only goes one way..."

"Hm, now he's getting it."

"I've never said this before, but thank the gods you're too injured to stand." Robin bowed, bidding her goodnight and stepping into the warm night air.

He left the tent and made up the valley towards the command circle, unaware of the hard gaze from the watchtower following his every footstep in the dark.


	3. Riptide

**Hadn't expected to post in the middle of a move, but Matt Cyr asked so nicely I couldn't disappoint him.**

 **If you like thematic music to go with your reading, queue up Diablo Rojo by Rodrigo y Gabriela. You'll know when to start playing.**

* * *

Dawn broke across the valley, slipping into a candlelit tent. Balls of paper and spent inkpots littered the floor as mad scratching filled the air. Panoramas depicting everything from armored pegasus bearing naked knights to armored knights and lance-wielding pegasus and every variant in between stuck to the walls.

The pen stopped and the tactician took a deep breath. The idea part was fun, the practical portion less so. But he'd worked out what he thought were a solid set of parameters to start production of lighter armor, he just needed Chrom's stamp of approval before sending it off to Miriel in R&D.

He gathered the coherent pieces of sketches and stood, back cracking as it aligned. He grinned, pushing out of the tent and recoiling instantly with a hiss at the blast of sunlight.

Sure enough, down the hill, Frederick was returning with the knights from PT.

He shielded his eyes and moved to Chrom's tent, halting just before the entrance.

Lucina could be in there. He'd forgotten about her entirely since the night before ‒ a pleasant few hours free of worry and pain. Or she could be sleeping. She would be sleepy, what with all the attempted murder.

He peeked in. There was a second cot beside the large one Chrom usually shared with Olivia. There were blankets piled on it, but he couldn't tell if anyone was in there. He glanced to the bed, seeing Chrom's branded arm over the blankets. They were probably up late, talking about family and whatever families talked about.

Damn. It was supposed to be years before he was ditched for family. Robin let out a sigh of disappointment and closed the tent again. He'd have to forge Chrom's seal like he usually did. He more enjoyed the opportunity to discuss ideas and catch up with his friend, but those days looked to be drawing to a close.

Robin moved down the valley, seeing knights gathering to shower and groom before the day's march. He could probably do with a bath and shave after last night, but now he'd had to wait in line like everybody else.

Finding the messenger hawk wagon at the back of the caravan and he began the search for the one that carried messages to Chon'sin. In addition to notifying Olivia she'd given birth to a monster he had a correspondance to keep up.

The birds looked identical to him, but Regna Ferox would have little use of his plans and Plegia was the last country he wanted to find them.

"Are you my friend?" he muttered more to himself than the bird, flipping it upside down as if hoping to find a label somewhere. It squawked at him.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped at the cold voice, spinning around to face Lucina standing in the back of the wagon cutting off his escape. She was petite compared to him but still managed to block the entire walkway with her presence.

"Princess! Don't scare me like that." He grinned, hoping starting her day with a smile might put her in a slightly better disposition and undo the wrong he never committed. Her scowl deepened.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, looking between the upside down bird and the papers under his arm.

"Hm? Oh some ideas for research and development, sketches, possible chemical computations that could result in lighter alloys‒"

She darted forward trying to grab the papers but he leapt away, bird screaming at him.

"The hell?!"

"That's your cover? Research? When I deliver your correspondence with Plegia to father you'll be revealed as the turncoat you are, and father will see the mistake he's made in letting a snake get too close."

Robin stared at her. She unsheathed her weapon.

"Okay, _or_! You can look and see they really are the things I said. See? No need for drama..." He tentatively offered one of the papers. She hesitated, then snatched it out of the air, "Hey don't tear it!"

Her eyes narrowed. He grinned, evidently she hadn't studied chemistry, or smithing, or anything else he might have included on that page. There it was, proof he wasn't a traitor. He'd blinded her with science.

"Why is Sir Frederick naked? And riding a…" She squinted, "A cat?"

"Sorry I might have drifted off," Robin explained sheepishly, fumbling for another paper, "Here, _this_ one is‒"

"Obviously code, likely giving a report of last night's ambush and how to improve future attempts," she glared, folding her paper neatly and pressing it under her chestguard as she regripped Falchion, "No one would consider such stupid drawings a threat,‒"

"Hey I spent time on those!"

"‒Making them the perfect message. Only a fool would communicate in plain writing, and you are no fool, Robin."

Evidence was in the eye of the beholder, he supposed.

"Thanks, I think, but you really don't know me well. I'm not a very good liar, and if you want to have a look at these other‒"

"I can pull them from your traitorous corpse," she moved up the wagon, long blade catching on a cage.

"Is that what Chrom would want? How mad would he be if you killed me while he slept?" Robin asked, backing away with his hawk which had begun struggling wildly, ripping at his sleeve, "Or in general, I guess."

"I don't need his approval, I need him to live." She scowled, lifting her blade impractically high to clear the clutter and sidestepping towards him.

He looked back but this end didn't connect to the other carts. He didn't want to hurt her, even if she deserved it terribly, but he also wasn't going to die carrying awesome plans and a messenger hawk.

Well, he could fix one of those.

Falchion was too high and Lucina wasn't expecting the screaming hawk to fly at her tail first, so to call it a surprise attack would be accurate. It was surprising.

For both of them, as reflexes threw her back and Falchion arced to cleave the bird in two. She gasped as feathers and blood splattered her face, second later losing her weapon as Robin tackled her. Birds screamed and flapped against cages as the wagon rocked.

"Please stop trying to hurt me ‒ I'll let you go when‒!" he grunted, embracing her tightly against the hawk cages, keeping her arms are her sides, but was interrupted when she headbutted him nailing the spot she hit last night.

"Guh…" He winced, closing one eye and leaning away, "Fine, y'know what, I'm not letting go‒!"

She kneed between his legs. He let go.

Lucina pushed him back against the other wall of cages where he slumped, and stepped to retrieve her sword. He punched the back of her knee and she cried out as she fell, kicking out. Her heel clipped the same spot on his forehead and he writhed, holding his face.

Seeing he was unprepared she lunged back, mounting him and drawing the dagger from her boot. He stopped the wrist inches from his chest. She grunted, leaning into it with both hands. She had the position and knew how to apply force, but he was stronger than her, and they both realized it as the dagger began to rise.

She lifted a leg to stomp his elbow, pinning it down as the dagger plunged again. His pinned arm grasped, finding the latch for a cage and throwing it open. Lucina leaned back as the door swung but failed to dodge the hawk bound for her face.

Robin bucked her off, scrambling towards the exit and hearing her rise behind him. He turned, catching her knife wrist again as they tumbled backward out of the wagon.

His fall was broken by mud and hay but the wind was knocked out of him. It was all he could manage to focus on grabbing her slick wrists to keep the knife at bay. He lost track of one arm and for a perilous second thought it was over until her fist met his face. She must have lost the knife in the mud and had resigned to simply beating him to death.

"And here I was, worrying you two wouldn't get along."

They stopped struggling immediately at the sound of laughter. Robin wiped mud from an eye to see Chrom over them, arms folded, eyebrow raised.

"F-father‒ I wasn't‒!"

"Yes she was!"

Behind Chrom other knights stood, some exchanging gold, all grinning. Lucina tried to rise but her sleeve was caught on a twist of Robin's collar and she sprawled into him to more laughter.

"I'm pretty sure I said, 'trust him like I do,' but I wasn't expecting this," Chrom joked with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He reached down and gripped Lucina's bicep in a tight hold, the kind a parent does when very, very angry with their child.

He lifted her off and pulled her away towards the command tower. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at Robin until she disappeared around the path. Robin looked down, seeing Chrom's bootprint framing the knife perfectly.

"Alright, so _who_ was that hottie with a body also aren't you married?"

Vaike stood over him with a ridiculous expression, biting his lower lip. Robin rolled over to slip the knife into his cloak.

"You haven't met... Marth?" Robin stared, certain Vaike couldn't be that dim.

"Wait what?" Vaike blinked, looking back to him, "That was Marth? What's she doing back?"

"I'm sure you'll be debriefed on it later…" Robin sighed, pulling himself up Vaike's outstretched arm and looking around the gathered knights.

"I take it camp is packed and we're ready to move?" he asked, intended to sound like he was reminding them they had things to do, then remembered his clothes, "Wait leave the showers up. I gotta… Yeah," he winced. "Anyone have an ice pack? This is really starting to hurt..."

He departed, massaging his groin to chuckles and snickers.

* * *

Robin lay in the medica wagon as the convoy continued towards Port Ferox. His latest round with Lucina kept him from riding a horse comfortably, though he insisted Tharja be confined to a separate wagon as Lissa prescribed him a salve.

"It's not a problem, but you've never been one to complain about bruising before."

"Yeah well… This time's different," Robin shifted uncomfortably. Lissa noticed, then winced.

"What happened?"

"Lucina happened! She's all over me any chance she gets, it's been less than a day and she's made two attempts on me. I can't go anywhere alone for fear that she's there, waiting to pounce! Mailing a letter, she's there; taking a shower, guess who shows up‒ I know right!?" He matched her astonished stare.

"She's been with us less than a day and you two… Really?" Lissa wrinkled her nose, "And you're telling me about it? Also aren't you married?"

" _No_. And who else am I going to tell, camp needs to know this woman is a maniac!"

"How…? I mean was it…?" She leaned in with interest now.

" _Rough!_ She pins me down and hits me!"

"Do you hit her back?"

"That's terrible!"

"I mean not if she wants you to… Some girls might like…" Lissa cleared her throat, "Maybe you could bring in something else for her to… Channel her aggression?"

"I tried using a bird once."

"Wow."

"It was a heat of the moment kind of thing, it didn't last long. They're really not built for durability. Tore the poor thing right in half."

Lissa stared.

"I know, I wouldn't believe it either! But it's hard to think otherwise once you've have her on top of you in the hay."

"I mean you're attractive enough, I guess..."

"Well I…" Robin frowned, stopping his train of thought. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lissa matched his confusion.

"Doesn't it have… Everything to do with it?"

"What are you talk‒?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

They stared at each other for several seconds until finally Lissa shook her head and retrieved the salve.

"Apply as needed. Too much can't hurt you but… The best medicine is rest. So go easy on it?"

"On what?"

"Just… Go. I've got stuff to pack."

And so Robin found himself wincing with every bump in the road the wagon found, looking over drafts and maps. He sat on the floor surrounded completely by books, notes and crude sketches of armor. Tharja watched everything he did with interest, which made him self conscious and generally slowed everything down.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he muttered, frowning at a word on the page his eyes hadn't shifted from for over a minute.

"You're interesting."

"I'm reading."

"I like that," she purred, lifting herself from her bed to move closer but he spread his arms like a protective hen.

"Don't mess it up, everything is right… Where I need it…" he muttered staring into space for several seconds, then pushing half the circle aside to outline a harness that would allow pegasus to airlift cavalry.

"Smart, find an opponent's blind spot," she smiled as she slinked around his oblivious tunnel vision, approaching from behind to sit against him, "and they'll never see you coming."

Her arms wound around his torso as she pressed a cheek to his shoulder, momentarily stiff in expectation of resistance. When none came she sank deeper into him with a smile. He continued drawing, scratching out, crunching numbers in a column and while flipping pages with his free arm.

They sat like that for a while, Tharja not making any attempt at pushing further for fear of breaking the trance work had on him, content to be this close without him restrained or unconscious.

"Robin?"

"Hm."

Tharja blew at his ear gently and he shook his head. She smiled.

"How do you feel about children?"

"They're pretty much the worst," he replied, thinking immediately of Lucina.

"You've never wanted them?" She rose from his shoulder to look at him but he was staring at the parchment.

"I don't know about 'never'... But certainly less today than I might have yesterday."

He stared at the parchment but his pen had stopped, frown creasing his brow.

"Last night, you asked why our ancestors were chosen with the best traits… Why you and I have the best traits…"

"Tharja…"

"Yes…" She breathed as he put the pen down.

He turned, face centimeters from hers.

"How did you get into my wagon?"

She smiled as the canvas flap opened. They looked up as Lucina stiffened, uttering an apology and backing away until she hit something and stumbled in. She averted her eyes as Chrom moved in behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt a tender moment!" Chrom chuckled and Tharja rested flush against Robin's back before he could struggle free, "We'll be gone soon, I just wanted to be present for Lucina to say something."

Robin stopped resisting and paused as he and Tharja watched her with narrowed eyes. Lucina faced him, chin high.

"My father would like me to apologize for attempting to take your life. Twice," she stated without inflection or blinking. "I was trying to stop my father from being murdered," Chrom cleared his throat and she paused, "from my future coming to pass, and I thought you would be the cause of it. My father assures me my conclusions are inaccurate and if I wish to remain by his side… I will stop trying to kill you."

"You're too kind."

Her mouth closed, cold blue eyes meeting his, and Robin knew immediately depriving herself of ever seeing her father again was a price she was more than willing to pay to see himself dead. This apology was for Chrom's benefit, and Robin had no reason whatsoever to let his guard down.

"Is that whom I'm to share you with?" Tharja interrupted curiously, looking her over.

"Who you're to _what_?" Robin and Lucina echoed.

"I'd heard through the camp you were throwing yourself at my husband. If he wants a second wife I'd prefer someone a little less… Desperate."

"And that'll do for an apology thank you dear," Chrom grunted, wrestling Lucina out of the wagon.

"Plegian law allows a husband to take more wives if can provide for them… But I don't share well with others."

"We. Are not. Married!" Robin struggled against her with each word, finally prying free and making for the exit. He'd walk for a bit, by the sounds of excitement outside the port had just entered view and he wanted to see the promised fleet.

Tharja didn't follow him as he stepped out into the cool ocean air and dropped to the ground. The caravan was winding down the mountain path, at the foot of the cliffs on the other side of the small bay a town glowed. The port was full of trading vessels. Plegia's ships hadn't arrived yet.

The orange horizon beyond the sea was hidden behind the darkening cliffs as evening settled over them, but the town's lights danced across the water, inviting them to its warmth and rest.

Everyone paused to take it in before moving on. Virion stopped beside Sully.

"If milady would desire, I would paint the very scene before us to commemorate the night we‒"

"Shut up."

"Okay." He closed his mouth. Behind him Cherche watched the town with rapture.

"Never see anything like it?" Robin asked when Virion followed Sully down the switchback.

She shook her head. He waited with her as other soldiers passed, each stopping for a moment as the sun set out of sight and the town shone even brighter.

"I've never left the estate before the envoy to Ylisse. This is my first time seeing the world."

"There's a lot more of it out there."

Others teased at how easily the simplest experiences entertained him, but it _was_ easy when everything was a completely new sight and sensation. Amnesia was considered a misfortune, but he relished the novelty of the world. He enjoyed sharing this moment with Cherche, it felt like she was the only one he could relate to in her level of wonder. Like children finding a new playground just around the corner from their house, their world was expanded with every discovery.

"Some places are a little more magnificent than others, though." She smiled gently, and he shook his head trying to remember what he'd said. "I think I will remember this."

"Any of it make you miss home?" he asked as the last soldier passed them, leaving them alone on the overlook. She thought for a minute as the ocean breeze ruffled their hair.

"No," she answered finally. She looked at him. "Should it?"

He shrugged. "Only if home's worth missing, I guess."

"The world is so big, so full of people and places. How can anyone live in one place forever?"

"Some people never get the chance to leave," he answered, guessing. He didn't really know.

"I tell myself I'll go back. I have to go back," she affirmed, expression conflicted, "But after seeing what we've seen, meeting everyone I have," she glanced at him, "I don't know that I want to."

He chuckled, folding his arms as the air began to cool.

"I think life's too short to not do what you want. I mean, I probably have half the time everyone else has to live, I can't remember the first twenty-ish years of my life. So I try to experience what I can, and not waste time on things that don't make me happy."

"You're wise beyond your years, Robin," she looked out over the bay again. "You speak like an old man."

"Maybe I am an old man."

"You'll have to share the secret to looking youthful, then," she lifted an arm as Minerva stuck her head under a gauntlet. He'd forgotten the two were never far apart.

Robin didn't know why the girl scratched, the wyvern couldn't possibly feel her through the thick scales, but it seemed to enjoy the attention. Gold-rimmed slits dilated on him as the red eyes rose to head level, pushing forward between him and Cherche. Cherche clicked at her but Minerva just leaned in, unblinking red eye focused on Robin.

"She's not hungry or anything, is she?" he asked, taking a step away, but Cherche just smiled.

"She's being silly, pay her no mind. You should catch up to the others, I'm going to take her out to stretch her wings."

"Yeah, right." Robin bid her farewell as she mounted up and the wyvern slinked over the edge of the cliff without hesitation, reappearing over the bay.

He caught up to the rear of the caravan, sliding past knights and carts until the path became too narrow to pass and he rested between the armory wagon and Gregor's mercs. While at first disappointed he wouldn't be able to discuss the town with Chrom, relief overcame him when he realized he also wouldn't be accosted by Lucina who was no doubt by his side, and he spent the remainder of the walk enjoying the sounds of Gregor's language. By the time he reached the town night had fallen, and knights had already begun setting up tents outside for those unable to find lodging.

Entering town was coming into a different world, and Robin took several minutes to simply stop and stare. Narrow alleys, tall stone buildings that connected homes, markets and shops without break, crowded streets packed with travelers, local fishermen and now militia. A man and woman played stringed instruments starting a slow bolero before the tavern.

A tall thin man in a cloak beckoned to him from a dark alley and Robin took a step towards him before he was yanked backwards.

"If you want to keep your kidneys, stay with me," Chrom chuckled, stepping up the stairs to the tavern and tossing a gold to the musicians.

"He was going to _take_ my kidneys?!" Robin asked in wonder, staring over his shoulder at the now empty alley, "How? What would he do with them?"

He took one step down to go ask before Chrom pulled him towards the door again. Robin took note of the building's facing, seeing the gaps between the structures were much closer the further from the ocean the street was, as if they were trying to squeeze just one more row of buildings in.

The tavern was warm, full of lively characters and full tables, with a burning fire in the hearth and shapely waitresses bussing to and fro with platters of mugs. He grinned, watching the barkeep fill three mugs from the massive cask in the back and sliding them down the bar to a group of rowdy men. Two groups of mercenaries in the back chose champions to arm-wrestle across a short table. Robin wasn't a partier, but he could people-watch here for hours. His smile broadened, turning around and processing.

The man playing cards at the table beside him was cheating, not realizing his was gambling with his life as the other men thumbed daggers. He'd survived a lynching once, guessing from the scars along his neck- ropeburns. Maybe he'd get lucky again.

Someone across the room had hiccups.

A waitress passed Robin with a wink, but he could only see the tan line of a wedding band. Over her shoulder a man stared at them. A stalker, or scorned lover. She knew- she looked in every direction but that one.

Robin turned, coming face-to-face with Lucina's scowl and deflated with an exhale and eye-roll.

"We don't know how long it'll be until the Plegian fleet arrives, but from here we can coordinate for the troops to start embarking on the journey over." Chrom spoke loudly over the bustle.

Robin nodded and Chrom shouldered his way through the crowd, Frederick one pace behind him. A drunk rested a hand on Chrom's shoulder and Frederick peeled it off with pops audible from where Robin stood. The drunk laughed, probably unaware he had broken bones, and stumbled out the door. Robin looked after him, then to Lucina who watched him.

"After you." He pretended to smile.

She rested a hand on her hilt that said she'd rather keep an eye on him. He stood straighter.

"No offense, but between the two of us I'm the only one who hasn't tried killing me."

She stood firm, unmoving.

"So now you're not speaking to me?"

Lucina jerked her head towards Frederick.

"You're probably the least pleasant person I've met in my entire life."

He stepped after the open path Frederick made before it closed again. They found an empty table in the corner, Frederick placing Chrom against the wall as Robin and Lucina lunged for the chair beside him. Frederick took the seat and the other two refused to look at each other as they sat side-by-side.

"We should find rooming for the soldiers," Robin suggested to Chrom who nodded, seeing several of their party making their way into the tavern and finding another table.

"If we cannot it won't pose issue, a resupply is all they require," Frederick stated, glaring around the pub as if every patron was there to harm Chrom.

"We should be able to message the khans while we're here, tell them where to rally their forces."

"First," Chrom held up a hand, assuring them all their suggestions would be answered, "I need food. I'm starving after the march today and have always wanted to try Feroxi seafood."

He rose suddenly and spotted the others of their company, making his way towards their table. Frederick stood, ignoring Robin and Lucina's protests, and followed the prince through the bar. A predictably awkward silence followed.

Robin took a deep breath and Lucina tried looking interested in something else, but they both faced the wall. He exhaled slowly. She rested her arms on the table.

He looked over his shoulder to see Chrom leaning against the counter, engaging the others in conversation, and cleared his throat.

"So… What's the future like?"

"Dark," she answered not looking at him.

"Nothing nice? What do you remember most about it?"

"Death."

"That's… Nice."

"No it isn't."

"Right…"

Another pregnant pause broken by the sounds of laughter and cheer behind them.

"What do you enjoy doing?"

"Nothing..." She sighed, looking at her hands now, clearly wishing her father would return.

"There's gotta be something."

"There's nothing."

"Kendamas," Robin snapped his fingers, "I can see you as an avid kendama enthusiast."

She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"It's this little wooden ball-in-a-cup‒"

"I know what a kendama is."

"So you like‒"

"Stop talking," she commanded, staring at him.

"I want to get to know you‒"

"I hate you. That is the only thing there is to know about me."

"Then the only direction we can go is up!"

"You really don't stop talking."

"I used to sleep…" Robin thought for a moment, "But no, I guess I don't anymore. Thanks for that."

She was already rising, pushing her chair aside and shoving past him to make her way across the tavern and join her father. He watched her go, chewing his cheek thoughtfully.

There was no doubt in her mind that he'd done what she said he'd do. She really did believe him the villain of this tale. Watching her interact with other Shepherds, she kept them at arm's length sure, but she never showed any form of animosity. If he were to judge her based solely on her interactions with everyone else, he'd say she was a polite, well mannered, perhaps a bit socially awkward, but never malicious. No, that was reserved for him the way a well behaved child took to ants with a magnifying glass.

For her entire personality to 180 just for him… That took a level of conviction with no small amount of certainty. The entire premise for which was ludicrous… But if someone told him his best friend's daughter from the future would travel through time to make his life hell he'd say that was equally absurd.

Putting aside what he felt, what he believed with all his heart would never come to pass, he briefly considered the prospect. _Could_ there exist a possible scenario where he'd kill Chrom?

"Women… Always storm off making you feel like the bad guy, right?"

Robin looked up as the red headed boy deposited two shots on the table and rotated the chair across from him and time slowed as Robin focused.

Young, couldn't be over eighteen. Scarred knuckles emerged from fingerless gloves, soft soled shoes, light garb form fitting yet with enough bag to hide something, air of confidence one only had when they knew a way out.

A thief.

That had been waiting for them. Him? No, Robin was nobody. Frederick was a suit of armor and Lucina unknown. Chrom, then.

Not an assassin, they wouldn't be talking. Hired, though ‒ needing information. Whatever _it_ was, he couldn't take it yet. He needed to know _where_ it was, and for the opportunity to present itself. A glance around told Robin he wasn't with anyone here. No one paused their conversation, watched out of the corner of their eye, paid any attention whatsoever to their corner of the room.

The thief sat down in the backwards chair and smiled.

"Gaius," he extended a hand across the table.

Robin shook it feeling strong fingers.

"What are you in town for, Gaius?"

He didn't listen as the boy lied. Calmly. Eyes averting when they should, deep tone betraying no anxiety or rush. Kid was good.

"...And you?"

"Looking to do some fishing, I heard there might be boats in the area I might rent."

"Into fishing, are you?" The green eyes flashed.

"No, I'm afraid I'm terribly ignorant about the whole ordeal." Robin averted the trap with a humble sigh, jerking his head backwards, "With some friends, just looking for some fun."

"No offense, but your friends don't look very fun," Gaius chuckled, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he looked over Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah, well hopefully this trip will change that. What are adventures for if not to bring people together. You look like you've seen your share enough to agree."

"Psh, adventures happen any day you step out your door. I've seen no more than you, I'm sure," Gaius answered noncommittally, lifting his glass.

Robin sniffed his own cup. He lit a small flame and held it above the surface, drink catching fire instantly.

"What proof is this?" Robin stared at the beverage, blue flame dancing merrily on the surface.

"Dunno, but if you're not going to drink it," Gaius grinned, taking the glass and downing it in one motion before gritting his teeth. "Feroxi vodka, nothing like it."

"Wouldn't know," Robin raised his hands as Chrom arrived with drinks.

* * *

Stahl sighed, exiting onto the strip from the last inn in town. It was fair, he was among the newest in the ranks, he didn't _deserve_ to find proper lodging. But it would have been nice. Every inn was booked tonight so unless he made real friendly real fast with someone he'd be sleeping in a cot again.

Ah well, such was fate. Since he got the letter he knew his life for the next untold future wasn't his anymore. It belonged to Ylisse. That detachment made the tough parts a bit easier to bear. He could pretend it was happening to someone else. It got him through basic, the screaming drill instructors, the padded sparring, and he _thought_ it would do well to keep him under the radar once the war got underway, but the fates it seemed had something else in store for him.

Someone bumped into him in the crowd. He muttered an apology but the person was already gone. His mind caught up and he frantically felt for his pocket.

"Damn…"

He sighed again. It wasn't much, a few gold for dinner. But it looked like he'd be getting rations tonight too.

On the bright side he had the opportunity to take off the armor. Walk around like a human being for a couple hours. Let him pretend he was a traveler in a foreign town, on his own agenda with no one's mission but his own to mind.

"Stahl!"

And then reality sunk back in. He turned up the street, expecting to see Sully or some officer barking at him to do something. Cautious optimism set in when he saw Cherche leaving a storefront to cross the street towards him.

A shady character was on a perpendicular trajectory and the two collided. Stahl wasn't sure what happened in the next second but the man cried out, reeling backwards and clutching his wrist as Cherche refastened the coin purse to her belt, not taking her eyes off Stahl.

"Hey, I thought that was you!"

"Oh uh... H-hey. Cherche, right?" Stahl grinned nervously, looking over her shoulder at the man who took off in the other direction.

"That's right. On R&R?" She cocked her head and smiled in a way that made Stahl blush. Even armored head-to-toe in steel she was adorable. Did she ever take off her armor?

"Y-yeah," Stahl answered, still surprised someone like her would talk to him, let alone remember his name. He realized he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping up his part of the conversation and snapped out of his trance. "A-and you? On ah… Leave?"

"Yes," she said slowly with the inflection that said 'No,' and smiled, "Lord Virion retires early in such… 'Base' towns. I took it upon myself to patrol the area. To make sure it's safe."

"Oh. Right."

"So," she brightened, "want to patrol with me?"

"I'd love to," he answered immediately and blushed again. He didn't expect he'd be spending time with beautiful women on during his service, but it was a pleasant perk. "Just don't ask me to buy anything, a cutpurse already took the three gold to my name."

"Why would I ask you to buy anything?"

"N-no reason. I was just ah…"

"I'm teasing," she grinned, patting her purse, "If you see something you like, let me know."

"I couldn't‒"

"Sure you could. It's what friends do."

"Friends… Right." Stahl's smile matched hers.

They walked the streets for some time, popping into shops, watching crowds, and feeling freedom unlike which either had truly felt before. She learned he'd never seen the ocean, and he that she'd never left the estate until a month ago and has since been to four countries. They walked along the waterside, strolling up and down the docks in no particular hurry to reach anywhere, enjoying the company.

"And can you believe what the street peddler was going on about?" Stahl laughed, "The string of robberies, bakeries and chocolatiers ransacked while next-door jewelry shops are untouched, all up the coast?"

"Maybe they had the wrong address. Couldn't tell what they were grabbing in the dark," Cherche grinned too, pausing before a small ship.

"I'm not sure, it's almost too…" Stahl paused, looking back to see where she'd stopped. "What's up?"

A frown crossed her features and she looked up the dock, then knelt closer to the wood. She ran a gauntlet along the smooth hull, face pressed close.

"Cherche!" he hissed as she vaulted onto the deck out of sight. He looked around but the docks were deserted. He bit his lip. What the hell was she doing?

He waited for almost a minute, then rested his arms on the high rail guard. He did a couple test hops, then jumped onto the rail almost knocking heads with Cherche. She landed on the dock and made a brisk pace towards the harbor.

"Cherche! What's going‒?!"

"Those ships are Valmese."

"O-okay, Valmese traders in a port city…?" He caught up to her, trying to understand the rush, but she shook her head and broke into a jog with one word.

"Soldiers."

* * *

"... No, no wait ‒ it gets better I promise. Hold up."

Gaius attempted to contain himself but broke into another bout, causing the rest of the table to erupt with laughter. Even Lucina broke a small smile, seeing her father in such mirth as Gaius regaled them with a story of his time with the traveling circus. The Shepherds had pushed two tables together as the tavern cleared and the night wore on, and had gathered around to swap war stories.

"Okay, okay I'm good," Gaius wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, and the group stifled themselves to hear the conclusion.

"So, so Dinky, the dwarf, his vest gets all caught up in the Chon'sin fireworks, right? The firebreather chokes when the bear breaks loose, _lights_ the vest on fire, and Dinky takes off like a pinwheel across the stage, bear after him like a cat after string," he spun his hands wildly to demonstrate as chairs creaked backwards to laughter again.

"Starts knocking over the other dwarves, sets the net aflame, tightrope walker's screaming for someone to save her as the strongman's putting the bear in a sleeperhold. And I'm just standing there at the entrance, thinking to myself… 'So that's the significance of the slipknot.'"

"I'm guessing you lost that job," Robin chuckled when he caught his breath.

"Y'know, I'm not sure anyone was left to fire me. So I guess you're looking at the last member of the Cirque de Mila," Gaius shrugged and cast a look over Chrom, "So Blue, what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm just… The ringleader for these misfits," Chrom joked, following Gaius' gaze to Falchion. He didn't seem to mind the nickname.

"Sounds like a full time job. What brings you to Port Ferox?"

"Fishing, like I said," Robin chimed in. Gaius looked at him, then smiled.

"A lot of steel. Expecting the fish to fight back?"

"Well, can never be too careful in places you've never been," Chrom caught onto Robin's charade and eyed Gaius carefully. The boy's eyes traveled over their shoulders and he sat a little straighter. Robin's senses heightened.

The door swung open and a cold ocean draft swept into the room. Armored boots paused at the door, breath echoing faintly under a helm, then marched towards the bar as others filed in behind the first.

Gaius yawned, stretching and rolling his neck as he stood.

Robin sighed. _Here we go_.

"Well, here comes the hard part of the job, because I _really_ like you guys." The boy muttered quietly for Robin to hear, leaning towards him and Chrom as the others returned to their own conversations. "But I'm afraid I have to ask you for something."

"I think we both know the answer to that request," Robin didn't need to follow his gaze to Falchion.

"Then you probably also know what happens now," Gaius took a pained expression, evidently preferring this didn't go this way.

"Between a dozen vanguard versus a handful of Shepherds?" Robin watched him calmly, slowly clicking the sword free under the table. "I can _guess_ this place gets lively."

"What are you talking about?" Lucina uttered, she and Frederick coming in halfway through the conversation and sensing a very different change in atmosphere.

"Well, I _was_ about to make the introductions and use the opportunity to steal Blue's sword," Gaius stated unabashedly as he adjusted his gloves, causing Chrom, Lucina and Frederick to rise from the table and making everyone look, "But I think your friend's taking care of that for me."

"Pffffff, _sure_ do know the prince! That's him right… Whoa... Better be careful, there's like… four of him over there. Hey Chroms!" A highly inebriated Vaike called, waving at them from the bar and knocking over numerous empty mugs.

Vaike fell into a fit of sniggers and swooned. He plummeted face first into the floor, farted, and started snoring.

Robin turned around for the first time as the bar fell silent. He guessed what the armor looked like before he saw it, from the scout reports and stories. He wasn't far off. Across the tavern were Walhart's elite vanguard: the Hoplites.

The faces were hidden under the vision slit and cheekplates but twelve helms turned to them simultaneously. The other patrons stared between the two groups, realizing they were in the wrong place at the very wrong time.

A pindrop would have echoed.

Hardened knuckled tightened on short spears, boots shifting to face them. The arms and lower legs were bare for mobility, but the tightly bound muscle might as well have been leather padding. The round shields on their backs were broad, utilized in coordination with close teamwork he guessed, and the plumed helm denoted some form of special forces. The visible bulging muscles were tensing, and up close was not the way he preferred to learn an enemy's abilities.

"What. A town. Drunk!" Robin chuckled in his most charismatically disarming voice before the door to the tavern flew open and Cherche stood in the entryway, Stahl panting heavily behind her.

Helms turned to face her.

"Prince Chrom, Walhart's soldiers have reached the Feroxi coast!" Cherche called across the tavern.

Helms turned back to the corner tables.

Cherche realized the hoplites were there and stared, astonishment visibly becoming anger.

"I'm sure if we all took this moment to realize how wonderful it is to be alive and well‒" Robin grinned, cut off as Cherche ripped a hatchet from her belt and swung her arm with a full body throw at the leader.

The lead hoplite didn't flinch as the axehead thudded into thick bronze, comrade lowering his shield. The leader looked back, nodding once, and the next seconds happened so fast Robin had difficulty keeping up.

Hoplite spears lifted, chairs flew back as Shepherds rose, Cherche charged the nearest enemy and patrons scrambled to get the hell out of the way. Then the world was a blur of light, metal, cries, noise and reflexes.

Robin's lightning suppressed two hoplites behind shields before another spear flew from the chaos, nearly impaling his neck if Chrom hadn't yanked him aside.

Cherche caught a spear's jab, breaking the shaft with a one-armed swing before being driven back by the shield bash.

She stumbled over a chair, falling backwards and looking up to see the enemy engaged by Stahl. She pushed off the ground as another hoplite broke off from the chaos to join them.

Stahl moved to put the reinforcement on the opposite side of the one he grappled with. Unarmed and unarmored was not the way he trained to engage multiple enemies. Cherche routed the other before Stahl was flanked, and the two fought side by side.

The hoplites moved like a wave, pushing and pulling as a group of at least two or more, covering one another's flanks and pushing with synchronized attacks that forced Shepherds to disengage entirely, unable to block so many directions at once. As if someone had taken Robin's paired-fighting techniques and mastered them. He didn't know the last time he'd been angry, but someone plagiarising his tactics and superior-izing them was doing the trick.

A spear broke against Frederick's breastplate as he threw himself bodily into another hoplite, peeling the shield away like a heavy door before sheathing his sword in the enemy's chest. The hoplite gurgled, garnering the attention of three others who swarmed Frederick like a pack of angry wolves, stabbing at the gaps of his armor and making him stagger back before Gregor appeared to assist him.

Robin hit the ground as a dead hoplite fell on him. The door burst open and Robin turned his head, hopes dashed as another dozen hoplites charged in shield in hand. He brought an arm down on a round table and it fell in time to catch three speartips inches from his face.

"Fall back! Fall back and regroup!"

He heard Chrom's command and looked up to see Shepherds retreating to the back door, stooping to recover wounded, dragging the unconscious Vaike by his feet.

Robin was too far to make the run to the back door and his barricade only moved in one dimension. Still, better than staying here.

He cranked the table legs, rolling it in the direction of the bar as more thuds hit the other side. A hoplite appeared before him and reeled from a face full of flame.

The table reached the bar and Robin scrambled around it to find Lucina and Gregor.

"Chrom called for a retreat!"

"Be my guest," Lucina growled, nodding towards the five meters of no-man's land between them and the nearest cover by the back door.

Robin winced as broken glass rained on them, spears shattering the bottles of wine along the walls and piercing the giant keg above them.

"Always bright side," Gregor smiled, using the base of a bottle as a saucer to catch a stream from the tap. "Oi!"

Robin grabbed the disc of glass, holding it above the bar as a mirror for a headcount.

A lot. Shepherds fighting a straggling retreat were diverting their attention but some enemies had already begun to circle the bar.

The reflection of a speartip met the real thing and Robin clenched an eye as glass sprinkled his face.

"Well?" Lucina demanded, not chancing a peek.

"They have to run out of spears sometime," he muttered hopefully, shaking his stinging hand out.

Gregor shook his head. "You didn't see swords?"

"They have swords, too?!"

"Inside shield. Make foe soft with spear, finish fight close. Pin enemy with big shield, and..." Gregor made a rapid stabbing motion and winced in memory, "They aim for groin first."

"Okay, _this_ is the kind of thing I asked to know in your 'Prior Experience' interview!

"It's very short sword."

"It's coming for my groin!"

"Da, that will hurt," Gregor admittedly sadly before frowning at him, "But your fault! Always yelling," his voice turned high, "Gregor write reports, Gregor shout at men, Gregor take turn in chess‒!"

"Gregor look out!"

A hoplite rounded the bar, deflecting Robin's thrown sword as Gregor pounced on him, dagger sinking hilt deep in his neck.

"See?!" The man shouted over his shoulder, stumbling backward as a spear glanced off his shoulder pad.

"Father!"

Robin looked up from pulling Gregor back to see Chrom and the others making a last stand by the back door, refusing to leave until everyone made it out. Lucina's call came too late as a shape came from behind the chaos and around to sucker punch the prince, stripping Falchion from his hands and sprinting for the stairs.

"Gaius!" Chrom snarled, flexing his jaw and rising before a spear made him duck again.

Robin lifted himself from the ground as he realized his pants were getting soaked. Liquid spread across the tavern floor from the seemingly bottomless wall cask.

"Get ready to run because this place is coming down," Robin shook his head, lighting a small ball of flame over his hand.

"No, Robin, people live here‒!"

"They've got an ocean, Lucina! They can handle a fire!"

"Robin!" She reached for his hand but his wrist flicked, pitiful ball of flame arcing over the countertop.

"Whoops!" Robin uttered as if the exclamation might make the burst of flame somehow less intentional.

Hoplites paused their approach, then broke rank to crowd the doors as flames spread the tavern floor like the door opening to hell. Cut off from the front, they threw themselves against the bulwark of knights holding the back door and were met with massacre. Gregor charged the window to the back alley while Robin made for the stairs, hearing Lucina's steps close behind him.

He reached the top, seeing every door closed, then remembered the surrounding buildings. The west-most room was locked and he booted the door in, seeing darkened room and open window on the other side. He ran out onto the balcony and looked out, seeing a shape on the next rooftop heading north.

"And now ladies and gentlemen..." the street musicians calmly addressed the unperturbed crowd from the other side of the street of the burning tavern now being given a wide berth.

"Diablo Rojo."

Shepherds began emerging from the alley below as the guitars kicked up an upbeat tempo and Robin shouted to Chrom, pointing. The prince nodded, ordered the remaining Shepherds to finish the scouts that remained and took off north. Frederick tried to follow but his wounds held him back.

Robin looked down from the rooftop, gauging the distance and taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?!" Lucina called.

He took several steps back then launched himself across the gap between buildings. He caught the ledge and scrambled up, hearing Lucina behind him. He considered giving her a hand, then remembered he didn't like her very much and made after Gaius.

The rooftops were uneven and in the failing light he almost tripped several times, caught up on stray bricks or miniature chimneys. His finding most of the obstacles helped Lucina catch up quickly, but he ignored her calls to stop. What could she possibly not understand this time, Gaius had Falchion, that was all that mattered.

Chrom ran below, looking up to check Robin's heading though he was slowed by crowds and pedestrians. But somehow they were catching up. Running with Falchion must be slowing Gaius down. Robin was spotting him more frequently, thief looking back and seeing him closely hounded by Lucina.

The boy took a sudden sharp right, disappearing into a wall of hanging linens. Robin shouted to Chrom and balanced along the flimsy sheet-metal bridge that connected the buildings while the prince made his way up the street to the other side of the building.

Robin ran through several layers of cloth and realized he was in a veritable maze. Gaius could be a meter in any direction and he wouldn't know it.

"Robin!"

He ignored her, swiping through a layer.

"Come on out…" he muttered, slowing his breath to listen for footsteps. He knelt, but in the dark it was impossible to make out anything.

"Robin!"

Closer now. But if she was that way, then the boot scuff from the opposite direction...

"Gotcha." He tackled forward, trapping them both in the cloth.

Gaius grunted, slipping out of his grasp as they wrestled for Falchion, but Robin had a firm grip now and wasn't letting go that easily. He raised his hand to summon magic as a needle appeared in Gaius' hand. It plunged into the back of Robin's knuckle and pushed forward, releasing his thumb through a pinched nerve and allowing Falchion to slide out easily.

Robin hissed and brought his other fist around, spinning in air as the sheet wrapped him and Gaius was gone. And now Robin only had one free arm for when Lucina showed. He swore, kicking at the tangled coverings as the familiar sword swung into view through the towels ahead of him, linens falling around Gaius who'd ducked just in time. The boy's eyes were wide as he felt the back of his head, headband sliding free. Then he was on the retreat, cutting clotheslines and throwing baskets at Lucina's wide sweeping assault.

Gaius was navigating back towards Robin and the tactician suspected they would both be unpleasantly surprised by the result. Gaius no doubt believed she would be hesitant to swing so recklessly around an ally, and Robin believed he was mistaken.

Robin was right.

He rolled out of the way as a swing nowhere near Gaius cracked the stone rooftop where he'd been laying.

"Whoa! Really?" Gaius exclaimed, staring at him as Lucina tore the blade free to rain gravel over them.

"I know, right?!"

"Sorry mate!" Gaius called, leaping over him and face planting as Robin caught his boot, Lucina charging.

"De nada."

Robin rolled over in time to see Lucina mid-leap and raised an arm. The lightning blast locked out her limbs and she hit the ground beside him like a stiff doll. Gaius was on his feet again and Robin sent a wave of fire along the clothesline, cutting off escape before turning the fire to the blanket trapping his legs.

Gaius turned to them, silhouetted by flame. Robin picked himself up with a grin. Lucina rose, glowering at Robin and panting lightly.

It occurred to Robin he'd never actually seen her angry before. Her attempts on his life had always been reserved, controlled, a soldier fulfilling her duty. _Now_ she was angry, and he had zero doubt she intended to kill him- not because it was her duty but because she wanted to.

* * *

Chrom stood beside a cafe at the corner of the building, waiting to see which side the pursuit continued from. He declined the barista's third attempt at luring him in and sniffed. Was that smoke? A complete stranger came to stand beside him and look skyward too.

* * *

Gaius was yanked back by his cloak, choking him before Lucina's full swing made them both duck and he kicked out against Robin's head.

Robin didn't have a chance to reel before Lucina's followup brought him to the edge of the building, waving his arms for balance. Lucina sprinted forward, ignoring Gaius gathering a long wooden plank from the edge of the roof to lay down between the next building, before a blast of light sent her flying past.

Robin recovered and ran to kick the wooden plank out of place, but the thief leapt the final meter and caught himself on the edge of the next building as the wood clattered to the street two stories below. Chrom gave chase but he'd lose him quickly without a rooftop guide.

"Face me, traitor!"

"Lucina I really don't have time for you right now," Robin scratched the back of his head, gauging the distance between the buildings, "I have to get your family heirloom back."

"Get my father alone with you and your assassin, you mean."

He turned, seeing her pointed attack stance.

"You can't be serious."

She took a step forward before swooping wings made them look up, then step back as Cherche landed on the rooftop between them. Minerva swung her head back and forth, taking them in.

"I don't know why you're attacking Robin, but anyone who fights my friends fights me… And Minerva."

"Cherche! A thief took Falchion, find him and‒" But Cherche shook her head, eyes not leaving Lucina whose weapon wavered.

"She won't kill me. You go, I'll stay with her."

Robin found that difficult to argue with. He turned, glancing over his shoulder, and took a running start summoning wind under his leap. It carried him the extra few meters to grasp the edge of the building, and he hoisted himself up to continue the chase.

"You don't know him," Lucina's weapon lowered as the last of the fires died. She had no intention of striking down an innocent.

"Neither do you," Cherche leaned forward and Minerva lowered for the rider to slide off.

"You don't know what he's capable of. What he'll do to you, or this world," Lucina stared as Cherche laughed softly.

"You're going to punish him for what he's _capable_ of? That hardly seems fair judgement on any great man."

Lucina shook her head. "Please stand aside. You're making the biggest mistake of your life. Trusting him."

"I'm giving him a chance." Cherche neared, sheathing her axe, "You should do the same. Going through life believing everything you've been told..."

Her right cross knocked Lucina unconscious before she hit the ground.

"...Is going to get you hurt, dear."

Cherche flexed her gauntlet, then whistled to Minerva. She retrieved Lucina's weapon and stowed it, wyvern lowering its wing to help lift the girl onto its back.

* * *

Gaius was just ahead, and running out of urban territory to lose them. A shout from below verified this and Robin sped up as Chrom disappeared around the block. Something reinvigorated the thief, the chase was much faster now as if the first several minutes were a warm up, and Robin was glad it was nearly over because he was about spent. He hated sprinting. Moonlight caught red hair dropping from the next roof and Robin knew Gaius didn't stand a chance. Chrom hadn't been fighting, he'd be fresh enough to subdue Gaius and Robin looked forward to learning who'd hired this guy during a long, thorough interrogation.

Robin reached the edge of the building and leapt, realizing his mistake a second after committing. He hit the ground and sat down, swearing loudly as he panted.

His gaze shifted between Gaius grinning at him, hands on knees as he caught his breath; Chrom, struggling, face to the cobblestone; and the dozen burly-looking convicts who were eyeing them like wolves in a chicken coop.

"Worried you were gonna… Ruin the fun before it started!" Gaius straightened, hands on his hips as he panted.

Robin didn't have the breath to talk so gave him the finger as two men stepped forward with black bags.


	4. Brothers, Part I

**A great thank you to reviewers, you make it easier to get out of bed in the morning.**

 **But I have to make a confession to Greymane. I WISH editing these chapters were as easy as clapping my hands, but sadly they take a few weeks longer than that. My work schedule is irregular and I don't always have access to internet, so a regular update schedule is quite impossible for me.**

 **THAT said, I do have a 100-percent completion rate with my stories. I've never started something I didn't finish, and I don't intend for my current project to break that record. It will be completed, reviewed or not, though given the amount of time any writer puts into their work, leaving a note saying you enjoyed it (if you did) is pretty quick, assuredly painless, and really does make our day.**

 **Thanks again guys!**

* * *

Morning had broken. The haze floating over the bay accompanied by the faint scent of smoke was the only indication of what transpired last night. From the Shepherd's base camp up the cliffs, the port looked quiet and docile. From the port, the base camp looked like an anthill.

The medica tent was overflowing and soldiers organized patrols, Frederick barking orders as Lissa called for more bandages. A few tents down, the pair of legs protruding from an entry flap stirred.

Vaike sat up, facing the wall of his tent in confusion. He pushed against it and received a blast of sunlight that made him groan and roll over where he lay motionless, until he recognized the surrounding sounds as not the regular bustle.

He mumbled something incoherent. When no one answered he pushed himself off the ground, stumbling out of his tent and almost headlong into Sully.

She growled something angry. He squinted at her.

"Sleep _well_?" she repeated slowly, hoisting the box of bandages higher on her hip.

He was almost positive 'Yes' and 'No' were equally wrong answers and changed subjects.

"Wha happened?"

"Walhart happened," she answered over her shoulder, turning to leave.

He clumsily made after her, then pushed himself against a tent as a pegasus landed in the clearing. Cordelia disembarked, rushing into the already crowded command tent.

"Walhart like… The dude?"

"His scouts, moron..." Sully quieted as Frederick quickly limped out, followed by Cordelia.

Whatever news she'd delivered didn't look good.

Sully turned to Vaike, muttering, "Word around camp is the hoplites were all around the city. We got lucky we only ran into two units at once, the others have gone underground or out into the wilderness which has Command twisting their panties. Now Chrom's missing and Frederick's making life hell until we find him."

She watched the officers speak for another moment before Lissa called out to her. Vaike cleared his throat and departed, deciding it'd be best to stay out of Frederick's sight for a while as Cordelia finished delivering her report.

"At least a dozen tracks, two people dragged between."

"I should have been there." Frederick grit his teeth.

"You were injured. They would have killed you and taken them anyway. Sir," she added as he glared at her, and cleared her throat. "Tracks led to the water and where they likely had a skiff on standby. I have scouts searching the coast now. We'll find them."

"Tell me know when you do," he dismissed her and limped further into camp with no clear direction, scowling into space as his thoughts directed inward. People avoided his gaze like he was a gorgon, but he was too focused on brooding to notice.

Even if Cordelia was right, death was preferable to failing his duty to protect the prince. He didn't deserve his position as bodyguard. Dedication wasn't enough to have the honor of guarding the royal family, he needed ability, and last night proved he lacked such.

He turned his thoughts elsewhere, because the second he let them out he knew they'd be directed at the woman standing on the cliff before him.

Technically Cherche wasn't under his command so his options of discipline were limited, but anything relating to the safety of the royal family fell well under his jurisdiction, and delivering Lucina bound and unconscious last night had earned some attention.

Cherche stood by her actions, stating Lucina attacked Robin with intent to kill and that pacifying her was the right thing to do. Though now she looked out over the ocean with furrowed brow.

"I shouldn't need to tell you this wouldn't have happened if you'd helped capture the thief rather than subduing one of our own."

Cherche glanced back to see who had spoken, then faced out again. "I acted with the information I had at the time."

Frederick stepped aside as Minerva appeared and curled its tail around Cherche's boots protectively.

"They appear to have been taken by a dozen men. They were likely after Lord Chrom, and Robin interrupted the kidnapping," Frederick informed her, looking out over the sunny bay.

"Or had a hand in it himself," said a voice from behind.

They turned to see Lucina appear from between tents, glaring at Cherche who met her gaze evenly.

"Unlikely," Frederick spoke slowly, looking between them ready to stop round two, but when Lucina looked away first he knew there wouldn't be trouble. "He could have asked for Chrom to join him on a secluded walk more easily than gambling this debacle..." He gestured towards the injured and the smoke.

Lucina said nothing, averting her scowl to the town.

"For now we wait until scouts report with a lead, and tend to the wounded and the town. We caused this mess, we should have a hand in fixing it."

"My Fa-… Prince was kidnapped, and you want us to do nothing?" Lucina asked, stumbling on her wording as she glanced to Cherche, but the other woman was climbing aboard Minerva. "Where are you going?"

"To find my friend and your fa-prince," she answered as Lucina moved in front of them. "Not a smart place to be, dear."

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I have to find Chrom."

"Last night you seemed more interested in killing Robin. An agenda you may safely consider me opposed to."

"I…" Lucina's mouth opened and closed, unable to deny that fact.

"I didn't think so." Minerva swerved but Lucina moved in front again, not flinching as the long jaws snapped before her face. Cherche sighed, pulling the reins back, "Dear…"

"I'm from a future where Robin betrays mankind to aid the Fel dragon in destroying the world, and Chrom… Is my father."

Cherche lowered the reins slowly. Frederick stared between the two women, visibly out of his element.

"I made a mistake last night, and my working against you and Robin has placed my father in danger. But right now I just want to see him safe again. Please, let me come with you."

Cherche looked to her, then to Frederick who nodded numbly. It was clear he wanted to be there when Chrom was found but Lucina would be more useful in a rescue than his injured state.

She scooted forward and Minerva lowered reluctantly, allowing Lucina to climb behind.

"Do hold on to something. I don't see myself bringing Minerva around should you fall," Cherche confessed with a smile, leaning back as Minerva disappeared over the cliff.

Frederick watched after them, wyvern reappearing in the distance soaring north.

* * *

Black swirled into black, muffled sounds growing sharper until words pierced into consciousness.

"Wake up, buttercup."

Chrom lurched upright as cold salt water met his face. He coughed and spat, shaking his dripping hair out as another bucket was passed forth and he heard Robin's voice from behind.

"No no, I'm awake‒!"

Water hit the back of Chrom's neck and ran down his bare torso before Robin let out a wet breath.

"...Thanks."

Ropes dug into Chrom's wrists and his hands felt numb, chafed ankles bound to chair legs. The room was dark, only light coming from a circular window barely the size of a dinner plate. He'd never been in an interrogation before, but were he to guess Robin was in an identical chair facing the other direction.

A burly brigand strolled into his range of vision and squatted before him. A calloused hand turned Chrom's face left, then right. Then the dark face loomed closer, nose centimeters from his hair before inhaling deeply.

"What the hell is he doing, Chrom is he _smelling_ you?!"

The sound of a meaty _thud_ came from behind and Robin grunted.

"I'm smelling: _Payday_ ," The one before Chrom spoke again with another whiff, resting on his haunches to look up at him.

"Whatever you want, just ask and I'll see that you're paid," Chrom offered calmly, staring where the man's eyes should be in the dark.

More laughter came from the shadows. More than just the two around them.

"I think I'd rather trust my contacts. Royal blood fetches a high price in the underground market. What do you think they'll pay for royal _ty_?"

"A pretty penny, Vincent," affirmed the voice from behind.

"A pretty penny indeed, Victor."

"You guys are hella creepy."

Another _thud_ from behind made Robin grunt, swearing loudly.

"Uh, guys? We got a payday already. We're not here to ransom," a familiar deep voice reminded them from the dark, somewhere behind Chrom.

"Screw that contract, we got a _prince_!"

"But we could work both deals, Vincent," uttered a low hiss from behind.

"We _could_ work both deals, Victor," Vincent grinned, looking past Chrom. Robin shivered audibly.

"What deal? Who hired you?" Chrom leaned to the side trying to capture Vincent's attention before Robin was struck again.

"Someone who would be very, _very_ upset with us if we failed to deliver _after_ accepting payment," the hidden deep voice took a tone of urgency.

"What's he gonna do, eh? March across the ocean to find us?"

"That's a good one, Vincent."

"You're a good one, Victor."

"You're a good one too, Chrom," Robin whispered over his shoulder before Chrom's chair lurched forward from a sudden impact. Robin coughed hard, chair shaking as the familiar young deep voice called out.

"H-hey, guys, let's not get greedy here. The purse is fat enough for all of us to retire, let's just see it through, _then_ you guys can‒"

"Kid," Victor's voice silenced the room. The walls creaked softly. "You're new to the gang, so I'll tell you how this works. We make the calls, you do the work, we all get paid. You start," hard knocking resounded through the room, "Thinking too hard, Vincent and Victor have to think long. And hard. About what we're gonna do with you and that smart mouth of yours."

"Victor always gives the best speeches." Vincent shuddered uncontrollably before Chrom and he heard Robin gag.

"You understand everything now? Get how this works?"

"Y-yeah. Sure, boss."

"Boss… I like that. Hear that, Vince? 'Boss.'"

"Sure did, Victor. It sounds nice."

"You sound nice."

"You have a beautiful chin."

"Now kiss," Robin muttered before swift bootsteps preceded a bang as the chair behind Chrom hit the wooden floors.

"I've heard enough from the little man. Scratch the contract, we're leaving this one in a ditch and making way," Vincent snarled as a sword drew.

Chrom yelled and Robin cried out, "I'm with child!" as soft-soled shoes crossed the floor.

"Whoa-whoa, how do we know that's the one?"

Chrom turned as much as he could, spotting Gaius enter the dim light, arms outstretched.

"Of course I'm the‒" Robin muttered before Gaius kicked him in the stomach as he stepped over the chair.

"I mean, the description was pretty vague. The only sure lead we have is through association," Gaius shrugged helplessly, "You don't want to risk shiving the wrong bag of money."

"You said this was the prince!"

"I said I _thought_ that was the prince."

"You spent hours in that tavern, you couldn't figure the prince from the advisor?!"

"They're both high ranking, and no one called out 'Oh Prince Blahblahblah,' or 'Advisor So-and-So.' I thought the prince would chase the sword hardest, leaving the advisor behind but… Here they both are. _Not_ giving us _any_ clues about _who_ is _who_ ," Gaius finished his explanation pointedly.

"Well who was carrying the sword when you stole it? That's the prince," Vincent suggested, pointing at the two bound men.

"I really couldn't say, it was pretty chaotic in there. There's just no safe way of going about it, so we should probably keep‒"

"Aren't royalty born with a tattoo or something that marks them?" Victor recalled, looking at Chrom's arm suspiciously.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. _Why_ would a baby be born with a tattoo?" Robin muttered loudly.

Victor lifted his boot before Vincent called attention to Chrom again.

"It's this one… Look he was all dressed nice and still smells like perfume."

"I told you, you smell like perfume!" Robin called, before looking to Gaius, "The ladies love it."

Chrom ignored him, focusing on keeping a steady gaze on the man in front of him. He didn't understand Gaius' motives, but he understood his and Robin's mutual survival rested on keeping their identities secret.

"But this one talks a lot… Don't royalty talk a lot?"

They looked to Gaius.

"But one is the prince?"

"Oh definitely one's probably the prince. Maybe."

"Don't worry. We'll know soon enough."

Robin grunted as his chair was righted behind Chrom again, and Vincent cracked his knuckles.

* * *

In the dense forest north of Port Ferox, a wandering wyvern sniffed a tree branch as Cherche knelt in a dirt path.

"I overheard the scouts… At least a dozen men."

"Hm. No signs of struggle," Cherche ran a hand along dirt tracks. She caught Lucina's dark look and continued, "Chasing the thief must have exhausted them before they got here. Not every irregularity is a sign of Robin's evildoing."

Cherche clicked and Minerva followed her onto a left fork.

"If I may, Lady Cherche…" Lucina took a deep breath, watching the woman before her, "Why are you so certain Robin is who he claims to be?"

"I believe you are who you claim to be. Perhaps I'm simply gullible."

"But you don't believe what I say, of the future," Lucina stopped as Cherche paused to kneel again, bare fingers running through the dirt. The woman stood and continued walking.

"Who you claim to be doesn't contradict with who I know Robin to be. Your tale of woe and destruction does."

"Isn't it possible everything you know of him is just… An act?"

"No."

Lucina waited for more but Cherche kept walking. She disappeared around bushes humming gently.

"That's it… 'No?'" She followed again.

"If you gave him the chance, you'd understand 'No,' is already more than your question deserves."

"You two came to speaking terms only days ago. Lady Cherche you can't be so blind," Lucina stated in disbelief.

Cherche finally stopped, considering her for a moment before speaking.

"I didn't leave the grounds for most of my adult life, though Lord Virion housed many visitors. When I ran out of books, I studied people. Some knew I'd seen little of the world and attempted to impress me with tales of floating islands and such nonsense. Other spoke plainly, hiding little when their lives were particularly mundane. I like to believe I've honed a very accurate judge of character."

She paused when Minerva appeared, depositing a shred of blue cloth in her bare hand. She examined it before letting it fall to the dirt and continued on the path.

"Robin is the most genuine man I've ever met, and if you can't understand that fact first you're going to miss knowing a great person. We would both be lucky to find men with half his sincerity."

Lucina fell into silence as Cherche stooped suddenly, picking a glove from the ground. She handed it to Minerva to smell, wyvern's nostrils flaring before facing north.

"Scouts reported they'd gone to sea."

"Then they haven't gone far," Cherche gestured, climbing aboard and refastening her gauntlet, "Minerva has a scent."

* * *

Blood spattered wood behind Chrom and he winced, guilty it was Robin's turn but grateful he had a chance to breathe.

"Who taught you to punch?" Robin realigned his jaw with a crunch. "Your boyfriend?"

The next punch reverberated with laughter from the walls.

"This one's real funny."

"Real funny," Vincent agreed, stepping around Chrom again. "Ready to talk?"

"Get bent."

A fist crossed Chrom's face and Vincent grinned.

"Mine's funny too."

Chrom righted himself as another fist came. And another. Each a blunt splitting ache that made his head echo with waves of pain. He wanted the throbbing to stop, wanted to say what they wanted to know. It would be easy, his mouth was already hanging open, blood spilling onto his pants… Just form the words...

Robin choked a cough and Chrom shook himself present. Them not knowing was keeping him and Robin alive right now. He closed his mouth, focusing on the sharp stinging of open skin to keep his mind sharp. Pain had a way of making the brain ease, become slippery. Make things seem okay to talk about if it meant the end. They couldn't keep this up forever.

Robin's voice drifted into his thoughts. It took him a moment to realize he was talking. His left ear was swollen with a growing hematoma that he prayed wasn't going to get hit again.

"A'ight, Chrom‒" Robin slurred, emptying his mouth on the floor before continuing. "I wanna talk 'bout your daughter."

"L-Lucina…? Wha'bout her?" Chrom muttered groggily, sitting straighter.

"I hafta be honest. I've never liked her."

 _Thud._

"We're doing this... Now?" Chrom hissed, curling around his stomach as much as the restraints would allow.

"I don't know what you did to her as a kid, but she's become a terrible person. A real bitch."

"I think it's what _you_ did. All I did was die. Also that's my daughter, so screw you."

"Take a number."

Robin paused for a flurry of progressively wetter thuds. He recovered while Victor was panting. "See what I'm talking about, she's coming between us. Remember how we used to do stuff?"

"We do stuff."

"Like get the crap kicked out of us? This never happened before Lucina."

"Therefore…" Chrom heaved, attempting to roll his eyes but slumping back in his chair.

"Hey. Hey!" Robin's voice jogged him back, "While I'm bein' honest though… She's kinda cute."

"Wha?" Chrom sat straighter, trying to turn to him just in time for a fist to collide with his nose.

"Yeah, man. She's so… Assertive. Confidence is attractive." Robin winced through his grin as something in his chest cracked with an exhale. "And those legs..."

"Stay away from my daughter."

"I'm gonna marry your daughter."

Chrom groaned, knowing Robin was getting a rise out of him to keep him conscious but really hoping his friend wasn't serious. It would be too weird.

" _That's_ creepy," Vincent panted, standing straight and looking over Robin with revulsion, "What is she like, ten? If he had her when he was a teenager?"

"She's nine months!" Chrom exclaimed, nodding in agreement.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"That's not who I meant and you know‒!" A fist silenced him.

"DISGUSTING!" Vincent bellowed.

"He disgusts me too, Vincent. Hit him for me as well."

He did.

"My fist is tired, Victor. And I think I have a bone sticking out," Vincent muttered, turning his hand over in the dim light.

"Tha' migh' be a toof…" Robin slumped to let his mouth drain and ran his tongue along his gums, "No, nevermind. Yeah we should take a break so you can get that looked at."

"Throw 'em in holding. We can keep punching them in the faces later, when your fist feels better. Let's get some fresh air." Victor barked an order and silhouettes appeared to untie them.

They were carried down wooden stairs and dropped bodily into a cage barely two meters across. Soiled hay suggested it was used to keep animals at some point, though after the feet disappeared up the stairs no other sounds other than creaking walls could be heard. It was quiet down here save the blood pounding in Chrom's ear. Darkness surrounded them, save for two beams of light stretching from identical circular windows along the walls. It was enough to make out each other's silhouette but Chrom was relieved it was dark.

He wanted to debrief but the momentary peace and slow gentle rock made rest an appealing idea. If every part of his body touching the ground wasn't aching right now, he'd be unconscious.

"They were after me, I think," Robin spoke thickly. Chrom heard him roll over and spit.

"Or they wouldn't have changed their mind, when they found out they had a prince," Chrom followed his thought line.

"...Why? You're the prince, exalt, commander, Olivia's husband… All the positions that would warrant a bounty on your head, not mine."

"They said, 'across the ocean...'" Chrom muttered.

 _Walhart._

"To ensure victory? Still think you'd be the better bet."

"I don't know. You're getting famous, I guess. Someone knows who you are..." Chrom's eyelids drooped as he stared at the ceiling. A bird called somewhere distant. "Where are we?"

Robin grunted to lift his head, looking around.

"In a ship made anchor in a cove or… River, somewhere north of port."

"Not at sea?"

"Birds, no waves… They're laying low while they decide what to do with us. Once they do…" Robin didn't need to finish, grimacing as he lowered his head gingerly.

"...What if we don't say anything? Ride out the torture and everything else they throw at us."

Robin thought in silence. Chrom's eyes closed as he let himself be lulled by the sounds of the ship. The nerves against the hard wood stopped complaining and exhaustion overtook him.

"They'd probably settle for turning us both in alive… To Walhart, if he is the one who hired them," Robin realized, tenderly feeling his face.

Chrom didn't respond. The walls around him creaked as the ship rocked gently. A seagull called in the distance, a sombre and lonely cry.

"... Ending the war before it even starts."

Robin turned his head, taking in Chrom's silhouette. The chest rose and fell slowly, breathing shallow. Robin inhaled sharply, mustering the energy to lift an arm and rest a hand on Chrom's chest.

The heart beat strong under his fingertips. He'd be okay.

The darkness around them slowly eclipsed the beams of light and Robin let his eyes rest. His mind wandered, focus becoming difficult. One thought came through clear however: Chrom had to get out of this. He had to live.

At least alive he had hopes of being rescued by the Shepherds, or escaping or… Or something.

Robin rolled to face the ceiling, attention slipping. He fell into deep thought, half-lidded eyes closing as he slipped into memory.

* * *

" _Their politics are settled with arena fights… And you think_ you _going it the best idea."_

" _Why not, I'm a capable warrior."_

" _It's a fight to the death."_

" _Every fight is a fight to the death."_

" _You're also our leader and future exalt."_

" _Don't say that, Emmeryn will have that job until we both retire." Chrom laughed and Robin shook his head._

 _The edges of his vision were brightly blurred, colors enhanced. Robin focused, images sharpening._

 _As their commander and second-in-line for the throne Chrom could really do whatever he wanted, Robin had as much say as Falchion. Still, he insisted this was a terrible idea. The first rounds had gone well for the Shepherds, Vaike pulled Flavia's team ahead several "points." But even if they weren't ahead, risking Chrom's life in a Feroxi pit fight just seemed… Really dumb._

" _Aow Aow Aow Aow!"_

 _The crowd's chant made them both lean over the rail to see Flavia's gladiator drop to his knees below them, opposing victor looking up to the khan's box across the arena. The man's narrow eyes regarded his khan coolly, brown hair ruffling in the evening breeze._

 _Basilio gave a lopsided grin, raising a downward thumb._

 _Metal flourished, Basilio's gladiator not even looking as the sword flicked to clean the blade before resheathing. Blood fountained over his long clothes, ruining the furs along his sleeves and collar. He didn't seem terribly bothered, striding back towards the arena entrance with measured steps._

 _Robin and Chrom winced as the kneeling fighter fell backward, open neck revealing bone._

" _Wow."_

" _Yeah."_

" _Think Basilio will part with him?" Robin asked, watching as the man disappeared into the bloodworks._

" _We have to ask."_

" _Guy's a beast."_

" _Definitely skilled."_

 _Flavia spat over the rail, looking at them in annoyance._

" _When your thighs are finished moistening for the competition, maybe you'd like to line up your next champion. That was my best man."_

" _If you say so…" Robin muttered, looking over the railing again._

" _I'd like to volunteer for the final round," Chrom announced, drawing the attention of everyone in the challenger box._

 _Flavia raised an eyebrow as she looked him over. He stared out across the arena, confident smirk in place as she spoke._

" _Bold of you."_

 _Robin followed his gaze._

" _Oh you've gotta be kidding me."_

" _What?" Chrom asked defensively in reflex._

" _You are_ not _going into the arena for that."_

" _To win Flavia's support?"_

"Anyone _can win her support." Robin gestured towards the opposite box where the bloodied champion returned to Basilio's side, watching them expressionlessly. On the other side of the tall throne, a timid dancer was looking everywhere but the blood-soaked sands. "_ You're _going in to show off!"_

" _Am not!"_

" _Is there a problem?" Frederick pushed past other dignitaries to address them._

" _Yeah, we're trying to gain war support and Chrom's getting an erection over some…" Robin gestured to the light haired exotic dancer, "Temptress!"_

" _I am_ not _!"_

" _Is this true, milord? Do you yearn to slake your lust on temptresses? 'Tis hardly proper though I can arrange for a courtesan to meet us for our stay‒"_

" _Oh gods Frederick stop talking‒!"_

" _What's going on?" Sumia and Lissa pushed past the knight._

" _Basilio is undermining our war effort through seduction!"_

" _Robin, shut._ Up, _" Chrom breathed through grit teeth._

 _Basilio squinted as he leaned back against his throne, fist to his cheek, watching the chaos unfold in Khan Flavia's box._

" _Quite the rabble going on over there." Basilio gazed lazily to his left, but the man didn't comment._

" _I'll bet it's about a woman," he continued sagely. His left-hand man grunted. "Most arguments are."_

" _Not everyone thinks about women as often as you do, Khan Basilio," the dancer to his right spoke._

 _Basilio roared with laughter, bloodied champion lurching forward with a meaty back slap._

" _Back me up, Lon'qu."_

 _The man glared at him._

" _Oh, right. This one only thinks of men," Basilio grunted, wiping a bloody hand on his chest._

 _Lon'qu opened his mouth in indignation but Basilio was already shifting his weight to the other side._

" _Alright, back me up, Marth. Truth: are you thinking of women, right now?"_

 _Marth stood behind the dancer, mask glinting in the shadows._

" _I can't say I am, Khan Basilio."_

" _You seem fond enough of Olivia," he argued, looking back across the arena where the Ylissean prince had his tactician in a headlock while the khan and knight struggled to separate them._

" _Marth understands men and women can be friends," Olivia objected, frowning across the arena as Lon'qu considered her and Marth with furrowed brow. "What_ are _they doing over there…"_

" _I don't know, but I'm bored," Basilio decided, standing to bellow, "Flavia, choose your champion for the final round!"_

 _He sat again._

" _I had a mind to give Flavia this one, see what she'd do with the power. But Marth's given me some new ideas. I think I'll keep the throne for a while longer."_

 _He looked to Lon'qu, who nodded in acknowledgement._

" _Make it quick."_

" _Always."_

" _I-if I may, Khan," Marth spoke up, stepping carefully around Olivia. "Allow me to fight the final round for you."_

 _Basilio's remaining eye slowly moved onto her and stopped, noise from the crowd muffled to silence as Olivia turned her head and froze. Marth stood like a statue before the throne, one hand on weapon, other on belt. Confident. Certain. Cape caught mid-ruffle by time as Robin stepped into his own memory, an exercise he used to go back and see things from other perspectives._

Quite the actress, indeed.

Robin walked around "Marth." She hid it well, the hair was neatly cropped, clothes loose enough to hide her already slender form, malnutrition masking the more obvious features. But those were excuses. He should have realized it sooner. The walk, scent: female. He didn't blame himself for not realizing she was Chrom's daughter ‒ that was a stretch even for his imagination. But that she'd fooled him for so long was rather embarrassing.

He leaned around to her front, swiping his hand and the mask turned dust.

That sombre gaze. Eyes that had never known a smile. Deep down, past the color and the brand, a soul that had been broken and reforged by experiences so many times that only the shell resembled the original person.

Lucina was a zealot in her goal of preventing her past becoming their future. She believed in it so strongly she'd kill him or anyone else she felt would threaten her father ‒ the key to their victory. She was the perfect soldier, a blend of single-minded purpose and unquestioning dedication.

But not by choice.

He realized that as he stood in front of her. Back in Ylisse, this very second, she was an infant. A new soul, innocent and free from responsibility with as many futures as stars in the sky. Her fate was her own, in the world they would save for her. She would grow into a beautiful young woman and become a princess, or a priestess, or a pegasus handler if she so chose. Her life was hers to decide, and she would become a completely different person than the Lucina before him now.

Did she feel cheated? Jealous, of the life she never had? She'd done what she needed to do to survive, and Robin had seen enough war to know what that did.

A good person, who waded in deep armed with morality and honor never came out the same. Thinkers, creators, gentle souls… Didn't belong on the battlefield. The death that encompassed their lives haunted their dreams and left the body as a mockery. A token, to remember the person by. For others to long and mourn for as the shell lived the remainder of its life in a wake. That was the person standing before him.

He didn't know Lucina. He didn't know where she'd been or what she'd seen, but felt uncharacteristic pity unlike anything he'd felt before welling inside him now. This was his best friend's child, his future…

And he'd failed her. In some shape or form, he didn't save her.

His gaze hardened as he looked into those deep blue eyes, and he formed words he'd never spoken before.

"I'm sorry."

They didn't register, but he knew if they could it would be only with scorn. She didn't want his words or his understanding. She wanted her life back.

Maybe it was too late for him to give her the past. But if he saved Chrom he could offer her a future.


	5. Brothers, Part II

**Apologies for the hiatus, but I've worked my way up from having two part-time gigs for October to full time unemployment status for November, so this should see a little more action over the next few weeks!**

 **In other news, Scourge of Infinis has brought to my attention that despite my best efforts, I'm not able to catch all my mistakes. So if anyone has the time or desire to act as a beta, PM me? The story will benefit and you don't have to wait in line like everyone else.**

* * *

" _Show me the way to go home…"_

Robin blinked, mind still sluggish from pain taking a moment to return to the present. Slow, deep humming and a rhythmic scraping came from the darkness outside the cage.

Just listening to it hurt.

" _...'Cause I'm tired and I wanna go to bed…"_

He moved swollen eyes. They hurt too. He didn't know how much time had passed, but the small circular windows were much dimmer now.

A pale torso slipped in and out of sight, pushing a mop. Robin took in the tatoos. He bit his lip, abdomen aching, muscles barely able to contract enough to sit up against the cage wall.

" _... Had a little drink about an hour ago, and it's gone straight to my head."_

The left shoulder was heavily scarred. Branded, in the shape of a hand. Thief, convicted in Valm.

The torso disappeared again and the scraping stopped. It was silent for a moment before the familiar deep voice spoke.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up. They worked you over better than most..."

Robin's chuckle turned into a cough.

"You guys make a decision yet?" Robin asked, wiping his mouth.

The hull creaked in the quiet.

"I don't make decisions... Or we'd be on our way to Valm, and your friend would be free. Alive and well."

"How noble of you."

"Hey, I'm sorry, alright?" Gaius' face appeared briefly as he leaned forward. His expression was of genuine distaste before he pulled back, "I don't get to say that often. So I mean it. But no one was supposed to get hurt during this. Way I figure, you both keep your mouths shut, they'll ship everyone out to Valm together‒"

"Those tattoos. You're from Valm," Robin changed topics, knowing Gaius' hopes would have little bearing on their fate.

"Maybe I'm from Ylisse?"

"Ylisse exiles their thieves, they don't brand them," Robin gestured to the boy's shoulder, "That or you lost an epic slap-boxing contest."

"You got me," Gaius muttered, looking at his shoulder, "Heavyweight title. You shoulda seen the other guy though."

"C'mon, 'Gaius.' Cassius, Tigris, it's not hard to spot a Valmese name. You play chess?"

"Not well." Something scraped again and Gaius reappeared close to the cage. The boy placed a bucket upside down and sat beside him.

"Just as well, you'd need a partner." Robin glanced at Chrom's unconscious body and sighed, "And I think he's dead."

"Shame, he was the handsomer one," Gaius sighed wistfully as Chrom groaned in his slumber. His attention shifted back to Robin and his eyes narrowed. "What're you sorry for?"

"Sorry?" Robin rested his head against the cage, meeting Gaius' green eyes in the dim.

"Yeah. When you were out you kept muttering you were sorry, like you were talking to someone."

"First: I wasn't 'out.' I was resting my eyes because I haven't slept in like…"

Robin trailed off, losing focus. Gaius cleared his throat and Robin blinked, looking at him, "And B) I'm never sorry. Clean conscience."

"You're either a liar or very lucky."

"Can I be both?"

Gaius chuckled in acquiescence that he wasn't getting anything from him and changed the subject.

"You've a sharp mind."

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the pretty victims you kidnap." Robin tried to yawn but wasn't sure his jaw could handle the range of motion so he suppressed it.

"Well not to speak ill of my colleagues, but consider my usual daily interactions. I'll enjoy having actual conversations for the journey back."

"Not to burst your bubble, but there's no chance that's happening. I'm _probably_ going to escape within the hour," Robin replied, watching Gaius for a reaction.

"I should warn Vincent or Victor, then."

Gaius' open grin told him all he needed to know. He had an ally on this ship. Then the boy slapped his knee.

"Got it, that'll be your nickname."

"Robin?"

"Bubbles."

"Please no."

"Well 'Bubble-burster' is too long and gives the entirely wrong idea, but Bubbles fits you perfectly!"

"Then I'm glad I'll be dead soon," Robin muttered as Chrom stirred.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Death is depressing," Gaius consoled, sitting back into the dark as an idea struck Robin.

"You saw the organization we work with… I'd have to double check, but I don't think we've filled the position of Company Criminal yet."

"Sorry, I don't turn over contracts."

"Shame," Robin clicked his cheek, "Would pay well."

"Personal policy, it's a professional thing."

A pregnant pause filled the air.

"Okay it probably looks pretty black and white from the other side but it's what separates me from Vincent or Victor."

"Technically speaking, they've already turned over your contract..." Robin began, trailing off as lantern light illuminated feet coming down the steps.

"Deck cleaned, boy?"

"Could eat off it," Gaius answered, kicking the bucket back and moving to don his shirt.

"Great, you can watch as we crack these two funny-boys good."

Two men stepped in front of the cage, grinning as they opened the door. Robin and Chrom hadn't been bound on account that they could barely move, and the thugs stooped to throw them unceremoniously over their shoulders and carry them up the stairs. Robin could only watch the back of the burly man's legs and the deck, but the cool air and wind told him they were now outside.

The stars were beginning to show as a cold ocean breeze whipped up. They were in a beautiful cove surrounded by lush trees and clear blue water, waterfall behind the ship feeding into the large pool that connected to the ocean. Schools of silver fish caught the moonlight and an exotic bird called from somewhere in surrounding forest. It would have been better if a dozen hairy, muscle-bound men weren't surrounding them.

"Like it?" Victor called from a table in the middle of the deck. Or was that Vincent?

"What's not to like?" The other large brother strode into view, spinning a mallet in one hand.

They were twins. Identical to the stupid designs shaved into their hair. Somehow it made their interactions even creepier.

"It's our little getaway… A place to lay low and enjoy some nature."

"Really?" Robin stared.

"What's wrong with that?" they rounded on him.

"You just… Don't seem the type."

"Nature is beautiful. Just look at my dear brother," one said. They looked out over the cove, arms on one another's shoulder.

Robin and Chrom shuddered.

"Enough talk!" A brother waved a hand in the air, gathering the brigands as Robin and Chrom were brought to the table.

"Vincent came up with the idea ‒ what do funny men value most?" The one who must have been Victor asked, stared at Robin expectantly.

"Our… Funny bones?"

"The same thing all men value most!" Victor corrected, yanking open Chrom's shirt and pulling his pants down. Robin didn't have time to be embarrassed as his own were next to go.

"So, the first one who tells us who's royal, _doesn't_ become bangers and mash!"

Vincent spun the mallet from the side of the table and slammed it down, leaving a semi-circle dent in the wood.

Robin grimaced as he was positioned at the edge of the waist-high table by two men. The nearest brigand stared at his smallclothes.

"It's cold," he explained defensively.

"So, where's the hammer gonna fall?!"

"Aren't you going to kill us anyway? Does this matter?" Chrom asked Vincent as the mallet swung like a pendulum.

It slipped from his grasp and Chrom flinched as it landed by his hip.

"Think that answers that," Vincent grinned, recovering the mallet, "You've got five seconds."

"Come on!"

"Four…"

"You can't seriously…"

"Three."

"Okay!" Robin threw himself against the table as the mallet rose, "Okay, you win Victor‒!"

"Vincent."

"Whatever." Robin took a deep breath, "That's the prince. So don't hurt him."

"That is a lie!" Chrom objected as Vincent turned from him. The large man turned back, staring. "He's the prince, you morons."

"Don't listen to him, I'm just the advisor," Robin pleaded humbly, "He's trying to save me, being the naively, childishly heroic royalty he is."

"I'm just doing my duty as a faithful, frequently asinine advisor," Chrom shouted across the table, thrashing against the men holding him, "That's the true prince!"

"He's obviously lying, as nobility is wont to do," Robin raised his eyebrow at the nearest brigand who nodded slowly, "So they can control the populace and secure their power as sovereign families‒"

"My family are but simple shepherds, and that's true a fact as any!" Chrom interrupted, causing Robin to roll his eyes.

"Enough!" Vincent stared around at his brother who shrugged.

None of the captors knew what to do. They'd never had hostages so eager for The Emasculator before.

"Tell the truth or… Or I'll crush his!" Vincent pointed to Chrom and made his way around the table, but the shouting match quickly resumed and he ran a hand over his scalp.

"We can't hit the royal jewels…" Vincent murmured to Victor, who stuck out his bottom lip in careful calculation. It looked like hard work.

"Fifty-fifty is good odds."

"Alright alright, look, see the mark? On his shoulder!" Robin pointed with his chin, sensing the game was up. Whoever they neutered would bleed out anyway and he wasn't going to risk that being Chrom.

Chrom's instinct was to flinch away to hide the brand but it only served to verify Robin's claim. "See, the brand! The mark of the exalt!"

"Are all the exalts branded?"

"First time I've heard that… What like with irons?"

"No, they're just…" Robin frowned, curious now. "Prince Chrom how does that work?"

"Robin!"

"Prince Chrom, now that rings a bell," Vincent muttered, grinning triumphantly.

"That's right, he's Prince Chrom, I'm‒!"

"No one of import," Vincent grinned, waving a hand over his shoulder dismissively as Robin was hauled away.

Robin's trousers were pulled up as a dagger pressed against his neck, guiding him around to face the ocean. Chrom cried out before being interrupted by another voice.

"Hey hey! Not on the deck you mules, I just washed that!" Gaius called out. Thugs looked back to Vincent who was sniffing Chrom, and Victor nodded. Exhales of exasperation were heard around him as the knife lowered.

They lowered the rope ladder and bound Robin's wrists. He was draped over a thick shoulder, carried to a boat and brought to stand in ankle-deep water a short distance from the ship.

He could barely stand by himself, let alone push the dagger away as it came around his shoulder again.

"Oi! Get away from the pools you ingrates!"

They looked up to see Vincent leaning over the deck, waving them off.

"Nature! I don't want to see a body floating in circles around the bloody waterfall!"

Robin exhaled in relief as heavier breaths of annoyance sounded around him, and he splashed forward as a strong hand hit his back.

"Take him into the forest! Someplace I can't see!"

The men grumbled and marched Robin along, complaining that it wouldn't matter once they made way. Robin watched the sky, allowing the hand on his back to support him as he listened to the three sets of feet splashing behind him. The stars were coming out, making the jungle canopy quite scenic.

"Don't worry, it's just like going to sleep," a gruff voice interrupted his appreciation. "And then worms will get ye."

The voice was proud of a veteran life as intimidating muscle. Robin looked over his shoulder, inspired.

"What?"

"The worms will eat all yer soft spots, then the critters will take ye apart. Bit, by bit." A shriller voice added. Robin could hear the grin.

"The worms," Robin repeated, resisting the hand now to look at them. "Before anything with teeth, claws or legs, worms are gonna beat them all to the punch."

"Y-yeah." The bigger ruffian nodded confidently, but Robin recognized the subtle tone of being caught on a tightrope walk between being saying something stupid, yet committing to save face. He flushed in the dim light and pushed Robin forward again. They went over a hill and the ship disappeared from sight. Now they were surrounded by thick trees, foliage blocking sight five meters in any direction. There would be no fleeing, the sounds of leaves and branches would give a mouse away.

" _How_."

"What?"

"How are worms going to get to me before everything else? Are they super-worms?"

"How about you shut your mouth and just think about your body, bored through by worm teeth, laying their eggs and..."

An awkward silence fell over them, only sound coming from their trudging feet.

"You don't know anything about worms do you? They're defenseless, slow, and could not fend off literally anything that wanted to eat my body. Explain how are they going to get me first."

"Because you'll be in the ground!" The scrawny one exclaimed, pointing at him victoriously.

Robin pointedly looked them over.

"You're digging my grave... With your hands? I mean I don't want to tell you how to do your jobs‒"

"We just forgot the shovel. Lenny!" The burly one jerked his head back to the ship. The least grizzled of the three threw Robin an ugly look, and marched back up the hill.

A bird called in the evening air. Robin inhaled, tenderly tilting his neck to crack one side, then the other.

"You guys are really committing to this."

"We usually just say something like that to freak them out, keep em from thinking rationally," the scrawny one explained sheepishly, "Their last thoughts were 'these guys are really scary!'"

"Yeah, you definitely wouldn't want them thinking the exact opposite of that. Like I am right now."

"He doesn't have to be alive anymore, right?" The big one growled, face reddening.

"You want to dig my grave? I thought the victims usually did that," Robin held up his bound wrists.

"You're special."

The big one spun Robin suddenly, holding his arms as the skinny one readied a dagger.

"N-no, c'mon guys shouldn't we wait for Lenny‒!"

Robin struggled uselessly against the iron grip as the knife pushed through his shirt. It struggled to break skin until the man leaned into him with all his weight.

"Ow ‒ Ow ow okay OW!" Robin yelped, jerking away as the steel buried itself to the hilt before sliding free.

The big man laughed. "You need to sharpen yer blade!"

"Sharp as a razor! But it's like stabbing… Something really tough to stab!" Robin was pierced again in demonstration. "See?"

"What is _wrong_ with you? Who ‒ Gah-ow-STOP!"

"I wanna have a go," the large one insisted, throwing Robin to the ground.

Blood poured down Robin's robe and arms as he stumbled forward, fingers sliding through leaves.

"Oi, we've got a proper fighter here!" The skinny one whooped, clapping as Robin stood with a tree branch, "Better look out, he's armed!"

The big man bellowed with laughter, arms invitingly wide as he strode to meet the staggering tactician. He made a show of toughness, not even attempting to block the oncoming branch coming straight for his grinning face. A show he regretted a half second before impact as the branch erupted in flames.

The big man fell with a crack, cinders raining across trees and dirt as the other man scrambled backward. Robin hissed as he raised his arms, trying to take aim as lightheadedness gripped him.

Fireballs roared past the ruffian as he serpentined up the slope.

"'Ey! Oi, help! Captive's loose!"

Robin swore, turning his hands inward to burn through his bindings and singing his wrists.

The sounds of the brigand's voice were drowned as the wind rose to a roar. Leaves and dirt whipped around him but he kept his head down, finding handholds to climb the last few meters.

"Ain't dying to no bloody mage ‒ not today," he grunted, shielding his eyes as he pulled himself over a small cliff.

He tried calling for help again but couldn't even hear himself. It was like a hurricane behind him, trees and wind making summoning aid impossible. Not that it mattered, once he got over this ledge‒

"What the bloody‒!"

He looked up in time to see a shovel as he and Lenny collided, tumbling back down the slope.

Between the noise and the rocks and the pain the fall felt forever. Neither ruffian was sure how long they lay still, their vision still swirled after the tumble. But the forest was silent again. Peaceful. A few leaves twirled gently down towards them as the trees stopped swaying.

Rustling footsteps and a grunt preceded a torso looming over him with a shovel.

"Don't worry, I hear it's just like going to sleep."

* * *

Chrom stopped testing his restraints to the mast, looking up as the dense jungle seemed to come alive. Trees swayed, wind howled and the ship rocked slightly with the waves.

"Like mum used to say…" Victor called, gesturing to the crew and pointing to the ocean. "Stop wearing me knickers…"

"And go west!" Vince finished, standing at the prow and pointing ahead.

"What 'bout Lenny and the others‒?"

"We'll buy a new shovel," Vince shook his head and motioned to haul anchor.

"Sounds like your friend is still kicking."

Chrom looked around as Gaius moved to stand between him and Victor. The boy's arms were behind his back as crew hurried about, throwing worried looks at the jungle as the wind died. Movement caught his eye and he looked down to Gaius' wrist where a shiv tapped. The boy muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"When we clear the cove jump over the port-side, wind's carrying north so it'll buy you a few minutes. They're going to send boats to sweep the coastline, stay in the jungle ‒ stay hidden, eventually the mountains push you back out to the waterside and you'll be back at Port Ferox."

Chrom stared at him.

"They'll kill you."

"Nah."

Gaius strolled around the mast. Chrom felt a wooden handle pressed into his palm, fingers wrapping his around the grip before letting go.

"Oi!"

Chrom looked up to see Victor staring behind him.

"Boy! Get working!"

"Yessir," Gaius answered, hurrying below deck.

The ship was moving now, nearing the rocky entrance as Chrom sawed fervently. It was much duller than it appeared, he might have been using a potato peeler. At this rate they'd be a kilometer out before he got free, and he wasn't a strong swimmer when he _wasn't_ beaten to hell. He grimaced, chafing his wrists in trying to loosen the ropes.

"Cap'ns! The sails!"

Eyes turned skyward to see the sails battling physics, unable to catch the wind to pull them out to sea.

"The hell‒?!"

"It's 'im!"

Voices called attention to the beach where a robed figure made wide swinging motions with his arms, changing the direction of the wind when the sails tried to compensate.

"The oars!" Vincent bellowed.

"They won't reach him!" Gaius pretended to panic.

"To _move_ us!"

"Water's too deep!" Victor shouted, pointing to Gaius, "Bring me fabled hatchet!"

"If the water's too deep for _oars_..." Gaius began helplessly.

Victor looked ready to tear him in half when another brigand appeared with a hatchet.

Chrom was curious as to what made the modest-looking hatchet so fabled, but didn't dare draw attention to himself. Robin was buying him time he intended to make use of.

Gaius wrinkled his nose as Victor uttered a short prayer for "Orsin" and kissed the haft before offering it to Gaius, who politely declined. Victor stood straight, smelling the air, slowly pulling the hatchet back like a ballista readying a bolt.

"You're… Going to throw that?" Gaius frowned between him and the figure on the shore a hundred meters away. It wasn't an impossible target ‒ if the winds weren't whipping in every direction, and the target wasn't moving or capable of moving. As was however, it seemed a strange waste of such a revered artifact.

"A more accurate axe you'll never find," Victor looked past his shoulder at him, and winked. "And Orsin always comes back to me."

He exhaled and threw, announcing the attack with a bellow. The robed figure stopped moving his arms and watched. Gaius' heart skipped.

The figure didn't move as the axe spun head over shaft cutting through the air like a buzzsaw. The dark form took one step to the right and continued moving his arms and the axe buried itself in the sand behind him.

Victor swore loudly.

"So it's… Not coming back to you?" Gaius clarified, trying to understand how exactly that would work.

"It does!" Victor snarled.

Strong arms gripped Gaius' belt and collar, hoisting him overhead. The next seconds were cold wind followed by colder water, then Gaius broke the surface.

"And don't come back without it!"

"Jackass…" Gaius gasped incredulously as the cold penetrated his clothes. He spotted the landing boat still pulled ashore, and swam for it.

* * *

High above the forest the wind current shifted suddenly, causing Minerva to hiss and flap wildly to remain airborne.

"I haven't been a Shepherd long, but when forces of nature are colliding…" Cherche muttered, eyes narrowed as she scanned the trees below them, "There's usually one man in the middle."

Lucina didn't need convincing, holding onto Cherche's armor as she spurred Minerva forward. The wyvern protested at first, adjusting to the new currents as they shifted again, but flew higher. A silhouette emerged in the distance.

"Are those sails?" Lucina asked, leaning forward.

Cherche whistled and Minerva flew forward. As they neared they could see the ship struggling to make way. A lone figure on the beach exchanged fireballs for miscellaneous objects with the man on the ship. The sand around the robed figure was littered with hammers, mugs, an oar.

"I'm… Unsure what I'm looking at," Lucina admitted.

"It would seem one man is taking on an entire ship," Cherche's voice became louder as the hair rose around their ears, Minerva beginning to plunge, "Time to even the odds."

"Be careful of collateral damage until we find my father," Lucina reminded her, fireball meeting a sail below them and eating through the fabric.

"Dragon! Dragon!"

Cries came from below as the wyvern tore through the sail, splaying on the deck and roaring. Brigands scattered, panicked screams filling the air as the large man on the deck turned to them.

"Can't _some_ thing go right today?!" he bellowed, hefting two axes and making towards Minerva as Cherche turned to deal with rallying thugs. Lucina rolled off and engaged the man, but quickly found herself falling back against his wild swinging. While he was warmed up with all the throwing, she'd just spent the last two hours sitting rigid in a saddle.

"Me brother an' I jus want a simple life a luxury, and you lot can't leave well enough alone!" he grunted between swings, sudden knee to her stomach making her double.

He grinned, dropping his weapons and taking her in a bear hug. She gasped, arms bound to her side as he squeezed.

"But I like yer fightin' spirit. Maybe you can come along for the trip. It's going be a long, _lonely_ ‒"

She bit into his chin, hard.

"Not me chin!" he screeched, dropping her like a snake as he recoiled to assess the damage. "Brother!"

Lucina spat, wiping her mouth as she recovered Falchion and gave chase. She rounded the stairs and nearly crashed into Gaius scrambling over the rail.

"You..." She grimaced, weapon rising.

"W-wait!"

Another voice stopped her. Robin's head appeared by Gaius' feet.

"You!" she snarled, sword making to plunge when a wyvern shriek ripped the air. The mast cracked with the sound of thunder, top half plummeting towards the deck.

Robin stretched through the railing, grabbing Lucina's belt and yanking backward. The ship rocked and she hit the railing as the flaming crow's nest smashed through the deck behind her.

She stopped struggling and turned as Gaius helped Robin onto the deck.

"Smooth move," Gaius muttered, eyeing the smoldering hole as flames spread through the galley.

"Hm?"

"Nice save," Gaius explained, gesturing at Lucina who stared at him.

"Oh, my foot slipped. I just grabbed for the most rigid thing I could find," Robin explained, wincing as he stepped around the broken wood for the stairs.

"It wasn't anywhere near me," Lucina added, shouldering roughly past Gaius to follow.

Gaius looked back to the hole with a raised eyebrow, then to the spots of blood leading up the stairs.

Cherche whipped around, hearing the rising cry long before the attacker was even close to being in range with the oversized ladle he'd scavenged. Blood dripped from his chin and his eyes were wild, driven by anger.

She whistled and Minerva thrashed the man against the deck, pinning him with one foot as talons dug into the wood on either side. He coughed meekly, struggling to regain his breath waving his ladle in the air.

Cherche dismounted and took the improvised weapon from him.

"All out of steel?" she crouched, tapping his nose with the heel of the ladle, "You took someone dear to me."

"Yer a looker ain't you," Victor caught his breath, grinning. "Can I be dear to you?"

"You can be dead to me," she sighed, standing and turning away.

"C'mon then, bet you're fine in the sack," Victor chuckled, straining against the reptilian foot.

"Minerva," Cherche ignored him, "Eat."

"W-whoa hold on love, only jokin'! You obviously want something, yeh? Or the beastie could've eaten my face at the first go around, no need to chat up a storm." He grinned, "Just name yer price!"

"Oh, no." Cherche carefully scraped something crusted out of the bowl of the ladle, "I was simply explaining why you're going to die."

Minerva struck like a cobra as Cherche tossed the utensil aside, spotting Robin at the far end of the deck. He stared at her, then smiled.

"Thank the gods you're alright," she moved quickly to him as Gaius and Lucina appeared.

"The gods have been very unhelpful today, actually," Robin objected, looking over her shoulder as she embraced him, "What's Minerva eating?"

"Nothing of import," she answered before a cry filled the air.

"What've you bastards done with Victor!?"

They looked to the main deck where the twin dragged Chrom from behind the fallen mast.

"Father!"

Lucina jumped the railing as Robin looked back to Minerva, then Cherche, who put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh dear."

"Not another step!" Vincent shouted, dagger appearing by Chrom's neck, "Where's my brother?!"

Lucina stopped, glaring back at them, _Do something!_

"He's…" Robin made a noncommittal sound ‒ one long vowel buying time for another word. He looked back once more. Minerva chewed, watching him with zero apology.

"Sleeping?"

"Bloody ship's on fire, sail's shredded, crew fled, and you want me to believe Victor's havin' a nap?"

"That could explain why he's unavailable at the moment."

"Show me my brother!" Vincent screamed, a thin trail of blood running down Chrom's neck.

"Vince..." Robin winced, taking a step towards the stairs. He stumbled, catching himself on the rail. Everyone stared at him but he resumed speaking as if nothing happened, "How do you want this to end?"

"I want to see‒!"

"Yes, and after that, whatever happens, what do you want to happen?"

"What're you gettin' at?" Vincent's eyes narrowed.

"I just want to know what you plan to do. Retire, get a new ship, a new crew‒"

"I'm gonna sell this git, get paid, and live like a king!"

Robin made a sympathetic frown when he reached the bottom of the stairs, sidling slowly along the hole in the deck.

"I think we both know," he gestured around him, "that isn't going to happen. Even if we were to _let_ you walk away with him, you don't have a ship. Let's think real, what are your options."

"I have a hostage!" Vincent grinned madly, brandishing the knife again.

"Yes, but a hostage is only good if they're alive," Robin explained calmly, still walking along the side of the ship with his hands raised non-threateningly. "If you kill him, we pretty much have to kill you, and I don't think you want that. You're the brains, right? Think big!"

"You'd be out a prince, and a friend‒" Vincent licked his lips, nodding with his eyebrows.

"And you'd be dead," Robin reminded him, raising a hand to preemptively silence Lucina. "I'm no negotiator, but that seems like a bad deal for you."

Lucina closed her mouth as Cherche rested a hand on her shoulder.

" _Or_! You can let him go, and we can let you go," Robin finished with a smile, holding his arms out as if for a hug to seal the deal.

Vincent stared at him, then the others. "Is he mental?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Ehhhhh." Gaius shrugged, but shook his head, "But what other cards do you have to play?"

Vincent licked his lips again, sweat beading his brow. Flames were visible from the stairs to the lower decks.

"Unless you want to continue this while treading water, we should probably reach an agreement soon…?" Robin took a tentative step towards them.

"I can't leave without Victor. We been together since‒"

"A long time I'm sure," Robin grimaced with a hint of annoyance, swaying slightly. He was losing him, Vincent's wandering gaze showing lack of focus.

"So what's it going to be? Victor can't help you now, it's your choice what happens from here."

Vincent spun suddenly in time to see Falchion catch the firelight. The loudest part of the strike was him hitting the deck, and Lucina rushed to her father.

"Lucina…" Chrom uttered, looking between Vincent and Falchion as she freed him. He took her in a hug of silent gratitude, then looked over her head to Gaius. "Thanks for the dull blade."

Gaius frowned. "Sharp as a razor. Were you using it right?"

"It's a knife!"

"Lord Chrom?" Cherche asked, looking over his shoulder in worry.

"A single-edged knife, yes," Gaius explained, eyes narrowed.

"Well you could have told me that," Chrom muttered, flushing. "How was I supposed to know?"

"It's a knife!"

"Chrom!" Cherche exclaimed, rushing forward.

The others turned, seeing Robin face down.

* * *

" _How is this a good idea? Explain it to me."_

" _The khans pride strength ‒ if the very prince of the kingdom asking for aid is the one to earn favor, that carries weight!" Chrom argued._

" _And if Sir Killsalot enters the arena again?" Robin demanded, gesturing across the open arena to where Basilio stood, arms folded beside the previous round's bloody champion._

" _I don't think that will be a concern," Flavia muttered, producing an apple and pointing._

 _They followed her gaze to the arena entrance where a masked figure strode onto the sands. Even in the evening torchlight, the form was recognizable._

" _Marth…?" Chrom muttered, nudging Robin who nodded slowly with a frown. "Why is he here?"_

" _I don't like this." Robin shook his head, looking around the stands now, "This doesn't make sense."_

" _Has anything, lately?"_

" _Last we saw he was in Ylisse, saving us from risen. Is he Basilio's secret agent or something?"_

" _Can Basilio summon magic portals to other dimensions?" Lissa appeared at Robin's elbow, shouldering into the conversation._

 _Robin pointed at her, nodding. "See, I don't know what's going on, but nothing makes sense. Don't go down there."_

" _This is even more of a reason for me to go down there, to get to the bottom of this!"_

" _Chrom‒!"_

" _Robin!"_

" _Flavia?"_

" _Hm?" She grunted, glaring over the apple in her mouth at Basilio._

" _What happens when the next contestant enters the arena?" Robin asked, adjusting slightly in the crowded box._

" _The champions are set, and the gates lock to prevent interference and… Discourage cowardice." She grinned, wiping juice from her chin._

 _Robin and Chrom stared at each other for a full second before simultaneously pushing towards the halls._

 _Chrom weaved through the crowd, catching up to Robin quickly despite his lead and tripping him before pushing his way out of the box._

" _You son of a‒!" Robin cursed, nursing his knee._

" _I know and I'm sorry but I have to do this!" Chrom backed away making sure Robin wasn't hurt before disappearing down the hall._

" _For the harlot?!"_

 _When Chrom was out of sight Robin stood, pushing his way back through to the box to Flavia._

" _My money was on him." Flavia smirked, popping the core in her mouth, "Stronger, faster‒"_

" _Hands off, that's my man."_

" _Not for long. Did you see the way he was looking at Basilio's consort...?"_

" _That's right, I have to stop this. In the name of love," Robin announced, stepping onto the railing, "I'm gonna fight that guy, Chrom will stop making eyes at that other woman, and here on these sands a tale of true romance will begin, starting..."_

 _He turned, pointing down at Marth who stopped in his tracks to stare up at him._

" _With kicking your ass."_

" _You're aware this is a fight to the death," Flavia reminded._

" _I prefer talking, and I'm sure Marth will too."_

" _That's probably why his sword's out," she reasoned thoughtfully._

" _Just wait, I have a way of de-escalating situations."_

" _There are two rules to the arena, and you're breaking both of them," Flavia stated as she leaned on the rail, clearly amused and making zero effort to stop him, "All bouts are to the death, and participants must enter‒"_

" _Rules are for people without imaginations," Robin dismissed, "Besides, I gotta go before Lissa sees what I'm‒"_

" _Robin!"_

" _That." And he disappeared over the balcony._

 _At a much later time Robin would learn the correct way to tumble, rolling across the back to disperse the weight of impact. As he didn't know this yet however, he instead fell two stories landed flat on his feet and sprained his ankle._

 _He tested the rotation to make sure it wasn't broken. When it didn't crack or pop he grunted, rolling to his feet and limping to the center of the arena as the crowd roared its approval and Basilio's booming laughter filled the air. Metal squeaked and he looked to see the gates close just as Chrom appeared on the other side. The prince hammered the gate and glared at him._

 _Marth was stock still at the center of the arena. He might have been a statue. Rigid, staring at Robin like he was a ghost. Even through the mask there was an uncomfortable feeling of familiarity, but not the good kind._

" _H-hey," Robin greeted, wincing as he strode forward to clasp forearms as the last contestants had done, "Probably don't remember me, I'm Robin‒"_

 _Marth's blade came down on him before he could blink._

" _Whoa!" He staggered back, fumbling for his own weapon as the crowds cheered. He gave up on drawing his blade and tore the sheath from his belt after one sword stroke cut along the back of his forearm._

 _Blood seeped from his wound instantly and he stared. Her blade cut through him like a hot knife through wax._

" _I just wanted to talk!"_

 _But if Marth spoke the same language he wouldn't have known. An assault of more than just trained offense was directed at him now. This was anger. Personal, hatred. It was all he could do to block with his scabbard and back away. Though Marth wielded a two handed weapon he left no room between strikes to retaliate. One movement flowed into another, just like…_

 _Robin stared back at the arena gates but they were empty._

" _Hrah!"_

 _He looked up in time to bring his scabbard against a downward vertical slash. The kind you don't block against a two handed weapon._

 _His steel blade snapped at the hilt, showering his face with sharp dust as her weapon smashed into his collarbone with the force of a sledgehammer. The speedbump that was his sword was the only thing that kept her blade from being somewhere halfway down his torso right now._

 _Robin fell back, hard, scabbard and hilt useless in either hand. He coughed, wind knocked out of him. The throbbing in his clavicle was incredible. If he wasn't mistaken it was very broken._

 _Marth stood over him, sword tip at his neck._

" _Y'...Got me," Robin choked, trying to lift his injured arm before a boot came down on his wrist._

" _Silence," Marth hissed, sword pulling back._

 _Robin didn't think the noise of the crowd would be something he'd notice here, evidently in his last moments, but it was astounding._

 _Then Marth was tackled out of view. Robin coughed, rolling onto his side to clutch at his neck and saw Marth and Chrom struggling in the sand._

 _Chrom rolled off, drawing his weapon as Marth recovered his, crowd going berserk. Robin looked behind him to see a figure climbing down from Khan Basilio's box._

" _Oh no… Chrom!" Robin choked, trying to point but Chrom wasn't looking._

" _Chrom!"_

" _What?!" Chrom barked, clashing swords with Marth whose ferocity had tempered considerably._

" _Sir Killsalot!"_

 _Chrom looked over his shoulder to see the previous round's champion touch the sand, restrained anticipation evident in his step. Basilio leaned over his box, open grin showing he didn't mind the break from tradition one bit._

" _Crap."_

 _But before Basilio's second champion could close in, another form appeared before him. Frederick, a shining fortress of a man between Chrom and the champion. Sword drawn and stalwart against the eminent threat._

 _Swords met as Chrom and Marth engaged once more, Frederick standing firm as the other man circled wide around the knight like a wolf waiting to strike. Metal squeaked once more and the gates opened, two of Basilio's captains striding onto the sand._

 _Robin grimaced, laying back and gingerly positioning his injured arm to the side, steadying himself with a shuddering breath._

" _This one first."_

 _A voice from nearby, clearly directed at him._

 _He swung his legs over, rolling himself across the broken bone that realigned with a crunch. He staggered to his feet, ready to face his opponents when hoofs and wings appeared overhead._

 _A captain screamed as a pegasus trampled him into the sand, Sumia keeping the other at bay with her javelin._

" _Well that escalated quickly," Robin muttered, staring at the melee unfolding before him as time slowed to a crawl and the memories swirled into black._

 _He remembered what he'd gone back for._

 _She knew who he was, even then. If she'd inherited one positive attribute from Chrom, it was that she couldn't lie to save her life. So why, then. Why wait another two years..._

Grey eyes snapped open. The floor wasn't rocking, air didn't reek of salt. Around him soft candlelight on canvas, incense, bottles and herbs. The medica tent.

Robin let himself relax and sank further into the cot. The sounds of crickets and camp life outside told him he was back with the Shepherds, evening, likely outside Port Ferox. Dinner was served some time ago, faint scent in the air as a few slow forks scratched plates.

He realized a tightness around his abdomen and tried lifting his head, torso straining in protest. He felt gauze, bandages.

Right. The stabbing. He'd lost a lot of blood. He guessed that was yesterday by the soreness.

Another scent caught his attention. A floral aroma, like... jasmine. If Lucina had inherited two attributes from Chrom, the second would have been smelling wonderfully all the time. He sighed.

"Oh. It's you." He didn't bother trying to rise, figuring she was standing directly behind him, weapon held high like an executioner. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Then I'll be quick."

"Lucina I'm sore like, literally everywhere. I don't have the energy to get violent with you."

"You're not going anywhere, Robin. Allow me to finish, and I'll leave you to rest."

A throat cleared at the entrance to the tent. Robin and Lucina looked to see Lissa staring at them.

"I'll come back," she uttered, shaking her head and disappearing.

"Well there goes my witness…" Robin muttered, Lucina rising from her seat to stand beside him.

Falchion was gone, though he guessed she always had another weapon on her. Her eyes were narrowed with distaste, but he met her gaze. He couldn't summon the mana to light a candle, so escaping the tent was quite outside the realm of possibility. Might as well hear out her threats, rebuff her with humor, and‒

"Why?" she asked suddenly. He gave her a moment to elaborate. She didn't, and he shook his head.

"Because we're too different, darling. You're a woman, I'm a man; it would never work out between us."

"Why do you wait?" she continued, mask of stoicism unbroken, "For everyone to trust you, believe in you ‒ for my father to trust and believe in you, before you kill him?"

"I think if someone wanted Chrom dead they could stand by and do nothing, and watch reckless behavior and poor decision making take care of the rest. So a better question is, if I wanted him dead, why do I keep saving his life?"

"Speak plainly, why‒"

"Though the even baser question would be simply: why wait at all," he continued, ignoring her now and riding the thought train. "What possible benefit would time enable that assurance wouldn't. The fact that you ask means the reasoning never became clear, but it does beg the question," he turned back to her now, "Why did you wait, to kill me? You've always known who I was. If you were so certain of my crime..."

Her eyes widened momentarily before the mask of control returned, though her fist clenched where Falchion's hilt normally rested on her belt. He rested his head, eyeing her thoughtfully.

"Ah."

"Make no mistake, Robin. I know your true form, what you have done and what you will do."

"Then you should probably kill me, because I would die before harm came to Chrom."

She stared at him. He swallowed before going further out on the very shaky limb.

"If you think fate is set, and hope for change is nothing more than inspirational, empty words, then you do what you know is right. Though," he managed a small grin, "the irony of your being here to begin with would not be lost on me."

"So you admit, it's possible that what I fear comes to pass."

"I… Can't imagine any other reason for you being so…" Robin shifted through the waterfall of words cascading through his mind, "You."

They were quiet for another moment before she spoke.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done to my family, but… You're the first person from this time to believe me, and for that you have my gratitude."

The words visibly pained her to speak, and he could only blink in response. Realizing the atmosphere was becoming uncomfortably near-tepid, Robin changed the subject.

"Why did you kill him?"

She blinked, thrown by the change of topics. "Who?"

"Vincent, Victor… Whichever was on the ship. The one who held your father at knifepoint."

"He held my father at knifepoint," she explained, frowning.

"We had him outnumbered and outarmed. You didn't have to kill him."

"He almost beat my father to death, he almost beat _you_ to death, why do you care?"

"He didn't have to die," Robin muttered, gaze turning to the ceiling.

"He would have hurt countless during the course of his life, I saved those people. He was nothing more than a rabid animal."

Robin shrugged, mouth curled like he just sampled something rotten.

"You mean to tell me you haven't killed?"

"Not once."

Lucina seemed to wait for the break in smile or joke. When none came she leaned in.

"I don't know who you're pretending to be, but it doesn't fool me. I will watch you, Robin. And _when_ you slip, I will be there. I will catch you, and I will end you."

"Lucina…"

She stared at him as his hand tentatively reached forward, taking a light hold of her fingers. Her alarmed gaze locked on his as he smiled gently at her.

"Marry me."

She dropped his hand like he were electrified, exhaling in pure annoyance as she whipped around to depart.

When the sounds of her boots were a safe distance away he rolled onto his side with a smile on his face, fairly certain he could rest without seeing her again tonight.


	6. Sidequests

**Cheers to Scourge of Infinis for shouldering the arduous task of checking my work.**

* * *

 _"I could run to Plegia‒ like this!"_

 _"I could run to Plegia‒ like this!"_ The column of jogging soldiers echoed the verse, every left foot hitting the ground in sync.

 _"All the way to Plegia, like this."_

Stahl droned, uncomfortably aware of Sully's eyes boring into his back with every step. PT had them running through the mountains before dawn every day, preceding a morning routine that could only be described as hellish.

 _"And when we get to Plegia, the Plegians gonna say,"_

He murmured the line as they started up a hill, wanting to conserve his breath to nurse the growing stitch in his side.

 _"How'd you get to Plegia in just one day?"_

His mind still wandered to three nights ago, in the tavern. The first time he'd taken a human life. The cries of pain, and fear. Even if it were to protect his friends…

 _"I could run to Va-lm‒ like this!"_

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. As Sully reminded him of the beauty of being a soldier: his thoughts weren't his to worry about anymore. He was freer now than he'd ever been on his own ‒ the weight of all decisions, the burdens of responsibility were lifted from him. All he had to do was obey. Simultaneously the easiest and hardest part of serving.

Sully barked at him to sing louder. Raised voices were a sign of hostility in his home. Here in the army, it was more like the sound of waves on a beach.

 _"And when we get to Valm, Walhart's gonna say,"_

Stahl echoed with the rest of the column, wondering how much higher this hill was.

"How'd you get to Valm in just one day?"

The front of the line was breaking up and Stahl thanked the gods. They'd reached the top of the hill, veterans walking around the clearing with their hands on their hips, heads, looking as bad as he felt. He was about to sit when he realized no one else was, and knew immediately it was forbidden. That was how he picked up most things from the unit: if no one else was doing it, it was a bad idea.

Frederick wiped the thin layer of sweat from his brow with his shirt, looking entirely unspent after their run. Their eyes met and Stahl quickly averted his gaze. Frederick was terrifying as an instructor, becoming a completely different persona when tasked with their morning torture.

"Form up, stretches," Frederick barked, standing back to allow the late arrivals room in the clearing. "Hands behind your back, hip circles…"

Vaike was front and center, giving exaggeratedly wide circles for Frederick's benefit. Snickers spread through the front lines, growing louder as the captain's unamused gaze locked on the class clown.

"Aw that's right Frederick, come and get it," Vaike invited, swinging his hips wide and slow.

"Ten minutes, stretch on your own. You just met your exercise partner for the next hour," Frederick called, gesturing behind them.

Everyone looked back to see the hill they'd just climbed and gave a collective disbelieving groan as Frederick faced the eastern skyline, hands behind his back. Dawn was just breaking on the horizon, orange glow spreading overhead as that beautiful red sliver of light crept into view.

"It is a beautiful day, ladies and gentlemen, full of opportunity."

* * *

Tharja slunk through camp, pausing between tents to listen for steps or voices before continuing. It was entirely unnecessary, the bulk of the soldiers had gone out for their morning tomfoolery leaving camp almost deserted, but she liked to think of it as practice.

She sidled down an aisle, counting in her head, making a right turn, counting three more, and pausing at the back of a tent identical to the others. She smiled, recognizing her incision from the other night.

Pulling the makeshift flap aside she ducked into the tent, being met immediately with disappointment-turned-outrage. Lucina closed the book in her hand, alarmed gaze looking between Tharja and the alternative entrance she'd used.

"Lady Tharja…? Why is there…" Lucina frowned at the open flap, "Why do you have a private entrance to Robin's tent?"

"I've a better question: get out," Tharja snapped, looking around half expecting to see Robin crouched in the corner or under the desk. She inhaled deeply through her nose but was unable to catch his intoxicating musk. Lucina was here alone.

"It was open, I have as much a right to be here as you," Lucina objected, standing in clear view of the entrance to the tent and making it clear she had nothing to hide.

"You cannot simply stride into people's quarters because they're open," Tharja stated incredulously, "Have you no concept of privacy?"

"Shame or malicious intent are the only reasons to keep something private. If one has neither they have nothing to fear from inspection," Lucina reasoned unabashedly.

"Beyond undesirables rifling through their belongings," Tharja retorted, not believing she was the one giving this lecture.

"You're here."

"I'm his _wife_ ," Tharja bristled, choosing to ignore the implication, "This tent is as much mine as Robin's."

"Why do you have a secret entrance to your own tent…" Lucina asked, moving to the desk to place the book somewhere on the stack of others.

Tharja gasped, pushing past her.

"I'm looking for his tomes, notes…" Lucina explained, frowning as Tharja hurriedly rearranged the messy pile into a slightly-different-but-no-less-messy pile.

"He puts them in a specific order!" Tharja growled, growing more and more impatient with the girl's audacity.

"You… Know where he keeps his things."

"All his things," Tharja smiled smugly, correcting a book's angle by a degree and turning to Lucina to see if the girl was jealous.

She wasn't.

"Where are his dark tomes?" Lucina asked, expression hardening.

"He doesn't have any..."

"Perhaps he keeps them elsewhere?"

"Like in the drawer to his desk, where he keeps his private art collection?" Tharja pulled it open and produced a sketch of Frederick, Chrom in the background surrounded by women, with the words _I hope Chrom-senpai notices me_ … in a thought bubble.

Tharja moved to the untouched bed, "Or under his pillow, where he sleeps with his knife."

"That's _my_ knife!" Lucina exclaimed, snatching it from her and returning it to the empty sheath on her boot.

"Regardless," Tharja continued, ignoring her and pointing at the books, "There's nothing Robin keeps hidden from me. Those are his books. _Muy En-Fuego_ to _Danger Danger High Voltage_."

Lucina stared. The last one sounded dubious at best.

"They're modified tomes, much more powerful than the originals. He renamed them himself," Tharja sighed dreamily.

"What about… Correspondences, documents of foreign records?"

"Those go through Chrom, Robin doesn't keep such papers in his private collection."

Lucina exhaled, clearly not satisfied. "There is proof of his intentions, somewhere, he must have left _something_ to indicate his plans..."

Tharja sneered, content to see the girl failing to smear Robin's name. "You underestimate my husband. If he had plans to keep secret, there would be no trace of it here."

Lucina stood, staring out the tent.

"You're right. He's far too devious to have written plans stashed away in his quarters," she realized, as though under Robin's cot she'd expected to find an illustration of Chrom with a giant X over his face and Grima sitting on a throne. "I must ask others, surely someone's seen or heard something suspicious."

Tharja simply raised an eyebrow as the girl thanked her and departed in a hurry. For all the girl's determination, there wasn't much to find. Even Tharja had been disappointed there wasn't much more to Robin than what he displayed openly.

Whatever, she was gone. Tharja stood, moving to close the tent and lay down on Robin's cot, breathing deeply into his pillow.

She lifted her head, feeling around to pull up a long dark hair, the exact shade of Lucina's. She wrinkled her nose, tossing it to the floor and making to leave.

* * *

Chrom stepped out of the medica tent, letting out a sigh. The high morning sun was warm and pleasant, a nice contrast to the bed he'd been confined to the last day. He closed his eyes, swaying slightly on the spot as his body caught up to what he'd just done, when someone called his name.

"M'lord Chrom, you should be resting."

Frederick was striding towards him, evidently just returning from PT. In the clearing past the tents behind him other Shepherds were walking around, hands on their heads, or simply laying on the ground gasping for breath.

"I'm fine, Frederick, don't dote." Chrom waved away his ushers back towards the tent he come, "I need to do something, lying in bed all day will kill me. Do you want me to die, Frederick?"

"I do not, m'lord."

"And what are you doing to our poor soldiers?" Chrom asked, looking past Frederick's broad frame again.

"Physical training, of course. Every soldier's body and mind must be honed‒"

"Give them a few days off."

"Lord Chrom, soon we'll be confined to a ship for over a week. We must make use of the space and terrain we have now to offset atrophy‒"

Frederick stopped when he saw Chrom's expression.

"When it comes to training you're second-to-none, but trust me. We've a long road ahead of us, and I'm certain you'll find something to keep them active even crossing an ocean. Give them some R&R."

Frederick stepped in to support him as he swayed again.

"I'll need a desk job," Chrom chuckled, putting an arm over Frederick's shoulder with a wince. "How's Robin? I don't see anyone looking particularly grim or jovial so I must assume he's still alive."

"He departed for town early this morning."

"You let him walk out of here?! He was in worse shape than me!" Chrom asked, motioning the direction to start walking.

"I am not his caretaker, m'lord."

"He's probably sour about the chess game I beat him in. Classic Lucena position, can't believe he fell into it," Chrom chuckled in satisfaction before turning to Frederick, "Honestly I'm not sure I want him devising strategy anymore, if _I_ can beat him…"

Frederick's stoic mask didn't crack and Chrom returned to business with a sigh.

"Well did he finish the requisition orders I asked for? I'd hoped that would keep him down long enough to stay out of trouble."

"He said he could file some papers asking you to sign off on some things…" Frederick cleared his throat, "Or you could 'simply do them.'"

Truthfully Chrom shared Robin's distaste for bureaucracy and paperwork, but the treasury was not infinite, and when it came to logistics, accurate records needed to be kept.

Chrom sighed, "Then I guess I have my morning cut out for me."

"If you would prefer, sire, I could fetch him from town."

"No, this is actually fine. If Lucina is around she can start learning the true purpose of the monarchy: to pick up Robin's slack."

"I fear she's absent as well. Shall I‒"

"No, just help me to the command tent," Chrom interrupted, wondering where everyone had disappeared to. Even with the soldiers returning from PT it looked like a skeleton crew around camp.

"I expect to see even fewer at morning formation, once they receive the order to 'relax,'" Frederick uttered the last word as though it were poisonous, correctly reading Chrom's expression.

"They're people first, let them explore and enjoy themselves. Anything can happen in war…" Chrom trailed off, reminded of the primary function of the army. He'd be leading these men and women to combat, and if these were their last days he'd want them to be on their own time.

"If any are as fortunate as you, some might even find love."

Chrom stared at the rare break in professionalism, Frederick's thin lips betraying a hint at humor.

"Did you just mock me, Sir Frederick?"

"Never, m'lord. Merely reflecting on recent history," Frederick stated, stooping to lift the entrance to the command tent for Chrom. "As I was saying, the pledge all soldiers take upon swearing the oath is more than words. It's a promise, to always be vigilant and prepared for any threat to you or country. They know that when they enlist, their needs become secondary."

"Do they know that when they're conscripted?" Chrom asked, gingerly easing himself into a seat. He looked at Frederick, "Give them the time off, that's an order."

Frederick nodded, closing his mouth as Chrom looked over the volume of requisition forms and inventory logs. He thumbed through the stack, scanning for irregularities, pulling out a few questionables and sitting back with a sigh.

After about a minute he realized his eyes weren't moving from the same line on the paper and he set it on the pile, looking to Frederick with a chuckle.

"You got me thinking… Do you remember your knighting ceremony, Frederick?"

"Vividly, m'lord."

"When I was assigned my bodyguard… What happened?" Chrom smiled, recalling the event yet preferring to hear his friend's version.

"...You refused the Knight-General. You pointed to me, and said… 'I want that one,' and wouldn't hear reason regarding my inexperience or the magnitude of your decision."

Chrom chuckled to himself, nodding as he sat down.

"I had a long talk with Lissa the night before, we both knew it had to be you."

A strange silence followed. The obvious question any normal person would use to fill the space and continue the conversation was absent from the knight's vocabulary.

" _Because_ you never smiled," Chrom explained patiently, drawing a trail on the dusty table, "And we thought, if I chose you, it would make you happy."

Chrom looked up at Frederick's stare.

"I was ten, she was seven, stop looking at me like that."

Frederick closed his mouth and looked ahead, clearly unsure what to say next.

"I felt guilty for a good year after that, thinking the responsibility kept you from smiling. Then I realized that was just you, and your face was stuck that way."

"I smiled at your wedding," Frederick objected, eyes locked on the opposite end of the tent.

"I want to see you smiling for yourself."

"My responsibilities do not include such selfish indulgences, m'lord."

"They do as of today. I want you to take your newfound sense of humor and go into town to have some fun with the others. Go…" Chrom paused, "Do whatever you do for fun."

"I don't do that."

"Go learn. Take a nice girl out for dinner."

"Take a…" Frederick repeated, face reddening as Chrom racked his brain for someone the knight could relate to.

"Cordelia. Take Cordelia out for dinner."

Frederick stared at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"T-That would be highly inappropriate, sire. Regulations have strict rules regarding fraternization."

"Technically you're in different branches," Chrom weighed two invisible scales between his hands, "So..."

"I fear you've been spending far too much time with Robin."

"I command it," Chrom rolled his eyes, waving him off as if that made it final.

"This is an abuse of your power, Lord Chrom," Frederick protested, but taking a half-step towards the exit in defeat.

Chrom grunted and waved farewell, pulling open the books to get to work.

"Before I forget: Lady Olivia has been notified of your safe return," Frederick said, making sure Chrom heard him before lowering the tent flap as he departed.

Chrom wrinkled his nose, knowing at this moment she'd be on her way. She'd objected to him leading the army, fearing the worst, and if news of his kidnapping had reached her, which he was certain Frederick hadn't excluded from his report, she would undoubtedly be on her way to accompany them. He'd wanted to spare her this life again, she hated the violence and was much happier caring for baby-Lucina back in their home. But the guilty thought surfaced nonetheless that he'd be happy to see her.

He frowned when he realized what he was reading in the most recent requisition.

"Two wall casks of Feroxi vodka…?"

* * *

The late morning was bright and the sounds of gulls accompanied the salty air as Port Ferox bustled. If the locals noticed an inn had burned to the ground a few days past they didn't care, evidently used to brawls or shoddy construction claiming many like it. After morning PT the Shepherds fled to town, eager to escape routine duties until the Plegian ships came.

Two women strolled down a busy street, taller one pulling the other aside as a wagon rolled past.

"Roses of the North! Each as unique and as beautiful as a snowflake!" a vendor called from the front of the cart, "Guaranteed to find your soulmate. How 'bout you, pretty lady?"

"How much?" Sumia sighed as the merchant produced a rose of ice blue color, sparkling as if covered by frost.

"Can you put a price on love, milady?"

"I can," Sully folded her arms, edging between the merchant and Sumia, "How much?"

"One thousand gold, to find the man you'll spend the rest of your life‒" he glossed over the number as if it were insignificant.

Sully balked, pulling Sumia along the street as the merchant called after them.

"Goddess those were beautiful…" Sumia muttered, looking back to the wagon's hatch to view the exotic flora.

"They're flowers. They're going to die in like a week," Sully dismissed, nudging Sumia to keep talking. "Besides, how many men are you going to woo with a flower?"

Sumia shrugged before remembering their previous topic.

"I just think Chrom should be more careful!"

"To be fair, I don't think anyone anticipated… Well any of that." Sully checked the street before they continued towards a busy storefront, "I'm more surprised we hired a criminal. The _same_ criminal who kidnapped our commander and tactician."

"They vouched for him. If Chrom trusts him, I trust him. Just look at Robin!" Sumia nodded to herself, "He turned out alright."

"Speaking of which…" Sully muttered, spotting the familiar form cross-legged at a tavern front. She fished a paper from her pocket and found the row of scribbles that wasn't crossed out.

They approached the shaded area surrounded by mats and short tables. Sumia gasped.

"Robin, what are you doing up? Out of bed, and‒ and you should be resting!"

"Sumia, sweet Sumia," Robin cooed, not looking at her, "Shh."

"Rook to A3, takes queen," Sully declared, folding her paper with a grin. "Cornered king, and I believe that's checkmate."

"I'll tell him."

"What's that?"

Robin glanced up from the board, "I said 'so it would seem.'"

"Y'know Robin, I figured with you finishing up most of your other matches and being able to focus on mine, you'd have done better. But you've won what, about fifty percent of your games?"

"Exactly fifty percent," Robin confirmed, proudly.

"Kid has no head for strategy," the old sailor he was playing explained, shaking his head.

"Hear that Robin? You suck. I'm not sure I want a tactician who I can beat at chess."

"See this pawn, Sully?" He held up the piece for her to see before placing it directly before the gauntlet of enemy pieces, "This is going to be you next engagement."

The piece was devoured by the enemy forces.

"Actually, I believe I'm a _knight_ ," Sully reminded him, flicking his sole remaining knight.

He immediately placed it beside the first. The sailor sighed and took it.

"Wow."

"And I hope you learned your lesson," Robin folded his arms smugly as Sully pulled Sumia back to the street.

"You sure showed me," Sully bowed her head in humility and took her leave. "C'mon Sumia, let's check the stables. My mare needs a new brush."

Robin nodded, waving them off as he returned his attention to the board. "Sorry about that, I run a daycare for adults. Aaaand… Checkmate."

* * *

Cherche carried a bundle of gauze past the enlisted tents, doubling back as she saw someone sitting up in their cot.

"Stahl?"

It took him a second to look up.

"Oh, right. I guess that's my name, now."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" She hoisted the bundle higher on her hip to hold under one arm.

"Oh I was just… Thinking. Haven't been feeling too well."

"The best way to get something off your mind is to get on your feet," Cherche recited, holding out a hand with a smile.

"Really, I'd rather just‒"

She leaned in and grabbed him by the tunic, dragging him out with her.

"O-okay."

They walked in silence for a minute to the waste pits where Cherche threw the armful of gauze.

"Someone will burn it all later, I just wanted to get that in before tomorrow. They start to stink."

"All that was one person?" Stahl stared as she turned towards the main road to town.

"Minerva. She received some burns the other day and I like to do what I can to make her comfortable."

"I didn't know wyverns could get burns."

"They're living creatures, as you or I," Cherche laughed softly, "It's easy to forget that, the way they can fly or swim or run so differently than we can…"

She continued talking all the way down the hill. Stahl liked listening to her voice. She didn't ask what was bothering him once, content to keep the conversation going herself if he wasn't quick enough to find something to say, which was often. He felt his face flush whenever their eyes met, thoughts turning into molasses until she looked away.

They entered the city with no destination in mind, wandering streets and stopping before interesting shops whenever something caught her eye.

Cherche was extremely pretty, and he realized he may have a growing crush on her, and he didn't know why she was spending time with him of all people but right now she was exactly what he needed. A reminder there were good things in the world.

"Oh dear, may we take this sidestreet?"

Stahl felt himself being hustled with surprising strength out of sight into an alley, stepping over an ominous smelling puddle as Cherche looked over her shoulder.

"Why‒ what's happening?"

"Just Lord Virion. I… Try to avoid him when I'm off duty."

"You get off duty?"

"When I'm avoiding him, yes."

Stahl grinned as she slid past him, leading the way down the narrow alley. It occurred to him how little space she occupied when not clad head-to-toe in steel.

"You're… Small. I mean smaller than you usually look… In your spiky armor."

She giggled at that.

"A woman needs an outfit for every occasion." She waved a hand over herself, "This is modest-relaxation-day."

"I like it."

She smiled at him and turned, exiting the alley. Stahl smiled too, then felt stupid. He could have come up with something better than that. Cleverer. Robin would have said something cleverer. He and Cherche seemed to spend a lot of time together, she spent almost all day keeping him company yesterday. She was used to hearing cleverer things.

Though before he started bending over backwards making an utter fool of himself he thought it would be wise to clarify her relationship with the chief tactician. He cleared his throat, following her around the corner.

"So, Cherche, are you and Robin‒!"

"Cherche!"

He rounded the corner, seeing Sully and Sumia.

"And Stahl!"

"Oh, h-hi. Ma'am," he addressed Sully, unsure what proper etiquette was when off duty.

"Relax, no officers around," Sully sensed his discomfort and he relaxed.

"Stahl. The 'rookie,' you were talking about?" Sumia asked, giving him a once over.

"Yeah, but I don't think rookie's appropriate anymore. He kicked some ass two nights ago, soon they're gonna be calling him the Valmese Widowmaker."

"He saved my life," Cherche nodded, bowing her head appreciatively, "I never thanked you for that."

"P-please. I did what everyone else was doing," Stahl was fully flushed now. He looked to Sully, "You fought better than me."

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you, newbie," Sully chuckled. Even if they were approximately the same age it was clear she would always hold her experience over him. "If I were taking Hoplite names a month out of basic I'd be pretty damn proud of myself. You're doing good, keep it up and you'll be the first conscript to become a general."

"I hope not…" Stahl muttered, but Sully had engaged Cherche in conversation.

Sumia noticed his quieting and drew near.

"You okay, Stahl?"

"Y-yes ma'am," he nodded, looking up brightly. She wasn't fooled.

"It doesn't get easier. But we do what we have to." She offered him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his shoulder. "If you need to talk, talk to someone, okay? We're all family now."

"Right. Thanks," Stahl breathed, nodding appreciatively.

Sumia seemed like a sweet girl. She was one of more well-known Shepherds, and he could see why after thirty seconds of being in her presence. The sort of calming energy about her. Still, all things being equal he preferred listening to Cherche's soothing voice.

"Alright, we're on a quest for a decent horse brush," Sully sighed, nodding to Stahl's hair, "We'll let you know if we find something to tame that. See you ladies later."

"Good luck with that." Cherche smiled watching them go before she and Stahl continued their walk. She looked over her shoulder and leaned closer.

"I think she likes you."

"S-Sully?" Stahl stammered, looking back to be safe, "I hope not."

"Why not? She seems…" she trailed off as they walked, "Capable?"

"Yeah, you couldn't even finish that without smiling. That's why," Stahl chuckled, stepping onto a dock that ran along the harbor. Tall buildings to their right offered a sense of privacy.

Just them, the ships, and the water extending out unto the horizon. He cleared his throat again.

"But while we're on the subject…"

"Is that…" Cherche interrupted him, narrowing her gaze, "Tharja?"

He closed his mouth, following her gesture. At the far end of the dock, a lone figure stood staring out over the ocean.

"I think so. What's she doing?"

"I never know. She keeps to herself when she isn't inquiring about Robin…" Cherche paused her step, showing a hesitation to continue forward.

"Y'know, speaking of which…"

The figure at the end of the dock turned suddenly ‒ it was Tharja, and she was now making briskly towards them.

"Tharja… How pleasant it is to see you," Cherche greeted. She was smiling, but Stahl could feel the difference.

"No it isn't. Stay away from my husband," Tharja replied curtly, glowering at Cherche until the older girl stepped aside.

Tharja moved forward, pausing before Stahl. She looked up at him through bangs and he shivered. Her large eyes were impossibly dark.

"You too."

"Er… Kay," Stahl muttered, sidestepping as she glided past.

"What an… Odd bird," Cherche murmured, cocking her head slightly as Tharja disappeared between buildings like a shadow.

"Do you think either of them would be open to seeing other people?" Stahl asked, frowning after Tharja.

It took him a moment to realize the thought train in his head wasn't one he'd voiced, and when he opened his mouth to explain where he was going he caught her raised eyebrow.

"Do you have intention towards Lady Tharja?"

"Wh-N-No!" he stammered, shaking his head. "I-I mean for her, and Robin. I mean they're married… I guess? But not really? Or something?"

His tone indicated he claimed no understanding of the subject and was open to correction.

"So I mean what would you think if Robin chose to… See someone else?"

Cherche cocked her head to the other side.

"You have intention towards Lord Robin, then?"

"No‒ I'm serious!" He caught her smile and laughed, "I just want to hear your take on it."

She thought, nodding her head for them to continue their walk around the harbor.

"I think… If 'Lord' Robin wanted to be with her, he would be."

"He isn't?"

"I've never been married, but I would hope my future husband would not take every opportunity to hide from me."

"That's a… Strange relationship."

"'Marriage,'" she corrected, using air quotes.

"You say that dismissively," he chuckled, watching her for a reaction.

Cherche stopped, looking at him.

"I've been carrying the conversation all morning and now you're suddenly Mr. Talkative." She smiled slowly, "Are you asking if _I_ have intention towards Robin?"

"I apologize, it was forward of me." Stahl blushed, looking away as he moved to walk with her, "You don't owe me an answer, I was just making conversation."

"Hm."

Cherche matched his pace, walking in silence for another minute. They rounded the corner and started up a hill taking them back into the city.

"Do I give that impression?" she asked suddenly. "Does it appear I seek more than friendship from him?"

Stahl chanced a glance at her. She was watching him intently.

"Er, I…"

He didn't think he'd be able to sit this one on the sidelines.

"I mean I'm still pretty new to the Shepherds but… I might've thought so. You two spend time together. You visited him when he was on the mend..."

"We weren't even on speaking terms until a few days ago."

"Just… Saying what I see."

"Yes. Thank you for that." Cherche's tone became distracted as a slight frown crossed her features, "Are you feeling better? I have some matters to attend to."

Stahl would have preferred spending the whole day with her but hated to impose, and she clearly had other things on her mind.

"Y-yeah, no problem! I'll just… Find my way around town." He grinned nonchalantly, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you, Stahl. I enjoyed the time with you today." She smiled in a way that sent his face crimson, "I'll see you around camp?"

"Yeah. See you later…" Stahl called after her.

She rounded a tall building and disappeared from view. He sighed, uncertain about the weight in his chest. Yes, he liked her, but he wasn't into elbowing between two people, especially not two people he was quite fond of.

"Ah well..."

He grinned, stretching in the sunlight. Maybe it just wasn't to be. Still, it made for a pleasant morning. And it did take his mind off… All the killing.

Stahl picked his way up the street, following the scent of cooking meat. It wasn't this storefront… He rounded the corner, spotting a small crowd of old men gathered in the shade of an inn.

Wondering what the interest was he pushed his way to the center to find a short wooden table atop an old beaten rug. In the middle was a square board with a number of tiles facing other, each marked by intricate symbols. They were characters he'd never seen before and it took him a full minute of analyzing to decide it was impossible to decipher.

"Hey Stahl."

Stahl looked up to see Robin frowning at the board.

"Oh. Robin!" Stahl greeted, wondering if this was chance, "We were just talking about you…"

"We?" Robin repeated, frowning as he moved a tile.

"Ah, Cherche and I were, I mean."

"Cherche?" Robin echoed, looking up and around. When he couldn't find her he slumped, resting his cheek on his drawn-up knee. "She's not here, liar."

"She left a couple minutes ago." Stahl grinned, unsure if Robin was serious.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"She didn't. Should I try to find her?" Stahl offered helpfully as Robin's opponent lifted a tile and tentatively placed it.

"I think I would like to become romantically involved with her. Thoughts?" Robin asked, moving a piece. "King me… Or whatever its called."

Stahl almost choked on his spit. "That's, pretty bold. And probably something you should talk to her about in private?"

"Yeah?" Robin asked, rapping his fingers as he waited for his opponent.

"...Yeah." His opponent muttered, glancing up at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the board.

"I'll think about it," Robin answered Stahl before addressing the opponent, "Would you _go_. I swear I need to plan meals between your turns."

Stahl looked over the board, confused. Usually having more pieces than your opponent was a good thing.

"Are you a… Sore winner?" he asked, making sure he was understanding the game.

"Winning isn't everything," Robin snapped, hovering his hand over the piece he was about to move.

The older man placed a tile and Robin responded immediately, causing a clamor through the small crowd.

"What happened?" Stahl asked as Robin stood, dusting himself.

"I won, and now they're going to take twenty minutes to figure it out and another twenty minutes to talk about it, so let's go."

"Did you win anything, or was that for… Fun?" Stahl asked, wondering why he'd put himself through that.

"Moving up through the tournament. I gotta be at a shady tavern in a couple hours for the finals but I got time before that. You hungry?"

"Sure, if that's alright. I mean, I'm still a conscript, even off duty. And I vaguely remember something in the reg book on fraternization, so if it won't land you before a disciplinary committee or anything..."

"I don't know what alien language you just spoke but I'll take it as a yes," Robin nodded and continued up the street.

Stahl chuckled, following. "So where'd you learn to play that game?"

"At that table a few hours ago."

* * *

Lucina sighed, watching Lord Virion disappear quickly into the crowd. The noble's reputation for being a womanizer was unfounded, as far as she was concerned. He evidently couldn't wait for the conversation to be over once she'd begun interrogating him about Robin.

And it wasn't for lack of kind words. He praised the man's virtues as modestly as he could, though it was evident he held a great deal of respect for the younger tactician. Polite and courteous though he was, once it became clear Lucina wasn't interested in his finer qualities Virion wasn't interested in her.

He'd departed, clearly annoyed and muttering something about having had enough _Lucena_ for one day.

Her eyes latched onto Gaius coming out of a storefront across the street. Their eyes met and he stiffened, Lucina taking an automatic step towards him with intent to question as a group of women passed between them. Lucina waited for them to pass and saw Gaius had disappeared.

She looked up and down the street, and sighed. That was the second Shepherd to have turned heel upon spotting her today. At least he hadn't bowled over a group of priests as Vaike had.

This mission was doing little but further ostracizing her from the very people she'd come back to save. She had to come at them from a different angle, ask better questions to get the answers she was looking for.

Another opportunity presented itself. Gregor rounded the corner of the next road, passing a clinking pouch to one of his mercenaries and slapping his shoulder with a wide smile. She waited for the other man to depart and approached carefully.

Gregor noticed her and laughed. "Why you walk like Gregor is scared deer?"

"I, er…" Lucina stood straighter, not realizing she'd entered an almost hunting posture. Truthfully Gregor's reaction had been the most cordial she'd received all day. He didn't even frown or cross his arms upon seeing her.

"I would like to talk to you about Robin."

At this Gregor's smile did falter slightly, but he jerked his head and turned to walk. "Gregor loves talk, but doesn't think he can tell you much you haven't heard."

"You know I'm asking about Robin?"

"Like lovesick puppy, all Lucina talks about‒ Where Robin? Why Robin?" Gregor raised his voice to imitate her. She wasn't amused.

"Oi, too serious! Life too short for frowney," Gregor muttered, reaching to pull at her cheeks before she swatted him away. "See?"

"My mission doesn't afford me luxury to focus on anything else. I am here to save humanity."

"Sounds important," Gregor mused, scratching his stubble.

"I am serious‒"

"Gregor believes you."

Lucina sighed, not knowing if _he_ was serious, but continued.

"Please, tell me everything you can about him."

Gregor agreed, on the condition that they find a tavern to sit.

* * *

"Please, mademoiselle, give me but a minute and I promise you an eternity."

Cordelia huffed, sidestepping around the persistent noble on her way down the waterside street. She was looking to do some evening sightseeing until Virion had found her, and she quickly discovered there were some things even more difficult to brush away than rust.

"I'm flattered, m'lord, but…" Cordelia chose her words carefully, "I don't like you?"

"Ah, but opposites have been known to attract ‒ man and woman, yes?"

"I prefer women," Cordelia lied, hoping it would shake him.

"Ah, as do I!" Virion announced excitedly, "Birds of a feather must flock together, no?"

"Please leave."

Virion clutched at his chest mournfully, gracefully weaving backwards between pedestrians in a strange dance.

"My heart, m'lady. You pierce it with your simple yet powerful words."

"That's where we train to aim," Cordelia muttered, prevented from turning back by two sailors carrying a large barrel behind her.

"Then allow me to redirect your training, to foster love over violence. I see the pain in your eyes, that of a warrior."

Virion moved in front of her, taking her hands in his and looking deep into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, with such fire inside you…" Virion whispered loudly enough to be heard in the middle of the crowded street.

"Er…" Cordelia winced and tried taking a step back but more sailors with another barrel stopped her.

"Yes, you cannot move away because you wish to hear more of my words. Like poetry in your ears…" Virion smiled confidently.

"No,‒"

"Shh," Virion placed a finger over her lips, "No more words, my dear. No more pain. I am here for you."

"Can you not‒?" Cordelia shook the finger free and glared at him when a deep voice interrupted her.

"First Scout Cordelia!"

They turned to see a knight at the start of the dock, armor catching the dying sunlight rather heroically. He walked straight towards them unimpeded, sailors giving his size a wide berth.

"Oh thank the heavens…"

He stopped before them, looking between their hands, Virion's raised eyebrow, and Cordelia's pleading expression. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, evidently unsure what he was supposed to say. They waited.

"Was there… Something you needed? Captain?" Cordelia tugged at her trapped hand but was met with resistance. "Me to do? Right now?"

"Y-yes. Actually… Ahem."

Frederick cleared his throat, cheeks darkening slightly. Virion and Cordelia stared. No one had ever seen him so uncomposed.

"Chrom… _Lord_ Chrom… _Commands_ , that I take you out‒"

"Understood sir."

Cordelia slipped out of Virion's grasp and strode past the knight, pulling him along by the arm. Frederick looked astounded as he spun, stumbling after her as they left Virion surrounded in the middle of the street by laborers.

"I h-haven't even described the mission." Frederick caught up to her quick strides and she let his arm go.

"He's out of earshot." Cordelia checked over her shoulder and grinned, " _Thank_ you Captain. I thought you were going to freeze on me there, but good thinking."

"Thinking?" Frederick repeated. The word was a foreign one.

"With Chrom. 'Commanding,' and whatever else was going to come after it."

"Er… Yes," Frederick blinked, remembering his purpose. "As I stated I'm to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Right," Cordelia nodded, grinning, "That's a little strange, and I'm not sure even Virion would buy it, but thanks anyway."

"So you accept my orders?"

"What orders?"

Cordelia frowned at him in confusion. He opened his mouth uncertainly. He seemed to be having the trouble drawing the line between chivalry and duty.

"The ones to take you out to dinner."

Cordelia tilted her head.

"Is this some strange-Frederick-way of cleverly asking to take me on a date?"

"I promise you m'lady, I have not the wit for this."

"Chrom asked‒"

"Commanded."

"‒you to date me."

Frederick took a deep breath and nodded, calming now she understood the situation and could refuse.

"Naturally if you decline I would understand fully and harbor no ill feelings towards this encounter."

He stared when after several seconds she made no indication of preference.

"As one could safely consider it a breach of professionalism and conduct unbecoming an officer," Frederick reiterated slowly.

She shrugged.

"You're not saying no," he reminded her hintingly.

"I could eat."

* * *

Gregor grinned as a waitress brought ale for him and water for Lucina. He took a long swill as she lifted the cup to sniff and rest on the table, waiting for him to finish.

He lowered his mug, staring out from their corner table on the second level of the tavern. The open center of the floor revealed the rowdy downstairs that he watched longingly before Lucina cleared her throat, reminding him why they were here.

Gregor shrugged, sticking his lip out in thought.

"Robin is great man. Very smart, very good with the words, very..."

"Dangerous," Lucina offered.

Gregor looked at her like she knew better. "Chrom dangerous, but you do not look at him same way. Some say Gregor dangerous! But you do not try to hurt Gregor."

"You and my father are both good men."

"I did not say Robin was good man, I say Robin _great_ man. Man whose actions have consequences," Gregor pointed at her. "Good, bad, how can you know such things?"

"Robin's actions lead to the destruction of our world. That's evil."

Gregor looked over the room again, shaking his head with wrinkled nose. "If stranger appears in camp, tries killing comrade, talks crazy talk of future and death, tries killing comrade again, and then goes around, asking friends about how bad comrade is. Is this good person, or bad person?"

Lucina stared at him. "There's more to it than that."

"Maybe to Lucina, there is more. For us, who know Robin, is very simple. Robin good, Lucina bad."

"The Shepherds are good people, and you're a good man," Lucina stated, eyes pleading with him to understand that, but he simply shrugged. "I only want to help you."

For the warmth he exhumed for everyone, his hazel eyes never seemed to register emotion.

"Somewhere, sometime, someplace, blade with Gregor's name on the edge will find him. He does not need your help in this. Gregor only here for the laughs, but you do not make funny. And you do not know Gregor."

He finished his mug and placed it on the table with a sigh as Lucina gripped her cup. He wiped his mouth, raising his eyebrows at her to ask if they were finished as he stood. He'd cleared the table when her voice stopped him.

"You were one of the last. I was little more than a child but I remember you clearly. Your band… Became heroes in our final years. Legends adults would tell to the children, of the heroes we'd aspire to become. You risked life and limb time and again to buy humanity hours, just enough for us to keep surviving. You were in every battle we waged against Grima's forces, until…"

She closed her mouth, eyes on the table. She could see his boots hadn't moved and took a deep breath, preparing to break the vow she'd made not to share knowledge of the future.

"We'd many wounded after a losing battle, too many to travel. The survivors helped carry who they could and left the others, there was nothing that could be done. There would be no sunrise for these wounded warriors, left to die at the camp in the bottom of a canyon between two converging risen armies. Everyone knew it, but you and your men stayed."

Lucina cleared her throat, blinking quickly as the memories surged. "Some said you were tired of fighting, or wanted the glory of being remembered so honorably. But I know you, Gregor."

She looked up to see him watching her now, expression unreadable.

"You are a hero. And a good man."

This conversation had taken a turn from what she'd originally planned, but she wouldn't let a childhood hero think less of her for doing what she was raised to do, surrounded by heroes in a time that needed them most. She held her breath, hoping of all the bridges she'd burned today, this was one she could maintain. Gregor's eyes narrowed.

"A handsome man," he added suddenly, turning his jaw.

"And a handsome man," Lucina added, breaking a small smile in relief.

Gregor smirked, coming back to lean over the table with both hands on the edges. He sighed, looking around then down at her.

"Difficult times Lucina has seen, this Gregor does not doubt," he raised a finger to preemptively ask her to let him finish, "But judgment of character, not strong suit. You want to know kind of man Robin is? Robin is man who looks down on Gregor. Not for who Gregor is, but for what Gregor does. This difference you should know."

"Who a man is and what he does can be different things."

"Gregor and Robin disagree," he chuckled, straightening. "Difference is what you can live with. Robin is man who can't put price on life, thing Gregor does every battle."

"You do what you have to, if Robin can't do what it takes to‒"

"Gregor does what he's paid, no more, no less. Robin is strong enough to say 'no,' he can't compromise morals. Find man strong enough to put values over coin, and Gregor will put him in command every time."

"How can you respect a man who doesn't respect you?" Lucina asked, baffled by Gregor's nonchalant admittance.

"By knowing that maybe who is good man, and who is Gregor, may not be same thing," Gregor replied sagely, giving her a wink.

Lucina looked to the table in defeat. She doubted she'd find anyone to speak ill of Robin.

"You are sad because what you hear isn't what you look for, this Gregor understands," he sighed, taking his empty mug and stepping away from the table. "But now Gregor has question: does Lucina want to find what she looks for, or truth?"

He hummed as he turned away, making downstairs to where familiar faces had entered the tavern.

The door closed as a table overturned, a barrel chested sailor toppling another in a dramatic arm wrestling contest that continued to the floor.

Gaius raised his eyebrow and stepped around the mess of ale and limbs, Vaike chuckling behind him.

"Now this is my kinda place," Vaike spoke loudly over the cheers as something worth cheering for was announced on the other side of the hall.

"Yeah, but if you're gonna get us in trouble don't pass out beforehand," Gaius requested, looking for a table.

"Friends!" a deep voice bellowed, and they looked to see Gregor coming down the stairs arms wide.

"Err, hey. I'm Gaius, pleased to‒"

"With the life stories, already?" Gregor chuckled, looking around, "Fine, fine but we will need drinks, and sitting."

"Welcome to the family," Vaike muttered, ruffling Gaius' hair and following Gregor through the crowd.

Gregor righted the overturned table, pulling empty chairs until the two sailors stopped wrestling to stare at him.

"We was using that."

Vaike drew beside Gregor who folded his arms.

"No more, you are not."

The sailors sized the two men up and decided the risk wasn't worth the reward, and made their way out.

"So Vaike was explaining," Gaius took a seat, grinning at them, "How exactly Chrom hooked up with a… What'd you call her… A temptress?"

"That's what Robin called her. One time," Vaike corrected warningly, shaking his head free of evidently bad memories, "You'd do better to call her Olivia."

Gaius shook his head, showing disinterest in details.

"Well, Robin tells this story best…" Vaike chuckled, scratching his head trying to remember, "How does it start…"

"About an hour before they got married."

They turned towards the voice two tables further into the tavern. A burly sailor moved and revealed Robin between three tables with an opponent on the other side of each. He apologized for his delay and moved a pawn, slid a tile, and checked his hand.

"Go fish."

He turned back to the Shepherds. Vaike sat back with a grin, waiting for his favorite story to be retold as Gaius leaned forward in his chair.

"We'd seen this girl once, maybe twice, right? In our lives?" Robin glanced at the table to his right and pushed a bishop, "And yeah, sure, she's boning hot. But not 'abandon your friends,' hot, right? Not 'risk the battle for our kingdom,' hot?" Robin made sure they understood this before moving a tile from the other end of the board and flipping it, "Now Chrom's acted stupid around this girl before ‒ I had to save his life in the Feroxi arena because of it, go fish."

"Is that how it‒?" Vaike interrupted with a grin.

" _Go fish_. So we rendezvous with Basilio on our escape from Plegia, she's there, he can talk to her finally, but Chrom's sister just passed and now isn't the time." Robin took an appropriately sympathetic expression, "Fun fact, dead siblings are a complete mood killer. Even when meeting with the woman he has _intentions_ for," he emphasized the word with his eyebrows. "Chrom is far too noble to violate the no-bone-grace period following any death in the family."

"He once saved an orphanage from a fire," Vaike nodded impressively.

"The very same fire that wasn't started by me, correct Vaike! You gonna go today?" Robin glanced at his chess opponent irritably before returning to his story, "We're at the battle of historical-fort-something-something on the border of Ylisse, and you'll never guess who's leading the caravan with our supplies."

"The boning hot temptress?"

"Her name's Olivia, don't… Don't call her that," Robin warned, glancing around, "Anyway, yes. The boning hot Olivia. Ah, yes. Now. Now is the time, Noble Chrom realizes. Now is the time to put the moves on the lady his pants have been ripping for over the last few weeks."

"In the middle of the battle," Gaius clarified, looking to Vaike.

"Well it's only a battle if you're fighting." Robin glowered, turning three-quarters in his chair to remove a card from his hand and throw it across the table, "Choke on it," and returned his attention to the Shepherds.

"But essentially yes! At the same time the battle is occurring, Lord McNoble is atop the hill, putting the moves on her. Asking her to dance, complimenting her‒" Robin ran a hand over his face, "It was like if he didn't spend half the battle chatting with her he'd be forced to marry someone he barely knew! Or Sully!"

"Sup."

He owled his head around, finding her on the upper landing. She raised a drink at him.

"And I don't know which is worse!" Robin gestured with one hand and took an opposing tile the other.

"Thanks."

"Irregardless!" Robin stood, moving a pawn without looking at the board before stepping onto the table, "I'm locked in a mildly exciting duel-to-the-death with Gangrel. Nasty, ratchet, Gangrel. His name even sounds like an adjective to describe something foul. With his sword that shoots lighting ‒ yes like what you see in a storm only coming for your _face_!" He proclaimed, sparks emitting from outstretched fingertips as he knelt before enraptured patrons.

"Gangrel has a unit of mercenary swordsmen with him, he's sounding the horn for reinforcements, atop a fort raining lightning over a division I'm spearheading into the belly of the beast. Checkmate! We level the front gates and I order them to sound the call for the royal division to move in. Enemies are emerging from the forest below and we pull inside. I order the unit to hold the chokehold as long as they can while I move on Gangrel. I climb the tower, witnessing the battle outside every passing window, each step fearing any moment could be the shift in tides ‒ would there still be a Ylisse when I reached the top?!"

Robin took a deep breath, sweat beading his brow as he stepped onto the chessboard, crouched, moved a tile on the other table, and stood again arms wide.

"Lo! There was a Ylisse, and I would not let my friends down! If I alone had to face the man named after a disease that made leprosy sound like a sunburn then so be it ‒ There would be a Ylisse!"

Mugs raised to that as he continued, sweeping arms addressing the whole tavern now.

"He sneers at me with yellow teeth, sunken eyes so dark you want to stare into the sun to remind yourself 'Yes! There is a light if I can only persevere.' He raises his warlock blade, and I am not ashamed to admit I feel fear. Then I remember I am not alone. My friends and allies stand with me, and I shall not fear what cannot break such bonds! Except ‒ my allies are not with me, because _someone_ wasn't in position when we called for aid, because said _someone_ was making out."

"No way!" Vaike laughed and slammed his mug, "He didn't say that!"

"He didn't have to!" Robin planted his boot on the back of a chair and leaned forward, bringing a hand to his eyebrows to block the imaginary setting sun and looking out over the patrons watching with rapt attention. "Because I could see, in the far distance, two figures embraced atop a hill, and it was at that moment I knew… I was on my own. My brother had been taken from me, _seduced_ by womanly wiles and helpless against the tide of lust and bosom that had overswept him."

"What did you do?" a complete stranger asked, staring.

"What my station required of me!" Robin placed a fist to his heart valiantly and soldiered on to the adjacent table, "I recognized our prince as a casualty of war and knew if there was to be victory this day it would be up to me to seize it! Gangrel and I exchanged magic blows, each second feeling borrowed from Death himself, knowing at any moment, he would collect his due."

"But you're still here," another stranger called as Robin knelt to angrily place a tile.

"Spoiler alert!" Robin stood indignantly, pointing to the door, "Vaike please escort this rotten tomato outside."

A brief struggle ensued before the man realized just how large Vaike was and left quietly as Robin carried on.

"Then the unthinkable. Gangrel got the upper hand as I failed to anticipate a move, leaving me open as his sword plunged forth." Robin clapped his hands, failing to catch an invisible blade and reeling backwards, "It stabbed into my chest, piercing my totally sweet cloak and stopping on the dozen talismans I'd stuffed in my pocket before the battle."

"They were _supposed_ to protect him from magic," Vaike explained to Gaius, shrugging.

"Quite!" Robin nodded, holding open his robe to show the pocket that had saved his life, "And in his moment of victory he stood back to gloat, letting go of his blade. _Tsumi_!"

Robin kicked the shogi board to send tiles flying across the room. He fell silent, hands raised as if to say _You may applaud now_.

"So… What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Robin frowned at the idiot who'd spoken, "I had two swords, he had none. He surrendered and Ylisse won the battle."

"That was a bit anticlimactic," Gaius commented scratching his chin.

"That's how you know it's a real story," Robin explained patiently, taking his opponent's card and laying down the final pile in Go Fish.

"And the Chess tournament is concluded!" A judge bellowed across the tavern, taking another slip of paper from an assistant, "As is the shogi tournament!"

"And the Go Fish tournament," Robin added, holding up the cards for the judge to take.

"There was no Go Fish tournament, sir."

"Oh. Then why the hell am I carrying these?" Robin asked, forcing the cards on him, "So now I get paid?"

"For which?" The judge asked, looking between the sheets in confusion.

"Both."

"You're… Robin?" The man asked, staring at the papers, "You won _both_ tournaments?"

"And Go Fish."

"This‒ This is incredible!"

"Be more incredible if there was a Go Fish tournament."

"This calls for a celebration! A new title!"

"Can I just get paid?"

"Of course," the judge gestured for two pouches of gold and handed them to Robin, "but this is truly something‒ H-hey!"

"Where's he headed?" Gaius asked, standing to see where Robin had gone.

Robin opened the door, revealing Cordelia and Frederick. He pushed the knight aside, reciting "Rook to A3, takes queen, cornering king, you lose," before disappearing into the night.

"Better luck keeping track of sparrow," Gregor muttered, watching after their companion and shrugging.

"So that's the story of how Chrom met Olivia." Vaike chuckled, leaning in as the noise rose and bustle resumed in Robin's absence.

"Quite the tale! How much of it is real?"

"Enough that Chrom won't dispute it."

They looked over to see Cordelia take the table beside theirs. Frederick stood beside her awkwardly until she pulled him down to sit facing her.

"He just seems the type to… Embellish, is all," Gaius suggested, grinning thoughtfully.

"You don't believe him?" Vaike stared, flabbergasted.

"First rule of crime: never trust someone smarter than you..." Gaius smiled into his mug before taking a sip.

"Same first rule for mercenary." Gregor nodded, pointing a thick finger at Gaius, "But first rule of soldier proves more true now: trust man beside you. When you fall into trap, weapon break, in deep shit, man beside you is there. Robin is there many time for Gregor's men and Shepherds."

"You guys are a lot closer than other groups I've rolled with, I'll give you that." Gaius raised an eyebrow at their combined look of solidarity, and raised his mug, "To Robin, then."

"Master showboater," Cordelia chimed in.

"S-Class whiner," Sully called, coming down the stairs with Sumia to join them.

"Ne'er-do-well," Frederick added stonily.

"Good friend," Vaike raised his mug.

"And better man," Gregor finished, glancing up to the second level, but the corner table was empty.

* * *

Evening had fallen over the town, hanging lanterns along the streets betraying the lively tavern interiors for calm, quiet night air. The back roads were much quieter than the main streets, the odd stray ambling across the street often the only break in crickets' song.

That's what happened when the local business ran out of business. Or burned to the ground, as circumstances go.

A duet plucked somber strings across the road from the burned tavern as an old man sat on the steps, sighing into his hands. He'd had a good life, and while his inn had been in dire need of renovations, he hadn't expected it to end like that. Gone up in an inferno, his only solace being it hadn't spread to his neighbors' homes.

"Excuse me, sad old guy?"

He looked up to see a young man in dark robes and white hair, watching him.

"You the guy who used to own this joint?"

He nodded gravely, not recognizing this person as a regular.

"I'm… Sorta the guy who burned it to the ground. Name's Robin, you might have heard of me‒"

"Robin," the old man spoke quietly, interrupting him. "You have ruined me. I have precious little in this world, this tavern was my life."

"Your life was highly flammable."

He stared at Robin, quiet anger rising. "I have nothing else for you to take. If you've returned to mock, do it and begone."

"Relax, I'm here for amends and such!" Robin announced, producing two satchels that clinked merrily. "See? Money! More than your crappy tavern was worth I'm sure."

He held them out for the man to take, but he simply stared back.

"I don't know whether to curse you, or strike you for your insolence."

"Well if you have to choose please curse me, I've been struck… Stricken?" Robin thought for a moment. "Strucken enough for one week."

"I don't know that there's a limit, for men like you," the old man muttered, taking the purse warily as though Robin might snatch it away.

"If it will really make you feel better, I guess you can strike me. Preferably somewhere bony, though, where you might break a finger."

The old man sighed and pushed off his knees, standing to his full height as a wagon pulled onto the road. "I will say this only once, because this was your fault to begin with, but you've returned to make amends where most people wouldn't. Thank you. Now get off my street."

The wagon stopped before the burnt out tavern, merchant coming down to embrace the old man as Robin departed. "I'm sorry, father. I couldn't sell any roses today…"

Robin had reached the end of the block when the younger-older man caught up to him. Robin turned in time to be embraced, wondering what was happening as he was lifted off his feet in a tight hug.

"Thank you sir, thank you thank you."

"In the spirit of transparency, you know I'm the one who destroyed it in the first place?"

"You didn't have to come back, and for that I thank you. Please, take one of these."

Robin looked to see a dark blue rose pushed into his hand, the man retreating back up the street where the old man watched with arms folded.

"This is one of those roses that make me find love or something, right?"

"Right! Good luck, sir!"

Robin admired the rose as he meandered through the streets, no direction in mind. He'd done just about everything he'd set out to do today, now if only...

"Robin!"

He turned from the rose and smiled at Cherche across the street.

"Cherche!" he replied matching her tone of enthusiasm. She met him in the middle of the cobble road and took a deep breath.

"I… Really need to talk to you, do you have a minute?"

"For you, sure. But only the one."

She smiled hesitantly, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Now she was here she looked uncertain of what to say.

"You actually bought one those roses?"

"Oh would you look at that, I guess I did!" Robin stared in surprise at the rose in his hand, "I just have so much gold, y'know, can't really keep track of buying extravagant things for people I care about. And not noticing how much they cost because, as aforementioned, I have so much of it."

"I'm surprised you were able to make it to the city today." She smiled, holding his hand up so she could examine the rose closer in the streetlight.

"Had a free afternoon."

"Did you? I overheard Chrom mentioning you left some duties unfinished." She raised an eyebrow at him, but he shrugged unfazed.

"Oh that Chrom and his compulsive lies. He really can't help himself."

"I'm sure."

She fell quiet and they fell into awkward silence.

It wasn't just her, he realized. He too had something over him and was unable to bring it up. They spoke simultaneously.

"So I uh..."

"Did you...?"

He cleared his throat, nodding at her but she shook her head.

"Please," she offered.

"I ah… It's funny you wanted to see me, because I've been meaning to talk to you, too."

Her posture was rigid as they strolled along the quiet street. She waited for him to continue.

"We haven't known each other too long, but it feels like the last few days have been throwing us together a lot, and I don't expect the coming weeks to be different. You've proven yourself a strong, capable woman and I've been grateful to spend the time that I have with you. And I wanted to know if..."

She was staring at a spot on the building ahead, brow furrowed, chewing the inside of her lip, looking like her worst fears were being realized. While their growing closer had piqued his interest in her romantically, it was apparent she was looking for nothing more than friendship.

He cleared his throat and paused.

After a moment of silence, she looked to him with held breath, likely expecting to see that crushed expression. That defeated, helpless look all women were guilty of causing at some point in time, yet couldn't be blamed for.

"I mean I just wanted to ah... Make my intentions clear, because communication is key to any working friendship... That I consider you a friend and that I have no intention of breaching that trust."

She exhaled in relief, shoulders relaxing instantly and she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry if I had you worried for a minute there," he chuckled but she shook her head with a smile.

"Not at all, I've been meaning to have the same conversation with you, and I'm gladdened we're of similar minds. You are a trusted friend and I enjoy your company, and would like to continue to rely on you as this war continues."

"'Rely' on me," he repeated with a grin, "I think you have our roles reversed."

"I was being polite. Naturally I'll always be there when you need rescuing."

"Well hopefully there won't be a time when I have to pay you back." Robin grinned, twirling the rose between his fingers.

"Was that for someone?" she asked, cocking her head.

"What, it doesn't look good on me?" He looked hurt, putting it to his ear, "I happen to love roses, and don't feel I need an excuse to buy one."

"You are well within your right and I apologize." She bowed and looked up the road, "I heard some Shepherds are meeting at a tavern around here, care to join them?"

"I actually feel like doing some exploring, I've spent all day with people," he explained with a smile, twirling the rose again.

"Okay, be careful. And please don't burn any more inns to the ground."

"I don't want to be a liar so I will not promise anything," he vowed solemnly, waving farewell as she turned up the road, "Good night!"

He watched her until she was out of sight, alone in the street. A sea breeze picked up, rustling his hair. He sighed, slowly rotating the rose before him and smelling it.

* * *

The lone figure in the road turned and departed in the direction of the docks as the moon peeked over the mountains behind them. Narrowed blue eyes watched him from a nearby rooftop. Feroxi nights brought a chill to the air that called for warmer clothing, but Lucina couldn't be bothered.

She'd inquired about Robin all day and the closest she'd come to unearthing anything secretive about him was watching him donate his day's earnings in reparations to the owner of the inn. She thought of what Gregor had said, finding what she was looking for versus the truth. She'd told herself what the truth was, but perhaps that's where she went wrong. Perhaps she should stop looking, and start watching.

Lucina hated to think of compromising herself, what she knew to be history, but maybe in simply observing there were new truths to be learned. Out of respect for her elders and father, she could try.

She silently lifted herself from the stone roof and descended the cracked side of the building. She spotted something in the street and moved to where he'd stood, watching after Lady Cherche.

A blue rose lay in the road. She frowned, nudging it with her boot, ready to spring away at the first sign of danger. When it simply rolled over she knelt, holding it up to the moon's light.

It shimmered an amazing blue in the moonlight, sparkling like a thousand-faceted diamond in her hand and making her breath catch. It was stunningly beautiful.

Lucina couldn't hear what Robin and Cherche were discussing from their distance, but why would he discard this precious flower? She'd never seen another like it.

She held the rose as she followed Robin's path towards the harbor, not bothering to entertain the thought that he was on his way to a secret rendezvous, or find a corner to plot and cackle. His illusion of being human was either genuine, or so perfect he'd never be found out simply by being followed at night.

The sound of the ocean around the next corner made Lucina slow, drawing up to the side of the building to peek around the side.

Robin sat at the edge of the dock, knees to his chest, back to her. He wasn't talking, writing or… Doing anything. Just watching the water. It occurred to her this was the first time she'd seen him do _nothing_. He was always mid-action ‒ or actions. To see him simply sitting was borderline unreal. Like watching a wave motionless on the ocean.

She looked to the rose.

Lucina immediately hardened herself against the pang of sympathy that crept up on her. This was her father's killer ‒ a million fathers' killer. He was the end of their world, he didn't deserve sympathy.

Robin sighed, looking skyward.

Lucina scowled, uncertain if she hated that she was believing his act or the prospect that he might actually feel things. She preferred the former.

He leaned back on his hands, letting his feet hang over the dock. Lucina waited for another minute, then stepped out of the shadows. Robin looked around as she neared, seeing the rose at her side.

"Don't laugh," he chuckled, hanging his head in resignation.

"I don't," she replied plainly, examining the rose and looking out over the bay. "Nor do I derive pleasure from your pain."

"Don't be dramatic, it was a crush."

Lucina considered him for a moment, and turned forward. "It didn't… It doesn't happen. What you seek, you never found."

"Wait what? I die alone and unloved?!" Robin exclaimed, sitting upright and staring at her.

"You didn't die, but…"

"Oh…"

Robin let out a sigh of relief, looking skyward again.

"That's a good thing?" Lucina asked, bewildered.

"Well now all the pressure's off, right? You just told me it never happens so I don't have to look anymore. Life just got even easier."

"You're okay with that?"

"Apparently I don't have a say."

"You can… There's always hope to try," Lucina offered, unsure if 'challenging fate' applied to romance.

"I can live a full life without romance. There's friends, food, and experiences abound. Get too caught up in all the things you don't have, and you'll miss out on a lot more."

"So you won't even try?" Lucina asked, realizing this was the danger of revealing the historical future.

"And waste my time? Why should I! You've probably just saved me years of life. I knew you'd come in handy. Tell me, what else can you spoil for me? Do I ever run a sub-six minute mile, or can I stop trying?"

"I do not know, nor would I tell you. I fear I've damaged time enough for one day."

"Isn't that the point?" he asked, but let the topic digress as they turned to the sound of waves.

She stood beside him for another minute before he gestured to the half-mile of open dock beside him.

"Public seating, if you're going to stay a while," he offered.

She hesitated, then sat a good meter away from him. They sat that way until the moon was high above, content to not speak, him watching the light on the water, her the light on the rose.


	7. Shadows of the Fore

_Today -3:_ _  
It's been several days since hearing any news from Plegia. I hope the promised ships are actually coming, or I will feel very silly._

 _Other than that, life's good. Olivia's arrival has been a mixed blessing, providing a welcome distraction from Lucina's scrutiny, but also taking up much of Chrom's time. Which I guess isn't so bad. Now he can't ask me to do stuff. With zero oversight, I can begin my plans of world domination._

 _T -2:_ _  
Chrom found me and asked me to do stuff. Plan tactics and somesuch._

 _World domination postponed until further notice. Ylisse and Feroxi detachments have been arriving every day, army outside the port growing by the hundreds._

 _I thought I'd be able to sneakfully escape my duties with the usual "I did it already," and "Look, over there!" but Frederick has become seasoned to my deceptions. I now sit under guard in working conditions no human should be subject to._

 _I'm in the middle of the command tent, with Frederick by the door and Lucina hovering nearby, presumably to offer a reaffirming cuddle should the need arise. Chrom is nowhere to be found, though at night I believe I can hear him engaging in raucous copulation with Olivia._

 _Naga help me, if they make a third (fourth?) Lucina I'll save them the trouble and use this quill to kill myself._

 _T -1:  
_ _Lon'qu arrived today. Compared to my usual company, he was an absolute delight, full of jovial humor and unabashed emotional outbursts. Then I had to send him away on his top secret mission._

 _After dinner I used to classic "Dinner didn't agree with me" line to stay out in the hills for almost two full hours! And I didn't even have to eat dinner! Fresh air never tasted so sweet._

 _Lucina came to "check on me" (making sure I wasn't going to escape). I told her I was a lycanthrope and she should leave me alone while I howled at the moon. She noted it was only a crescent moon. I told her it was just a perfectly shaped cloud blocking it and to run back to camp before I turned._

 _Less funny when Frederick showed up some time later. I've never been carried so effortlessly before._

 _Today_ _  
I've decided to take up journaling as a way of documenting important history as it happens, but primarily to look busy. All this etching away at parchment while Frederick and Lucina have staring contests with the back of my head gives me the chance to be slightly less bored while pretending to work._

 _I considered going over some plans, but the ships aren't even here yet and I've stopped sleeping, so I guess I have time. I will continue to protest my treatment by simply memorizing the ship rosters and dossiers I'm supposed to do something with. Now to fill the next 20 hours of my day..._

 _If you're reading this: save me._

 _Today 2:  
_ _The ships are finally here, and with them any doubts Validar was holding out on us. These beauties are big enough to shuttle a hundred men with cargo. We've enough to carry over the vanguard and then some to create a landing base, and Chrom wants to launch the fleet in one week._

 _If you're reading this you didn't save me yesterday, so I'm giving you another chance. I'm bored out of my mind and if you confine me to this for another 168 hours I'll be very upset with you, whoever you are._

Full lips pulled into a smile as long fingers neatly folded the paper crumpled paper. This worked out well. She'd been needing to speak with him, but that statuesque knight and young harlot had made private visitations impossible.

She slinked out from the shadow between two tents, casting a wary eye around the campfires before making her way to the command tent where Frederick stood on "break," eating his dinner. He lowered his plate upon seeing her, wiping his mouth.

"Lady Tharja."

"You're in my way," she drawled, glaring at him. "I need to speak with my husband."

"Robin is busy," Frederick stated, feet coming nowhere close to moving.

"No I'm not! Who's there?!"

Frederick's thin lips grew thinner. "Robin is occupied planning the invasion,-"

"Quickly, kill the guard and set me free!"

"A task he would be _finished_ with had he started when he sat behind the desk four days ago," Frederick finished, speaking loud enough to turn heads around the campfires.

"This is regarding the invasion, information he needs to hear," Tharja raised her voice as well, but was met with a moment of silence.

"Is that Tharja…? Don't come in! I'm… dead! Frederick don't let her-!"

"Information regarding the invasion is paramount," Frederick seemed to have decided upon hearing Robin's panic, standing aside to allow Tharja to pass. It seemed rare for the knight to indulge in such pettiness, but days of confinement had evidently worn down his discipline.

She stepped into the tent, Frederick following right behind likely to watch Robin's expression.

"Your wife wishes to speak with you."

Robin rolled his eyes, sitting back down from where he'd been standing at his desk. "Because working hasn't been fun enough, with The Gargoyle and Princess Pleasantries watching every move I make. You know there's enough paper to go around, if anyone wants to help?"

He offered papers to the corner and Tharja turned to see Lucina arms folded, watching in silence.

"Gargoyle?"

"I'm on break," Frederick declined politely, raising his dinner plate.

"You haven't been working," Tharja corrected, producing the folded paper and tucking it under her robe again. Robin stared at the ground.

"Literally. _Anyone_ else."

"And I have information regarding the invasion," Tharja explained, glancing around the tent, "Perhaps we could have a moment to ourselves?"

Lucina's eyes narrowed, looking between them.

"One of them should stay," Robin insisted, pleadingly looking between Lucina's suspicious glare and Frederick's indifference.

"Not her," Tharja voiced, returning the girl's glare.

"Not him," Robin insisted, "I'm mad at him."

Frederick took another bite of his dinner and stepped outside, evidently satisfied with the damage he'd done. Tharja scowled at Lucina before ignoring her completely, turning to Robin.

"While at the waterside the other day I felt something was wrong. I've divined as much as I could, but all I'm able to discern is that something dark stirs in the depths."

"You're using a lot of vague descriptions I can't really make plans around-"

"What do you sense, Lady Tharja?" Lucina interrupted, unfolding her arms and crossing the tent towards them.

"Our voyage will be marked by disaster. We cannot sail once whatever lurks has awoken," Tharja warned, taking the opportunity to place her hands around Robin's.

"So… We just send a letter to Walhart, 'Jk, have fun conquering'?" Robin asked, suppressing the urge to smile at the absurdity of it. "We kinda already have the army gathered, we might as well throw them around a bit."

"I'm telling you what will happen if we sail. It isn't often I receive premonitions this clear, so when I warn of what's to come, you'd do well to heed me," Tharja spoke sternly, looking into his eyes.

He blinked, tugging at his trapped hand in vain.

"She's right," Lucina commented, coming to the other side of the table and drawing both their stares. "We should plan around this."

"Because…" Robin prompted, trying to pull his hand free but Tharja held tighter.

"Because I've read the omens, and I know catastrophe awaits us at sea."

Robin turned to Lucina, _Your turn_.

"Because I fear I know of what Lady Tharja speaks of. If we are caught on open seas, we will surely perish."

"Well I certainly don't want that," Robin mused, turning to the piles of paper before him with his free hand. He pushed over an entire stack onto the floor, pulling a paper from the middle of the pile to read. "But if we could cut down on travel time…"

"This child makes a simple demand and you heed _her_?!" Tharja exclaimed, dropping his hand.

"' _Child,'_ she's barely younger than you," Robin muttered, glancing between her and the alarmed Lucina. "And it was hardly a demand- she made a reasonable suggestion well within the realm of possibility. I think we _could_ accelerate the ships..."

"She said no such thing!"

"Did she not?" Robin asked, not looking anymore as he scrawled something in the margin of the page listing active mages in their company.

"I did not, no."

"Would it work? Could we simply beat whatever you're talking about in a race across the sea?" Robin asked.

Lucina turned to Tharja, who stared at him flipping to a fresh page. "At this very moment the way is safe, but for how long I cannot say-"

"Excellent, good work Lucina," Robin spoke into the logbook he pulled closer.

Steam might have been coming out of Tharja's ears as she leaned forward, slamming the book closed and forcing his gaze up.

An incredibly awkward silence followed.

"I'm going to fetch supper," Lucina muttered, clearing her throat and making for the door.

"You already ate," Robin commented, watching her progress halt as the realization hit her.

"Why won't you have me, Robin?" Tharja demanded, standing straighter now. "Does my appearance not please you?"

"Wha- No, you're pleasing!" Robin insisted, desperate not to be alone with her, "Lucina, help me."

"Don't look at her! You're married to _me_!"

"I'm not married to anyone! Lucina tell-"

"Stop _looking_ at her!"

"I'm going to go…" Lucina trailed off, failing to invent a task, "Leave."

"Our union was preordained by the priests, _I_ am to receive your seed, and bear a child that heralds unbridled power."

"I-I'm-you- _What_?!"

"The prophecies state your seed will be the strongest in the history of the great bloodline-"

"Stop talking about my seed!"

Lucina sidled along the wall of the tent, eyeing the entrance like it was the only land in sight in the middle of an ocean.

"I'm talking about your fate!" Tharja snapped.

"I challenge my fate!" Robin declared, standing.

"Just going to… Go now…"

"Give me your child, Robin!" Tharja demanded, striding around the table. He moved to keep the obstacle between them.

"You can't have my seed!"

"If you mean to impregnate her before me..." Tharja growled, pointing at Lucina who'd almost reached the exit.

"That's not going to-" Lucina began, startling when the tent flap opened beside her.

"Who's impregnating…" Chrom stepped into the tent and looked around, following Tharja's finger and raising an eyebrow at the only other male in the room.

"Robin, do you intend to impregnate my daughter?"

"Stop saying impregnate! There is no impregnating going on!" Robin bellowed, causing heads outside to turn.

"Good, because I just received some battle plans from the Khans that I'd like to go over with you."

"Good!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"I don't know!"

"Is this a… Bad time?" Chrom asked, looking between them all. "The fate of our nations and the human race are at stake in a battle Robin has done next to zero preparation for, but if you need a moment for a love triangle we can wait."

"Right!"

"Robin stop shouting."

"Make your plans," Tharja spoke softly, but the danger in her voice made everyone stare, "But if you share a bed with her before me I will castrate you."

Chrom raised an eyebrow at her, then to Robin. "You get all that?"

"First Tharja... _Then_ Lucina..." Robin repeated, writing an invisible note in his hand.

Tharja bristled, glowering at Lucina as she left. Chrom moved to lay the plans out before Robin.

"I'm sorry, Father," Lucina apologized, turning immediately as the flap closed, "That was highly inappropriate, I can explain-"

Chrom looked up from the plans, nonplussed. "Hm?"

She stared at him. "About that… Interaction. Lady Tharja has the wrong impression, I've no intention towards Robin."

Chrom's lip quivered but he spoke calmly. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"If ill rumors are started because of this miscommunication-"

"Lucina, this is Robin," Chrom introduced, resting a hand on the other man's shoulder as Robin flipped through the plans, "I'm not sure if you've met, but being within the general vicinity requires some suspending the notions of propriety."

"I… See."

"People will say strange things around him. Try not to take it, or him, too seriously."

Lucina glanced at Robin who was ignoring them, then to Chrom. "Father, may I speak with you privately?"

Chrom frowned at her uneasy expression, and nodded. He followed her outside where others were finishing dinner around campfires, and they moved to the side of the tent.

"I do not recall Robin being married."

"Then you have a good memory," Chrom affirmed, smiling softly but she shook her head.

"From my time. There was no mention of him taking a wife- he spent his life alone, without love."

Chrom watched her carefully, clearly not understanding. "And this… Bothers you."

"Yes. It means history is already being rewritten, events I had no intention of changing being altered," Lucina explained, looking to the ground as if being scolded, "There were others, who came back with me. Some I found and kept in contact with. But there's no telling who could be influencing what."

"You think one of your friends made it all the way into Plegia and convinced Tharja to go crazy over Robin?" Chrom asked, bemused.

"I don't know, they could be anywhere, affecting people in unforeseeable ways. I fear… My returning-"

"And I'm going to stop you right there," Chrom interrupted with a smile, pulling her chin up. "If your very presence is already changing the way history plays out, imagine what your actions will accomplish. You made the right call to return to the past, and I won't hear any more reservations about your decision. A leader has too many responsibilities to waste time second guessing herself, understood?"

"Y-yes, Father," she uttered, returning his smile. "I know you're right. I just feel it's important to account for every consequence, good or bad. 'A leader is absolved of no responsibility.'"

"I didn't teach you that, did I?" Chrom asked, wincing. She nodded.

"I felt it was an important lesson, if a bit grim. It taught me the realities of my birthright, that people would always look to people in our position for both guidance, and fault."

"Well I don't like it," Chrom announced, shaking his head, "From now on, you let me worry about the duties of leadership. I want you to enjoy a life as a young twenty..." Chrom hesitated before tilting his head, "How old are you?"

"I'm unsure. Days and nights began to blend into a perpetual grey, seasons stopped coming, and we had other things on our minds than holidays. I stopped counting birthdays after my nineteenth…" Lucina said, half-shrugging her indifference. "But Father, this is my purpose. I came back for this reason,-"

"And it will be done," Chrom affirmed, smiling, "But you are far too young to worry about this yet."

"I'm only a few years younger than you…" she argued, not understanding his argument.

"I'm king. I get different rules."

"Father, I'm not a child."

"Wrong," Chrom corrected, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You're my child. And all any parent wants is to see their children happy. I don't want you to grow up cold, so focused on the next 'mission' you can't see the life before you. I want to see you smile, and laugh…" Her head had turned downwards again and he lifted her chin once more with a smile. "Maybe get married."

She returned his smile and looked upwards with a sigh. "I will try. To smile and laugh, I mean," she added quickly.

He rested a hand on her head, "Regarding your first concern, don't think too much about it. You and the others who returned will all shape the future in your own ways, and that's exactly how it's meant to be. Don't blame yourself, just be you. A twenty-one-ish year old girl with her whole life ahead of her. It's okay to make mistakes and try new things, that isn't a death sentence here."

"One thing at a time. I don't believe the years of conditioning from my time will be overturned by one conversation-"

"And maybe trim your hair again, that was cute," Chrom muttered, bringing his hands up the sides of her head.

She removed his hands, recognizing he was teasing her, and gave him the scowl daughters reserved for fathers.

He laughed and embraced her, her mumbling into his shoulder, "You are far more jovial than I remember."

"Perhaps I'm making up for lost time," he said, shrugging as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Father. For being you."

"Anytime. Now you go be you, I need to talk to Robin about-"

"Battle plans?"

They jumped as Robin announced his presence, brandishing some hastily scrawled note pages.

"And I was worried you would take your time," Chrom muttered, staring as he took them, "Given this battle is the crux for everything to… Robin these list two ships and… Two hundred soldiers at most."

"Right, about that. We need to leave tonight."

"What?" Chrom asked, waiting for the telltale smirk or chuckle that didn't come, "Why?"

"Because!" Robin held up a finger, pausing. "Recent intel suggests the seas will become very dangerous very soon, so we're launching a vanguard for the vanguard to establish a landing base and secure our footing in Valm, before committing the remainder of the coalition."

"Who brought this intel in?" Chrom asked, frowning at the pages again, "And when? I've only been absent the past hour."

"An advisor, moments ago," Robin answered, glancing at Lucina who was remaining silent.

Chrom turned the pages over only to find them blank, asking, "What kind of danger? Pirates, or is Walhart preparing some form of defense...?"

"A very serious… Dangerous type of… Danger."

Chrom finally looked up from the pages. "Robin."

"Chrom?"

"What kind of danger?"

"The ominous kind…?"

"Lucina, who brought him this intel?" Chrom asked, turning from Robin.

"Lady Tharja," she answered immediately, tilting her head at Robin's expression.

"And what exactly did she warn against?"

"She had a premonition that our voyage will be met with disaster," she continued, staring at Robin who was shaking his head in disbelief at her.

"I see," Chrom sighed, folding the papers in half and turning back to Robin, "And I think you can imagine my response."

"Call it a gut feeling. When have I given you bad advice?"

"Literally every day. And I _still_ trust you completely," Chrom promised, glancing at Lucina as if to say _And this is the other side of the job_. "But while you're unbound by responsibility and free to make outlandish commands, _I_ have to answer to my people, and _I'm_ the one who has to deal with the political nightmare that follows. So please, just this once, _please_ give me a reason to move the invasion up a full week."

"Because you'll feel really silly when we launch in a week and everyone you know and love dies horribly?

"Because if we are to succeed, we must launch the invasion as soon as possible." They looked to Lucina who met her father's gaze evenly, expression stern. "Tonight, if able."

"I'm sorry, did… Did she just agree with me?" Robin muttered, covering Chrom's head, "Watch out for falling brimstone."

Chrom waved him off and settled his eyes on Lucina, weighing her expression. "You know something of which Tharja spoke. Is there a reason you won't explain it?"

"Knowledge won't make a difference, and I would spare you the nightmares," she told them, voice lowering with her gaze. "But Robin is right, we must sail as quickly as possible with whatever we can muster. Once we're across the sea… We can think of a more permanent solution."

Chrom nodded slowly, chewing the inside of his cheek. What was the point of having a foreseer if they didn't make use of her knowledge?

"Very well. I'll inform the Khans, organize two separate landings," Chrom muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as comprehension of how long his evening would be settled in, "Get supplies, horses, gear loaded up, rally the Shepherds…"

"I'll watch," Robin offered.

"You'll help," Chrom corrected, gesturing to the campfires, "Start spreading the word, get them on their feet and packing. We'll leave when the Shepherds are able."

"Thank you, Father."

"Thank you, for helping us avoid 'disaster,'" Chrom replied, glancing at Robin, "Just… Try not to encourage him, okay?"

Lucina gave Chrom a meek smile as he departed and called for Frederick who appeared at his side a moment later. Chrom explained something and Frederick turned immediately to the nearest campfire, commanding them to prepare for the voyage.

Robin cleared his throat. "Thanks."

She glanced at him. "I swore to do everything in my power to maintain history's course,-"

"Isn't that like, an awful idea though?" He frowned, "I mean your future sounds terrible. Shouldn't you be changing everything possible?"

"And when the time comes to change the one mistake that needs to be rectified, I will," she finished solemnly, turning to him with a hand on sword hilt.

He looked to Falchion, then her. "I'm growing on you aren't I."

She rolled her eyes, making for the command tent. He followed, smile tugging at his lips before the flap of wings overhead made them look up.

Yells came from the middle of camp where Shepherds were finishing dinner as a wyvern landed in the commander's circle, hissing at Vaike who backed away brandishing a ladle.

Frederick pushed past the gathering men, lowering their spears as the masked rider dismounted. The mystery man looked around impressively, patting the wyvern's scarred head.

Even from this distance Robin could see windswept hair, fair skin, chiseled jawline. His cape billowed appropriately after the dramatic entrance. A real prick.

"I'm looking for the Ylissean camp," the tall dark stranger spoke in a gravelly voice that couldn't have been natural.

"You've found it," Frederick answered, matching the wyvern's stare with his own, "And who are you?"

"Gerome!"

Robin stared as Lucina pushed through the crowd and stopped before the wyvern rider, positively restraining herself from embracing him.

"Lucina," the perfect lips under the mask pulled into the most arrogant half-smirk Robin had ever seen.

"You made it. I feared my message would not reach you in time," she breathed in relief, holding herself as the crowd behind her began to disperse.

Robin nodded the okay to Frederick and the knight gave them one last look before departing.

"You look well," Gerome said, reaching forward to touch her elbow and giving a subtle once-over. "It's been too long."

"Have you been in contact with the others? Will they come?" she asked hopefully.

"I fear it's only me. With luck we'll find the others along the way, they should be familiar with the campaign trail," Gerome replied, mouth turning to a scowl that explained the mouth lines. "In the meantime, I'm here to aid where I can. Whatever you need from me-"

"Oh good then you can carry this," Robin appeared, dropping a heavy bag he'd found into Gerome's arms.

"Where should it go?" Gerome frowned, looking him up and down.

"Wherever you came from," Robin suggested, pointing vaguely.

"Ah."

Gerome watched him pointedly, and dropped the bag to the floor.

"This is Gerome," Lucina introduced, standing beside him to face Robin, "A respected warrior from my time."

"He dresses like a tool."

"Robin!"

"Tell him I hate him."

" _Robin!_ "

"Robin?" Gerome repeated, looking to Lucina as Robin nodded impressively.

"Robin. Chief Tactician, Grandmaster Strategist, Go-Fish… Winner."

Gerome ignored him, focusing on Lucina who shook her head.

"I'll explain later," Lucina muttered, picking the bag up and thrusting it into Robin's chest, "Come, we've much to discuss."

They turned to depart, Lucina giving Robin a glare so cold it would snuff fire as she led Gerome to the command tent. Robin tilted his head back and forth to mouth her words, turning to come face-to-face with Gaius. The boy grinned, rolling a toothpick to the other side of his mouth.

"Never figured you to be the jealous type."

" _Jealous_?! Wha-who, sh-shheah right!"

"Was that a sentence?"

" _Why_ would I be jealous, because I want a wet blanket hanging over my shoulder at all times? Or because some freakishly tall, unnecessarily dark, and assholishly confident Guy just joined the ranks?"

"He's not _that_ tall..."

"Are you packed?" Robin frowned at him, looking over the cliffside to see the ships loading up with troops and supplies.

"Will be, once I get my bag back."

Robin looked to the sack in his hands, handing it over. Gaius glanced inside and slung it over his shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Gerome who?" Robin shot him an annoyed glance, then shook his head, "I don't have time for your mind games right now Gaius, I have a lot of imaginary work to pretend to take care of."

Gaius shrugged and watched him make for the command tent before Robin remembered who was inside and made an obvious detour to another part of camp.

* * *

Inside the command tent Lucina glanced to the entrance where boots stopped as if to enter, then turned away. She looked to Gerome who slowly removed his mask.

"How is it 'complicated?'" he asked, piercing eyes locking on hers, "He's the enemy. This is a simple mission."

"That's what I believed, but this isn't our time, Gerome. We can't simply execute someone on a suspicion," she explained, averting her gaze.

" _We_ are proof. We know who he is, what he does. This is why we're here." Gerome glanced around the tent, "We can do it tonight. You move freely through the camp, I'll make a diversion while you complete the mission. We'll meet at the trailhead south-"

"I will not sneak about camp like an assassin," Lucina stated, staring at him with a slight frown.

Gerome folded his arms, gaze hardening. "You've never shirked the role before."

"That was before-"

"And this is now. Lucina, we've traveled through time itself to reach this point, all the lives sacrificed for us to have this opportunity, you would cast them aside for notions of newfound righteousness?" he asked, displeasure evident in his voice. "Why has it taken this long?"

"Because now is not the time. We are not in that world anymore," Lucina met his gaze, standing her ground. "And I do not need to be reminded of my duties. I know what is at stake, and I am in control of the situation. _When_ the time comes, I _will_ handle it."

Gerome closed his mouth, meeting her gaze for a moment before looking down. "I apologize. I forget myself, it's been so long and I…" He glanced up to meet her softening gaze, "I missed you. I've been worried about you, and finally seeing you… My emotions got the better of me."

He tentatively reached forward to touch her arm.

"Gerome…" Lucina muttered, hesitating before taking his hand in hers.

She guided his hand back to his side, and let go.

"We are about to go into war, again," she explained as he stiffened, "And… That was before, Gerome. It's been too long."

"It's been so long," he corrected, but not making another attempt at contact. "It can be different this time. Give me the chance to prove it."

She looked at him, giving a half-shake with her head. He sighed.

"Was it so terrible?"

"It's not what I'm looking for," she explained, "My attention is on the coming weeks, on everything we've strived for. Maybe, once everything is over…" she trailed off as his attention perked, before shaking her head again. "We can talk about it."

He seemed content with that, nodding with a small smile as he donned his mask again.

"So, you will trust me in the coming time?" Lucina asked, offering her hand, "To lead you as I once did?"

"I am at your side, Lucina," he replied, taking her forearm in a firm grip, "Always."

* * *

Well after midnight Chrom's initial estimations proved accurate. More than half the troops including the entire cavalry would be delayed. In an order no one outside the upper circle understood, they were dividing their invasion force into the most elite with the entire leadership spearheading the assault across two ships, to be followed by everything else an army needed to win a war several days later.

The hope was to get the leadership across the sea before disaster struck. The alternative was a very quick end to the war.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Chrom sighed, arms folded as he looked out from the bridge of the Gahzi, one of two capital ships making the initial voyage. Crew loaded supplies and armaments below deck.

"You know me better than that," Robin replied, leaning forward on the guardrail, eyes narrowing, "Oh come on..."

Gerome walked Lucina up to the dock, wyvern in tow.

"Don't we have like, a weight requirement or something?"

"Talk to the captain about that," Chrom yawned, putting his back to the rail to look at Robin now, "Y'know, some people wait one, even two whole minutes before deciding to hate someone forever."

"I don't hate him," Robin objected, grinding his teeth, "I just don't like anything about him."

"'Course not," Chrom chuckled, looking back at his daughter and Gerome, "I mean, what's to like. His fabulous hair? You have nice hair."

"Do I?"

"You've got a better smile too. I haven't seen him smile."

"He smirks."

"He would," Chrom acknowledged with wrinkled nose. "You've got cooler eyes, I bet."

"He wears a mask. He probably has really boring eyes. Or a lazy eye!"

"Or no eyes!" Chrom raised his eyebrows.

"That'd be weird."

"You feel better now though."

"I do," Robin admitted, tilting his head _thanks_ in his friend's direction.

They watched Lucina and Gerome speak for another minute before she turned to the ship and walked up the plank.

"That's right, stop right there," Robin narrated as Gerome paused at the edge of the dock to watch Lucina, "Aaaand fall. Fall, dammit."

"He's too graceful to just fall."

"I bet he's a dancer. A ballet dancer!"

"There's nothing wrong with men who dance, Robin."

"Not 'wrong,' just… Okay, if you had a son who loved to dance, you'd support him?"

"With all my heart," Chrom answered simply. "You wouldn't?"

"Of course _I_ would, but I'm awesome. Though I'd be also be a little resentful for him not being a daughter."

"You want a daughter?"

"More than a son."

Chrom stood straighter, thoughtfully looking him over. "Tharja have you thinking about kids?"

Robin glowered at him.

"Have you picked out names yet?"

"Yeah we were bouncing between 'Screw,' and 'You.'"

"Terrible names," Chrom dismissed, shaking his head. "You should go for a name that can be either gender. Those are cute."

"Stop saying things are cute. You're spending too much time with Olivia."

"I'll let her know you said that."

"Don't," Robin uttered quickly, glancing at him to make sure he wasn't serious, "Don't do that."

"Robin, forgive my bluntness, but now you have me thinking… You would be a terrible father."

"Oh the worst," Robin agreed vehemently, staring at him before something on the main deck caught his eye. "Finally, there's the captain. Time to earn my keep."

"You can do that?"

Robin flipped him off as he made towards the stairs.

"See you when I see you," Chrom called, smiling as Robin made for the captain currently on an intercept trajectory with Gerome.

"Sorry lad, no reptiles aboard my vessel. Bad luck."

"You're being compensated for your journey, I see no problem," Gerome argued, holding the wyvern's reigns.

"Captain," Lucina doubled back to join in the conversation, "he is more than capable of handling any trouble it may cause."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm afraid of, miss," the captain gave her a once over. "There's another ship for all the giant lizards and horses, you can shack it up there."

"She does better with me around," Gerome argued, resting a hand on the wyvern's forehead.

"Then stay with her. But yer not comin' aboard with that beast!"

Lucina cast a dark look at Robin as if this were his doing. He threw up his arms, wondering how this could possibly be his fault.

"I wish to travel with Gerome."

"Cool story." He touched the captain's shoulder to get his attention, "My quarters?"

Lucina moved between them. "I cannot leave you unsupervised."

"Thanks _mom_ , but I'm not 23 anymore."

Robin knew her dilemma: if she wanted to keep an eye on him, she'd be forced to separate from her companion. It's true, she'd become marginally more tolerable over the last few days. And though the prospect of a long, smooth voyage without her hovering over him, scouring every battle plan for unnecessary sacrifices or letters for hidden code, was a pleasant one, frankly he didn't care. He'd be removed from the world for the next few days, and how she spent her free time was so beyond the realm of his inkling to care, he simply stepped past her, pulling the captain along.

"Promise I won't kill Chrom."

She stiffened, clearly astounded he'd even jest about it. Gerome was back on the dock, mask tilted toward him and Lucina.

Robin waved in the dock's direction and dismissed her, "I assure you we _will_ see one another again, and it _will_ be too soon. Now please, go have amazing catch-up sex with your boyfriend."

She mouthed words she was too shocked to give voice to, head shaking quickly as a blush spread her features.

"I‒it's not‒!"

"Were my quarters set up as requested, Captain?" Robin ignored her, leading the grizzled man towards the lower deck.

"Aye, sir. A private room, as Lord Chrom requested. For you and the missus."

"I'm _not_ …" Robin's fingers clenched the air before him and he took a deep breath, "Please just show me to my room. I have work to do."

"Of course."

Robin followed the man below deck, winding around tight corridors and soldiers picking out spots of floor to lay out bedrolls.

"Ever carry so many at once before, captain?"

"No, but the pay's never been better either."

Robin considered him for a moment. The captain was a weathered, heavy built man, but didn't strike him as Plegian.

"You're a hired crew," Robin surmised as the captain stopped before a door.

"May not be our vessels but Plegia spared no coin when it came to quality, I assure ye." The man turned, "This is it."

Robin watched him for another moment before standing in the doorway. The small room had been cleared of every furnishing save a table in the middle where a single candle burned, chair turned towards him invitingly. A small stack of blank paper, inkpot and quill sat in the corner. The wall-window on the other side overlooked the port, but would provide an amazing view of the sunrise once they were underway.

"Sure you don't want any kind of… Bed?" the captain asked, looking over the minimalist room, "Dunno how you and the missus‒"

The door closed an inch from his face and Robin strode to the table, removing his robe and laying it over the chair. He stared, rolling up his sleeves.

 _Time to earn his pay._

He closed his eyes, motioning laying out an invisible map on the table before him. It was a replica of the one from the command tent, but this one was special. He frowned, eyes closed yet fixed on the first landing site. Hamaoka Coves.

He pinched the corners of the map and spread his hands out, enlarging the miniscule details to a full topography courtesy of the scouting reports he'd devoured over the last week. He tilted the plane of view to see the geography in three dimensions, marking out likely ballista nests.

They would be sailing from the east, combined with the high terrain would mean they'd be spotted hours before making shore. This last minute schedule bump meant they'd have to stall around… He pulled out, marking where ships could feasibly wait before nightfall to ensure they arrived on time…

He decided to finalize the positions later, and dragged the thought off to the side to hang suspended over the table in a bubble.

The coves were marked by caves and cliffs; terrible to attack- worse to defend. Defenders would be easily cut off. Knight's armor was better suited for city fighting, falling into the water here would be a death sentence. Robin pulled the roster of knights from that landing party to suspend elsewhere in the room.

He stood straight, frowning as he brought up a roster of the ships currently in port. Filtered for the two launching within the hour. The Gahzi and the Mamluke. Examined the list of crew. None had vaguely Plegian names. Odd...

He crumpled the list and pulled up a new one of soldiers and numbers. They'd be invading Valm with just under a thousand men across ten ships and three landing sites, now spread across several days. Frankly, the only part of this plan that gave Robin confidence was that fate was on their side. All they had to do was take the beaches, days later reinforcements would push further inland.

One thing at a time. He tossed the collection of data over his shoulder where it hovered behind him, to be seen to later, and turned back to the map.

This port city... Valm Harbor. Surrounded by flat land on all sides. Archers could land south of the port, move up the coast while the main force attacked from within. He reached behind him, bringing the suspended list of knights to hover over the harbor. Their armor would be ideal for the narrow street fighting. When the defenders retreated from the Feroxi soldiers they'd be forced into surrender by the waiting ranks of archers. Possibility of being routed was definite, though somehow he guessed Walhart would be more worried about defending the harbor. The lynchpin in his naval forces. If it fell the war would be contained to his doorstep.

This was where planning became an art, and Robin was the master‒

"He's not to be disturbed!"

The muffled voice came a second before the door was booted open. Robin frowned, idea bubbles struggling to maintain altitude as the distractions and noise poured into his mind. Then the fist on his collar swung him around and his eyes snapped open, mental notes rushing to the ground shattering silently into wisps of air like water drops to a hot frying pan.

His gaze focused on Lucina, a scowl of legendary proportions across her features.

"He is _not_ my lover."

Robin blinked.

"What?"

"Gerome."

"Who?"

" _Gerome_ is _not_ ‒" Lucina began to repeat herself before Robin shook his head.

"You interrupted me to talk about your boyfriend?"

"Listen‒"

"No you listen, _princess_. In seven days I'm going to hold 204 lives in my hands. By the time the full invasion is underway, 1032. Who comes home to their families after that is dependant on me and my ability to plan the invasion."

The entire time he talked he was forcing her backwards, face inches from her own.

"How many Valmese can hang up their swords and return to their old lives, that's on me. How many farmers don't get caught up in this, warlords making power grabs, bands of thieves roaming like dogs ‒ that's on me to mitigate. My ability to make sure we succeed and that as many people can turn their back on this war do so. And maybe those numbers are miniscule to what you've seen, but to me, right now, they are everything. The lives of every soldier, and every life our soldiers affect ‒ that's my responsibility. Now if you please, goodb‒"

He was about to slam the door in her face, a fitting finale to his impromptu monologue, when he heard muffled bells from above and the floor beneath them tilt.

Her eyes widened as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You really committed me to seven days of _you_ so that you could tell me George wasn't your boyfriend," he stated.

"Gerome." She flushed, clearly trying to think of how to justify herself, "And this is as much to keep my father safe-"

"So follow _him_!"

"As if I'd leave you unattended. Goddess knows what you're doing in…" she finally looked around the barren room, staring, "Here…"

He gestured.

"This? This is what I'm doing for the next seven days. No killing. No plotting. No evil." He put his hand on the door, "No Lucina."

Her boot stopped the door as she frowned past him.

"Where do you sleep?"

"No sleep!"

He kicked her boot out of the way and slammed the door, turning back to his table with a huff. What a short sighted girl. Now he'd spend the next seven days actively ignoring her pine over Geralt and all the makeup sex they weren't having. Gods knew both could do with a lay.

He shook his head. Couldn't be bothered with that now, important stuff to…

Robin looked around the empty floor. The hovering bubbles were gone, images and numbers dissipated into nothing. He couldn't recall the details. Something about… Ballista nests and… Dammit.

"This is why you always save your work…" he sighed, closing his eyes and laying out an invisible map on the table before him.

* * *

He formulated strategies, contingencies, fallback options if any one unit defected, reviewed every dossier of every soldier, merc, crew member and squire involved in the coming battles for possible opportunities for sabotage, _and_ invented his own drinking game.

Robin opened his eyes, stretching. The sun beamed in from the window, rising from the horizon like an orb of light designed just to greet him. His stomach rumbled and he smiled at the stack of detailed papers he'd evidently prepared for Chrom's approval. That was the bulk of his workload, the details to be tuned later.

He retrieved his cloak and opened the door, seeing the morning light catch on a leg in the hall. When his eyes adjusted he realized Lucina had slept against his wall. Poorly, by the looks of it. Unwashed hair stuck to her face unflatteringly, but he didn't mind. Sleeping was his preferred dosage of Lucina.

He closed his door so when she woke she might think he was still inside and tiptoed around her, making for the upper deck. The salty air was crisp and cold that morning, and he beamed around the morning crew as they went about their duties.

"Good morning!" he greeted, voice hoarse beyond recognition. He winced, massaging his throat. "Beautiful day out."

A few cast bizarre looks at him and he spotted Chrom beside the helm.

"Ahoy!" His voice cracked. Chrom stared at him.

"Don't say that." Chrom shook his head as Robin neared.

"Why not?"

"Because no one says that."

"Says ye, ya landlubber."

"You finished working?" Chrom gave him a once over, "You look terrible."

"Thanks."

"You _sound_ terrible."

"I thought it was sexy," Robin rasped, grinning at the sound of his new voice.

"That was longer than it usually takes."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I've never planned for _three_ separate invasions simultaneously _and_ invented a new drinking game I need you to playtest please?"

"Maybe later," Chrom replied with a small smile, looking out over the ocean, "So what's it looking like?"

"Generous estimate?" Robin looked out too, massaging his throat again, "... A couple dozen."

" _Dozens_ ," Chrom repeated, staring at him.

"Hey, we're invading with like a thousand. I'm doing the best I can, but something's going to happen we can't control. Murphy and all that."

"No," Chrom muttered, shaking his head and putting a hand on Robin's shoulder, "I fear I've been spoiled by your efforts. Of course dozens are a small price to pay for a full scale invasion, especially compared to past wars… It just seems like so many, now."

"I did the best I could," Robin sighed, holding his hand out to see it shake before him, "But some people are going to die, Chrom. And it's not your fault. Their deaths are on war, not you."

"Damn war," Chrom whispered, rising fully and looking out over the ocean again.

Robin said nothing, watching his hand tremors.

"How long was I?"

Chrom glanced over, then looked back to the sunrise. "Three days."

"Three _days_?!" Robin croaked, both impressed and astounded by his fortitude and Chrom's irresponsibility, respectively.

"Yep."

"' _Yep,'_ like that wasn't dangerous?" Robin felt his cheeks, realizing how gaunt he was, "You let me battle meditate for three days without food, water or sleep. The invasion could have _started_ and you wouldn't have snapped me out of it?!"

"You'd probably have died from dehydration by then."

"I could have _died_ from dehydration and you wouldn't have snapped me out of it?!"

"At what point does self-preservation begin sharing some of my burden of keeping you alive?" Chrom raised an eyebrow indicating he bore no guilt over the matter, "Am I responsible to make sure you're breathing at all times as well?"

"Not anymore you're not!" Robin cleared his throat to no effect, and checked his pulse. "Your negligence as a friend and caretaker aside, where's food? Not that you would have known I'd succumbed to starvation, but I am very hungry and my throat feels like I've swallowed a cactus."

"Bottom deck, check out rations with the quartermaster." Chrom looked him over, "And I would have known if something happened because Lucina has been your personal bouncer the last few days. She's barely left your hall."

"She's been a real wrench in my plans to kill you and make myself king of Ylisse, I'll have you know," Robin yawned, making down the steps.

"Maybe I'll assign her to be your bodyguard. Sorta like Frederick. She's been getting practice."

" _I've_ been getting practice. Last week I was checking my corners before changing out of my smallclothes every night. Is this what life has been like for you, except always?"

Chrom shook his head, smiling.

"You jest, but whenever anyone approached your chambers the last few days, she'd warn them off claiming you were extremely busy and held the lives of countless in your hands. It was pretty cute."

Robin stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at him.

"No she didn't."

Chrom shrugged indifference as a pegasus knight arrived from the ship in the distance bearing a message. Robin scoffed, turning from them and continued below deck.

The idea that Lucina could have been in the room with him was discouraging. What if she messed with his plans? Moved a thought bubble somewhere it didn't belong, made him miss something… No, he would have noticed if she was there. Probably. She would have made loud angry noises like she usually did.

Robin thought to himself as he made down the stairs, passing shirtless crew who stared like he was half risen.

 _Three days_. Had he really been out that long? That would explain his thirst, hunger and weariness. It felt like he hadn't slept for about that long. He could use a nap. And if Lucina looked that bad he wondered about his own appearance. The steps swayed under him and he took a breather against a wall, catching his breath and letting his vision steady before continuing. Gods he was tired all of a sudden...

He found the quartermaster, exchanged a humorous quip in reference to a book likely only Robin had read, and devoured his ration. When he asked for more, the quartermaster told him they were rations for a reason. When he explained he hadn't had any for days, the quartermaster asked him to cry more.

"I'm supposed to bring Lord Chrom's breakfast too," Robin tried, switching tactics.

"Then he can come down to get it."

"Hey, if you want to save me a trip, I appreciate it. But when he comes down he's going to be _hangry_."

The other man frowned, taking another package from a shelf and throwing it to him.

"Cheers," Robin gestured with the package, not even waiting to be out of eyesight before starting in on it.

"Hey!"

It was gone by the time he reached his room, downing his flask and stepping carefully over Lucina's legs again.

She shivered suddenly. Robin paused, frowning at her, almost seeing the fretful dreams of future horrors passing beneath her eyelids. He rolled his eyes, removing his robe to lay it over her shoulders. It reached her ankles and she tucked her chin into the collar, breathing slowing. She was actually quite pleasant this way, when she wasn't yelling or hitting him. She should not do those things more often, and one day he might be in danger of tolerating her.

He opened his door and looked around. _Now_ he understood the confusion. Yeah, a bed or sofa of some kind might have been a good idea. Or the perfectly good cloak he'd just given away.

Robin wrapped his arms around himself and lay under the table. It was almost like a blanket that way. He pondered that for about a second before exhaustion took him.

* * *

 _The moon was high over the starry sky, light catching the dark water that spanned in every direction. The deck of the ship was alit with the candles held before robed priests standing in a circle. Each had an iron ball chained to their ankle._

 _Long nostrils flared impatiently. Validar folded his arms and looked to his hooded companion, cowl drawn low to hide his face._

" _It is time. Get on with it."_

" _Patience," the visible mouth uttered, raising a hand. "You asked for a powerful edge in this war, and I will grant it."_

 _Validar sniffed and looked to the priests. The hand beside him fell and the center priest drew a dagger, ran it across his own throat, handed it to the man beside him, and walked over the edge of the ship without pause. The second man did the same, passed the dagger and followed the first, disappearing as the third man passed the dagger._

 _Validar followed the last man to the edge, seeing him vanish with a small splash and any evidence of his existence wiped away as a wave lapped against the side of the vessel._

" _The spell is cast, reagents consumed. Make for nearest land as quickly as possible."_

" _Why should we fear what we summoned?" Validar sneered, looking back to the figure who paused before the bridge._

" _Because you asked for something powerful. Not obedient."_

 _Validar stood straighter as the images swirled, darkness of the water masking all light as the vision sunk beneath the rolling waves. The last priest had stopped struggling, arms limp over his head as the iron ball dragged him down, stretching the dark streak of life that trailed to the surface._

 _Down, past where light failed to reach and the difference between a mile and an inch meant nothing, into the crushing depths that squeezed the lifeless body until bones cracked, the last ball of iron sunk into sand._

 _The bodies floated, suspended in blackness, as an immense, burning white eye opened before them._

 _Stifling silence gave way to soft humming as the suffocating pressure turned to dank air a thousand miles away. Still too dark to see, the only light came from a crack under a door ahead, growing closer with the echoing tune._

 _Heavy bootfalls, as if from a giant, reverberated off stone dungeon walls. The steady rhythm was interrupted by scuffling footsteps._

" _I fail to see how a child could manage better than I," a sniveling voice muttered from beside._

" _The loss of Valm Harbor is a testament to your failure, one said 'child' predicted with little effort. It's time for change," a deep bass boomed, boots, scrapes and hums breaking the silence that followed._

 _The door opened before them, blinding light revealing an open field full of flowers basking in warm sunlight. The echoes behind him died as Robin stepped out and looked around._

 _Pure white, simple petals brushed against his bare feet. He took a deep breath and turned, smiling skyward. Sunny hills and flowers in every direction._

 _His plain pants and baggy shirt told a tale of a quiet life. No longer burdened by war, or politics, or soldiers or riches or fates. That was all behind him now, he'd done his part._

 _It was his turn to rest._

" _Robin…"_

 _He turned, seeing her some distance away. He smiled, striding towards her. She wore a simple white dress with a flower in her hair. She beamed at him, hands held out for his._

 _He ignored them and embraced her, nuzzling her, kissing her cheeks. She crinkled her nose in joy and held his face still, deep blue eyes piercing his in a moment of clarity. He understood what she wanted and leaned forward, tilting her chin towards him._

Robin bolted upright, head hitting the table edge and sending him back to the floor with a smack.

He swore, holding his face and staring between his fingers as he felt around clumsily, pushing the chair over in the dark.

Just a dream. A nightmare. A terrible… _Awful_ nightmare he'd never speak of.

The tiniest knock at the door made him arch his back from where he lay, watching the door upside down.

"Is everything alright?"

"No!" he answered, holding his head as her voice brought back the dream, "I-I mean, yes, I'm fine. Go away!"

A pause before the handle turned, door creaking open. A shaft of Lucina's face appeared, illuminated by candlelight.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes!" Robin waved a hand at her, "Go away!"

"You're bleeding," she noticed, door crack widening an inch.

"I'm…" he muttered, rolling over and feeling his head.

Yep, blood. He pressed his sleeve to his temple and stared at her as she stepped into his cabin.

"Anything else, Doctor?"

"I uh…" She opened her mouth, faltering.

He continued to stare, now in confusion. "Uh," wasn't a sound he'd heard from her before. It was a sound normal people used to fill in spaces in their speech, but she was fairly good about choosing her words. Which meant whatever she was about to say wasn't in her usual comfort zone.

"I'm sorry."

A long pause followed. Robin wasn't quite sure how to be sarcastic with apologies, especially when they seemed genuine.

"Watching you work the last three days has been revealing," she began, placing the candle holder on the floor and sitting on her legs. "It's clear you care very much about the lives you spoke of, through the trials you put yourself through… Unorthodox though the manner of your preparations may be. At first I believed you a lazy scoundrel who was simply biding his time at my father's side, but now I can see what you do for the Shepherds. The plans you've written up so far are quite strict in their mitigation of loss of life. They're as admirable as they are..."

She cleared her throat, glancing up to meet his eyes and averting her gaze.

"They're very good plans."

"You're a… Good… Plan," Robin muttered, attempting to sabotage the uncomfortable growing feeling of civility between them.

She frowned for a moment, then shook her head and continued.

"So I apologize for my prior interruption. It was childish of me, and I hope my carelessness did not cost lives."

She took a deep breath. Robin stared, unsure if he was still dreaming and if so, terrified the direction it could take.

"And…" She glanced to him again before reaching for the candle, "That was all, I suppose. I will leave you to your bleeding."

Robin felt his head, remembering the flesh wound, but it seemed to have staunched. She'd almost reached the door when he found his voice again.

"You were in here?"

Lucina stopped and looked back as he pushed himself off the floor.

"I… Eavesdropped when I heard voices," she admitted, "I believed you conversing with someone but…"

He waited as she cleared her throat.

"It was just you. Reciting lyrics from _Khan's Fortuna._ "

"I love that play! Olivia introduced me some time ago and I can't get the songs out of my head."

"Yes... You mentioned that. A couple times, while you were drawing on the table."

Robin looked to the table.

"Without a quill." Lucina glanced over his shoulder, "Or parchment."

"You didn't touch anything while you were in here, right?"

Lucina opened her mouth, looking around to the single table and chair.

"...No."

"You just sat here watching me?"

"I needed to apologize."

"You need a hobby. What do you do for fun?" Robin asked, almost taking interest.

"Nothing."

"I can picture that," Robin grunted, stretching. "What time is it and do you want to go for a walk?"

"It's almost dawn… Are you inviting me?" Lucina asked, taking her turn at being startled.

"I'm guessing you're going to follow me anyway, and this we way we can talk and you seem less-stalkery."

"I am not a stalker."

"Stalker: 'a person who harasses or persecutes someone with unwanted and obsessive attention,'" Robin quoted, looking around for his cloak and finding it folded under the table, beside where he'd been resting.

"I-I do not obsess!" Lucina objected, cheeks starting to flush from anger or embarrassment.

"Mkay, Tharja," Robin nodded, donning his cloak with a smile and turning to the door. "You ever hear the story of how your parents ended up together?"

They spent the morning on the main deck, watching the crew work as the sun began to rise behind them, casting a magnificent sunrise over the ocean. They filled the time with stories of Chrom or Olivia, or Chrom and Olivia, or Lucina's favorite subject: the mundane. Her questions varied in depth and breadth but were never in short supply.

"And what happens if children don't attend their classes?"

Which Robin was more than happy to answer. Or make up an answer, if he didn't know.

"Then they run the risk of becoming marginally successful tacticians in the Ylissean military."

"Oh."

… Sometime's she was slow with the follow up.

"That was a joke, I don't know," Robin explained under his breath, clearing his throat with a shrug.

"Oh."

Lucina's mouth twitched after several seconds. The corners of her mouth almost curled into a smile before she straightened her expression.

" _Tau-ro-ne-o gained a day!"_

They looked over the deck as the first mate shouted in a musical tune, crew heaving rope answering in chorus.

" _Carcino oh Carcino, Away Tau-ro-neo!"_

" _Oh Carcino is a place I know, A-long the plains of Car-ci-no…"_

"Why do they sing?"

" _Carcin girls ain't got no combs,"_ the first mate continued, distant eyes telling of how much of this had become automated.

"Because when the work sucks," Robin explained, not needing to invent an answer this time,

" _Away, Tau-ro-neo!"_

"Anything to take your mind off the rest of your life is worth singing about."

" _They combs their hair with a kipper back bone,"_

" _Along the plains of Carcino…"_ The crew echoed spiritedly, heaving the sails in sync with the rhythm.

"They remind me of the cadences our soldiers must shout when they run," Lucina observed, watching the shirtless men flexing in the sunlight. The wayward eyes on her went unnoticed.

" _The skipper likes whisky, the mate likes rum,"_

" _Away, Tau-ro-neo!"_

" _The crew likes both but ye can't get none,"_ the first mate sang, striding along the deck with thick rope coils over broad shoulders.

" _Along the plains of Carcino…"_

Lucina began humming the tune with their chorus. She was off key, but it was a pleasant reminder she wasn't an automaton. Robin didn't mind, turning his gaze to watch the crew as well.

" _Times is hard and the wage's low,"_

" _Away, Tau-ro-neo!"_

" _It's time for us to roll and go,"_

" _Along the plains of Carcino…"_

The ending chorus rang hollow and Robin followed the gazes of half the crew as something drew their attention from the chores at hand. A few outright dropped their burdens and moved to the side of the ship, pointing out and murmuring to each other.

The first mate's eyes went wide.

" _Dreadnought!"_

Panic swept through the crew as bustle turned frantic. Lucina looked to Robin in confusion, but he half shook his head, eyes narrowing on the horizon. Dreadnoughts were a fabled military vessel rumored to have been developed by Walhart. Immense behemoths of ships, large enough to plow through the Ghazi and the Mamluke with little effort if they were placed side by side. Highly impractical, but when the mere sight inspired hardened sailors to crap themselves Robin began to see the merit to Shock and Awe.

"Ready the sails!" the captain bellowed, arriving on the scene to inspire more terror, "Prepare to drop supplies if it means escape!"

"Are you going to get ready?" Lucina asked, staring at him.

"No."

"We could be boarded."

"That… Would be quite the feat…" Robin muttered, leaning forward on the rail now with a frown.

Lucina looked to the ship, once more, back to him, and made to leave before he touched her arm.

"Just trust me?"

She scowled, hand on her belt as she hovered near the stairs. Finally she stepped closer, turning her hard gaze to the distant shape as she leaned on the rail beside him.

Minutes later they were a few hundred meters out, and raised voices lowered to uncertain whispers.

The ship was adrift, sails torn from the mast, leaning slightly to one side. It was massive, how it even stayed afloat was a technological marvel. Robin was grateful it wasn't bearing down on them, but almost preferred the devil he knew to the one he didn't.

It was silent. No crew worked the rigs, no lookout, nothing to suggest it hadn't sailed from harbor of its own accord.

Robin felt eyes on him and turned his narrowed gaze to Lucina. They exchanged a look that conveyed mutual "bad feelings about this."

Chrom was discussing something with the captain but meeting was brief. Robin moved down the steps to listen to the tail end of the conversation.

"And Robin will lead the team sweeping the ship."

"Which Robin?" Robin chimed in, certain he'd misheard his name.

"This Robin." Chrom clapped his shoulder.

"This Robin?"

Chrom nodded.

"Does this Robin have extensive nautical expertise I'm unaware of?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

"No, but this Robin doesn't miss details."

Chrom nodded to the others, dismissing them and pulling Robin aside. When everyone else was out of earshot he leaned closer.

"Something happened out here, and I get the feeling it was meant for us… Maybe you'll find something. Take Lucina, she'll recognize the signs of whatever she doesn't wish to talk about, and if it looks like that's whatever happened here, she might be more willing to discuss some possible defenses."

It wasn't a request. Robin hated that part about being friends with a prince. The massive shape loomed ahead and he sighed, wondering why things could never just be simple.


	8. Omen

**Omen**

 _And so it was that Robin himself took to the field and commanded the coalition armies to victory. His platoon had been decimated, his bodyguard/warden Lucina, sadly, perished in the final battle. Violently._

 _Though all was not lost, Robin himself became High King of the World, for everyone recognized his greatness and supremacy and said things like "Robin's so great and supreme, I wish_ I _could be more like him," but they couldn't be, because then the world would explode. There can be only-_

"Robin, what is taking so long? What are you doing in there?"

"N-nothing! Don't come in!"

"...Why?"

"I'm naked!"

But Lucina was already opening the door to the cabin, half shutting it as she processed his words before realizing he was very clothed.

"Why are you taking so long?"

"Why do you want to see me naked?" Robin muttered, closing Chrom's journal and setting the expensive quill aside without cleaning it so it would be unusable later.

"Are you ready or not?" Lucina asked, scowling. "The boats are waiting. And you're still not wearing armor."

"This," Robin smirked, tapping his head, "Is all the armor I need."

She folded her arms, expression unreadable. "Any hostiles we encounter will likely demand something more… Tangible."

"Where's your armor, then?" Robin asked, reaching forward. Her gaze following his hand until it raised abruptly to tap her nose. "Boop."

Lucina blinked in alarm.

He was given a half second to realize his error before he scrambled out the door, Lucina close behind.

* * *

Ten minutes later Robin was rocking gently beside Gaius, rowboat departing from the Ghazi. Chrom stood at the edge of the ship, watching them go with a stern gaze. Their eyes met and Chrom nodded. Robin doubted he'd be so calm in this rickety rowboat, waves that broke against the Ghazi's bow rocked their little boat like a leaf in the wind.

"Nervous?" Gaius asked, grinning through a toothpick.

"Let's strap 30 kilos of steel onto you and see how far you get in the middle of an _ocean_ ," Stahl's voice echoed in his great helm as he knocked elbows with the oarsmen.

Robin glanced skyward as two scouts flew overhead, circling the silent ship. It loomed before them, much larger from their rowboat than from the Ghazi. Robin's eyes narrowed.

There were small circular indentations sporadically lining the hull, but otherwise, immaculate maintenance. Tilted, taken on water. Its days out here were numbered. Derelict. A storm? A bad one, maybe, but what crew would let their sails be ripped from the mast if the winds were so terrible...?

"What do you see?" Lucina asked quietly beside him, watching his eyes move.

"A ship."

"What about the ship?" she prompted, unfazed by his sarcasm, but he held up a hand.

"Ahoy!" an oarsman shouted when they came alongside the hull.

Water lapped quietly beside them. The deep creaking of old wood echoed from somewhere within, but all was otherwise silent.

"Ahoy!" he tried again.

Movement above them. A rope ladder rolled out, splashing into the water due to the tilt of the ship. Cordelia's head popped over the side.

"Ahoy!" she answered, disappearing with a smile.

"I see there is no crew," Robin finally answered, taking the ladder after Stahl.

"Truly, you miss nothing." Lucina's deadpan tone made discerning mockery and statement impossible.

Once aboard Robin walked around the main deck, looking for anything that looked unusual, but the weirdest thing he saw was a lack of weird things. As though the entire crew had simply decided one morning to jump overboard, leaving tasks unfinished, equipment about. Simply gone.

He gently pushed Gaius aside to examine the railing, moving him again to follow a tethered rope. It ended frayed. Smelled of… Rope.

Robin moved to the mast, running a hand over another faint circular indentation pattern that ran in spirals up and out of sight. He knocked on it. Compacted, denser than the unmarked wood. He knelt to put his ear to the deck, only half listening to Cordelia. Unblemished floorboards, no expense was spared on quality or upkeep, the crew would have been experienced sailors.

"No signs of crew, sir," she reported, standing at attention as Sumia consoled the pegai on the bridge. "Preliminary sweep indicates they abandoned ship."

Robin stood, looking to the lifeboats. They swayed silently in the wind.

He sniffed, moving to join the circle of Shepherds.

"Name of the vessel?"

"The Animus Immortalis, according to the stern," Sumia answered, arriving to fill in the circle.

"Valmese." Robin glanced to Gaius who raised an eyebrow.

"Dreadnoughts usually have an entourage," Gaius looked around pointedly at the open ocean.

"Steering could have been damaged in a storm, and they were forced to scuttle," Cordelia suggested.

Robin said nothing, but knew Walhart wasn't a man of half measures. His zealotry was reflected by his soldiers, and if they had orders to abandon ship the Shepherds would have been lucky to find a single board floating at sea.

He broke from his thoughts to direct the group.

"Alright, take the decks one at a time, I want everyone within line of sight of at least one partner. We only go down or up levels as a team; first priority is intel, including survivors. Everyone clear?"

"Yessir," Stahl, Sumia and Cordelia answered on cue, moving to the hatch.

"We're still going in?" Gaius asked.

"Mission hasn't changed."

"Anyone we find is the enemy."

"Let them decide that if we find them." Robin moved to the knights as they pulled the hatch open.

A palpable cloud of putrid air they could taste billowed out to meet them, making Gaius and Stahl reel.

"I don't think you're going to like what we find," Cordelia muttered as she held a gauntlet to her mouth, eyes watering.

Lucina stepped closer, scowl in place as she sniffed once.

"Decomposition, over a week old."

"I'll believe you," Robin passed her, slipping an arm out of his cloak and tying the empty sleeve around his mouth and nose.

He descended into the first deck, lighting a candle holder he found and handing it behind him.

When no one took it he looked back, seeing the others peering into the hatch.

"What am I, the canary?" he asked incredulously. "You don't get _hazard_ pay unless you do _hazard_ work, so go get… Hazarding! Watch your head though, there's a bump…" he called, extending a cautious arm as Lucina came down the steps, others following reluctantly.

"Might be faster if we split up, each pair covers a deck," Gaius suggested through tearing eyes as he tied his headband around his nose and mouth.

"But we won't do that, because it's a terrible idea. Crack a window if you need." Robin nodded towards the stern where the captain's quarters should be, "I'll be there if you need me."

"Wha- who's going with you?" Stahl asked, glancing around seeing the other groups clearly set. "You literally _just_ said-"

"I'm fine. I have plot armor," Robin explained, disappearing through a dark doorway.

"What?" Stahl asked in bewilderment, turning to Sumia who rolled her eyes.

"He thinks he's the main character in an imaginary story following his life, and that nothing bad can happen to him because… 'Plot armor.'"

"That sounds incredibly irresponsible," Lucina stated, staring at them.

"That sounds incredibly like Robin, then," Cordelia chuckled, removing her helm for better visibility and following Sumia. "You can come with us if you don't want to be alone. I mean, n-not that you can't handle yourself, ma'am."

Lucina raised a hand, putting her at ease as she made after Robin, "Thank you, but I would prefer not to lose your tactician to a loose floorboard."

* * *

Robin made through the dark halls, pausing occasionally to listen. Nothing but the distant sounds of shuffling boots growing fainter.

It was odd, though he'd left the company of others he didn't feel alone. Which was a slight annoyance - he worked best alone.

A moan below his foot made him stop, holding his breath. Silent, stifling air filled the hall, and he turned to see the way behind him dark.

He scowled, conjuring flame over his hand and extending his arm towards the darkness. The flickering shadows dancing across the walls did little to slow his heart rate. The ship tilted slightly with a wave, and floors beneath him groaned deeply, distant cargo thudding as it hit the wall.

He exhaled, shaking his head. Imaginative minds were fear's most treasured breeding grounds.

Robin continued, intersecting with the rearmost hall barely illuminated by a pockmarked ceiling. Dust floated visible into stray beams of light before merging into shade, and Robin found the door at the back of the ship, locked.

"Shoulda brought Gaius with me," he muttered, leaning to peer into the lock. A draft came from the keyhole, and Robin spotted light from the other side.

He knelt, producing a toolkit Gaius had unknowingly lent him during their exchange after meeting Gerome, and found something that could pass for a pick as the ship slowly tilted back.

Beams of light shifted shadows, save the motionless silhouette half behind the corner at the end of the hall.

Movement slipped out of the corner of Robin's eye and he looked. The ship creaked as it finished moving, light slanting across the empty corridor. He sniffed, turning back to the door and lining up the pick.

A boot flashed past his face to kick the door wide. He exhaled, glancing up at Lucina.

"Are you following me?"

"Now is not the time to jest, Robin. None of us should be alone."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I have-"

"You do not have plot armor."

"Then why'd you choose me?"

"I didn't choose y-..." Lucina began, then caught his expression and pushed past him into the room, "Just get what you came for."

He grinned, enjoying the opportunity to tease. Following her into the room, their attention was drawn to the source of the air and light.

The far wall was missing, open to the ocean on the other side.

"Well… Captain wasn't safe in here either," Robin surmised, spotting the key on the floor beside the open door. The cabin was a mess, musty papers strewn about the floor, bookshelf leaning upside down against a wall.

"Look for his log, perhaps it mentions something," Lucina suggested, standing beside the door and peering down the dark hall.

He looked at her, pulling his sleeve under his chin. "I know you want to spare us the details… Or perhaps not remember them. But if you know anything about what might have happened, it could be important."

"If I knew what happened, we wouldn't be here," she replied, not taking her watchful gaze from the hall.

Robin moved to the desk and shifted aside maps until he found a single book. He opened it, thumbing to the last page of writing. He read silently as Lucina watched.

"What does it say?"

Robin shook his head. "Sudden weather, shapes on the horizon… Huh… The escort started disappearing about a week ago. No traces or calls for help, the sun would rise and a ship or two would just be… Gone."

"Anything about what happened to the Animus?"

"Whatever happened here happened fast," Robin noted, flipping back a few more pages, dropping the book and nodding to the splintered wall beside him, "I doubt he came rushing in to scribble his last words in his diary. More interesting is that the Animus had a crew two days ago, according to this."

"That smell isn't of two-day old decay," she muttered, folding her arms and looking back to the hall.

Lucina glanced to see Robin watching her. She met his gaze evenly and he cleared his throat.

"You think everyone aboard is dead."

She didn't even blink.

"You know everyone aboard is dead."

Robin looked to the missing wall, raising his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "But I don't know how, and I would like to."

Lucina shook her head. "If it's what I fear, it won't make a difference."

"Then we've nothing to lose," Robin said, pulling the captain's chair around the desk to sit. "But if we know something about it, maybe we can fight it."

She almost scoffed.

"No more than a mere fish could fight you on your stroll through a park."

Seeing his attention unwavering, Lucina took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall. "My father asked why we never sought refuge on the sea, do you remember? It's because only fools went within a mile of the ocean. Grima tainted everything in our world, rose undead beasts so forgotten by time none live who remember tales of them. But few abominations matched the ancient terrors he raised from the depths."

"You've seen them."

"I've seen one," Lucina muttered, staring into space.

* * *

" _Come on! We've gotta pass the cliffs before nightfall!"_

 _Dusk was settling over the mountain, distant howls of feral risen echoing from the forest at the bottom of the rocky slopes below them._

" _Lucina!"_

 _She looked up, seeing her brother kneeling to offer his hand over the small ridge. She looked back down._

" _Gerome will be fine, he has an airlift. But we won't be if they catch us!"_

" _Let's go!" the dark haired girl with pigtails called gruffly, pushing past her. "Hey! Inigo gimme a hand!_ Inigo!"

 _Lucina winced, hurting to turn away from the forest to see what the problem was, but Inigo was slowly rising, staring into the horizon. She spun, hand on her weapon, before being stunned by the mere sight._

 _They were well above the treeline, dying forest extending to the far coast. But the sight in the distance was a mountain._

 _Silhouetted against the dying light, dwarfing even the bluffs they now climbed, a behemoth moved slowly across the sea. Serpentine heads stretched past the clouds, immense body partially obscured by distant haze and the fog bank._

" _Gods…" Inigo whispered._

 _But Lucina knew the truth. There were no more gods. Only nightmares._

* * *

Robin leaned back in his chair, studying her. Waves sounded against the ship outside, breaking the silence as her attention returned to him.

"I admire your ardor, Robin. But you pose no greater threat to a leviathan than you do to the ocean."

Robin exhaled, running a hand through his hair before cheering up. "So it's not that, then. I mean the ship wouldn't be floating if it ran into anything like you described."

"I don't know. Perhaps Grima's influence isn't yet strong enough to raise such monstrosities, but _something_ attacked these ships, and we should not let our guard down..."

Lucina trailed off as something creaked suddenly in the hall just beyond the door.

Robin stood slowly, eyes narrowing, but all was quiet save the waves.

"You can sense it too," Lucina muttered, not looking away from the ominously dark hall emphasized by the light in the cabin. "Something is wrong here."

He moved around the table towards her, Lucina watching him but his eyes were fixed on the ground. He kicked papers aside, kneeling beside four objects embedded in a row along a floorboard. Lucina continued to watch the door, entering guard-mode, but glanced at him.

"What is that?"

Robin pulled the small wedge back and forth, sliding it free and holding it up to the light. A whole human fingernail. He wrinkled his nose, bending the edges before dropping it.

He looked down again, following a row of dark dots along the wood towards the open wall. A protruding piece of wood bore torn fabric, below it a crimson smear stretched out beyond the floor to the open air.

Lucina stared as Robin lay on the ground, moving his head to examine the stain from differing elevations. She glanced to the door once more and approached.

"Do you know how he died?"

"Nonconsensually, by the looks of it," he suggested, holding a hand over the stain to shift the lighting. He reached over suddenly, pulling the knife from her boot sheath and scraping at the middle of the stain.

"Still red… Constant humidity and cooler temperatures can delay the color fading..." he noted, looking around the room before scowling at the edge of the knife, "But it's still congealed in the thicker parts… Can't be more than two days old."

A hand gripped his wrist as another took the knife. He felt the flat of the blade wipe against his shoulder.

"Use your own knife."

"I don't have one," Robin replied, rising and dusting the dried flakes from his shoulder.

"How can you not have a knife?"

"Knives are dangerous! I could hurt someone."

"Or you could protect yourself."

"That's what you're for," Robin explained. Lucina sniffed before they turned towards the unmistakable sound of footsteps in the hall.

She moved towards the door on intercept trajectory with the footsteps on the other side, hand on her weapon before Cordelia rounded the corner. The scout leaned back upon seeing Lucina so close, giving her a once over.

"You guys okay?"

"Not okay! Lucina is telling me ghost stories."

"Well change your pants, then you should probably see this."

* * *

The door to the crew quarters pushed open, line of flickering candlelight spreading across the floor until the door creaked to a halt.

Gaius wrinkled his nose through the headband. Smelled just as bad in here as everywhere else.

"Hello?" he called to the darkness. Heavy boots shifted behind him.

"Rescue party! If anyone's there, we're here to help!" Stahl called from behind Gaius.

The younger man looked over his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be first? You have the armor."

"You have the light."

Gaius held the candle holder further into the room, glimpsing empty hammocks swaying silently.

"No one answered, so… You should be good," Stahl muttered, pushing Gaius' back lightly.

"Yeah I haven't been with you guys long, but that's not usually how it works," Gaius replied, shrugging the hand away and standing to the side so Stahl could enter.

The knight sighed behind his great helm, inching forward. "Can barely see anything anyway…"

"Think there are some windows on the far end," Gaius said, bending to look at the square seams of light across the room.

"Just tell me if I'm about to hit something…" Stahl said, squaring his shoulders and moving forward arms outstretched.

"You look ridiculous. Take off your helmet."

"We can't remove armor on-mission," Stahl answered automatically. Gaius looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"I won't tattle."

Stahl hesitated, then unfastened the clips holding his helm in place.

The sound of bare feet pattered just out of the candelight. Stahl spun, trying to find the sound as something latched onto his back.

"D-did you hear that? What was it?!" Gaius demanded, almost climbing Stahl in an effort to merge himself with the armor.

"I can't- Gaius! Get off!"

"It's there, something on the wall!"

"I can't see anything!" Stahl exclaimed, stumbling as Gaius' added weight threatened to topple him.

"Not that way!"

"Gaius get _off_!"

"It's coming closer!"

"Wha're you-" Stahl lurched, tumbling with Gaius to the floor as the sounds of feet slapped towards them.

Gaius screamed, and Stahl scrambled for his sword as light fell over them. It was quiet for a moment.

"... The hell you two doing?"

The two looked up from their tangle of limbs to see Robin in the doorway, others craning their necks to peer into the room.

"Did you see it?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "No, and I'm glad I didn't."

"The thing-!"

"I don't want to see your thing, Gaius. And by the looks of it neither does Stahl; quit playing grab-ass and get up."

"There was something right there!" Gaius exclaimed, as Stahl extracted himself and stood.

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder and stepped aside as Lucina entered the room, kneeling where Gaius had pointed. She motioned for light and Robin approached.

A wet footprint ended a pace before Gaius and Stahl, preceded by another, and a third just before the wall where the trail ended.

"This place… Is messed up," Gaius uttered, staring around them wide-eyed.

"What happened to your cool, kid?" Cordelia asked, entering the room and plucking him up as Robin examined the footprints.

"I didn't sign on for exploring haunted ships and fighting… Ghosts!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Robin sighed, "That's exactly what you signed on for."

"You're gonna see some things while you're out here," Cordelia addressed Gaius, ignoring Robin, "And we're gonna need you to keep your head, okay?"

Gaius' eyes roamed to the watery footprints again, but Cordelia brought him to face her.

"Your survivor's sense keeps you alive, but you're part of a team now. Letting that fear rule you is going to put others in danger. Are you going to put me in danger?"

"N-no."

"You're going to keep it under control, for me?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I can do that," Gaius agreed, meeting her eyes and reddening. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure.

"Good man," Cordelia smiled, clasping his shoulder and moving towards the door. "C'mon, let's get some air."

Lucina watched as the scouts took Gaius outside and turned to Robin who placed his bare foot beside the small puddle of water.

"W-what did you find?" Stahl asked, approaching cautiously and removing his helm.

Robin looked up, hearing his voice waver. "Not you too."

"H-hey, I saw something!"

"Ghosts aren't real, Stahl. Tell him Lucina."

"Erm…"

"Exactly. Whoever you saw might have some answers about what happened. Now go get the girls and regroup. Whoever was here could only have gone the other way, below deck. We'll head down together."

Stahl opened his mouth, closed it again, and stood at attention. "Yessir."

The moment Stahl left, Lucina turned to Robin.

"We don't need to go deeper."

"There could be-"

"There are _no_ survivors, Robin," she interrupted, "You know that. Why are you jeopardizing the lives of your comrades?"

"Well one, it's their job. If I didn't jeopardize them you'd be asking why Shepherds are paid so much. Two, _someone's_ here. What do we tell Chrom, 'yeah we got a lead but didn't feel like following it.' Aren't you curious who it was, how they lived when no one else did?"

"Leadership is not some… Puppet mastery, using others to satisfy your curiosity. It is a yoke, equal parts responsibility and duty. These are lives you are playing with, like toys."

"Usually my toys don't talk so much…" Robin replied, pulling his boot on and tucking the pant leg.

"Have you ever lost someone under your command?" she asked suddenly, eyes narrowed.

"No. But not for lack of trying, mind you. This one time, at bard camp-"

"I have," she stated solemnly, eyes lost in the flame of the candle the others left behind. "I've lost again. And again. And again. Do you know what I learned from that experience?"

"That you're not a very good tactician?"

Lucina's fist clenched as she closed the distance between them, and Robin stumbled back against a bunk just as heavy boots came to the door.

Cordelia leaned in, stopping as she saw Robin leaned back against the bed, Lucina bearing down arm raised to strike.

"Ready to proceed, sir, ma'am."

"Ready?" Robin asked hesitantly, eyeing Lucina's face for permission to rise.

She sniffed. He inhaled in relief just as her fist came down on his solar plexus.

"Ready." Lucina strode for the hall. Cordelia stood aside at attention as she passed, then entered the room where Robin groaned.

"I'm not even going to ask, but I'm almost positive you deserved it," Cordelia sighed, stooping to pull his arm over her shoulder.

"I deserved it," he confirmed, wincing as he stood and held his chest. He shook his head, "Women, am I right?"

"Careful, sir. Your kidney is in a highly vulnerable position for any wandering fist that happens by," Cordelia grunted, helping him through the door and down the hall.

"H-hey be nice! Lucina just hit me with her… One Point Palm Exploding Lung technique."

"I'll have to teach her the Single Strike Fist Closing Mouth technique."

Robin took a deep breath, holding his side and wincing. "You're saying I should apologize."

"You outrank me, sir. I can't say what you should or shouldn't do," Cordelia explained as they rounded a corner, seeing candlelight at the end of the hall. "But that's a very good idea."

"Clear!" Stahl's voice came up the hall.

The others were gathered in a room, peering into a square hole leading below deck. The hatch door had been ripped from the hinges, resting in a corner of the room.

Lucina was kneeling beside the hole, running fingers along the grooved indentations. She lined up her fingers to rest in the missing wood, with room to spare.

"Risen," she snarled, standing.

"How," Cordelia asked, dropping Robin off at the door and coming to examine the markings, "There's no way risen could have made it aboard."

"I know what risen marks look like," Lucina's scowl turned to the older woman.

"The door was pulled up, out. So whatever it was came from above, trying to go down," Sumia observed, looking around, "But there's no signs of fighting, or blood."

"We are talking about details while we should be burning the ship," Lucina argued, motioning the others away from the impossibly dark hole.

"Those could also be spear marks," Gaius suggested, "Door got wedged shut, they had to open it for… Something."

"Are we really doubting our lead risen expert?"

They turned as Robin pushed off the wall, having finally caught his breath. "Lucina says it's risen…" He shrugged, "So let's get out of here."

"Survivors, sir?" Sumia asked quickly, glancing to the hole.

Robin met Lucina's gaze, the first time she'd looked at him since he'd entered the room.

"Maximum risk, minimum reward. Let's get topside," he commanded, catching Lucina's subtle nod of approval as a spider-like white arm protruded from the hole.

"Lucina!"

She jerked back, head cracking on the wooden frame before she disappeared into the darkness without a word.

Stahl slammed the helmet back on, Robin and the scouts already disappearing into the hole without hesitation. The tactician's voice called up from the black, just out of sight.

"Keep this exit secure, I don't want us tripping over each other on the way out."

Stahl looked up at Gaius, who actually looked ready to follow the others, but relented. "We wait," Stahl confirmed, looking to the walls. Faint scratching could be heard from the outermost layers of wood.

Robin lit a flame, taking in the under deck. No windows. Overturned barrels, rotting contents spilled across the floor. Scuffling from deeper in.

"Stay with the light," Robin commanded, moving swiftly down the narrow corridor towards the sound.

"Robin," Cordelia muttered, right behind him, "Let the scouts take point, it could be a trap."

"Don't dream of it," Robin answered, "That's how we lose important characters in my story."

"Robin!"

But before he could answer his boot slipped on slick ground. He pushed himself up, staring at his hand. Crimson blood and black ichor, the floor was coated in it.

"A holdout," Sumia called to them, drawing their attention as Cordelia set Robin straight. She stood by a deserted cabin, discarded weapons strewn behind a pushed-in barricade of supplies. "No bodies left behind…"

"Waste not," Robin replied, raising a hand as a cry came from further in.

They moved swiftly through another hall as a warble came from around the corner.

"Lucina?" Robin called, turning with the flame to reveal a pale figure crouched in the middle of the hall facing away.

He closed his mouth, backing away with grit teeth as the figure's neck snapped entirely around to look at them. Empty eye sockets widened in the firelight and a black mouth opened to scream.

"Silence it!"

Cordelia was mid lunge as the nails-on-chalkboard screech pierced their ears. It lasted a second before her speartip drove through its mouth to the floor, but the damage was done.

A deep bellow came from below deck, followed by haunting cries as other risen woke from dormancy.

"We need to leave," Cordelia stated, pinning the creature's head with her boot to yank her spear clean, "Now!"

"Not without Lucina," Robin called, checking a side room before seeing their stares. "Chrom would chew me out if I didn't come back with her."

"I can think of worse fates," Sumia called as he disappeared around the corner. She stared after him, then to Cordelia who shook her head.

"Lucina!"

Robin moved down the hall, opening a door to reveal stairs disappearing into a meter of water, and at least two dozen pairs of glassy eyes turning to reflect the light back at him. A series of excited gasps and splashing preceded feet on the stairs and Robin slammed the door as bodies piled against it. He backed away, turning to run around the corner and into a strong arm.

He grappled with the bloody shape, spinning until his back slammed against the wall, bringing a fistful of fire up as a dagger pressed to his neck. He exhaled as blue eyes recognized him.

"Wow," Robin breathed, staring her over, "You look like shit."

Lucina panted as she released him, nursing her side. She was covered head to toe in ichor, matted hair almost unrecognizable, but the stain spreading across her side was definitely blood.

"C'mon," Robin tried to offer support but she pushed him off, making down the hall. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," Lucina spoke calmly, voice betraying no pain, "We need to get out of here."

A call for help drew their attention down another hall. Sumia and Cordelia fought in tandem with their spears, keeping a dozen risen choked up in the narrow halls. That was the direction they needed to go for the exit, yet even more undead piled behind the rest.

Wood cracked behind Robin and he turned to see the door leading below deck bulge outwards. He ushered Lucina ahead of him, backing towards the others as the door pushed again, cracks visible in the wood.

"There's no end to them," Sumia shouted, "We need to get above deck, hold them at the stairs!"

"We're cut off, double back!" Lucina called, just as the door behind them burst outward, pile of limbs and bloated bodies spilling into the hall.

Lucina's jaw set, drawing Falchion and glaring down her enemies, glancing to Robin beside her before doing a double take. "You didn't even bring a sword?"

"It's heavy," Robin explained, glancing behind them. The scouts had thinned the horde on their side, but it only took one risen to slow them down enough for the others to catch up. And as the fresh wave clambered to their feet, water seeping across the floor towards them, Robin knew they'd only have one chance at escape.

"Useless," Lucina stated, staring incredulously at him. "How could my father rely on someone so dependent, ineffectual- _arrogant."_

"And yet, you still couldn't kill me." Robin muttered, removing a glove as the first risen crawled within arm's reach.

Lucina split its neck down the middle as Robin turned a plume of fire onto the corpse.

"Conserve mana, there's more coming!"

But Robin ignored her, raking the body with flames. The bloated skin bubbled and steamed, filling the air in stench and humidity.

Two more risen came within striking distance and Lucina stabbed one, wrestling for control as it fought to take her weapon. The other came around and she stepped in, bringing the pommel around to smash its jaw and stepping back to yank her weapon free. Robin bathed the bodies in fire, loud hiss drowning out the moans and gasps of risen surrounding them, steam filling the top half of the hall.

Lucina backed away, stooping. "Robin I can't see!"

"Good!" Robin replied, grabbing her and pulling towards the scouts.

Cordelia took a moment before understanding, keeping hunched and pushing down the hall. "Don't fight, just run!" she shouted, checking a risen out of the way as they rounded the corner.

Light ahead. Gaius stuck his head down the square hole in the ceiling, eyes widening when he saw their entourage.

"Move!" Cordelia braced against the wall, fingers laced to lift Sumia up. Stahl reached down to pull Lucina as Robin helped Cordelia through.

Robin leapt, catching Sumia's gauntlet as a risen caught his boot. Gaius took his other hand, pulling as another risen found his leg, teeth sinking into leather.

Cordelia stabbed down into the dark, but something grabbed her spear and almost pulled her in after it.

Claws found his stretched abdomen, sinking into the skin as miasma steamed from the wounds. Robin gasped, slipping his hand out Gaius' grasp to swipe behind himself with fire that illuminated the hall. It was packed with undead reaching for him, before the flames extinguished on the faces of those closest and the claws released his lower half.

Cordelia and Stahl pulled him up, asking something about his wellbeing before he cut them off.

"Let's go, go!" Robin panted, pointing to the door. Lucina leaned against the frame, looking away when their eyes met.

He grunted, pushing off his knee to rise and follow the others out the door towards the upper deck.

The hull creaked as shadows flickered over the open hatches as they made for the upper landing, sounds of scampering on the other side of wood accompanied by distant howls.

"What did you do?!" Stahl shouted over his shoulder at Robin as he rounded the landing behind him.

"Wha‒ I didn't do anything!"

"You did something!"

"I did nothing!"

They arrived on the upper deck, quick assessment being that the situation was bad. The pegai had flown, the cause now surrounding them from all sides. Bodies too bloated or decayed to have features clambered over the edges of the ship.

Thunder boomed overhead, drizzle beginning to fall as waves crashed against the side of the ship. Robin frowned, there hadn't been a cloud in the sky this morning.

"So we're blaming Robin for this, right?" Gaius asked nervously, drawing two daggers and backing into the formation.

"He does have a habit of escalation. Remember the time he went to Plegia to negotiate war aid but also got married?" Sumia added, readying her spear.

"Unbelievable," Robin muttered, bolting lightning into the mass of undead huddling towards them.

"Permission to speak freely?" Stahl requested.

"Denied."

"Granted," Cordelia called, lunging forward to spear a risen through the jaw before pulling back behind Stahl.

"Perhaps it was just bad luck. With all due respect, it has a way of following you. Sir."

"I'm sorry, I'm still new at this but," Robin found a moment amidst the fighting and tugged at his shoulder patch, "What rank is this? I'm not angry, just curious, because you guys seem to think it's some prize from the carnival."

"I don't know, sir, why don't you remind us?" Cordelia asked, stabbing over Stahl's shoulder as he held a risen at bay with a forearm.

Robin turned, channeling a gust of wind at the risen between them and the rowboat. The risen staggered, Gaius dashing between them to plunge daggers into the base of their skulls.

The young man ran to the edge, looking over the side. "They're safe distance away, but the rowboat won't hold all of us. This where we draw straws?"

Robin glanced to the unused lifeboats as the deck tilted heavily and he struggled for balance. At least thirty risen separated them. Stahl cut down the remaining risen between them and their entry point and Robin ran to look over the side. He waved to the oarsmen with a smile and turned back to them.

"Damn, I was really hoping they'd be gone."

"You mean dead?" Cordelia asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not dead! Just… Not taking up seats."

"It can't be helped. I'll stay behind and‒" Lucina managed the first half of her plan before Robin knelt beside the rail, placed an arm around her knees and lifted her clean over his shoulder.

She screamed something angry-sounding before colliding with the water as Robin turned to the others.

"It's fine I outrank her." Robin glanced to his patch then Cordelia, "...Right?"

She shook her head with a disbelieving stare.

"Well it can't be helped, I'll stay behind with Stahl and wait for evac."

The risen were closing in and didn't leave room for backtalk. Cordelia and Sumia descended the ladder as Gaius dove overboard. A glance over the side saw the crew pulling Lucina into the boat before risen pushed to the front of Robin's attention.

There were too many, engaging would only lead to them being dragged down, leaving Robin's magic as their only ranged method to dent the dozens bearing down on them. Stahl dispatched any that pushed too far forward, but it was a retreating engagement, and they were running out retreating space.

"Not that I'm complaining that for once people do what I command, but you're fairly compliant for being consigned to death by dismemberment," Robin noted as Stahl took a knee.

"Not to lessen your opinion of me, sir," Stahl cut across a risen's stomach and pulled back as it lunged forward, unfazed by its entrails spilling onto the deck and tripping, "But I'm not in terrible danger."

As if to prove his point two risen charged, first meeting his sword as the other latched onto his arm. It bit, clawed, and wrapped swollen arms around his neck. He shouldered it to the ground and stabbed, retreating as others stepped over their fallen comrade.

"I mean, I might starve in here, but I don't see them getting through the plate and latches. You on the other hand…"

"Oh yeah, I shoulda shoved the women and kid out of the way to the lifeboat. Stuff heroes are made of."

"I'm just saying…"

"No, _no_!" Robin turned from the oncoming horde to face him, "You can't finish off an erroneous argument with ' _I'm just saying_...' Saying what, what are you saying?"

"Saying it was brave of you, sir." Stahl's echoing voice was barely loud enough to be heard over the risen, "Staying behind, saving the princess, death by dismemberment… And you didn't even think twice. That _is_ the stuff heroes are made of. I mean… At least I have the armor."

Robin stared at him, unable to conjure a witty comeback when shouts drew their attention to the side to see the Ghazi making for them at full speed, turning slowly to pull ahead of the infested ship.

It was coming too quickly to stop, they'd have to jump from the elevated bow as the Ghazi was passing. Stahl was right behind Robin, up the stairs to the higher ground as risen fell off the vessel drawn by the Ghazi. Shepherds were armed on the deck, ready to fend off boarders as Stahl and Robin perched on the rail. The risen were getting closer, Robin inching away on the slim wood as the nose of the other ship passed under them.

"Go, go go go!" Chrom shouted from almost ten meters below.

Robin was about to leap when he felt Stahl's presence beside him jerk backwards. He spun, grasping for Stahl's armor and finding his gauntlet. He took the knight's sword and swung over Stahl's head, bloated muscles splitting stringily and Stahl fell into him, rail at his back giving way as they stumbled over the side.

He had about two seconds to contemplate the full ramifications a reverse belly flop from ten meters onto hardwood with a 30 kilo steel chaser, when a reptilian shriek split the air. Wyvern talons missed Robin's cloak by inches, while Stahl was ripped from the air above him.

' _Oh good.'_

Back met wood, skull slamming into the deck hard enough to splinter the plank as his neck dislocated from the impact. Robin lay still, watching the rainy sky with half lidded eyes.

"Robin ‒ _Robin_!"

Chrom's blurred shape appeared overhead, shifting into focus. A wyvern landed nearby, depositing a suit of armor that climbed to its feet, embracing the long-haired rider before they made towards him.

' _That's nice. They're cute.'_

" _Naga,_ I thought that killed you," Chrom whispered, wincing and pulling Robin's eyelid up, he disappeared from Robin's fading field of vision, " _Lissa!_ "

"Boat's recovered! Bringing the recon team aboard now‒ whoa-hold on miss, _miss_!"

"Gerome, no!" Lucina's voice came from somewhere too far to help as a blurry black silhouette obstructed Robin's vision before a boot eclipsed the sky.

* * *

The weather had turned from bad to worse two days later. The ship rode a wave high and dipped low again, deckhands outside working through the night to keep the ship on course. Chrom remained in his study, too nauseous and angry to venture far.

Thunder outside almost made the knock on the door inaudible, but Chrom looked up from his desk to see Lucina enter carrying a candle. He gestured to a chair and she sat wordlessly, setting her candle beside his on the desk. She stared at the ground, atmosphere set for a solid parental lecture. He let it stew for almost a minute, before letting out a sigh and rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me about your friends again."

"Father?"

He gestured, "Your band of survivors, from the future. With Gerold and-"

"Gerome."

Chrom looked at their roster from Robin, frowned, and shook his head. "Tell me about him."

"He didn't intend…" Lucina cut herself short, realizing she didn't believe the lie any more than her father would. She took a deep breath, "He was trying to protect me. When he saw me thrown overboard-"

"That was not protection, that was revenge."

"He's not accustomed to working alongside others, or being…"

"Accountable," Chrom finished, nodding as she shook her head, "Is the word you're looking for. Being responsible for your behavior. Realizing your actions have consequences. Do _not_ try to justify him, you're fortunate you're not sharing shackles."

"F-father?"

"He doesn't listen to a word anyone else says, only yours. Who bears blame, the sword, or the hand wielding it?"

"I've never instructed him to harm Robin."

Chrom's jaw set, and his expression told her no one aboard either ship would believe that.

"I'll speak with him."

"To what end?" Chrom asked, "You're two children trying to teach one another temperament. Your impatience… Your fury _consumes_ you, both. It makes you unpredictable, unreliable… And a poor leader."

Chrom stood, running a hand through his hair, "Leaders do not govern with strength of force. Leaders do _not_ harm their comrades. I don't know what lessons I imparted in your childhood, but your interpretation of them… Shames me, Lucina. As Gerome shames you."

She looked up as if he'd struck her, rising slowly. It wasn't her intention that Robin be harmed, but if this was to become a trial she knew whose side she stood on.

"'Never trust,' that's what your death taught me. That's what I taught my friends, and they're strong because of it."

"Callousness is not strength, Lucina," Chrom uttered, eyes glistening as he shook his head. "It's _easy_ to become cold, and hardened, and detached from the world. It's _strength_ to be remain vulnerable, to go against every instinct of protection in order to _trust_ someone."

Chrom took a deep shuddering breath, meeting her stare. "And that you don't understand that means I've failed you, utterly. Robin has saved your life, multiple times, and for that, Gerome broke his neck. _You're_ lucky he's alive."

"Then why don't I feel very fortunate."

Chrom stepped forward suddenly and she instinctively looked away, recognizing this was not the time for witticisms. He spoke, voice low and stern.

"Your inability to lead has resulted in my best friend's inability to walk. You are _alive_. And the _only_ reason we are not having this conversation through a stockade, is because Robin did not seek it. Despite the insistence of his peers." Chrom let that settle over her, her eyes widening slightly as she opened her mouth.

"Consider that, when counting your fortunes." Chrom sat again, looking into the candlefire. "I don't want to see you until he's accepted your apology. Are we clear?"

Her jaw clenched as she stood and left the cabin.

* * *

The cabin tilted in the rolling waters, bad weather pattering the window as low groans filled the room.

"Slower… Slow… That's!... That's it…"

The mounted silhouette rocked forward, easing its pace as the prone figure on the bed grabbed the headboard for support. Testing new waters, the dominant partner dipped lower.

"Not there! Oh… Oh… _Oh_! Oh yeeeessss..."

The straddled figure leaned closer to whisper into the other's ear, "Relax… You're too tight…"

"S-sorry…"

"Are you ready?"

The submissive partner could only nod meekly, taking a steadying breath. Cool fingers slipped around their neck, kneading a few kinks before fingers settled in precise positions along the spinal column.

"Embrace the dragon!"

"Wha-?"

Vertebrae crunched into place, disks realigning and synapses reconnecting as nerve endings fired in a glorious anthem of pain and victory.

Robin gasped, arching his back as he rolled involuntarily, toppling Tharja who let out a yelp falling off the bed. He took a deep breath, flipping over to stare at his toes. They moved. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as Tharja popped up behind him.

"I wouldn't. Give yourself a day to rest."

" _Another_ day?" Robin asked, turning to look at her.

"You just recovered from an injury that would have ended the lives of most men. Another day won't kill you."

"Fine… But no more sponge baths," Robin muttered, lying back in bed and eyeing her suspiciously.

"I had something else in mind…" Tharja murmured, but Robin wasn't hearing her.

"Well now I can get back to work," Robin commented cheerfully, looking around for books as Tharja made her way to the side of the bed. "Instead of rolling around all day in agony."

Tharja sighed dreamily, "I'm almost going to miss it. You were far less reluctant when you couldn't move... " She commented as she undid the clasp on her cape. "You didn't even object when I slept here last night."

"You slept here last night?"

"Wrapped around you, I've never slept better," Tharja replied, trailing her fingers through his hair. "I had to make sure that child didn't harm you again..."

"I was harmed?"

"And I could continue to access your latent healing powers-"

"I have healing powers-?" Robin was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"And I can teach you so much more. The full potential of your heritage."

"You do keep the bed pretty warm…"

She smiled, by far the least sinister smile he'd seen her perform.

"We complete each other, don't you think?" she asked, removing the golden ornaments from her hair.

Robin frowned with one eyebrow. "We barely know each other. The reason you slept in my bed last night was because I was literally paralyzed."

"Then will you deny me tonight?" she asked, beginning to strip to her smallclothes.

"I'm a bit torn. Part of me feels obligated to owe you for giving me the ability to walk again. I mean I probably would have figured it out eventually, but you certainly expedited the process while asking for nothing in return," he thought aloud, speech growing faster as she peeled back the sheets. He stopped the reveal to protect his modesty and she smirked, sliding into the bed beside him as he continued, "Which I realize now might be naive, you might have just been taking advantage of the situation. But on the other hand I'm worried this means a lot more to you than it does to me. You're fanatically enamoured with me, for like no reason, and I'm afraid us spending intimate time together is giving you the wrong impression because I'd really just like to be fr-"

Robin muffled as Tharja brought her lips to his, limbs coming around, securing him in place as she pressed her near-naked body into him.

"Friends," Robin broke free to take a breath, "Because you're really hot and that's making it super difficult to think straight but I don't know you well enough to trust you-"

"Trust this," Tharja murmured, kissing his neck and resting her hands on his hips to guide them into motion, "This feeling."

"Trusting this feeling seems like it leads to trouble very quickly," Robin assessed as he caught her hands before they dipped to his front. She used the opportunity to pull his hands to her well-endowed chest, letting out a seductive moan.

"And…" Robin thought for another moment, reaching his conclusion as she kneaded herself through his fingers, "Yes. I've decided I will regret this."

She swung her leg over, straddling him again as she stripped her top.

* * *

Lucina made her way through the narrow halls, intent on swallowing the pill sooner rather than later. She felt her way along a corner, cursing herself for forgetting her candle in the study. Still, over the last few days she'd learned the ship well enough. Robin's quarters should be near ahead…

A rectangle of light across the wall flickered as laughter and voices came from an open doorway ahead.

"...but at that point it's pure adrenaline, right? So I'm cutting 'em down left and right, Chrom and Robin are running around screamin' at us to 'leave some for the villagers to fight, they need experience defending themselves!' while the villagers are running around with pitchforks, don't even know who's on which side when we're not attacking the bad guys," Vaike took a sip from his tankard, giving other Shepherds time to chuckle. "In the end though, a few rose up to the challenge. Showed promise, too."

"Now we don't have to worry about that village. Being everywhere at once is unrealistic, Robin knew that. He wanted them to be safe, even when we weren't around," Sumia added, looking down to the table.

"Fish for man, feed for one day. Teach man to fish, feed for lifetime," Gregor nodded sagely, winking at her and raising his own cup.

"Always hadda big heart, with a bigger brain to boot," Sully chuckled.

"And the ego to match," Stahl commented with a grin, earning a snort from Sully's raised tankard as Cherche slapped his shoulder.

His eyes settled on the door and the smile faded. He looked away, clearing his throat.

Lucina hadn't realized her small smile until she felt it fall. She didn't even know when she'd stopped to listen at the doorway, as though she were part of the conversation.

The expressions of those realizing her presence made it clear. She wasn't.

Lucina looked away, turning to leave when Sully's voice beckoned her.

"Hey kid, how's your boyfriend doing?"

"S-sorry?" Lucina turned back.

Cherche appeared before her, blocking her view of the room. Her gaze harbored neither ill will, nor any degree of warmth.

"Go."

Lucina glanced past the tall woman's shoulder, opening her mouth to begin some form of apology when Cherche moved to block her view again.

"Go."

"Nah, she can stay if she wants! We got loads to talk about," Sully slurred, draining her tankard and gritting her teeth as it thudded to the table, "Like how to kick a man when he's down. I wanna know the real good form, y'know, so the other guy won't ever walk again. Aw where you going? I got this real bad pain in my back, didn't know if you could fix it to never feel anything again."

Lucina was already down the hall, cheeks burning. Her ostracization was complete, she was a pariah in both worlds now. Her father's words were true, Gerome's actions spoke of her behalf. What wasn't true was that she wanted this.

A dark form emerged from a darker room ahead. It straightened when it saw her, speaking in a gravelly voice.

"Lucina."

"Gerome," she greeted, halting midstep. He'd been moved ships, she felt it safer for him if she was around, fearing soldiers would throw him overboard while he slept. For all the weight her word carried now. She wouldn't be surprised if they were thrown out together.

"Are you well? I've barely seen you for the last two days."

"I've been… Alone," Lucina admitted, finally feeling it.

Gerome nodded, silence filling the air before he spoke again. "Would you like to be alone, together?"

Lucina took a silent sigh, aware of what it would mean for her versus what it would mean for him. Truthfully, she didn't know how she felt about him anymore. Not _that_ way, not for years. There was a time, once, when it was different. But now, having lived in this world for two years, all she saw when she looked at him was a man shaped by the world they'd come from. The haunted gaze of a survivor, the absence of feeling, the violence...

He was the blameless product of their environment, but even as she looked into his cold amber eyes all she saw were the dead hellscapes of their past home.

The ship rocked suddenly in the storm and they fell against the wall, his arm on her shoulder to steady her.

She looked up, seeing the crack of concern in his stoicism. He took a deep breath, lips parting.

"Goodnight, Gerome."

He closed his mouth, mask of calm returning over him as he straightened.

"Goodnight, Lucina."

She passed him in the hall and continued through the ship, putting distance between the one other person in this world who wanted to be around her, and finally arriving at her destination.

Lucina raised a hand to knock on the door. Her hand trembled. She took a step back, uncertain why she hesitated. Uncertain what she could even say. How could she begin to thank him for saving her life when the actions of her comrade weighed so shamefully on her.

She leaned back against the wall, sliding down until her arms rested on her knees.

Perhaps, in the morning, she would have the strength to face him.

* * *

The sun didn't rise on the horizon like it normally did on the ocean, spanning the water with magnificent glow as the sky turned to day. Rather, the grey bleakness of clouds was slowly revealed as the sky grew brighter signifying morning.

Stahl's eyes opened. He lay in his cot, watching the ceiling as the ship barely swayed. It felt like they were gliding through the water with ease, waves calm and tranquil, silent save the creaking hull. Something was heavy in the pit of his stomach. Not seasickness, he'd gotten over that in the first two days. A sense that something was wrong. Like the way animals knew to flee before an earthquake, or a storm.

The last morning he woke with this feeling, he was drafted.

He rolled out of bed, noticing the subdued atmosphere of the ship. While the crew usually bustled about noisily, animals below deck neighing or snarling at one another ignoring their handlers, today everyone seemed off. Quiet.

Cherche crossed the hall ahead of him and he called out to her, stepping between bedrolls and limbs.

"Good morning," she greeted, looking him over, "everything alright?"

"I dunno, I just woke up with this feeling…" Stahl muttered uncertainly, trying not to wake the soldiers at his feet.

Her lips thinned and she glanced around. She jerked her head and he followed her above deck.

"Only the morning crew's seen it, no word from command yet," she explained as they stepped into open air, "Which is a bit silly, because it's difficult to not notice."

Stahl already saw the congregation at the back of the bridge of the ship. He climbed the stairs and easily peered over shoulders to see what the hushed voices were referring to.

"Been the same size all morning. Like we ain't movin'."

"What is it?"

"How'd we pass it?"

In an instant Stahl knew whatever that was, the feeling in his stomach was justified. He felt fortunate he and Cherche had returned to the Mamluke after yesterday's recon, for if misfortune truly followed Robin, he wouldn't want to be on the same ship when it came knocking.

"So we're just waiting on command to issue orders…" Cherche murmured beside him, hand around his forearm, "I hate waiting."

Stahl wasn't too distracted by the hand on his arm to notice the tremble in her voice. It spooked her. It spooked him too. He met her anxious amber eyes and they both looked back over the water.

In the distance, barely visible under grey skies, a sand bar had appeared on the horizon behind them.


	9. Watery Grave

**Watery Grave**

Lucina's head slumped from crossed forearms, jolting her awake as she righted herself. Muffled voices from above deck, footsteps coming up the hall. The crack under the door before her bore light. Must be morning.

"Lucina."

She looked around, blinking away bleary vision as her father approached.

Chrom stopped before her, looking to the door, then slid down the wall beside her.

"Hey kiddo."

"I'm going to talk to him…" Lucina began, staring at her feet, "I'm just… Not sure what to say yet."

Chrom nodded, staring at his own feet. "Often the most powerful expressions aren't words, but actions. My sister… She spoke of peace all her life. But it wasn't until her sacrifice that others finally began hearing it."

He looked at her, and rose. "Whatever it takes."

Chrom turned to knock on the door, giving a moment before opening. He stepped in and froze, staring. Lucina leaned from where she sat but he quickly closed to door behind him.

* * *

"Most people just close the door. Without walking through it," Robin commented, raising an eyebrow. "Now it's just awkward for everyone."

"Almost everyone," Tharja mumbled, half asleep. She scowled at the open window before burying her face under Robin's arm.

"How did… What…" Chrom stared between the clothes on the floor, the feet protruding from the sheet covering the two naked people on the bed, and then to Robin. "You're paralyzed."

"I got better."

Chrom stared as Robin wiggled his toes.

"How did you…" Chrom mouthed wordlessly, brimming with emotions as he covered his mouth. The door cracked open and he slammed a palm against it.

"Father?"

"I thought you wouldn't walk again…" Chrom muttered, striding to the bed.

"C'mon, a little creak in my neck keep me down? I've got healing… mojo. Or something. Right, Tharja?"

"Hggh," she groaned into his arm before waving a hand in Chrom's direction. "Go away."

Chrom ignored her, standing at the edge of the bed to look Robin up and down.

"This is real. You're okay. I've been so… So worried about you. I didn't know if you'd survive, and you're… Gods," Chrom muttered incoherently, shaking his head as he leaned forward to embrace him.

"O-oh okay, this isn't weird," Robin stated as he used his free arm to return the hug, other still trapped under Tharja who made zero effort to move.

"Can you move around? I mean, leave the bed, walk?"

"I… _Can_ ," Robin suggested, rising slowly to test the resistance of the weight on his arm. It didn't budge. "I can not," he corrected.

"R-right," Chrom muttered, finally seeming to notice Tharja. "So is this a… Thing, now?"

Robin shook his head wide eyed, transitioning to an affirmative nod as Tharja stirred. But she merely stretched, unconcerned by modesty as she yawned and returned to the shadow under Robin's arm. Robin checked on her, then looked pleadingly to Chrom.

"Actually… Something's come up. I need you Robin, as soon as you're able."

Robin made the Okay sign with his fingers and winked, _Thank You_.

"Really. It's important so… Get dressed and report to the study."

"Well the man says I gotta get up so," Robin slowly rose as much as he could without the use of his pinned arm, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Tharja snored softly in response.

"And Lucina wants to see you," Chrom added, turning to the door, "I can tell her to wait‒"

"No no, send her right in!"

Chrom turned at the suspiciously excited tone and saw Robin tilting his head at Tharja. He noticed a sliver of reflection under Tharja's eyelids as her fingers dug protectively into Robin's chest. He shook his head and left the door open as he departed.

Lucina walked in and doubled out.

"Chrom said you wanted to see me?" Robin called, failing to keep his face straight.

* * *

It took Robin longer than expected to reach the study, first trial being extracting himself from Tharja's kraken-like grip, then when he actually reached the halls being stopped half a dozen times by comrades amazed to see him about.

Finally he arrived at the doors, pushing them open to see Frederick briefing squad leaders on the invasion. Chrom wasn't there, but Lucina stood along the wall and Robin closed the door quietly before sliding beside her.

"The routed soldiers will attempt to flee north to regroup at their nearest fort, where our cavalry sweep up the stragglers on the flatlands." Frederick cut across a section of the map with a knife hand, "Without proper garrison the fort will be ours by fifth nightfall, giving us a base of operations to continue the invasion."

"How does he make it sound so boring? That was killer when I wrote it," Robin whispered out of the side of his mouth, exchanging a small smile and nod with Sully who was grinning at him.

"Robin, I…" Lucina muttered, staring at the floor, "I don't know how to say…"

"What?" Robin asked, looking at her, "Lucina, there's nothing _to_ say. Are you listening to these plans? _Genius_ speaks for itself."

"...the auxiliary to protect the supply lines will be established along these roads…"

"Unless Frederick's the one conveying it. Then I could understand your doubts. How's your side by the way?"

"What?" she asked, confused as he gestured to her side, and remembered the injury she took aboard the dreadnought. She'd completely forgotten about it, Lissa's magic mending the area within minutes. "F-fine, I'm fine."

"Good."

"Listen, the other day… About Gerome…"

"Who?"

"Gerome…?" Lucina stared at him, eyebrows raising the longer the pause extended. She half-shook her head.

"Who?"

Lucina exhaled as the door opened, Chrom entering and beckoning to Frederick. They conversed quietly for a moment before the knight turned to the squad leaders, "We'll continue later, dismissed."

Other knights filed out the room, a few stopping to greet Robin. Frederick was last in line, nodding once to Robin with indifference.

"Good to see you're well, Robin."

"Thanks! I'm also walking. Pretty cool, right?"

"I actually preferred you confined to a bed, where your devastation could be contained to a single room."

"That's not very nice, but your reasoning is sound," Robin admitted as the knight stooped to exit the door.

"We've got a situation," Chrom started the moment the door closed, "And I sure hope you found something on the dreadnought that'll help."

He directed their attention to the window across the back wall, and they moved to see what he spoke of. Robin's jaw set as Lucina stiffened beside him.

"Shapes on the horizon…" she murmured, eyes narrowing.

"I think we're gonna find out soon enough exactly what happened to the dreadnought," Robin commented, attention shifting upwards.

"Pass a message to the scouts to spread to the other ship, I want us in close formation," Chrom directed to Lucina. She glanced at Robin but Chrom shook his head _Later_ , and she departed. He turned back to Robin.

"What are you thinking?"

Robin didn't blink, still staring skyward. "Tharja… Would be a terrible mother."

Chrom looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm glad you realize that. I pray you don't have to witness it firsthand."

"Just… _Awful_ , no nurturing instincts whatsoever. She bit me," Robin pulled his collar wide to show the mark on his shoulder.

"Robin," Chrom put a hand on his shoulder, covering the mark and meeting his eyes, "Focus."

"I feel used, Chrom. Am I just a… Walking 'seed' dispensary?"

"Biologically speaking, yes, get over it," Chrom gave him a little shake and faced the window, "Now what do you think about that?"

"Afterward she just threw me a towel and told me to get cleaned up…"

"Robin!"

Robin looked out the window, to the distant horizon, and to the sky again before turning to leave.

"Looks like rain..."

* * *

"Yeah I'm not done," Chrom stated, following Robin into the hall. "You haven't answered my question, what did you and Lucina find on the dreadnought?"

"More questions than answers…" Robin muttered, taking the stairs up and out of sight.

* * *

"Okay, _like_?" Chrom asked, growing irritated.

"Dammit, Chrom I'm trying to be dramatic."

"You're being an idiot. We're on the same ship, you're not going anywhere, stop withholding information."

"Whatever that is, it happened to the dreadnought, and sunk the escorting fleet."

Chrom stared at him, then to the sky where two pegai were silhouetted flying east.

"You sent scouts?" Robin asked, standing beside him.

"Just to observe from a distance," Chrom replied, frowning as the captain leaned over the rail above to address him.

"Oi, you talkin' about the island that's been following us all morning?" The large man spat angrily, glaring past him at Robin, "I knew it, second I laid eyes on you, knew you'd be bad luck on all of us. Never bring a mage aboard yer vessel, monsters smell magic, y'know."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Monsters, captain? How old are you?"

"Old enough to know islands don't move faster than ships!"

"It's not‒!" Robin turned to glance at the form on the horizon, "Oh would you look at that..."

The captain spat overboard and barked something at a twitchy-looking crew member who was staring at Robin. Robin looked up to the sound of thunder, light rain beginning to patter on the deck.

"A storm's comin', batten down the hatches and secure cargo," the captain ordered before turning to Chrom, "My advice, throw this omen overboard, let the sea take what it wants."

"Sound advice." Chrom nodded appreciatively, glancing at Robin and turning to the stairs.

Robin looked out over the water, seeing the other ship a hundred meters out. The waters were getting rougher, rolling against their bough with more force by the minute.

Suddenly hands appeared on Robin's shoulders, three men attempting to force him towards the rail as he struggled against them.

Robin headbutted backwards, hearing teeth clack and two hands release him, but the others succeeded in pulling him chest high as they neared the edge of the ship.

"Release him."

The struggling ceased and Robin twisted his head to see Falchion along the sailor's neck, Chrom on the other side looking displeased. Robin was set down and Chrom pulled him away from the sailors, one spitting out a tooth.

"Wha's going on here?" The captain bellowed appearing to shout at the men.

"A very foolish mistake," Chrom answered, standing between Robin and the men. "Control your men, captain."

"But the captain‒"

"Shut yer hole, and get back to work! Anyone else lay a hand on our guests, yer the one's going overboard!"

Chrom's eyes narrowed as the captain turned from them, and he ushered Robin below deck.

"I can't leave you alone, can you go back to your room‒"

"No, _no_!" Robin grabbed his shoulder, "Not... There."

Chrom rolled his eyes. " _Why_ did you sleep with her."

"Because she was really nice to me and… Hot."

"You're pathetic."

"I know…"

"Fine, where is your babysitter, then…" Chrom wondered aloud, looking down the halls to see Frederick approaching.

"Couldn't tell you, before you came into the briefing room I was telling her about the time Frederick walked in on her conception."

"You did not," Chrom placed a hand on his brow as Frederick closed his eyes in shame.

Robin's lip trembled, and Chrom glared stonily at him.

"I can't do this with you right now," Chrom muttered, turning to his bodyguard, "Frederick, please see Robin safely to his cabin."

"The study!"

"The study," Chrom corrected, nodding in the direction and departing.

Frederick stood, blocking Robin's vision of the hall, and he gestured politely for him to begin walking.

"So I heard you went on a date with Cordelia?"

* * *

An hour later Robin was pacing the study, glancing out the window. Definitely getting closer.

"And _I_ think you'd make the cutest couple. I mean look at all the things you have in common!" He continued, "You're both madly in love with Chrom, which would normally be an issue in a closed relationship but in your case given the codependent nature of your mutual obsession I prefer to actually think of this obstacle as an _benefiting_ factor. What do you think?"

Robin finally looked over, seeing Lucina leaning against the door. He blinked.

"Where'd that one guy go?"

"Captain Frederick?"

"Sure."

"He left."

"Wh-when? I've been giving out gold relationship advice!"

"You seem to be a font of knowledge in that field," Lucina acknowledged, raising an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" Robin quipped, playing ball.

"What." Her expression shifted instantly.

"I mean it was hard to see your expression, you ran out of the room so quickly this morning but I _thought_ I saw a bit of green in your eyes‒"

"Illness, I assure you," Lucina answered, scowling at him.

"It's perfectly normal, as you can see I'm a rather desirable male specimen‒"

"Please stop."

"Strong genes; women are like, _super_ into those, right?"

"No."

"Lucina, why are you denying what's only natural? It's _okay_ to have a crush on your dad's cute friend."

"Stop talking, or I will make you stop talking," Lucina offered in a tone that actually made him quiet for a minute.

Robin sat in a chair, looking to the ceiling.

"You say I die alone and unloved, right? Do I have any kids?"

Lucina looked at him. "Do you want kids?"

"Please just tell me, did I…?"

"You did not impregnate Lady Tharja," Lucina answered, half-smirking as he exhaled in relief holding his chest.

"Oh my gods… I've been terrified all day. Do you know how bad parents we'd be? Our kids would be _messed. Up._ "

Lucina allowed a small smile, folding her arms. "I cannot argue with that."

"You and Gerard ever talk about kids?" Robin caught her expression and looked back to the ceiling as boots dragged something heavy across the deck. "C'mon, you guys obviously had a thing."

Lucina stared at him, but the earnesty in his curiosity made it difficult to rebuff. She cleared her throat.

"No. Thinking about the future was a distraction, every day required absolute focus to reach its end."

"Sounds sucky. Well if things are different now, I think you'd be an okay mother. I mean, not mom-of-the-year or anything… But not bad."

"I can't say I've made it a priority," Lucina replied, returning his playful grin with a small smile, "But thank you."

"Still gonna kill me?"

"Eventually," Lucina answered solemnly. He snapped his fingers _Drat_ and stood up to walk around _._ She took a deep breath.

"But on that note… I do need to apologize to you, Robin. For the actions of Gerome, mirroring my own."

"That's sweet, but I'm okay now," Robin lifted his leg and wiggled his foot, "See?"

She stared at him. "Just… Like that…?"

"Too soon? I can try to be mad if you want, but I've never seen grudges help anyone make good decisions."

"Your forte."

"Hey, I'm human. But I try my best, alright?" Robin defended, folding his arms and looking at her. "Just like you."

Lucina looked away. It felt like he was trying much more than she was at being a better human. He forgave attempts on his life like water being spilled on him. She took a deep breath, mentally rehearsing what she'd needed to say for some time now.

"I did not wish for harm to come to you." His head cocked and she quickly added, "Do not mistake me, there will come a time when I must strike you down… But I will do so unwillingly, and with honor, and will face justice afterward. I can see you are a valued member of the Shepherds, and a true friend to my father. I don't understand what happens that turns your blade on him, or if you even do so by choice, but I can't let it happen again."

"I respect your honesty. If I had to kill someone I'd probably wait for them to be sleeping. Then pay someone else to do it."

She shook her head. "I'm serious."

"And zealous in what you think is right. I can't fault you for doing what you believe is good; whether or not I agree is irrelevant."

Robin hated being serious for more than seconds at a time, but for whatever reason Lucina seemed to seek his validation and he would do whatever he could to comfort her and relieve himself of that burden.

She continued watching the ground, shaking her head once more before she spoke.

"I truly am sorry. You are a good man… Despite what you would have others believe."

He sighed. "And I'm sorry you feel that way." She looked up at him and he shrugged, "Probably way easier to have to kill someone you don't have a crush on."

She choked back a laugh just as the ship hit a large wave and Robin stumbled forward. She caught him, back to the door as he found his footing. Deja vu brought her back to last night, her standing in the exact position Gerome had been.

Like Gerome, she stood motionless, staring at him, waiting.

Like her, Robin straightened, realized their distance and separated.

Robin cleared his throat, taking a seat to keep his balance and facing the window. "Sounds like the water's getting rough. Likely thanks to our new friend out there…"

"It's been the same distance all day. It's waiting," Lucina muttered, refocusing on the horizon as the color faded from her cheeks. "For nightfall."

"If it was invincible it wouldn't wait."

Robin leaned back to give her an open-mouthed smile. His confidence was encouraging, and she smiled in return.

* * *

"Sir, the other captain is requesting orders," Frederick reported to Chrom standing at the bridge, "Do we hold formation?"

Chrom thought for a moment. He'd dispatched Robin's plans, the Mamluke should be able to operate independently from this point on. Still, he preferred help within shouting distance until their shadow was resolved.

"Stay near, separating would be the worst plan of action right now..." Chrom turned to their captain, "How much longer until we reach Valm?"

"Another day, at least." The captain shook his head, "But with this weather? The worst has yet to come."

"Whatever's following us, it'll gain quickly if we leave the tradewinds," Chrom muttered to himself, looking over the railing to the east, "Too late to make for land north…"

Two pegai took off from the northern boat and made east as Chrom watched.

* * *

The skies were gradually darkening, a combination of the oncoming storm and waning sun. The two scouts flew over the anomaly, circling lower. It was closer now, water spraying as it met the rocky outcrops pushing through the waves towards the ships.

"What do you think we'll find that wasn't in our first report?" Cordelia shouted over the wind to Sumia, who squinted at the rocky sandbar.

"Let's land."

"Let's not?"

"Lord Chrom's expecting something different, so we need to take a closer look!"

Cordelia exhaled in frustration as Sumia plummeted. The head scout was struck by a thought and flew higher, intent on getting a better view.

The pegasus kicked up sand as it slowed to a halt. The surface was perhaps fifty meters in width, twenty in length. Sumia dismounted, kneeling to push damp sand aside. After several armfuls she reached a rocky surface, gauntlets scraping against stone. Taking the knife from her belt she stabbed at it. It chipped easily. Not stone, calcification. The island rumbled and salty spray washed over her as the ocean rose suddenly.

Cordelia's eyes widened as she saw it. Massive tendrils trailing behind the landmass, barely visible below the surface.

"Sumia!"

But the scout and her pegasus plunged into water. The pegasus emerged first, flapping and flailing dangerously before Sumia surfaced beside it, struggling to remove her armor.

Sumia pushed upwards once more, taking a huge breath before giving up on staying afloat to concentrate on clasps and buckles. The breastplate slid free and she broke the surface with a gasp, able to tread water much easier now.

It was quiet save the softly rolling waves. She frowned, looking around.

Her pegasus was nowhere to be seen. Plunging her head beneath the surface she looked around, seeing nothing but blurry shafts of light in every direction…

Then, far in the distance below her, two great white orbs. Unblinking, locked on her with palpable hunger. They began to rise.

Breaking the surface again she felt the onset of panic.

"Sumia!"

She looked up in time to extend her hand and catch Cordelia's, pulling her from the water with practiced efficiency. Sumia clambered into the saddle behind her as they made for the ships.

"What happened, what did you see?!" Cordelia asked as Sumia clutched her tightly.

The other girl only shuddered, staring at the calm water behind them.

* * *

Lucina looked up before the knock at the door made Robin turn from the window.

Chrom and Frederick stood in the doorway, seeing Robin's view.

"Sumia okay?" Robin asked, and Chrom nodded.

"You saw that?"

"Unfortunately..." Robin admitted, resting a forearm on the window again.

"Sumia reported seeing something under the water when she fell in. Something big," Chrom explained, moving to the table and pulling out Robin's map, "If we're here, land is still a day's journey in our current heading. I need ideas, because if whatever that is catches us out here, this invasion is over before it begins."

"We separate our forces," Frederick offered, pointing to the two landing sites, "The royal family will move to the northern ship. It'll reach land before the others and a pegasus rider can carry you to safety if something befalls us."

"And what of the ships to come? The rest of our forces are halfway across the ocean right now with no way to receive warning." Chrom shook his head, "We need a permanent solution."

Lucina stared at the map with narrowed eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"Behind us we have the largest navy any country has ever boasted‒" Frederick began before Chrom interrupted.

"Maybe before, but something's changed the game out here. The Valmese navy was crippled, and I expect ours will fare no better unless we…"

"Something's changed," Robin murmured to himself, watching Chrom's mouth move but not hearing words.

He rocked slightly with the boat and turned back to the horizon.

"Something…"

Something Lucina hadn't known of. A deviation from history, or she would have recalled some retelling of it. A deviation, as she herself was.

If she'd traveled through time to change their fate, why couldn't someone else have done the same to secure it? But why… Who other than Grima had to profit from their destruction? Plegia couldn't hope to fight off the Valmese single-handed. Walhart wouldn't have destroyed his own ships.

There was another actor here, a player he didn't know was in the game. And the realization settled on him, the deviation: They weren't needed anymore.

Whatever dark machinations spun them into whatever actions from Lucina's time, something changed. Whatever came back to help the other side, didn't need them. If there was a dark guardian angel protecting them from darker forces last time through history, it was gone now.

Suddenly his plot armor felt considerably less reassuring.

"Yes, Robin?" Lucina's words penetrated his thinking as she met his gaze unabashedly, "Can I help you?"

He shook himself out of it, not realizing he'd been staring at her. He looked to Chrom.

"Alright, I've got a really, really aweso‒"

* * *

"Terrible idea," Chrom shook his head wiping the rain from his face as he stood aboard the bridge. "I know."

The storm was setting in, ship breaking over large waves with unsettling rolling motions. Lucina stood beside him, captain at the helm shouting over the rain.

"The sails'll be torn to shreds if we dont reef 'em!"

"Keep them open, it's the only way we'll stay ahead!"

Chrom looked down to see Robin orchestrating the mages. With synchronized motions they channeled wind overhead, pushing the sails forward. The ship regained a sense of balance as they drove forward with newfound speed, driving through the waves and cutting across the water faster than with clear weather. Faster, at much cost to the durability of the ships.

"Will it be enough?" Lucina asked her father as he looked over their shoulders. Still no sign of the landmass since it'd submerged.

"What else can we do," he answered, looking to Frederick. "The sun's set, I want the other ship far enough that we don't run into each other, close enough to help if either of us get attacked. We rotate mages every hour, keep them fresh, keep the pace, raise a flag if they see anything."

Lightning forked in the distance, illuminating rain and crashing waves between them and the black horizon.

"I recommend tying yourself to something," the captain called from the wheel, nodding to the crew who were looping rope tied to the nearest mast around their waists.

Chrom ignored him, catching himself as the ship rocked suddenly. He made his way down the stairs to Robin.

"Will the mages be too tired to fight when we land?"

"If I say 'yes,' can we just chill on the ships?"

"No."

"Father!"

They both looked towards Lucina's voice. Lightning flashed twice in the far distance directly ahead, illuminating a vast shadow rising for the split second it was visible. It loomed like a mountain before crashing into the waves.

"Then I guess I'll see you on the battlefield," Robin clasped Chrom's shoulder, "You'd better ready a pegasus, just in case things… You know."

"You know me better than that," Chrom rested a hand on his shoulder. "I won't leave you to die."

"Please, you know _me_ better than that." Robin met his eyes for a second too long, and brushed the hand from his shoulder, "Don't touch me."

Chrom rolled his eyes just as a panicked scream cried over the storm.

"Flags off starboard!"

They looked in time to see the water surge up between them and the Mamluke, thick tentacles splaying over the deck to pull a wide, crab-like body against the other ship's hull.

Robin appreciated the opportunity to study it at a distance, because it was massive. These capital ships were large enough to be considered feats of naval engineering, but this creature trying to climb aboard was easily the width of the deck.

Short spindly legs scrambled, trying to find footing to pull itself onto the ship. The vessel leaned heavily the more of the monster left the water.

Screams and shouts were audible from the distance as the storm raged and the creature's many limbs began wreaking havoc. Countless stubby legs clicked and scraped against the wood as a dozen long sinewy tentacles grasped for everything in sight, trying to pull the broad side of its body clear onto the deck.

"Swing right!" Robin commanded, "Take us alongside the Mamluke!"

The Ghazi swerved, mages giving it a boost of speed as it rushed towards the Mamluke on intercept path.

"Brace!" the captain bellowed, leaning over the rail with wide eyes as they crested a rolling wave.

Both ships rocked violently as the monster's carapace broke the impact of the collision.

Robin could see cracks lining the shell as the tentacles went limp, slithering backwards as the creature slid down when the ships parted.

"Is it dead?" someone shouted, but no one answered. Everyone scanned the churning water for signs of life as Frederick turned to Chrom, Robin reorganizing the mages.

"The Mamluke's sustained minimal damage, we should use this opportunity to cover as much..."

Robin looked to where the knight stared. A rolling mountain of water loomed ahead of them. Obscured lightning flashed, revealing the writhing tentacled silhouette inside.

"Oh shit," Robin muttered.

"Get to the Mamluke!" Chrom bellowed, wind whipping his cape as he pointed, "Captain, get us‒!"

But the rest was drowned out by a deafening crash of water and thunder, creature bursting from the wave to pounce directly on the ship. The ocean rose dangerously high as everyone dropped to meet the deck, before the nose of the ship dipped into the wave and a wall of water rushed to meet them.

Robin smashed into a railing and clung on for life as freezing ocean swept through him, blinding, deafening, suffocating. After seconds that felt like minutes he gasped for air, blinking away salt water and rain.

Chrom and Lucina rose from Frederick's protective embrace, but only most of the sailors stumbled to their feet. Empty hoops of rope settled to the deck as water rushed to the edges.

But a larger, much more aggressive concern pushed to the forefront of Robin's attention.

The creature barely fit on the huge deck, ship pressing dangerously low into the water with the weight of it. The body was flat and broad, two white orbs on short stalks roaming over them with blind hunger as the dozen fleshy tentacles from its sides flew rampant.

It was regaining its balance from the wave, two tentacles wrapping around the rear-most mast that cracked under the strain. Robin didn't yet know the full toll, but he knew the Ghazi most certainly would not survive this encounter.

"Captain!" he shouted, climbing the stairs to the upper deck, seeing the captain snarling to keep the helm steady, "The Mamluke! We need to evacuate!"

The captain glanced at him, opening his mouth, and disappeared as a tentacle swept him overboard. Robin cursed, running to take the wheel as another crew member cried out, cowering beside the stairs.

"How's hiding on another ship going to help?! We're dead, you're dead‒" words became incoherent screaming as a tentacle lashed his ankle, dragging him across the deck before an axe cleaved it short.

Cherche yanked the axe from the floorboards and pulled the babbling man to his feet. "Compose yourself."

If the creature noticed it was missing the end of a limb it didn't show it, shortened tentacle grasping wildly for the sails and spraying black blood across the ship.

The Mamluke appeared between waves and Robin leaned into the wheel, trying to make the meeting gradual.

Winds tore Tharja's hood down as she called lightning from the sky, striking the creature which hissed, frothing mouth turning in her direction. Tentacles shot at her, Cherche and Lucina appearing to help fend them off just as the two ships collided.

"Keep it steady!" Chrom shouted at Robin, climbing to his feet and gathering others to get to the other ship.

"Are you…" Robin couldn't finish the incredulous thought as another wave separated the two hulls and someone fell into the waves. "You're welcome to give it a shot!"

A gangplank lowered between the vessels and soldiers began moving to the safety of the Mamluke, Chrom guiding their crossing between waves. Robin shifted his focus back to the monster, scanning for weaknesses.

The main body sat in the middle of the ship, now blocking access to the crew decks and trapping who knew how many allies beneath. Each of its arms seemed to have a mind of their own, a mind intent on sowing as much destruction as possible. The Ghazi wasn't going to reach Valm, the only difference was going to be how many of them did.

"Chrom, help me!" Robin shouted, calling his friend to the bridge. Chrom ran up the stairs and stood beside him, bulging sleeveless arm telling Robin he had control of the wheel. "Thanks."

"Where are you going?!"

"Remember that terrible idea?"

"No!"

"'No' you don't remember?"

"'No,' I'll get someone else to do it!" Chrom flushed at the disbelieving look on Robin's face, "I'll do it."

"Sorry, but someone's gotta hold the wheel." Robin grinned and disappeared down the stairs.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted angrily, taking a step after him before the wheel turned against a wave, "Dammit. _Robin!_ "

Chrom had a right to be angry, Robin knew, but that random crew guy had a point. Getting to the other ship would spare them about five minutes, they still needed a day to reach Valm.

He was pretty good at distracting. He could buy them that much time. No sense having someone else do it, when something needed to get done right he preferred knowing he was in control of it.

Robin spun under a tentacle, swiping up a sword and driving into the monster's… Armpit? He wasn't sure what that was called, but it noticed, and it didn't like it. The body swerved, backing away as the attention shifted to him. The hulking body lifted from the hatch to the crew's quarters and Shepherds and crew poured out.

"Get to the other ship! Leave everything behind, go go go!" Frederick shouted as the monster lumbered towards Robin now.

He led it in a wide circle, cutting or electrifying tentacles that came too near until the second hatch to the cargo hold was visible. Two meters before the creature's maw.

Robin licked his lips, gauging the distance. He looked to the crowd at the side of the ship, still boarding the Mamluke. Now was as good a time as any.

He sprinted forward, creature's tentacles encircling him as he made directly for the spiny mouth, mandibles clicking excitedly by his approach. The milky eyes focused on him, body lunging forward as Robin slid under the mouth, tumbling down the stairs below deck.

He lay at the foot of the stairs for a second, catching his breath and letting the sword drop to the floor. He stumbled to his feet and laughed as he staggered down the hall. Above him wood splintered as the monster tore up planks, digging under the floorboards to reach him.

He reached the bottom deck and stopped before his secret weapon. He'd planned on weaponizing this somehow, give them an edge of surprise in the coming campaign. But he supposed killing this thing and saving all their lives was also a good cause.

Two wall casks of Feroxi Vodka sloshed as the boat rocked in the storm. Robin kicked the tap off one, clear liquid guzzling out to seep across the deck. He strode to the stairs, listening intently. More ripping wood. Most of the others should be off by now…

Robin took a deep breath, not sure how this would play out. He'd have to keep the creature busy, if it escaped to the water they'd miss their shot. He snapped his fingers, flame appearing over his hand. He tossed the ball of fire onto the floor and made for the stairs as the blue flames spread just as quickly as they had at the tavern at Port Feroxi.

He ran to the stairs, seeing the open sky above him. Not good.

The monster had turned back to the stragglers escaping. Robin grabbed a splinter of wood and plunged into its side to get its attention. It spun quickly, knocking him to the slick ground as it hissed and bore down on him. Past it he could see Chrom abandoning the helm. He'd only do that if everyone else was evacuated.

Robin scrambled backwards on his hands and feet, pursued by the monster before he collided with a mast. He turned and punched the wood with an electrified fist.

Thunder crashed immediately, lightning splitting the mast in two just as Chrom appeared beside him.

Robin didn't have time to think, first instinct being to thrust his friend away before the world disappeared behind a smothering blanket of sails.

Chrom stumbled back, slipping on the deck and cracking his head on the railing. He slumped to the deck, head lolling with the ship.

Robin fumbled under the heavy cloth as he saw armored boots dash to Chrom. He called out but the storm drowned his voice. He exhaled in frustration, yanking at the sails trying to find an opening, suddenly aware of how cold it was and how clumsy his numb hands were. Lucina might have been onto something, a knife would have made a difference here...

He felt a gust and kept pulling, reaching a part in the sails and putting his torso through. Chrom was gone.

What was present was smoke, and heat.

Robin twisted to see flames licking through the sails, below deck evidently sharing the same fate as the Feroxi tavern. A deep hiss made him arch his back to look behind him, staring directly into the drooling maw of the beast. Its left tentacles and legs were pinned at the base by the larger half of the mast. It tugged, but the heavy wood barely lifted. With this leverage the size and strength counted for nothing. While it could probably have ripped its limbs free, it seemed content to wait, knowing a wayward wave was all it took for freedom.

That was lucky.

He looked down, seeing the smaller half of the mast across his abdomen. He coughed.

That was less lucky.

Robin heaved but he wasn't going any further than the monster behind him. He took a shuddering breath, light headed thoughts slow to process the situation.

He'd either be burned alive or drowned. A snap from behind accompanied by cold breath reminded him of his third possibility.

What options. None seemed like particularly attractive ways to go. In fact, they would probably have filled the top three spots of ways he'd prefer _not_ to go.

A presence hovered beside him and he blinked through the rain to see Lucina.

"Oh thank gods, Lucina you were absolutely right, I should have a knife."

She nodded in acknowledgement, Falchion drawn. She looked up and down the mast, then to the monster behind him. Robin coughed.

"I'd get up to embrace you, but I'm a little encumbered at the moment," Robin chuckled, looking pointedly at the wood trapping him.

Lucina hesitated, kneeling to test the wood. It didn't look like she strained much. She met his gaze, and he stared at her.

"Oh you bitch."

"Do you love my father?" she asked simply, eyes narrowed from rain, water dripping from her brow.

"Do I…?" Robin blinked, "Not like in a gay way or anything."

"Do you love him?"

"Why do you have to phrase it so‒"

"Do you?"

"Yes!" Robin coughed, "But not in a‒"

"You knew how this ended. I've never hidden my purpose from you. I've never deceived you."

"You must be trying to convince the monster," Robin craned his neck, "You buying it? She sure isn't."

"Robin, please. This goes against everything I know is right. But I do it, for good."

She stood there watching for his reaction. Her chin rose and she steeled herself for his words. When none came she continued.

"If you've seen the things I've seen, witnessed the future you herald… Even if unknowingly. My actions would not warrant a second thought."

"The right things..." Robin took a shuddering breath, "Never do."

The deck was fully illuminated now, bonfire behind them visible for miles. Smoke billowed into the air but was quickly dashed by storm. Lucina looked down, taking a deep breath and nodding. "I don't expect you to forgive me this time."

Lucina unbuckled Falchion and dropped it to the floor, taking a seat against the fallen mast, back to him.

"But I hope you'll believe me, I will face justice," Lucina explained, staring at the dark horizon as she clutched Falchion like a child holding a doll, "I do this for the tomorrow neither of us will see. For the future neither of us belong in."

"Lucina, get to the‒"

The ship buckled and he guessed the Mamluke had pulled away, unaware of their fate. Robin leaned back, sheets of rain falling across the deck.

Lucina closed her eyes. "I've killed more people than I've known. Lost more friends than I can remember having."

"So you're giving up."

"I'm completing my mission," Lucina looked at him. "And I will not send another good man to die alone."

"Aw, what makes me special?"

"The word of Naga."

Robin blinked, surprised by the immediacy of her answer. He looked at her but she fixed her gaze on the horizon.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucina said nothing, only offered her hand as the deck below them began to heat.

"No, what does that mean? C'mon I'm about to die, promise it's coming with me to the grave."

But she said nothing. He knew it didn't make a difference at this point.

If this was to be his end, he found it immensely unsatisfying. Since meeting her he'd always hoped that she'd make it, survive all this conflict, and start living. Chrom's child, his legacy, fulfilled and happy. That's what Robin hoped for her‒ not this. If he had regrets they were of her. Failing her, once again.

He took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back.

"Goodbye, Robin. You were… Not the monster I imagined."

"I still got time."

She smiled weakly before tilting her head. "What is that?"

Small pops were audible under them. Robin thought for a moment, list of inventory running through his mind of what the fire could be reacting with.

"Ah…" he realized, laying back down and tugging the sails over him, "That would be option number four: explosive combustion. That's… actually not bad. Preferable, even."

"What are you‒"

"Y'know how mages tear pages from tomes to augment offensive magic?" He didn't wait for her to comprehend, "Well there are about two hundred of those on the third deck."

"Pages?"

"Tomes."

She stared at him, and he offered a bit of sail to her.

The Ghazi hit a wave of water, sliding the masts free and the creature towards them as the waves met flames creating an eruption of steam, and a searing flash of light shattered the Ghazi from the inside out in silence.


	10. Foresight

**Foresight**

Chrom stared out over the approaching land, red eyes apathetic, resolution set. The sun was high above, they'd be seen miles out. His mind drifted away from strategy.

He'd awoken a day ago after the storm had passed, first seeing Olivia's relief at his recovery, then Frederick's stony resolution. The way it always looked when the knight was forced to deliver bad news.

The sorrow Chrom felt after losing his parents, and later Emmeryn, had all been suffered in silent grief. After Frederick left them alone in their quarters, the young prince could only turn to face the wall. Inside he felt only numb, empty.

Olivia had entered the bed behind him, holding him close as she buried her face in his back, crying silently.

Chrom blinked bleary eyes to the present, clearing his throat gruffly and taking in the port. Naturally the loss of the Ghazi was a possible scenario Robin had planned for, and the invasion would be down to a single landing site: Port Valm. Chrom took a deep breath, remembering being handed the plans, Robin's carefree grin in place.

The prince had a lesson prepared for Lucina on maintaining an image for the soldiers, choosing what words to inspire with, how to motivate the weary. She was to head one of the detachments by herself, her first leadership position on the battlefield. He didn't need to look to his left to remind himself she wasn't there anymore.

No, not now. He couldn't think about that now.

"Sir?"

He looked to his right where Frederick watched him carefully. Chrom touched his friend's shoulder plate, saying nothing as the soldiers prepared below deck.

* * *

Stahl clenched an armored fist, calming his trembling fingers with a deep breath. He exhaled and relaxed his grip, hand steady. Someone jostled him roughly but he didn't even look, the ship was so crowded he doubted it was intentional.

"...and that's our secret weapon," Sully bellowed, pacing the bench of knights armoring up, "Valmese might be expecting a ship. Might even be expecting attack. What they won't expect is a goddamn clownship packed with the meanest sonsa bitches from our side of the pond, hooah?"

"Hooah," the deck echoed, metal and boots stomping the ground.

"Our boat's a couple pounds of meat lighter than it should be right now," Sully paused and knights bowed their heads in respect. "And that's coming right out of their hides."

Stomping and banging shafts echoed agreement.

"They owe us that much, and if any of you fail to collect your due today, I'm taking it out of _your_ ass. So before you think about dying, think about who you'd rather deal with. Me, or Valm?"

"Valm!"

"Who's dying today?"

"Valm!"

"Some people go their whole lives wondering what they're made for, that makes us lucky. Today we, we find out exactly what we're made for!"

Clamor and Hooahs got the blood pumping as the soldiers finished suiting up.

Stahl sat against a wall, watching his gauntlet as it began to tremble again.

* * *

Waves drifted in and out. Like consciousness. The ground swayed in and out of focus, water turning to sand, sand turning to dirt.

Heavy breathing accompanied by birds in the distance. Sun either rising or falling.

Her body hurt. Thinking hurt. She wanted to lay still, somewhere no part of her was touching the ground so the pain might lessen. But the form against her never stopped moving, panting as it knelt and climbed and navigated terrain. Every time her blurry eyes opened she was looking down on new surroundings.

The world was darkening. Night falling over them, slowing their progress to a crawl through thick foliage. She wanted to ask for a halt, let her rest and awaken when the pain stopped, but could only manage a light moan of discomfort.

"Shut up," a man's voice mumbled.

Too many words to process. But the voice was soothing. Familiar. Safe. She was safe.

Lucina nodded off.

* * *

 _The ancient archway stretched towards the grey skies, rain beginning to fall. The white light shimmered before them, beckoning with a warmth they'd never known, glimpses of green foliage, quaint towns, bubbling rivers and sunlight enrapturing even her attention._

" _So, are we doing this?" Inigo asked, grinning at her and looking around, "Think we've seen all there is to do here."_

" _Is it safe?" Severa asked, raising an eyebrow as he backed away from them and did a spin on his heel, slipping into the portal with a shrug._

" _It's why we've come," Gerome reminded her, "Stay, or go."_

 _Severa squared her shoulders, making sure he was watching, and marched towards the light. She hesitated a second before stepping through and disappearing. The others followed one by one until only Gerome and Lucina remained._

" _I'll follow you," Gerome offered, "Make sure you get through okay."_

" _Gerome, go," Lucina commanded, turning from the portal to survey the dead landscape. "I need a moment."_

 _He paused, clearly not wanting to leave her alone._

" _I'll be okay. Go, I'll see you on the other side."_

" _Don't wait long."_

 _She heard his bootsteps until she didn't, and stared to the clouds above. Now, she might be the last person on this world. She was truly alone._

 _It wasn't a desire for adventure that led her here, as her brother. It wasn't the fear of something worse, as it was for Severa. It was her responsibility, to humanity, that no one share this feeling. No one should be alone._

 _The portal flickered and she turned to see a creature step through it, pale eyes fixated on her. It took the form of a woman, but the long limbs, forehead crest, and pure white skin told her it was something else altogether._

" _Do not falter, child," it announced calmly, "After you've come so far."_

" _Naga…" she uttered, unsure if she should kneel or show some form of respect to the elder dragon. "N-no, I was just… I will complete my mission, I will not hesitate to do what needs to be done."_

" _You do not know what needs to be done."_

" _I will rise to any challenge," Lucina stated, hand on Falchion's hilt, "I promise, I will not fail you, or humanity."_

" _You already have, many times over. So this time, I will grant you foresight, of what becomes your fate if you do not act swiftly."_

 _Lucina frowned, unsure what Naga meant as the manakete closed their distance, leaning close to whisper in her ear._

 _Her eyes widened and she stepped away from Naga._

" _I-impossible. I w-would never,_ could _never‒ he did this!" she gestured around the hellscape for validation, but the pale eyes never blinked, "He's the enemy. I would die before I..."_

" _I can not explain the actions of mortals, only their consequences. Now you share my knowledge. The rest I leave to you, child of man."_

 _Lucina moved towards the portal, watching Naga for some indication that had been a poor jest, but the dragon merely stood motionless, watching the wastes._

 _She stepped through the light._

* * *

Lucina's eyes shot open and she lurched upward brandishing air. She blinked, feeling her calf for her knife but finding bare skin. She stared at unfamiliar surroundings, trying to remember anything.

The wooden walls and flat roof were an unfamiliar sight, only light coming from a small fire burning under a pot suspended in the middle of the room not a meter from where she lay. Her bed was little more than a straw mat on the earthen floor.

Where was she?

She couldn't see any doors. How had she gotten in here?

Lucina turned to lift herself off the ground and almost collapsed from the sudden discomfort that shot up her side. As if thinking about it suddenly reminded her body she was supposed to be in great pain, the slight discomfort became a throbbing ache that made her hiss and lay back gently on the mat.

She could hear things outside the room. The walls were thin, voices in the distance, yet they weren't muffled. She looked towards the sound, seeing starry sky beyond the vertical shutters.

She also realized she was undressed. Layered thin white cloth made for smallclothes but no parts of her usual lightweight armored attire were in sight, and that made her uncomfortable. Vulnerable.

An unfamiliar pleasant odor came to her attention and she lifted her hair, smelling soap. Dirt clung to her arm where she'd tried to rise. She'd been bathed recently. She didn't know if that made her more or less uneasy.

What would bring her peace would be Falchion. Even if she couldn't swing it in her current state, it brought her great comfort. It reminded her of home, of father…

Memories flashed before her and she remembered everything.

The ship. The wave. The monster slid towards them, tentacles sweeping them into its mouth, blackness, then blinding light… Someone holding her close… Robin.

One of the walls on the other side of the room slid open and a woman entered. Her long black hair was tied back in a headband, and though she moved with purpose, her short stature made it difficult to consider her a threat.

Lucina stared numbly, making a token movement to rise before the woman crossed the room.

"Fie! Rest, you will injure yourself further."

"Where…" Lucina mumbled, trying to remember what happened after that flash, where had Robin gone.

"You must rest," the woman commanded, lowering Lucina's shoulders to the mat gently yet firmly, "You are safe."

Lucina met her eyes with a gaze that made it clear she wasn't resting until she had answers. The young woman sighed, moving to the other side of the room to take a log and add it to the fire. She produced a cup and filled it with the contents of the hanging pot, offering it to Lucina.

When she considered how much effort had been put into keeping her alive, Lucina doubted it was poison. She took it, watching the woman as she brought it to her lips. It was bitter, but almost immediately the ache returned to a state of discomfort.

The woman sat on her legs before her, hands on her thighs.

"You are in a small village in the Chon'sin province of Valm."

It wasn't an answer to the question Lucina had been about to ask, but it was a useful one. Her eyes stopped wandering and focused on the woman.

"I am Say'ri. You are Lucina?"

She nodded after a moment, feeling the unasked question of _How did you know that?_ needn't be asked, but Say'ri continued, bowing deeply from where she sat.

"It is an honor to meet a member of the Ylissean royal family. Please forgive the living conditions we offer you."

Lucina felt her face flush, pulling the sheet higher over her bare shoulders.

"I-I, don't‒"

"Oh," Say'ri waved her hand before her face, "No men are permitted inside your quarters, do not fear."

Culturally their lines of thinking seemed to be going in separate directions, but Lucina shook her head.

"N-no, your accommodations are too kind. I've done nothing to warrant such generosity, nor do I have means to repay it."

"I believe you do, but we will speak of the matter when you are rested." Say'ri started to rise, nodding to the corner, "I was to give that to you when Robin departed."

Lucina stared at the bundle topped with Falchion. Say'ri must have deposited it when she first came in.

"We normally don't permit anyone armed within the village‒"

"Where is he?"

Say'ri stared at her, and Lucina cleared her throat. "Please."

"Fie. He _should_ be resting. He appeared worse than you when he arrived. But the local villages have been suffering at the hands of bandits of late, taking women and supplies. When he heard of this..." She shook her head, the rest of the story told through her expression. "I did not expect the Ylissean tactician to be so reckless."

Lucina hadn't even risen to a knee before Say'ri crossed the room, firm hand on her hip preventing her from getting up.

"He placed great trust in me, and I will honor that trust in making sure nothing happens to you. Please do not try to rise again, I do not want to place you under guard."

A single knock at the door made them both look. Say'ri moved to open it, revealing a masked man garbed entirely in black. They murmured an exchange as he handed her a scroll with both hands, bowing his exit.

She read it, turning to Lucina. "The Ylisseans have taken the port. I must send word their heiress is alive."

"Wait." Lucina almost sat up before catching her gaze and lying back down.

Say'ri's eyes softened, "Ask."

"Who are you? Why do you know who I am, who Robin is…?"

Say'ri tilted her head. "I am Robin's contact to the resistance here in Chon'sin. He has proved instrumental in organizing our efforts from abroad and…" Say'ri slowed her speech as she read Lucina's expression, "You have not heard of me."

"I… was aware he sent letters to Valm," Lucina muttered sheepishly, recalling the massacre of the messenger hawks.

"Yes. We would not be here today if not for his guidance. You are… Fortunate."

Lucina blinked, unsure what world she'd woken up in.

"I am needed elsewhere. Please rest. Finish your tea, if you need anything call out. They will send for me."

Say'ri reached the "door," sliding the wall open, turning to her, bowed again, and closed it. Lucina stared after her for another minute.

 _Why?_

She distracted herself from the burning question by focusing on Falchion. She grunted, ignoring the pain and sliding towards it across the dirt floor. She kicked the sword's tip, hilt falling into her grip. She slid back to her mat, one arm wrapped around Falchion as the question bubbled to the front of her thoughts again.

 _Why had he saved her?_

It would have been easier to look after himself at sea, and getting her to this village couldn't have been an easy task at peak health, which he hadn't been since before Port Ferox. Even after she…

Her grip on Falchion tightened, shame making her want to curl up and hide.

She'd taken some solace in that the guilt of sentencing him to certain death couldn't be matched. She didn't know it paled in comparison to having him save her immediately after. The heavy feeling in her stomach was nothing she'd ever felt before.

The possibility that he'd saved her life so she could feel this way was quickly overshadowed by the obvious: he'd saved her, again, because he was good; she'd tried to kill him, again, because she was not.

She took a deep breath, trying to arrange her thoughts, rationalize an explanation for the disparity between everything she'd known from her time and the man who'd saved her life time and again, _knowing_ she wouldn't have done the same for him.

Naga herself had sent Lucina on this mission. To question the very being from whom her lineage originated was… Sacrilege. Hubris, to assume she knew greater. And yet… When everything she'd witnessed, everything she'd seen firsthand contrasted so starkly with what she'd been led to believe… What she'd _chosen_ to believe, who wouldn't doubt?

Naga's whispered words floated through her mind and she pushed them aside as irrelevant. Her judgment was as clear as it had ever been. She could have, possibly, maybe been mistaken. About everything.

She ran both hands through her hair, unsure if she was more ashamed of the actions she'd already done or what she was about to do. Both were betrayals, either to Robin or to the goddess.

" _Whatever it takes."_ Her father's words echoed back to her and she closed her eyes, consciously relaxing the muscles that had tensed during her mental debate.

She had to speak with him. Explain herself, and ask for forgiveness. She owed him her life, and an apology. Several apologies. And Naga...

"Naga forgive me…"

* * *

Insects hummed into the night, entire forest alive as the moonlight peered through bamboo leaves. The trees ended past the overlook, with a beautiful view down the slope and across the stream over rolling hills. Marred by two dozen men milling around tents and campfires, drinking and laughing loudly into the night. The camp was spread around various flats up a small hill, separating tents and groups into smaller clusters.

Robin winced adjusting himself, prone on the rocky outlook protruding from the trees into the valley. He'd been watching for about two hours and thought he'd drawn up a decent account of their forces. They'd made camp exactly where Say'ri said they'd be, and didn't look about to move soon. They were relaxed, merry, off guard.

He coughed, cracked rib jabbing deeper with the convulsion. Unpleasant, but not debilitating. There was too much work to do to be debilitating.

Screaming came from the camp and his attention turned to a girl, little more than a child, being dragged from a large tent in the back.

"There you are…" Robin muttered, eyes narrowing as he focused on her long ears, mane of chartreuse hair thrashing back and forth as she struggled to bite her captor. And if one was here, her stone couldn't be far...

She was dragged towards one of the other tents on the bluff, digging her heels in after the brutish man uncaring as she tripped and stumbled. Her coverings could barely be considered clothes, leaving little to the imagination, but Robin supposed when you lived to that age you could pretty much wear whatever.

Any war torn country had its share of opportunists who took advantage of the chaos and turned the law of the land into the law of the jungle. These were the worst kind of people, all irredeemable in Robin's eyes, and yet the right to take their lives wasn't his. Still, he grimaced as the man turned to scoop the girl over his shoulder, she was just a kid… Sorta.

Robin sighed, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself off the rock and righted, soreness aching throughout his body. He needed a vacation.

* * *

"'Ey, Roddick, keep her quiet would ya?" Vasto called over the sounds of his mates around the fire.

"Tell me what to do again and that'll be the last thing you do," Roddick called back, tossing the girl into the tent unceremoniously, "We're moving out in the morn, you louts haven't even packed the horses."

He turned to the tent and frowned, eyes fixated on a shape crossing the stream.

"Oi!" Roddick called, urgent tone bringing an end to the merriment, "Look lively lads, we got ourselves a rotter!"

Gecko swore and scrambled to his feet as Vasto rose and turned to see what Roddick was talking about.

Rotters had only begun appearing in Valm a couple weeks ago. Some foreign witchcraft that reanimated the dead to walk again. While they didn't scare Vasto, only ever appearing in groups of two or three and being easily dispatched, he'd taken the excuse to desert and try his luck on the road. Turned out, he made a decent pillager.

The rotter waded through the stream slowly, making directly towards them with uneven gait. Even if he couldn't see the obvious limp and ragged clothing, a rotter wasn't too clever when it came to tactics. Noise and light attracted them in a straight line, they made little attempt to hide their approach or sound, and this one was proving no different until it raised a hand at them.

"Hey."

Vasto frowned, looking to his right. Gecko wrinkled his nose in confusion, scratching his head.

It was fairly obvious what they were, _who_ they were, they made no effort to hide themselves. Not because they were stupid, but because they didn't have to. Every village for miles knew this was their turf, they ventured out to raid, and the locals couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Rotters learning to talk made more sense than a person wandering directly into their camp.

Everyone had risen now, forming a semicircle as the stranger limped forward. Vasto looked him over, eyes narrowed. Unkempt hair, stubble, obvious injuries from the pained expression simple motions gave him. This was a dead man walking.

The only thing that hinted otherwise were his eyes. A spark amidst the grey, a hidden intelligence that set alarms off in Vasto's head the instant they made contact with his. Intelligent people didn't do what this guy was doing.

Vasto gripped the sword on his belt as he approached, but the stranger didn't stop until he was in in the middle of the semi-circle-now-turned-full-circle around him.

Vasto waited for him to speak, tilting to meet the man's wayward eyes.

"Usually we have to go out of our way to meet our quota for killing," Vasto spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear, "But here we got one saving us all the trouble!"

When the intimidating laughter subsided he continued, "You bring us more than a chuckle, little man?"

"An offer, actually," the young man spoke through a hoarse voice, "If I asked you all to return to living dutiful, god-fearing lives on the farm, would you pack up this little slave convoy you have going and go home?"

The laughter boomed louder than it did at Vasto's joke. He didn't like that.

"What an offer that is! I'll have to think ‒ no, actually I won't. My turn: give us something worth our time, and maybe we'll send you home with all your fingers." Vasto caught Roddick's eye, and grinned. No way this guy was leaving.

"I'm afraid I don't have much, though I'm something of a bard by trade!" the younger man offered quickly as knives unsheathed. "I can regale you with tales of journeys to lands you've never seen, stories of friendship and beautiful-yet-pain-in-the-ass princesses."

"Got any stories 'bout love?"

Vasto stared at Gecko, who shrugged defensively. "Been awhile since I heard a good story 'bout love. All the rapin' an' pillagin' can be a bit… Routine."

"I'm humbled by the presence of such a wordsmith," the stranger acknowledged, bowing, "But if you would hear me, I _do_ have tales of love. Have you ever heard of the Prince and the Dancer?"

"That does sounds familiar…"

" _Or_ the tactician and the exalt?" he quickly suggested.

"I wanna hear that one," Roddick replied, motioning to the fire. "Sit, eat. You look like shit, and I don't want you dying in the middle of the story."

"You are too kind," he thanked, taking a seat as uninterested bandits moved back to their positions around camp and a small gathering situated around their fire. "Well, it all began in a sunny field, when a handsome and charismatic prince, a ditzy but loveable blonde, and a jackass were out on a stroll…"

* * *

"And _then_ , the ships crash, _pkrrrrrrggggghhhwaaaawaaaah!_ "

Model ships demonstrated.

Beady eyes stared, then turned upwards. "You jest, sire."

"And if the ships land safely, what then?" The deep voice ignored the previous comment, making the models tremble on the table.

"To view the remainder of this episode, please insert more food."

"A waste of time," the shrill voice dismissed, pudgy form turning to leave. The steel door closed, sound resounding off the stone walls before small hands resumed sailing ships around the map.

Heavy boots approached the much smaller form sitting before the table. A large gauntlet found the back of the chair, and an armored knee touched the ground.

"The strong cannot hide. Not from me," the deep voice rumbled. "I know the mind you mask is far greater than you feign, and I seek to help you reach your potential."

"Blub-blub-blub…" One of the ships sank, turning on its side.

"You are young. You don't understand what's to come, how close we are to the precipice, how desperately we need unity, now more than ever. You've never seen a world broken."

The remaining ship slowed to a halt as soft grey eyes narrowed.

The man's voice continued, "When our kingdoms crumble, what will you say? I will say I did what I was capable of. I fought, I led. I did what I was able to create peace."

"By stamping out people who are different?"

"By unifying all people, all cultures, under one banner."

"Through war."

"Conflict is the crucible through which all things grow. If we are not strong, unity will matter little."

"If we lose our humanity, victory will matter less."

The knee lifted, giant resuming his full height. "Humanity can be regained. Survival cannot."

Boots made for the door. It swung open, and footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"You left the cell open!"

Dying echoes answered.

Eyes shifted to the open doorway, then back to the table. The ship that hadn't sunk finished its journey to the edge of the map, alone.

The chair slowly pushed back.

* * *

Robin spent the next hour half-improvising a tale of genderbending and romance, only moderately bothered by how easily crossing one line crossed the other, and answering stupid questions like "Why come the knight didn't kill the undead with his hammer?" and "How didn't the knight slay the water monster with his hammer?"

"And that's the end?" Roddick asked, as Robin's story came to an inconclusive end.

"Well yeah, it's sorta developing as it goes along."

"Not bad, but I wanted more romance," Gecko muttered, scratching his chin.

"Everyone keeps saying that…" Robin muttered, spotting the brute Roddick wandering towards the small tent again. "But my specialty is horror, as a matter of fact. Tell me, do you know the Curse of the Dragon's Tear?"

"Horror stories are dull, not a lick of truth to them," Roddick yawned.

"This one is quite real, I promise you," Robin vowed in all honesty. "It began when the first great dragon was slain, they said her tears fell to the earth, becoming crystallized. Now they resemble gemstones, each marked by the symbol of Naga."

"Oi," Gecko turned to a Vasto, "Wazzat like the thingy we found?"

"They're quite rare, and _extremely_ valuable," Robin continued, watching Gecko's excitement mount.

"Roddick, go fetch that gem we found," Vasto called just as the man was about to enter the tent with the captive.

"What'd I say about giving me orders?" the larger man barked rising fully and making towards them.

"I'll fetch it," Gecko murmured, tugging Robin's sleeve, "Wait right here."

"What you say don't matter, I'm in command," Vasto snarled, standing as Roddick approached the fire.

Robin yawned, placing the time a little after midnight as the fistfight erupted. Others gathered to see the alpha males go at it. He turned to see a tent flap lift slightly, girl with elfin features watching warily with purple reptilian eyes. Seeing she was noticed, the tent closed again.

Gecko reappeared, carrying a bundle of cloth and handing it to Robin. He unwrapped it, finding the large blue gem, shaped like a tear, mark of Naga visibly glowing from inside.

"This is definitely one. Got it from one of your captives?"

"Nicked it while she was sleepin'," Gecko grinned toothily, before frowning, "How'd you know that?"

"Well, they're also called dragonstones. Manaketes use them to draw upon Naga's original power," Robin invented, having no idea if any of that was true while inspecting the gem closer in the moonlight and moving around the shifting crowd who cheered for the fight.

"Dunno why this is a horror story, sounds like we struck gold!" Gecko exclaimed happily, "Guess that curse business ain't as real as you thought."

"Oh, not for me," Robin explained, stopping before a tent and turning to face him. "It's only cursed if you took it. Cause, y'know, when the dragon gets it back, it'll be pissed."

Their eyes met and comprehension dawned on Gecko's face just before Robin tossed the gem behind him.

Gecko dove for the tent just as a flash of light from inside preceded the cloth rising, stretching, and shredding as a form the size of a small building towered over them. Cheers for the fighting died down as attention shifted in a long moment of silence. Then chaos.

Robin strolled past the fires, taking a skewer of meat from the rack and sniffing it as the dragon rampaged behind him. Well-done was better than uncooked, and he nibbled lightly. He actually wasn't sure when he'd eaten last. He'd skipped out on Say'ri's offer for supplies when he'd arrived, and was at sea a day or two before that, so…

He looked over as a man screamed annoyingly before a long tail whipped around, impacting him with the force of wrecking ball and sending him sailing silently through the air to land folded in half.

"Get the captives before they escape!" Vasto screeched, addressing two men who stumbled towards the tent before intercepting the dragon's path.

Robin closed his eyes as a streak of red spattered across his face, and tossed the contaminated meat. He turned to see Vasto charging the tent instead. He wasn't sure if the bandit was looking for hostages to ransom or playthings, but knew neither would be happening.

Vasto ran full sprint, panicked tunnel vision blocking out the shape moving to his left until a split second before the sword clipped his ankle. He tumbled head over heels, rolling to a stop and staring around.

"Wow, was not expecting that," Robin muttered, lip curling in disgust as he examined the curved sword, "These things are sharp."

Vasto stared at him, making to rise before collapsing to the ground. He stared down, breath quickening as he took in ankle that ended in a protruding bone.

"I mean, I was really just aiming to wing you, maybe give you a limp for the rest of your life but…" Robin pointed, raising an eyebrow, "That is disgusting."

Vasto's unintelligible cry rose as he took in his boot laying two meters away, oozing blood.

"Still, I actually don't feel that bad," the younger man reported, frowning as he approached another fire and foraged for a roll of bread, dragon some distance behind him razing tents and men to the ground with fiery breath.

"I mean, you're _bad_ guys. You know that, right? You were probably gonna kill me before the sunrise."

"I… _Am_ … Going to kill you," Vasto seethed through deep breaths, finally focusing on him.

Robin chewed thoughtfully, pointing with his roll, "Now I'm not much of a fighter. But I don't see myself losing to a dude with one foot. Things start going south, I'll probably be the bigger man and walk away... Get it? 'Cause, the foot..."

Vasto groaned loudly and Robin suspected he didn't get it, dragon roaring triumphantly. Robin looked to see Roddick lifted into the air by massive talons, one sweep of leathery wings abducting him directly skywards, soon only visible by silhouette of missing stars before disappearing.

"Where were we," Robin turned back to see Vasto attempting to crawl away, and sighed. He held the bread in his mouth, approaching to kick Vasto in the side to flip him over.

The bandit attempted to fend him off but Robin pushed his head against the ground, hard, and he stopped moving.

Robin pulled the pant leg down, binding the stump to stop the bleeding. He found a cup from the nearby fire, sniffing the contents and returning to pour it over the covered wound. A body nearby provided an elevated surface to rest the leg, and Robin finally moved to the single remaining tent.

Captives gasped as he pulled the flap open, and he swallowed his bread.

"Come on, I'm on a schedule."

Roddick hit the ground behind him, wetly.

* * *

"Sir."

Chrom looked up from the long table. From the balcony overlooking the harbor, silhouetted ships could be seen against the morning sunrise.

"Right on time," Chrom muttered, tapping the parchment predicting their arrival. Frederick turned before a knock at the balcony door preceded Cordelia. She met the knight's eyes and blushed faintly despite the urgency in her demeanor.

"Valmese forces are marching on our position, sir. They'll be here by nightfall."

"Already?" Chrom brushed aside papers to stare at the map, "The nearest fort is three day's march from Valm Harbour, how did they mobilize so quickly?"

"They're on marching orders, covering forty kilometers a day," Cordelia explained, shaking her head.

"In armor, with supplies? They'll arrive exhausted, what are the enemy tacticians thinking..." Frederick asked, staring at the map.

"We're in a bad position, ocean at our backs and one foothold on the continent. If we're pushed back, this war is over." Chrom moved their pieces into the water. "It's a gamble, but their tacticians are thinking exactly what…"

Chrom fell silent, and the others exchanged awkward glances. He ran a hand through unwashed hair. He hadn't even had time for a shower, dried blood caked his forearms until it met a clean line at the wrists where his gloves usually ended.

"Send a messenger to brief the Khans, get their council," Chrom muttered, rubbing his face.

The enemy was going on the offensive, something they hadn't counted on. Walhart's combat doctrine relied heavily on armored counterattacks, having that same armor bearing down on them when they'd barely set foot on the land was not an appealing prospect. He wished like hell Robin was here…

His gut twisted as he thought of his friend.

They were plunging into the belly of the beast, it was best to bring the Shepherds up to speed before the rumor mill started spinning too wildly. Undoubtedly many had already heard of their loss of tactician and princess, but he owed them the truth from his own words.

He looked over seeing Frederick's gaze quickly shift.

"Was there something else?" he asked the scout, and she straightened.

"Ah, y-yes sir." She paused, visibly uncomfortable, "Robin's uh… Widow, would like to speak with‒"

The door to the room burst open behind her, guard protesting Tharja's march on the balcony.

"My husband is alive," she announced, clutching a tome to her chest.

Chrom exchanged a glance with Cordelia, dismissing her. The scout hesitated, clearly interested in the rest of the conversation but nodded, excusing herself.

"I know this has been hard for you, and I admire that you were able to put aside your grief for the battle of the harbor‒"

"I could focus on the battle because I knew my husband is alive," Tharja interrupted, cutting him off with a wave of her hand.

"And if I may ask, how do you know he lives?" Chrom asked patiently, sleep deprived eyes narrowing.

She lowered her book to the table, but rather than flip to a spell or secret message like Chrom was hoping, she placed a hand over her chest.

"As you know your heart still beats. I know he is alive. Here, in Valm. We must find him."

"Tharja, I would like nothing more than to do so, and would give anything to make your suspicions true, but…" Chrom shook his head, helplessly looking to Frederick who avoided his eyes. No help there.

Before he could continue a messenger arrived from the room.

"Sir, a letter, from one of the revolutionist villages."

Chrom took it and blinked several times, shaking his head. He handed it to Frederick, who glanced it over.

"Please summon a translator," Frederick asked the messenger, who departed.


	11. A Second Chance

**A Second Chance**

Morning light bathed the dirt road in bright glow as a procession of women followed their rescuer back to the village.

Robin sighed, trudging forward wearily, hushed voices whispering excitedly behind him in unknown tongue. He looked up to see the village come into view, workers in the rice fields. A call went out when they saw the group, and several girls ran towards their homes.

A lone figure appeared at the village gates, spotting them and quickly making up the road to meet Robin at the edge of the paddies. They'd only met once, but he recognized the headband at a distance.

"I did not think such a thing was possible," Say'ri murmured, staring around as the women were met by the villagers and taken in, "How did you accomplish such a feat?"

" _Magic_ ," he stated, wiggling his fingers at her.

"I am certain it was a sight," Say'ri murmured in awe, clasping a woman's hands and bowing slightly as they exchanged words. Her stunned stare turned to Robin. "They say you spared no one, that you killed like a demon."

"Please tell them to stop, that's how rumors get started."

"Is this where you receive your title, 'The Ruiner?'"

"Sure," Robin sighed as the last villager stepped past him.

Before he had a chance to speak Say'ri embraced him, squeezing him tightly as she whispered, "Thank you."

She broke the embrace quickly, blushing profusely and glancing around, but if anyone had seen it they pretended otherwise. Robin assumed that was something very un-Chon'sin-like, but had been made an exception for because he was a foreigner.

Robin cleared his throat, "Very bracing. Uh, thank you."

She nodded still not meeting his gaze.

"Lady Lucina is healing well. She has much fire in her spirit."

"Certainly a word for it."

"Would you like to see her?"

"Did you give her back her sword?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

Wind rustled through the rice fields and Say'ri tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear with an expression of hesitation.

"I am loathe to ask you for another favor, Robin," she spoke slowly, head tilted down apologetically before even speaking, "But my resources are stretched to their limits."

"Tomorrow's too late," Robin replied, drawing an unreadable expression from her.

"I-I have a friend, who lives in Mila Valley, under the great tree. I have not heard from her in several weeks, but whispers spread of undead lurking in the area. I am very sorry to ask this of you..."

Robin tilted his head. She glanced up, met his eyes and quickly averted her gaze again. He waited. It was awkward that way for too long.

"Ask… What of me?"

"I fear she may be in danger."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"W-will you check on her?" Say'ri finished, meeting his eyes now.

"Thought you'd never ask." Robin nodded when she didn't understand the expression, and followed her towards the village.

They stopped in the center square where she pointed to the main road and described her friend.

He tuned in and out, mostly paying attention to the surrounding interactions between villagers. A few threw him suspicious looks, most preferred to pretend he wasn't there and go about their day. Women beating rugs with sticks, young boys running towards the fields with bug catching nets, this village was something out of storybooks.

He realized Say'ri was finished telling him critical mission details and nodded.

"Most definitely. Yeah, I mean you gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

She stared at him.

"I wasn't really listening," he apologized, starting down the road.

"You're going now?" Say'ri stared, "You only just returned!"

"Tomorrow's too late." Robin repeated, looking around and spotting the stables as her eyes narrowed. "Besides, you got me all hot and bothered using words like 'danger,' and 'sexy.'"

"You must rest!" She spoke incredulously, wide eyes staring as though he were mad, "You need sleep‒!"

"I don't sleep."

"You need food!"

"I ate…" Robin thought, frowning, "Three days ago."

"Three days ago you were floating at sea."

"Two days ago."

"Robin! You are to remain here until ‒ _Robin_!"

Say'ri stomped after him as he turned away, no longer listening to her.

"Fie! I begin to understand why Lady Lucina is a danger to you!"

"Oh yeah, tell her I'm…" He thought for a moment, "Dead. And she should rendezvous with the Ylissean front."

"I am certain it will be a burden off her mind." Say'ri folded her arms at the village gates as he limped to the stables, emerging a minute later on her mare and taking the dirt road towards the mountains to the west.

Say'ri let the air out of her cheeks with a sigh and rubbed her temple. She hadn't intended to send him off so soon, and immediately felt guilty that she'd troubled him at all. If anything happened to him she would feel terribly responsible. And yet it seemed he was already prepared to go.

"Say'ri-san."

She turned to see a villager bowing, offering carefully folded blue clothing. Say'ri bowed apologetically and took the clothing with both hands before making for the house on the hill.

Moving up the steps and pausing before the door to collect herself, she decided to do her best to lie, for Robin's sake.

The door to the room slid open and Lucina sat up immediately to see Say'ri enter, carrying her clothes and armor.

"I apologize for intruding," Say'ri tilted the clothing for Lucina to see and set them beside the wall. "For when you are ready to travel."

"Has Robin returned?"

Say'ri looked at her, mouth open a second too long for a lie to be convincing. She exhaled with a sigh.

"He wants you to know he's dead, and you should rendezvous with the Ylissean front."

"Which direction did he go?" Lucina asked unfazed, wincing as she rose from her mat.

"Please, Lady Lucina, your wounds‒" Say'ri winced, hands hovering over Lucina's shoulders as the girl swayed, leaning on the wall for support.

"You saw him." Lucina's blue eyes met brown, and the other woman nodded, "How did he appear?"

"Ffffine…?" Say'ri attempted, feeling ridiculous at how bad she was at this, before giving up at the look on Lucina's face. "He does not eat, or sleep. As though he does not care if he sees the sun rise."

Lucina stopped.

"Say'ri," Lucina spoke calmly though the tremble in her voice conveyed the urgency, "I need to go after him."

* * *

Dusk settled over Valm Harbour, moon rising over the bay as soldiers constructed barricades and prepared for city fighting. The citizens had been surprisingly helpful, seeing the Ylisseans as liberators over the occupational force that previously resided there. While the militia was negligible, their resources and knowledge of the city and surrounding area would prove critical to keeping their foothold on the continent.

Stahl carried two boards under each arm up the alley, Cherche appearing at the end to offer to help.

"Thanks," he muttered, nodding to their destination.

"Shouldn't you be moving out with the cavalry soon?" Cherche asked, dropping the wood off with the workers.

"Horse is saddled, figured I'd do what I could to help you guys manage the interior. We have the easy job, out there on the plains… The fighting inside will be the worst."

He looked out over the main street where workers were constructing waist-high wooden obstructions with jagged protrusions.

"Phalanx-breakers." Cherche answered, pointing, "To counter their formation. Their shields are too broad, and will have to be lifted or tilted to clear them, else they break formation. Either way, our archers will have something to shoot at."

"Smart."

"He was."

Stahl looked over to see her gaze soften. They were friends, and it pained him to see her lose someone dear to her. Her gauntlet found his and he squeezed it gently, offering a sympathetic smile.

She squeezed his hand and let go, turning to move back down the street. He watched the workers another moment longer, realizing one of the newer Shepherds watching him too. The young man with the mask. When he realized Stahl saw him he quickly resumed his work.

"Any idea what's with the masked guy?" Stahl asked, catching up to her.

"Gerome?" Cherche looked over her shoulder, "I don't. I catch him watching me from time to time, but he never says anything."

"Creepy."

"Minerva doesn't seem to think so, I think he's just lonely. Someday he'll come up and we'll have a pleasant chat."

Stahl grinned, admiring her optimism.

"Hey rookie!" Sully barked from the end of the road, twirling her finger in the air, "We're rolling, let's move!"

He pulled the helmet from his back and donned it, shaking his head to make sure it was secured before Cherche took his neck in her hands and pulled him down to her, planting a kiss on the metal cheek.

"Come back safe."

He felt fortunate the full-visored helm could hide his features, though couldn't be sure it wasn't steaming as he stammered a "Y-yes ma'am."

A city above them large wings beat the air as pegasus knights flew west in V-formation.

Cordelia peered through her vision slit, standing in the stirrups to allow her legs to compensate for the mount's natural rise and fall. They flew high over the edge of the city, past the open fields that were being given to the enemy in favor of their greater numbers. And there they were now…

She could see the ranks already forming, preparing for the assault. They weren't even given a rest after a full day of marching ‒ their tactician was favoring speed. An understandable choice, given the more time Ylisse entrenched the more difficult they would be to root out, but a novice one. Soldiers starting a battle half fatigued lasted half as long.

Then another battalion came over the hill. And another. A few seconds of flying higher, and she realized how far back the ranks sprawled. It was almost another city's worth of soldiers. Not militias or volunteers ‒ armored, armed, Valmese soldiers in formations. If they were half as trained as the hoplites in Ferox this battle was about to get bloody.

"No archer's, ma'am!" Sumia shouted over the wind, "Or mages!"

A second later a whisk tore past them and Cordelia peered down to see ballistas rolling forward with the columns. They meant to keep the battle on the ground, steel-for-steel, toe-to-toe.

Cordelia circled her hand in the air, signalling the pull back. They weren't picking any off while they were so packed together, they would attempt to harass when the main fighting started.

Two more bolts whisked past them as they broke off the scouting run and made for the city.

* * *

Night had fallen, insects singing into the dark from the surrounding trees. It would have been scenic if not for the task at hand.

Hooves kicked up fresh mud as Lucina passed through a ravine, spotting tracks and making up the other bank. She couldn't know how far ahead he was but she had to be getting close. She'd entered the great valley an hour ago and the massive tree was unmissable in the distance, though she hadn't seen it since descending into the forest.

A horse nickered out of sight ahead of her and she dismounted, holding her side and pushing through bushes to find a saddled mount at the edge of a stream. The mare calmed when it saw her and she approached, searching the ground for any sign of footprints. To her disappointment they led into the water.

She grimaced, looking up and down the bank with frustration before remembering her heading. If he was making for the great tree, she'd find him there.

The water sank into her boots and she realized why he'd left the horse behind. The way up the other bank was too steep for a mount, but could be climbed using roots and rocks jutting from the wall of dirt.

She hoisted herself over the side, gasping as she rolled over her ribs. Until now she'd been on horseback, a fairly low-intensity activity for her current condition. From here on she'd be pulling herself every step of the way, she had to be careful not to injure herself further.

Something crinkled from her chest and she looked down, frowning. No pain, just sound. Like crumpling parchment.

Curiosity gave her excuse to pause and recover, and she felt around her chestpiece to find the source of the noise. Her fingers felt an inner pocket and she blinked, trying to recall what it was. She pinched the edge of paper and pulled the delicate, faded, brittle sheet of parchment from her chestpiece, staring at it. The original image was barely visible in the full moonlight.

Sir Frederick upon a battle-cat, leading a charge of Shepherds. It took a moment to identify each member of their party but something made everyone stand out. Maribelle's parasol, Vaike's weight set, Virion's baguette...

It was the picture she'd confiscated their first morning together, thinking the claimed "battle plans," code for some secret assassination plot. She wasn't sure which version was more absurd.

A strange noise escaped her throat. It surprised her, realizing it had been years since she'd made it. An exhalation of mirth. Not quite a chuckle, but an undeniable sound of amusement. That she'd find this ridiculous sketch here, an ocean away from where she found it, now trying to help the man she'd been trying to kill at the time.

Lucina folded the paper gently and returned it to its home, picking herself off the ground and proceeding towards the center of the valley.

* * *

Robin pushed through brush, feeling branches scrape against his skin and muttering obscenities to himself. Night had fallen, but the further he pushed towards the center of the valley the quieter it became. Though the foliage was thicker than ever, moss growing over roots growing over rocks and rises, no insects hummed, no nightbirds called from the trees.

It was like entering a place of dreams, forest dark enough to be mysterious but not sinister, quiet enough to be peaceful but not silent. Like someone imagined a forest but didn't add all the bothersome details real forests came with.

Robin arrived at the other end of the bushes on a small rocky clearing overlooking the valley. In the distance, the great tree after which the valley was named. Small streams shone between its massive roots down through the small forest splitting them, feeding into the sparkling lake at the base of the cliff he stood over. It was a breathtaking sight, and he allowed himself a moment of appreciation.

For all the times his life had been put in danger since starting this journey, he saw some pretty amazing things. He couldn't imagine how some people lived their entire lives in their hometown with no desire to see the world beyond their borders.

 _Truly_ , Robin thought, taking in the view with a sigh, _Adventures don't happen at home_.

He enjoyed his moment and took a deep breath, nearing the edge. Time to figure out a way down.

' _Mar…'_

A woman's voice echoed and he stared around, realizing it was in his mind.

' _Is that you… Mar-Mar?'_

"Uh… Hello?" he called back, but the communication seemed one-way.

' _Come, to where I rest. Come to me, Mar-Mar… I've missed you terribly…'_

Leaves rustled behind him and he spun to see a shape pushing through the bushes.

Lucina burst from the foliage, the relief crossing her features juxtaposing his expression. He backed up to the edge and eyeing the drop in consideration. She looked alarmed at his reaction and held her hands out calmingly.

"Robin, wait‒"

"Fool me five times, Princess, shame on you. Six or more times, shame on me."

"It has not been fi‒"

"Feroxi arena, night after Plegia, twice the morning after Plegia, rooftop chase, Ghazi," Robin frowned and counted his fingers, "Damn, guess that last one was shame on me. But no more! Good day, ma'am!"

"I just want to talk!"

"Good _day_ , ma'am!"

Lucina lunged forward suddenly grappling with him, and he leaned backwards trying to free himself.

The edge gave way, and they fell over the cliff in a tangle of limbs.

They slid off smooth stone before a second of freefall ended in tree branch. It absorbed their momentum and snapped, dropping them down a less-smooth slope choked by knotted roots before they tumbled to a halt on a dirt bank.

From somewhere on the other side of the small lake a lone cricket sang.

Lucina stirred first. Robin played dead, figuring she might assume her mission complete and go home. He mentally cursed as she checked his pulse, hoping she'd be less thorough.

"Robin, please wake up," her voice pleaded, and he felt the edges of his face tickled by her hair.

It wasn't like the other times she'd yelled at or hit him. A cautious tenderness, with a genuine hint at concern.

He opened his eyes, realizing she was inches above him. She rose slightly, but didn't give up her half mount position.

"Thank the gods..." Her expression of relief turned to anger, "Why did you jump, you could have killed yourself."

"Good thing you stopped me."

Robin tried to bring a hand to his aching temple when he realized he was pinned, her hands on either elbow.

"I just want to talk," she explained.

Robin tested the pressure on his arms, but she ignored him.

"Why did you save me?"

"'Cause you're cute."

"Robin," Lucina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Please. I have been horrible, and wrong, and you've shown me nothing but forgiveness, and I need to know why."

He met her gaze, seeing the confusion was genuine, and that she was searching for answers. He sighed, looking towards the lake.

"See this lake? It's beautiful."

"Robin," Lucina uttered, but he interrupted.

"Shut up and listen. This lake wasn't always like this, like a billion years ago it was probably some small shitty puddle all the other puddles made fun of for being boring and full of mud. But now look…" He trailed off, and she finally turned to look at the glistening water, reflecting the soft glow of the fireflies dancing over the banks, and the moon high above. "It was sheltered from the sun, and fed by rivers, and eventually became what it is today, and look what it provides. A whole goddamn forest gets its water from that once-shitty puddle…"

She looked down to see him gazing wistfully at the water. "That puddle never hurt you, or did anything wrong."

"What if it did? Look at it now."

"So you could forgive anyone, if they could change?"

"Not _any_ one. They have to be at least a nine. And have only tried killing me six or fewer times. Sorry but that cliff puts you at seven now."

"I didn't want to fight," she muttered, looking apologetic but the pressure on his arms didn't lessen.

"Assassins usually don't."

"I‒!"

She stopped, mouth open as she looked down at him. After a moment she released his arms, and rose. Robin sat up, cracking his neck.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she uttered helplessly, sitting back. "I thought I knew my purpose, and how the world worked, and since coming here I've realized I know nothing."

"H-hey, hey now," Robin scanned her fallen expression and sensed a maelstrom of emotions, "You know… Stuff. I've never met anyone who knew more about killing!"

Wrong answer.

"I don't _want_ to kill!" Lucina retorted, "I do what I have to do, what the world needs of me..."

"Well what do you want?"

Lucina stared at him. Her mouth opened, but after a moment of silence it became painfully clear that was the first time she'd ever heard the question. She averted her gaze. "I don't know."

"You've spent your whole life being a good little soldier, but now you're in a world where you can make your own decisions, Lucina. You don't have to keep doing whatever you think the world needs you to do."

"I'm the world's second chance, I can't waste my time doing whatever I please."

"Maybe this world is _your_ second chance," Robin suggested, and she looked at him. "You're so obsessed with 'your burden' and 'fate' and all this heaviness, and you're like, twenty. How about instead of focusing on the world you focus on yourself, _your_ world. _Changes in latitudes, changes in attitudes_ , sorta thing. Because I'll be real, Lucina, you're not much fun. Hanging around you is like being in that other world you come from. Just… Completely depressing."

Lucina flushed. "I-I didn't‒"

"But if you stop staring at the finish line and start paying attention to where you're at, maybe you'll start seeing the things around you that could change to make the better world."

Lucina half-shook her head, staring at him. She took a deep breath, "Naga instructed me to kill you, to make that better world."

"Naga," Robin repeated, staring back. "She's the reason you're so dead set on this solution."

She nodded, mustering a determined expression, but privately searching for any reason to doubt. If anyone could question, explain away, discover an alternative, it was Robin.

"That bitch."

Lucina's stoicism broke, and she smiled towards the lake.

"She doesn't even know me, and that's her answer? Screw her," Robin dismissed, and Lucina openly laughed. _Screw_ the goddess, humanity's protector. "Part of being human is finding our own paths, this is our world. We'll find a way to save it, our way. I don't know the role I play in all this, but I find it hard to believe I single handedly bring about the end times when I'm actively trying to make the world a better place. What do you think?"

She met his gaze, and he half shrugged, "Forget whatever Naga said, all the stories you've heard from people who don't know anything, and trust yourself. What _you've_ seen. Am I really that bad?"

"No…"

"Have I ever tried to hurt Chrom?"

"No, but‒"

"Have I hurt you?"

"No. But… What if you do? What if all this is a ploy, a master deception?"

"Then kill me."

She blinked, but he didn't smile as he continued, "If you just want to keep following orders the rest of your life, doing what other people say, and you think you'll be happy, and not regret a thing? Do it. You're a better fighter than I am, and I won't kill you, so you essentially have unlimited attempts. But be prepared to live with it forever. Choose the life you want to live, knowing the joys, and burdens, are yours now. It's not Naga's fault anymore, it's not Grima's, it's yours because you know better."

"I… Don't want to kill you," Lucina spoke slowly, realizing the words were true, but Robin shook his head.

"The list of things we don't want are generally much longer than the things we do. Tell me what you _want._ "

Lucina opened her mouth, unsure how to answer. She turned away from his piercing grey eyes and stared at the water. "I want to choose my own path."

"Good, what else?"

"I want… To discover what I want," she finished simply, and smiled at how ridiculously hopeless it sounded, but Robin chuckled.

"It's a start."

He rose and offered a hand, but she was still looking at the water. "Robin… Why are you so kind to me?"

He considered her, realizing she had been the recipient of far greater patience than he was accustomed to giving out.

"Apparently I ruined your entire life." She looked up at his words, and he shrugged, "Maybe I have some catching up to do."

"Recompense, then?"

"Not the reason you were looking for?" he asked playfully, but she shook her head and took his hand to rise.

"It's nothing, neverm…"

Lucina stood to her full height before him and their eyes met, inches from each other. Robin felt the hand in his tighten slightly as her breath caught, and he swallowed. Her faintly floral scent was making him lightheaded. The lone cricket continued to sing as fireflies hovered over the lake, soft streams of light trailing behind them. He blinked, breaking the trance her blue eyes held and cleared his throat as she quickly turned.

"Good." He nodded at her incomplete statement as though it made perfect sense, "Then you can start by helping me. We're to find Say'ri's friend who lives near the great Mila tree. Risen have been spotted in area, but I haven't seen anything to suggest‒"

' _Mar-Mar…'_

He met Lucina's look of alarm, blush quickly dissipating.

' _Come, let me see you again…'_

"What is that?" she asked.

"Say'ri's friend, were I to guess."

"How is she doing that?"

"Actually a really good question. We can ask when we meet her."

"Proceed with caution, she seemed to think we're this… 'Mar-Mar.'"

He let that sink in for a moment.

"Do you feel really stupid having said it out loud‒?"

"Yes."

"Just making sure."

They picked their way around the shore towards the great tree and followed a stream up the hill. Eventually the trees became too large to push past and they were forced to start climbing over massive roots to inch closer to their destination. Their injuries were probably contributing to their slow progress more than either would admit, but neither said a word, occasionally helping the other up a steep incline or pausing to wait as an excuse to catch their breath.

Robin found the change of pace refreshing. The change in body language was most noticeable. Rather than keeping a dagger ever within arm's reach, now she sometimes even faced away from him. It gave him ample opportunity to hold his cracked rib and wince dramatically.

After almost two hours of slow hiking they arrived at the base of the tree. Or as close as they would get, unscalable roots preventing them from going further.

They stared up, taking in the enormity of the millennia old tree. It stretched to the clouds, girth so massive they could barely perceive the curve in the circumference.

"She doesn't… Live up there, does she?" Robin asked, staring at the branches hundreds of meters above them.

"Look." Lucina touched his shoulder and nodded towards a cliff to their right.

At the bottom was a pool, fed by a waterfall spilling over the tangle of roots above. The water sparkled in the moonlight, and about halfway between them and the pool below, a shadowy section was missing from the cliffside behind the fall. Lucina backed away past him.

"Okay… So how do‒" Robin started, but Lucina dashed and launched herself over the cliff, falling two meters before gripping a horizontal root and swinging herself through the wall of water. After a few seconds he didn't see a limp body emerge from the pool below so assumed she'd made it.

He groaned, nursing his rib as he backed up. She was way more physical than he was. Her voice called from somewhere beyond the sound of water and he nodded, _Yeah yeah..._

Lucina waited in the cavern entrance, backing away to make sure he had ample room to land. After a few moments he splashed through the wall and stumbled to her feet, holding his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, frowning as he held up a finger to wait.

"Yeah, just… Out of breath," he muttered, breathing shallow as he looked around the dark entrance. "It goes further back?"

She nodded, pulling him to his feet as he hissed. Before she could inquire further he nodded, "Let's go, we're running out of time."

She tilted her head but followed him deeper into the darkness, feeling along the walls until light could be seen ahead.

They gasped as they emerged into the main chamber.

The sheltered alcove wasn't underground, the walls and roof were entirely massive roots save a large open "window" where moonlight poured in across the soft moss carpet. More fireflies illuminated their aimless path through the air, one hovering closer to investigate the newcomers. Glowing crystal formations grew from the floor, several protruding from the stream that wound through the grotto, pulsing softly in the water with their array of chromatic colors.

Robin looked over to see Lucina extend a cautious hand for the firefly to land on her finger. It wound down her hand onto the palm of her fingerless glove before its wings rose, taking off again. He heard her breathless sigh and was reminded serenity like this didn't exist in her time. She looked to him and they shared a smile before stepping into the cavern.

"Robin."

He looked over, following her gaze to where a beam of moonlight fell over a form laying across a bed of moss. They proceeded towards it, careful not to step on any of the fireflies or crystals.

"It's a woman," Lucina whispered, cocking her head at the long boots set aside by the bed.

"It's a manakete…" Robin muttered, kneeling beside her and nodding to the sleeping woman's long ears. He extended a hand to touch her shoulder before Lucina's urgent tone gave him pause.

"Is this, erm…" She blushed at his questioning stare. "Appropriate?"

Robin had never seen her so redfaced. She glanced to the woman's lower half and he looked to the manakete again. With the boots, Robin supposed a fair amount of leg would be covered, though as they were she was simply wearing a garb that barely covered less than a miniskirt with a long cut up either hip.

"She's a manakete," Robin repeated, looking back to Lucina, "She's probably like a trillion years old, she can wear whatever she wants."

"I think I should be the one to wake her," Lucina insisted, concern in her voice, "If she's angry a man saw her like this… She's a manakete."

Robin considered it.

"She's a manakete," he conceded, starting to rise.

' _Wake me. Mar-Mar…'_

The woman's lips twitched and they both held their breath like she was a living bomb. Robin glanced at Lucina, biting his lip as he silently rose and backed away.

"When she wakes just… Pretend you haven't seen anything. Just to be safe," Lucina whispered to him and he covered his eyes with a hand.

She knelt beside the woman, shaking her shoulder. She didn't stir. Lucina shook harder, but the woman might have been unconscious for all it did.

"Say'ri sent us, to make sure you are well," Lucina's voice grew louder, trying to get a reaction.

She looked over her shoulder but Robin shrugged.

"Try hitting her," he called unhelpfully, peeking between his fingers.

She rolled her eyes, turning back. The woman's lips moved slightly and Lucina lowered herself, turning her head to catch the faintest of whispers. Lucina frowned, unable to make out anything, but when she looked back she was staring into large reptilian green eyes.

"Mar-Mar…" The woman smiled, arms appearing to pull Lucina's face down to hers.

Their lips mashed for a full second before Lucina struggled free, staggering back as the woman rose in confusion.

"Should I pretend I didn't see that?"

"Sh-shut up, Robin!" Lucina glared at him then to the woman rising before them.

"You… Are not Marth," the woman realized, eyes wandering over them.

"Actually‒"

"Robin!"

"I apologize for my confusion, your spirits are… Very similar… And things are not clear in the dreamstate…" the manakete explained unabashedly, looking at Lucina, "But you couldn't be him, alike though your spirit and… Appearance may be…"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep, Lady…" Lucina looked to Robin and he opened his mouth.

"Uh…"

"You didn't even learn her name?"

"Say'ri said it, I just wasn't…" A firefly landed on his shoulder, and he trailed off, distracted.

"Tiki," the woman spoke, calling Lucina's attention back from glaring daggers at Robin, "Just Tiki."

"Tiki, Say'ri sent us to make sure you were safe. This region has become dangerous, rife with bandits."

"Bandits are of no concern to my domain, nor me…" Tiki replied with disinterest, "How fare the villages? It's been years since I've stepped outside these walls."

"You knew Say'ri?" Robin frowned, wondering how truly long it had been. Manaketes could allegedly live for thousands of years, would she tell the difference between a week or a decade?

"I protected her village from a storm, years ago. How is little Say'ri?"

"Ah… Well I mean she's still physically little, I guess. But, an adult," Robin tilted his head, trying to gauge if Tiki had any sense of what was going on in the world. Her somber gaze turned to him and he saw the slitted pupils contract, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"You… Are not from these lands."

"We're here to stop a war," Robin answered, standing taller.

She considered him. "To stop a war, or end one?"

Robin stared at her, rethinking his positioning. It very suddenly occurred to him this was not a bandit, or a knight, or even human‒ this was a creature that had lived countless lifetimes more than everyone he'd ever known put together. And that addressing her as something he could easily sway was probably the most arrogant endeavor he'd ever attempted.

"That is why you've come. That is why," her nostrils flared again, "You saved my kin. To indebt me."

Robin stared at her. "H-hey, c'mon that's… Happy coinciden‒"

"Do not mistake me, I _am_ grateful. There are so few of us left…" Tiki murmured, watching him with those unblinking green eyes that almost glowed in the dim. "But do not attempt to deceive me, Scion. I know why you are here, and the wars of men hold no interest to me…"

Lucina was frowning at Robin, but turned to Tiki. "Wars of men are tearing this country apart, and if we don't end it soon, the rest of the world to follow."

"Imagine every time you woke, your neighbors had rearranged their fences and called their home a different name."

"This time's different," Robin argued, and took a deep breath as she turned to him. No more lies. "After this war, something terrible comes. Something humanity has to be ready for, and the longer we're at war with each other, the weaker we stand against the greatest threat we'll ever face."

Tiki watched him another moment in silence before she spoke.

"You wish to stop it."

"Of course," he affirmed, "But we need your help, Tiki."

"Curious…" She approached him, hands outstretched towards his. He offered them uncertainly as she turned them over, pushing his sleeve higher to reveal the brand across the back of his hand. "That the one who bears this mark would seek such."

"I don't know what that means, but this mark doesn't make decisions. I do. And I'm going to do everything I can to stop what's coming," Robin announced, trying to take his hand away. He found it locked in place, her arm might have been stone. He blanched, looking up to see the reptilian eyes dilate slightly.

"Not-Marth," Tiki called, eyes locked on Robin's, "Do you trust this man?"

"L-Lucina," Robin corrected, before turning to her, uncertainty in his expression.

Lucina met his eyes. It was clear he still had doubts about trusting her. _For good reason_ , she knew bitterly. She looked back to the ancient manakete.

"Yes."

"You shoulder the burden of worlds, child of Naga. Your word carries more weight than you realize. If you hold any doubts of his intentions, I will know it."

Lucina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again. "I trust him."

"With your life?"

"Many times over."

"You…?"

Tiki's nostrils flared as she tilted her head. Robin wished those eyes would blink, before he noticed the slightest crease between her eyebrows. She looked back to Lucina, regarding her for a moment, then returned her attention to him.

"...Ah."

"Lady Tiki," Lucina addressed politely, yet firmly, "Release him."

The corner of Tiki's mouth curved, almost smiling as she stared at Robin. She let go of his wrist, and Robin stepped away. Lucina's fingers left Falchion.

"You are a fortunate man, Robin. To inspire such…" Tiki turned away, passing Lucina, "... Loyalty."

Robin followed her, not noticing the color in Lucina's cheeks.

"We still need your help‒"

"You do."

"Please, Tiki. This world needs your help."

"It does," she agreed, sitting on her bed and pulling her boots beside her.

"So… You'll aid our forces? Do you know where to go?"

"I dreamed of red shores… I know where I am needed," she paused, head tilting as if hearing something far away.

"Men move through the valley. Heavy armor, hostile intentions…" Tiki looked to them but Lucina shook her head.

"We'll handle ourselves, please help my father," Lucina urged, moving with Robin to the cavern entrance.

A shining light almost blinded them and they turned to see a large green dragon resting on two legs, filling the previously open air of the cavern. It turned its head towards the gap in the wall, eyes leaving behind a faint trail of green light as it moved, climbing the roots and disappearing into the night sky with a roar.

"Robin… How did you know? About the manakete you saved?" Lucina asked, turning to see Robin bent double, hands on his knees. She approached, touching his shoulder. "A-are you okay?"

"No offense, I know you did your best. But I honestly don't think I've ever been _that_ close to death."

Lucina smirked. "No more confidence in your armor?"

"That was utterly terrifying. You…" Robin looked up, staring at her, "You saved me."

Her mouth opened, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"She was about to rip my skeleton out through my hand. If I came here alone…" Robin shook his head in disbelief and stood, looking at her, "Thank you. That was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"I doubt that." Lucina smiled, walking towards the entrance, "But you're welcome. Even if I'm sure you would have found a way to survive."

"Hey, you didn't see the way she was looking at me. You had a completely different Tiki-experience."

"Don't remind me‒"

"Is her tongue forked?"

"Enough, we'll not speak of that again," Lucina huffed, cheeks burning as they came to the waterfall. Roots provided a safe climb down behind the water.

"Does Jerry know?"

"Who's Jer‒ _no_!"

"Luc _i_ na-s g _o_ t-a g _i_ rl-fr _ie_ nd."

"You are a child."

They started their way back down the river and realized the long hike ahead of them. It had taken hours on horseback to reach this place, they'd be lucky if they reached the village by morning. As they continued their descent towards the entrance of the valley Robin's mind wandered to Tiki's words, and he almost bumped into Lucina who'd stopped before him. Then he heard it too.

Marching.

"Valmese," he uttered quickly, looking around.

"Why are they here?"

"I'm going to guess: same reason I was," Robin answered, kneeling to peer under roots before crawling into the river. "Tiki is a war asset, whoever's side she enters essentially owns a second army."

"Walhart's thinking ahead. That's dangerous," Lucina commented, following him through and across to a clearing they could stand and continue following the river.

"Definitely stepping his strategy game up. But don't worry, our side still has me."

Robin smiled confidently but inside felt a little embarrassed. He thought he'd been clever, enlisting the aid of an ancient manakete far removed from civilization, but here was Walhart's forces, half a step behind him. For any good tactician, that was a step-and-a-half too close. Whoever was directing their forces was challenging him, and he would rise to the occasion.

Lucina raised a hand, half-turning her head. Robin couldn't hear anything but she backed away from the gap they were about to exit through, ushering him the way they'd come.

"What's‒?"

She brought a finger to her lips, moving with him back upstream. They doubled around the large root, taking another path down a different stream, ears perked for any noise aside from the bubbling brook. They reached the thick forest, progress slowed to a crawl as they tried to push through foliage without rustling leaves. It was impossible, the trees were less than a meter apart and the bushes around them might as well be organic alarms. They entered a large clearing and suddenly Robin heard what gave Lucina urgency.

Boots, sloshing water, hacking blades. Troops moving through the woods just ahead of them. He turned to double back when he heard more coming from the way they'd entered.

Lucina grabbed his arm and pointed up but he shook his head, pushing her down towards the thick bushes on either side of the narrow path. He turned to crawl under the lowest hedges as Lucina rolled under the other side of the path. No sooner did he pause to hold his breath and listen for sounds of movement than a figure pushed its way into view.

Robin could just make out the light armor and travel gear through the gaps in the leaves as the man stopped between him and Lucina, silhouetted against the moon above the trees. Robin glanced past the boots to the shadows of the other bush. Lucina's cape was wrapped around her to remarkable camouflage effect, simply appearing a dark rock from where he hid. Large eyes glinted at him before looking up.

"Scouts, report!"

The boots met at attention.

"Nothing, sir. No signs of anyone."

"Those horses didn't saddle themselves and wander here together. Widen the net and rendezvous in an hour. We'll start on camp."

Another voice barked something from somewhere out of sight and Robin craned his neck to peer through the branches into the clearing. Armored soldiers unpacked bags, unrolling tents and gathered wood for fire. He looked to Lucina who lowered her cover to mouth at him.

 _Move?_

He was saved a response as a pair of boots marched past, setting up a perimeter for night watch.

That registered in her expression and their thoughts ran parallel as he wrapped his own cloak closer for warmth. At least this forest didn't have a bug problem.

* * *

A dark flier flew over the streets, raining fire over the ranks of soldiers caught unprepared for an aerial attack. They raised their shields towards the starry sky just before a volley of arrows met them from the side. The rider circled around for another strife when a ballista bolt met the pegasus in mid air and it plummeted to a slanted rooftop.

Cordelia landed, recovering the unconscious mage and mounting up again, taking off before another ballista shot ripped through the rooftop and collapsed the wall beneath it.

"Fall back and regroup!" she shouted to her remaining unit, making for the med tents set up by the docks.

She spotted the knights repelling another ground assault and hoped their battle was faring better than the harassment squad's. The Valmese discipline was unbreakable, it was impossible to bait out aggression or split their ranks which undermined the entire utility of her unit. She grit her teeth as the pegasus landed, hooves clopping on the wooden docks. Their orders were obsolete, this tactic wasn't working. If Robin were here…

She stopped that train of thought, focusing on shouldering the mage and carrying her to the nearest open table. Wishing for what wasn't wouldn't help them now. She deposited the limp body and called for a medic. The "command balcony" was across the waterfront, and she wondered how all this was playing out on the big map.

A figurine knight was pulled off the two-dimensional northern wall, Frederick placing it to the side of the table along with the red flag it was paired with.

"That should buy us a breather," Chrom murmured, examining the broken flow of reinforcements, "Give second squad a few hours of sleep."

"Sir, we should use the break in reinforcements as an opportunity to push for advantageous ground," Frederick suggested, driving his hand to the furthest walls of the city, "Second squad is the highest performing unit we have, use them to push for this chokepoint."

"Naga's mercy Frederick, second squad has been awake almost thirty hours. You want to keep our highest performing unit, let them sleep."

"Sir, we have more objectives than soldiers right now. If we don't use the advantage we just attained we'll lose more than our highest performing unit."

Chrom clenched his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe he too was running on fumes, and Frederick was a sound advisor as ever, but this didn't sit well with him.

"How are you feeling, Sergeant?" he asked, looking to the door where Sully stood, bags under eyes, helmet under arm, "Up for another push?"

"Just point us in the direction and tell the convoy to try to keep up, sir."

"Be careful, watch for injuries and pull back if things become too dangerous."

She didn't hide her smirk at the absurdity of the statement, bowing slightly and making for the door.

"A model soldier." Chrom shook his head once the door closed.

"I recommend a promotion."

"And take her off the field? She'd never have it," Chrom muttered.

"Sometimes soldiers need an example to follow."

"A symbol…" Chrom muttered, looking over the balcony railing to where Sully jogged up a line of knights in the midst of depositing gear.

"Whoa whoa saddle that gear up boys, the day's just starting," Sully called, clapping her hands in front of a knight who'd just sat down.

"You shitting me, sarge?" a knight turned to see the first streaks of dawn over the dark bay.

"I don't shit, soldier, and neither do you," Sully barked, pulling another knight to his feet, "We don't relax, rest or retire, 'cause we're killing machines and we ain't broke so eat, write to momma and change your panties ‒ we roll in ten."

She reached the end of the dock and turned, seeing some knights saddling up gear, mutely eating rations, or using the opportunity to catch a few seconds of sleep. Her eyes fell on their newest recruit, sitting in an alley away from the others.

Sully approached, recognizing the haggard look even through armor. The slump in shoulders, vacant stare, trembling hands. She placed her helm on the ground before him and sat on it. When he didn't acknowledge her she removed his helm and retrieved her flask, offering him water.

He blinked, looking at her.

"You did good tonight." She lowered the flask when it became clear he wasn't interested.

He made a laughing sound that didn't quite reach his face.

"If that's 'good,' I've been living an evil, evil life…" He shook his head, eyes returning to space, "I can't do this, Sully."

He winced when she reached forward, expecting the slap or cuff, but her gauntlet simply rested on his armored collar to give him a light shake.

"Remember why we're here. Why are we here, Stahl?"

"That's not my‒"

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Because I was conscripted!"

"Because we needed you. People like you, with greatness in them; we needed you and we still need you, we can't win this war on our own."

"I never wanted this war…" Stahl muttered, knowing how selfish it sounded before he said it and expecting the response.

"Alright, tell you what. You pack up, go home with that pretty new girl of yours," Sully stood, flipping her helmet and donning it, "Raise a family, get fat, and when Valm and the risen come knocking, tell them you don't want a war."

She strolled back to the docks, hearing his sigh, then scrape of armor as he stood.

* * *

Lucina jolted awake, staring around and remembering her situation. She stretched to the extent the bushes would allow without making noise, looking around the brightening woods as the sun crept over the valley. The bushes should be thick enough to prevent their discovery, but the sooner they could move the better they'd be. She looked across the path, seeing Robin tracing something in the dirt. She tried to get his attention but he was content absentmindedly doodling with a stick.

She rolled her eyes, wanting to whisper but not knowing how close the nearest Valmese was. Robin had settled for guard duty so she could sleep, but she'd expected a wake up nudge or hiss sometime in the night. By the looks of the sun it was almost mid morning.

Bushes rustled as boots appeared, striding up the path between them. When Lucina looked back Robin was watching her. She mouthed to him.

 _Safe?_

He glanced down the path and leaned closer to her.

"They haven't broke camp, but they brought our horses in last night."

"Can we get to them?"

"No." He went back to doodling, looking over again as she hissed at him.

"How are we getting out of here?"

"We wait… For them to leave?" he whispered slowly, tone implying he was open to suggestions.

They weren't in fighting shape, nor would they outrun the soldiers in a chase. Lucina knew he was probably right but the thought of her father and their people fighting for their lives while she hid in the dirt was disgraceful.

He seemed to see her internal struggle and moved closer, keeping hidden.

"They're combing the forest for us right now, they just haven't checked under their noses. If we stay down, they'll leave."

She bit back the initial rise to argue with anything he said and relaxed her shoulders.

"It's going to suck walking back though." Robin frowned, flipping onto his stomach and resting his chin on the ground, "Doubt they'll leave our horses."

" _Can_ you walk back?" Lucina watched him carefully, noting his injuries.

"Yeah. It'll just suck."

"When did you eat last?"

"You too? Are you all competing to be my mother?"

"When did you eat last?" she repeated patiently, already fumbling with her waist pack.

"I don't remember." He seemed to think about it for a moment, "Probably not a good sign."

As if on cue his stomach whined loudly. She _tsk_ ed and looked up and down the path before tossing a ration at him.

"You're not getting us caught because you can't remember to eat."

He didn't say anything, nibbling on the block of power bread idly as if he were bored rather than starving of hunger. She shook her head, holding her breath as more footsteps came from the forest.

"This is absurd."

"Orders, Centurion."

"I do not mean to disrespect, but we should be on the coast with our brothers." The impatient voice muttered angrily, keeping his voice low to prevent being heard, "We belong at the front meeting our foe with steel and honor, not chasing fairytales through backwoods."

"Our orders are to aid those at the front by securing this asset," the grizzled voice explained patiently, "The new command knows wars are not won in a single battle. We do our duty, and there will be more opportunities to prove yourself."

"Against cowards who use women on the frontlines." The first voice sneered, "There is no glory in this war, only victory. And I fail to see how capturing some animal is going to do that while half the legion fights, and the other sweeps the country for this 'Resistance.'"

"A manakete is not some 'animal,' and capturing her without harm will be your greatest undertaking yet."

"We will not hurt the creature," he spoke, audibly rolling his eyes.

"Harm to you, Centurion."

"Bah," the voice broke its whisper to fully voice its impatience, "Let our enemies rally, let all the resistances and manaketes flock to the Ylissean cowards, and we will still push them into the sea and across their own country!"

"And what then?"

Lucina glanced to Robin who was watching the men through the bushes, nibbling his ration with the focus he usually reserved for doodling.

"Until you realize there is more to conquest than war, you will never make Legate," the grizzled man continued calmly, "A darkness brews on the horizon, and we will be ready for it ‒ not by expending every muscle in one blow, but by pacing our men and our resources. Our might is not limitless. You would do well to remember that."

Boots marched back to camp as the other pair stood motionless. After a minute of calming breath, they followed the path to camp.

Lucina looked up to see Robin watching after the retreating pair of feet.

"They _were_ here to capture Tiki," she whispered.

"Yeah…" Robin answered slowly. "I said that like eight hours ago."

"Because of new leadership…" she continued her train of thought, ignoring him. "Changing combat doctrines, tactics… Walhart's forces are evolving."

Robin was staring into space, and Lucina looked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Haven't slept in a while…"

She was saved a response by a voice calling up the path.

"Scouts have located the manakete's lair. Gather wood and kindle, we're going to smoke her out."

"Start here," the grizzled voice called at the head of their path, "Deforest leftwards, so we have the path as reference."

Lucina stared up at Robin who stopped taking rabbit-sized bites from his ration. She was on the leftwards-half of the path. She made to rise, sliding out towards the edge of the bush on her stomach, retreating slightly as boots marched between them.

 _Clear?_ she mouthed.

Robin looked up, then down the path. _Maybe?_

 _Move!_

He backed against the bush to show how little room it made, throwing his hand up.

She winced, rolling into the path, about to rise when she saw the grizzled veteran's front turning towards her, and kept rolling into Robin's hiding spot coming face-to-face with him. She felt his arm around her, whisking her cape out of sight.

They held their breaths for a second, not hearing any calls or voices, then Lucina pushed at him.

"Move!"

"I _can't_!" Robin let himself be pushed against the bush.

"This is… Too awkward!"

"I prefer 'cozy.'"

"Robin‒"

"Or 'intimate.'"

"Don't…"

Her cheeks grew redder as she didn't know what she expected of him. The situation was out of his hands.

"Don't look at me," she threatened, lamely.

He closed his eyes. They were quiet for about a minute, and she tried looking everywhere but his face inches from her, until he spoke.

"You smell nice."

She exhaled in frustration and rolled over, sliding back into cover against him and she heard him clear his throat hesitantly. Soldiers passed carrying a saw, starting on one of the trees. After another minute he cleared his throat again.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of your naivety, so just for your education, this is called 'spooning,' and is often done between‒"

"I know what spooning is, Robin." She glared at nothing, adjusting her cape to fall between them, and was about to change the subject.

"How do you know what spooning is?"

She opened her mouth but more soldiers passed.

"Ahh, Geronimo. You guys enjoy some light spooning before hard forking, amiright?"

"Gerome and I are not lovers, and we are _not_ spooning because your arms are not around me and that is not an invitation."

"I don't know why you deny the attraction between us, Lucina," Robin sighed, taking another bite of ration and speaking with his mouth full, "I mean, when a situation like this lands in your lap… Er, _my_ lap..."

Lucina groaned, holding her face. "Please change the subject. This is humiliating. Tell me… About manaketes. I only heard tales from my time."

"Excellent suggestion. As you know, the manakete's tongue is the most sensory of organs, highly prehensile‒"

"It is not!"

"Well you would know..."

"I didn't realize my desire to kill you would actually multiply, exponentially, once it no longer became my mission," she muttered, thinking to herself, "I felt it was my duty before, but now I think I _want_ to."

"Lucina, was that a joke?" Robin lifted his head trying to see her face, voice growing in excitement, "We must celebrate, here have a ration."

She turned to face him, feeling pride but not letting it show when an inkling of hesitation crept into his eyes. He slowly lowered himself behind her and she allowed herself a smirk.

He thought for a moment.

"A manakete's power is supposedly matched only by their rarity. In some old texts their mere presence was enough to turn a tide, but I think it's more than that."

* * *

A distant roar made Cherche's beaked helm turn, eyes peering through the wide visor. Features flicked in and out of sight, disappearing into the clouds. A great wing, wicked tail. It burst from the thick puffs, bright orange with the morning's light just as a javelin met her thigh.

She cried out, leaning against the reins, wyvern diving to the street in panic ignoring her commands. She cursed, the nearest Ylissean checkpoint was almost two blocks away. She might as well be outside the city in in terms of hoping for a rescue. Already Valmese from the neighboring streets could be heard approaching.

* * *

"Ylissean royalty were marked by Naga herself. The divine dragons are a symbol of the kingdom, your heritage."

* * *

Cherche slid the shaft free, gripping her thigh tightly as she backed away against a storefront and slid to one knee. Minerva reared before her, hissing at the oncoming spearmen.

"Restrain it."

A man with a plumed helm stepped forward, unfazed as Minerva lashed at him only to be tackled by ten men wrestling the beast to the ground. He approached Cherche, deflecting her axe and pulling it away with his short sword, before reaching for her face.

He pulled her helmet off, stepping back as murmurs swept the crowd behind him.

She didn't know what was going on, staring around the expressionless visors with fear and hate.

"Do not fear," the man knelt before her and held out a tentative hand, "You are free now."

* * *

"And sometimes a symbol is all we need to do great things."

* * *

Cries from the side made everyone turn to see Valmese pouring out of the street beside them. Ranks were broken, this wasn't a retreat ‒ it was men fleeing for their lives. She turned back to see the other soldiers release Minerva to form ranks, trying to rally fleeing comrades as cavalry charged into view. She spotted Stahl's warhorse, racing towards them alongside Chrom and Sully.

The Valmese formed ranks, buffering shields to meet the cavalry head on. The officer before Cherche rose, taking a position in the front of the phalanx as she dragged herself into Minerva's saddle.

The wyvern scaled the building, looking down over the armored assault just as a deafening roar made her cringe.

A dragon flew overhead from behind her, strafing the Valmese with fire just before the cavalry charged in to the sounds of screams and metal.

The phalanx was broken, armored horses pushing in too deeply for the defenders to recover in time for the infantry wave, but Cherche was staring at the dragon circling back towards the city. The fire was discriminatory but Minerva still tensed as it swept overhead again.

A stabbing pain reminded her of her wound and she pulled the reins back towards the docks. The battle was all but secure thanks to an unexpected ally. She sensed they had a guardian angel out there, somewhere.


	12. Promise

**Happy holidays, to those of you who celebrate holidays, and heartfelt gratitude to everyone else. The last few months haven't been easy, but your comments mean a lot. Sometimes everything. Really this story is for you, as my thanks for the words and support.**

 **So thank you all, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Promise**

 _A rubbery thud echoed around the empty great hall. Beneath tall stained glass windows illuminated by afternoon sun, past thick pillars that stretched to the heavens, up the mountain of stairs to the high-backed throne, the ball bounced again._

 _Vacant eyes turned to the youth in silent appraisal. Simply observed, cheek against fist, slouched against the throne. The baggy robes did little to impede her movement as she turned to make the return trip back down, bouncing the ball on each stair as she went._

Thud _._

" _Are you even pretending to work anymore?" sneered a voice from the far corner of the hall._

Thud.

 _At a table hidden in the shadows an androgynous man hunched over papers, quill scratching on parchment._

" _Why is it still here?" the youth asked, turning to the throne, "It doesn't do anything."_

" _Aw, is the little child stumped over the first obstacle she comes across? Can't even slay a simple dragon?"_

" _Quiet, Thing 3. I'm noodling."_

" _Yes, noodle away. And remember, if you don't show results soon you'll go back to your cell."_

" _Enough, Excellus," the giant in the throne boomed. He didn't move, but his voice reverberated off the stone walls almost breaking the youth's rhythm._

Thud _._

 _"Why do you keep it?" the girl pressed, marching over to the desk in the corner and swiping a paper from under Excellus' piggy nose, "Look at this, 'Ylisse enslaves women to fight on the front lines,' it's garbage..."_

" _Excellus' strengths lie in propaganda. Yours in strategy. Do not confuse your responsibilities."_

 _Excellus' jowls quivered, "Or perhaps you'd like to take my job, again?"_

 _The youth didn't respond. She ran a hand along the page, mouthing the words. Excellus glanced to the throne, but the giant's features were cast in shadow as it spoke._

" _What troubles you, child?"_

" _This fat sack of crap," she answered immediately, waving the paper at Excellus and letting it fall to the floor, "For being a lying greasy… Liar! I thought you claimed to unify people."_

" _What childlike naivety!" Excellus chirped, raising a jeweled hand to his mouth, "How preciously stupid."_

" _Find a solution to the dragon, and I will throw Excellus from the highest window myself."_

 _They stared at the form eclipsed in the throne's shadow._

" _Promise?"_

" _S-sire!"_

" _You have my word."_

 _The girl dashed out of sight._

Thud-thud-thud-thud-thud...

Sharp details blurred, colors blending as sounds echoed and died into blood-stained sand, stone walls transforming into roaring crowd as Robin looked around the arena.

" _Marth" dashed at him, sword coming within inches each swipe._

" _I just want to talk!" he called, ducking low under a horizontal swing._

 _She swung around him, a tactic that would work on a target who wasn't constantly backing away. She didn't want to talk, even through the mask he could see her intent was murder._

So what happened? Why wasn't her next attempt until two years later? She could have snuck into his chambers any night ‒ she knew the castle, his abilities. What postponed her judgment?

" _Hraaaaa...!"_

 _Time stopped, her mouth open in silent battlecry, Falchion poised to break his steel sword._

Images swirled out of focus again, moving on. That was a painful memory. He preferred not reliving it.

 _The sound ebbed away, sensations filtering to base instinct, images shifting ‒ crowds turned to silent walls, sand to soft bed. Lucina's face remained, now below him, arms wrapped around his back as her mouth opened in ecstasy._

What.

 _His voice rose to meet hers in climax, body shuddering, wracking with pleasure as she rocked against him. Tremors shook through his body as he came down from his high, panting heavily._

No ‒ Stop.

 _He took a deep breath, pulling away until her legs locked around his back, trapping him. He smiled down at her dark hair spanning the blankets in a beautiful mess. She beamed up at him, half-lidded eyes closing with satisfaction and happiness._

 _He dipped to nudge her nose with his, drawing a wider smile from her as he rested his forehead to hers. She seemed to sense hesitation and opened her deep blue eyes. He exhaled, letting out the words he'd been struggling with in a single breath._

" _Marry me, Lucina."_

Gods, enough‒ please. Next! NEXT‒

 _Her mouth opened in surprise before the smile wouldn't be contained any longer._

" _I do." She giggled, correcting herself, "I-I mean okay… Yes, of course I will... Robin."_

NNNNnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!

* * *

"...Robin."

Robin awoke, feeling cold sweat. Lucina's face before his made him thrash against the bushes violently before she clapped a palm to his mouth, arm restraining his.

"Shh," she cooed gently, letting his heavy breathing subside, "You're okay. It was just a dream."

"It was a nightmare," he corrected raggedly, not looking at her. "It was terrible…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her eyes narrowed in concern, and she placed a hand on his forehead before he pushed it away.

"Gods no."

"What did you dream?"

"Why are you so curious?" Robin asked, staring over her shoulder as distant sawing grew louder.

"You… Talk in your sleep."

Robin stared at her. "I do not."

"Okay."

"I-I talk about a lot of things. All the time."

"Yes."

"And I voice thoughts and opinions not necessarily true nor desirable in any way‒"

She nodded with raised eyebrows.

"S-so whatever I said doesn't mean anything. Whatever you heard was a lie. You have lying ears. Shut up!"

"You're being very defensive. What do you believe you said?" Lucina asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Nothing ‒ we just talked!" Robin rubbed his face, trying to shake the grogginess out before she played any more mind games on him.

"You and me?"

"No! I didn't dream about you!"

"I didn't say you did."

"Good!"

"Did you?"

Robin supposed his habit of teasing her relentlessly deserved a comeuppance, even if she was taking advantage of his sleep deprivation. She'd caught him off guard, but it was time to tip the scales.

"It was a sex dream."

"What?" Lucina uttered, staring.

"Yep. Hot and heavy, not a thing between us. Well, _one_ thing…"

"If you wouldn't whimper like an infant, I would very much like to hit you."

"Hey I didn't choose to dream it! The heart wants what it wants, you know?" he explained to her disbelieving expression, "You can't hold that over my head, I fell asleep with a beautiful woman pressed against me, what was I supposed to‒"

"Stop talking," Lucina commanded, rolling over.

"You wanted to know."

"I wanted the truth, not some… Fantasy-fiction, about… That."

"Really? I thought most people prefer that stuff. There's nothing wrong with a healthy interest in sex, it's normal!"

"You are probably the last person I would look to for advice on 'normal.'"

"Speaking of things that are normal and completely out of my control, could you scoot your hips forward? The ah… Space is…" Robin cleared his throat, trying to think about other things, "Getting tight."

She was spared a groan as the call for formation came from the end of the wood.

"Robin," she murmured, reaching back to get his attention. "Something's happening, this may be our chance."

Robin exhaled in silent relief, glad for the distraction.

"Scouts‒ report!"

A panicked shout came from another direction. Hurried. Distressed.

"Form ranks! Form ranks, the undead attack!"

A scream of pain, metal clashing in the distance.

"Risen…" Lucina muttered, poking her head from the shelter.

"Diversion," Robin corrected, pushing at her back and following close behind, "Let's get to the horses."

He stood looking around, seeing the Valmese progress. They'd hewn a number of trees down the opposite side of the path, but he didn't realize how open the visibility had become. The only reason the mini phalanx a hundred yards away didn't see them was the undead pouring from the mountain-side of the woods.

His eyes narrowed. The risen were armed, in rough formation. These weren't feral wanderers, they were Grima's will.

"Robin!"

He turned, following Lucina to the horses. A warning cry from behind told them they were spotted.

Rounding a tent after her he saw an immediate problem. Lucina's horse struggled against its harness in fear. Say'ri's mare however, was on its side, risen lifting a bloodied axe from its neck.

He drew a sword from a weapon rack as Lucina ran to her horse, calming it and working its fastenings. The risen watched him, sunken eyes regarding his stance with measured intelligence that didn't belong to its body.

It could sense his injuries. It would target him.

Many Shepherds would mistakenly attest to Robin's fighting ability, but he wasn't an exceptional combatant. What he _was_ exceptional in was ignorance of basic tenets of engagement, which when combined with erratic spontaneity and a dash of creativity, was often more than enough to bewilder most opponents to defeat.

That didn't work on risen, who didn't measure or calculate or predict with any interest in self preservation. They attacked regardless if it meant their destruction, their purpose was to harm ‒ not survive.

It presented an interesting dynamic he didn't particularly enjoy working with.

Falling into a lurching sprint the undead barreled at him. He ducked under the dull axe, surprised when he wasn't able to rise from his knee. Adrenaline kept the pain at bay, but his leg simply wasn't responding. Too spent, too injured.

He looked up. "Shi‒"

The risen swung round, tackling him bodily to the floor. It pinned him with a forearm as the axe rose in the other hand, before horse hooves were followed by the sounds of two chunks of meat hitting the dirt.

Robin sat up, holding his chest. A severed arm lay a few feet from the open skull, both cuts clean across the same angle. Black miasma spilled from its open mouth, coal-ember eyes fading to black.

Ahead of him the Valmese were routed, retreating into the woods as half the risen pursued, other half turning fiery gazes on him.

Horse hooves returned and he looked up to see Lucina's hand outstretched.

* * *

Chrom tossed his gloves to the table, striding back onto the balcony as the late afternoon sun slipped past the rooftops. The day was won but there was still work to be done. They couldn't sit on this victory, their unexpected asset meant it was time to push westward. As much as he'd like a decent night's rest, they'd have to be on the move by morning.

Frederick knocked, announcing the arrival of their savior. The woman had an ageless face, long ears protruding from locks of green hair. A manakete. Chrom stared, never having met one of her kind before.

"You have my eternal gratitude for your aid today, Lady..."

"Tiki," Frederick answered for her, bowing his head apologetically as she slowly turned to him.

"Lady Tiki, if there's anything you wish an exalt's favor could grant you, to repay‒" Chrom began as she turned back to him, raising a hand.

"I have no interest in kings' favors, I came because of a greater threat. One your companion assures me is the true focus of this war."

"Grima." Chrom's eyes narrowed with a nod, "We share a common enemy with the realm... But which companion summoned your aid? I would like to thank them myself."

"Robin, and his mate Not-Marth."

"Lucina," Frederick added, glancing to her permissively.

Chrom stared at her, then Frederick.

"Robin and Lucina? They're alive?!"

"Verily."

"Where did you see them, milady?" Frederick asked, moving to the table and gesturing to the map of Valm.

Tiki studied it for a moment, turning her head this way and that before pointing slowly.

"It has been many years since looking at one of these, forgive me... But I believe my home is around here."

"Three day's march."

Frederick looked up at Chrom's words. The prince was pulling his gloves back on, ready to move out now.

"Milord, think this through. We can't divert our entire offensive to scour the countryside for two people. The Valmese are likely fortifying their strongholds as we speak, every step we don't take now is ground we must fight for later."

"It's my best friend and daughter, Frederick." Chrom moved towards the door before Frederick's size stopped him, "Move."

"They made it that far on their own, they can find us much easier than we'll find them."

"They need me!"

"You need them," Frederick corrected, "But we need you." He pointed out towards the balcony, past which the medical tents were visible on the other side of the harbor.

Chrom grit his teeth, hating being an exalt. Contrary to popular belief he couldn't do anything he wanted. Everything he desired had to be politically qualified, he couldn't take a stroll without giving a speech about it first.

"We could send... Forerunners. If we know where they'll be." Chrom looked to Tiki.

"I passed many enemy forces sweeping through the country on the way here. They seemed to be targeting villages, searching for something."

"The resistance," Chrom commented, remembering Robin's correspondences.

"It won't be safe for them in the villages," Frederick noted, looking over the map and pointing, "The capital is the only city large enough to hide them. And they know that's where we'll eventually be."

"Handpick the team. I want them on the road by nightfall."

Chrom turned to Tiki as Frederick bowed and left.

"Milady, we would be honored if you moved with us. Your abilities are unmatched."

"Until the enemy finds a manakete." Tiki's mouth curved, dismissing herself as Chrom turned back to the map.

He tapped the capital city, and for the first time in days, smiled.

* * *

Dusk had already settled over Valm as the horse trotted past the village gates. Lucina was barely awake at the reins, exhausted from the day and poor night's rest before sleeping under a bush. Behind she felt Robin occasionally nod off against her. He reminded her at the strangest of times ‒ he really was human. Whatever powers enabled him to run for days on end, they were not limitless. He did have to eat, and sleep. He was not immortal, despite fate doing everything in its power to keep him alive.

They reached the stables and she dismounted, Robin sliding off behind her as Say'ri appeared at the doors.

"You found him. I was worried when you did not return this morning, is everything alright?" she asked, seeing Robin's staggering gait while he yawned.

"We encountered some trouble along the way, but Lady Tiki is alive and well. She is helping our army in battle as we speak," Lucina explained, unfastening the saddle before Say'ri took it from her.

"I will prepare a meal, maybe you will take a trip to the onsen ‒ hotspring?" Say'ri corrected herself. At their mutual looks of confusion she explained, "They have healing properties, rejuvenation for the weak and wounded."

"I'd actually be okay with just a bed or… Whatever it is you sleep on here. Leaves?" Robin looked over the village from the stable doors.

"This is not a rich village, expect a mat," Say'ri sighed, moving past him, "Please follow me."

She led them down through the village center. The villagers continued to stare as though it were the first time seeing them. Lucina knew they didn't mean to be rude, though the constant feeling of curious eyes quickly lost its novelty. There was little farming to do at night so many people gathered around pavilions or houses to talk or do whatever farmers did in their free time, men wearing garments that left little to the imagination.

"Lady Lucina can stay in the guest home."

Lucina recognized the humble abode as the one she'd rested in before and moved up the steps, turning when she heard Robin's voice.

"I'm not staying with her?"

Say'ri stared at Lucina, avoiding Robin's eyes.

"I-it is very irregular. For an unmarried woman to… Ah…"

Robin waited with raised eyebrows, visibly not in the mood for the implication game that her culture thrived on. When she continued to stare at Lucina's boots he questioned further.

"Wrestle?"

"N-no! W-well yes, but also to share..."

Robin glanced to Lucina who also wasn't following the conversation.

"It's irregular for unmarried women to share? That seems selfish."

"Sleeping quarters. With a man," Say'ri hissed quietly, glancing around as her cheeks flushed even in the dark, as if the mere mention of such an act would bring shame upon her.

"We are companions, it is preferable that we stay together," Lucina explained patiently before Robin could say something rude.

"I understand, but the others…" Say'ri's eyes begged them to leave the matter be.

"If you think I'm going to fall asleep in a room full of sweaty, dirty dudes wearing thongs, waking up to 'I've dreamt of your soft features…' you're mistaken."

"That would never‒"

"They've been staring at us since we entered," Lucina added, glancing back down the hill in discomfort.

"And their man-thongs creep me out."

"The _fundoshi_ is part of our cultural clothing!"

"They don't look too fun."

"Please, I beg of you, we can talk about further arrangements in the morning…"

"Tell them whatever you have to tell them to make this work," Robin dismissed, moving up the steps to join Lucina. "I'm going to power down and would prefer someone I know watching my back."

Say'ri said nothing, staring imploringly at Lucina with her mouth open. Lucina gave her an apologetic look and slid the door open.

She entered and Robin closed the door behind her, taking the cue to remove his shoes and drew a mat beside the small pile of wood in the firepit.

Lucina watched as he conjured a flame, feeding the wood until it caught fire, then placed it with the others and removed his cloak. He pulled a thin blanket from the folded pile and laid down with his back to the flame.

"You're going to sleep?" she asked, starting to fumble with her armor.

"It's been a couple days. Could use an hour or two," Robin mumbled, not moving.

"You're not going to bathe?"

He was still for a moment before groaning, "Good idea."

She finished removing her armor, sitting by the fire and warming her bare feet, watching him struggle to remove his robe. She sensed a rare opportunity to engage him in serious dialogue.

"Robin. How did you know about the manakete Tiki mentioned?"

"Why'd you wait two years to try to kill me?" Robin panted, sitting down to shrug himself out of the robe and work his bootlaces.

She stared at him.

"I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling me, and I still trust you," he continued, struggling a boot off and tossing it towards the door, content that should let matters rest until she spoke.

"I didn't wait."

He looked over at her, but she was looking into the fire.

"I was going to do it, several times. But…" Lucina shook her head, "Each was… Inopportune."

"Oh-ho, there's a story here," Robin grinned, interested now, but Lucina's sobering gaze lingered on the fire.

* * *

 _Light bootsteps echoed quietly off stone walls of the empty castle. Moonlight spilled across the floor from the windows, but the darkness of the halls was only interrupted by braziers at every intersection._

 _Lucina stalked along the wall, draping her cape over a brazier and smothering the flames. She held her breath, listening intently. It was bizarre being here again, the halls from her memories… Everything seemed so much taller then. Less colorful. The view from that window overlooked the courtyard..._

 _She shook her head. The barracks were just ahead._

 _The door opened and she spun around the corner._

 _Frederick entered the hall looking around the darkness. He noticed to the smoldering brazier, approaching with a scowl. Taking flint from somewhere amidst his armor, he struck it against the metal, blowing at the embers relit._

 _Flames crackled to life again, and he turned to survey the illuminated corner behind him. He sniffed, and continued down the hall._

 _Lucina snuck along the corridor from the far side, slipping into the barracks and closing the door silently._

 _She wound her way past boxes and crates, hearing voices from somewhere further in. There could be witnesses, what mattered was the result._

For father...

 _A tankard hit the table and Chrom's forehead rested on the wood._

" _You. Smell. Terrible." Robin stood nearby, armed crossed._

" _Tha' why you're 'ere?" Chrom slurred, not rising._

" _That and to make sure you don't drink yourself to death."_

" _Leave me alone…" Chrom mumbled, still unmoving._

 _Lucina moved around the boxes, out of sight to position herself behind the tactician._

" _Emmeryn‒"_

" _Emmeryn isn't here, no more..." Chrom finally rose, unfocused glare on Robin's shoulder._

" _She's not. You are," Robin replied, stepping forward to sit at the table just as Lucina reached the spot behind him._

" _Cause my people_ need _me," Chrom rolled his eyes, "Need me, need me, need me…"_

" _Well that's what you get for being so damn likeable," Robin explained, hand inching forward towards the tankard before Chrom lifted it to take another swig._

" _I can't even grieve, everyone looks at me, 'What are we gonna do, what will Ylisse do!' Like I'm supposed to just know, everything, right?!"_

" _You are a miserable drunk," Robin sighed, swiping the drink away and sniffing the contents. "No more."_

" _No, more!"_

" _No, no more."_

 _Chrom slumped forward, reaching forward with a hand. Robin held it._

" _Not you!" Chrom exclaimed angrily, but Robin didn't let go._

 _Lucina perched three meters above them on boxes, sliding Falchion free. One, plunging blow was all she needed._

" _Chrom, you've suffered terribly, and you have every right to grieve, but this is not the way to do it. You still have family, and a country, who needs you to rally."_

" _Leggo."_

" _No."_

" _Robin!"_

" _Chrom, you've lost. But the world needs you to suck it up and put on the big boy pants now. She's not coming back."_

 _Chrom stared at him. Robin exhaled, shaking his head. "Now, Plegia has moved its armies‒"_

 _The table flipped, Chrom diving over it to tackle Robin against the tower of boxes which teetered dangerously. Lucina scrambled onto a rafter beam, legs kicking wildly to pull herself up with one arm._

" _Take it back!"_

" _Gods you are such a pain in the_ ass _drunk!"_

" _I hate you!"_

" _Grow up!"_

 _Chrom mounted him, rising to drive a fist straight for one of Robin's four swirling heads. It connected with the stone floor._

 _He looked numbly at the bent wrist. Robin shook his head, shoving him off. "I'm forbidding you from ever touching drink again."_

"' _s prolly a good idea…" Chrom mumbled, slouching against the boxes. "Robin?"_

" _What?"_

" _Don't leave me, okay? Don't… Go. Like she did."_

 _Robin sighed, putting his back to the box beside him and drawing his knees up. "You're lucky it's me, 'cause no one else can say this without lying, but, Chrom," he put a hand on Chrom's knee and met his vacant stare, "I will never die."_

 _Chrom nodded, convinced. He scooched closer, falling against Robin's shoulder and snoring immediately._

 _Robin rolled his eyes to the empty rafters above._

* * *

"Even if I believed the words false, the comfort they offered to my father was real," Lucina finished, finally looking to Robin.

He sat attentively, watching her. "Then the war began… And we were both out of time."

"I was weak, moved by my own desire to spare life if I could. I thought… I hoped, the future had been averted. But when the time came, I knew I had to set aside my ideals, and finish what I came to do."

Robin shook his head. "Don't you ever say that again, Lucina. You're the not-weakest person I've ever met in my life."

She smiled faintly. "I've answered your diversion, now answer my question."

"Question?"

"How did you‒?"

"Wow can you smell that, I need to shower," Robin exclaimed, pushing off the ground with a grunt.

"What do you dream of?"

Robin turned to her and slowly unbuckled his pants, making eye contact to be as awkward as possible. She stared at him, undaunted.

"I trust you, Robin. Your actions have always been honorable, even if the words your speak are little more than a jester's. But I wish to know what guides you."

Robin finally looked away, stepping into a towel and out of his clothes. "Me too."

He made for the door and she cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For saving me from the Ghazi… For making sure I didn't drown, and bringing me ashore. It was considerate of you to leave me in Say'ri's care, rather‒"

"Oh I wasn't saving you," Robin shook his head, "You were going to be food."

Lucina stared at him. "What?"

"Oh yeah. Who knew how long I'd be floating out there, I had to make sure I didn't starve."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm Frederick-serious," Robin frowned at her, "Another day? You'd be missing a leg."

"You're disgusting," Lucina turned away, unable to believe she attempted having a real conversation with him.

"I'd have picked your least favorite one though, being the _considerate_ guy I am."

"Go bathe."

"Yes princess," he bowed low to exit, closing the door behind him.

She glared into the fire, shaking her head in annoyance before beginning to undress. She could do with a bath as well, but wanted to give him plenty of time to ensure their paths didn't cross.

* * *

 _Lucina walked through the gardens, moonlight pouring across the vineyard as party guests mingled and laughed all around her._

 _She almost bumped into a masked couple giggling and strolling arm-in-arm back towards the castle. She watched them pass, mouth under her own mask set. The party had begun an hour ago, but she still hadn't found‒_

" _C'mon Lissa, this way!"_ His _voice called from beyond the hedge ahead._

 _She approached cautiously, dropping into a low combat stance. Her aunt's laughter bubbled and Lucina peered through the bushes, spotting Robin leading a blindfolded Lissa towards a small table set up near the hedged alcove, away from the main party._

" _Robin, I don't hear anyone else around, where are we going?!"_

" _Hush, we're almost there! Don't wanna spoil the surprise! Sit, here, and I'll be_ right _back!"_

 _Lucina's fingers wrapped around the knife at the back of her belt, moving parallel with them towards the table. He'd disappeared behind a hedge, and her thoughts ran wild with nefarious deeds he intended for Lissa. She hadn't spotted weapons on him, but whatever perversions he was capable of, Lucina would stop him, here and now._

 _She would save her aunt, and father, and the world‒_

" _Surprise!"_

 _Her eyes widened as Robin reemerged from the hedge, helping Chrom carry the largest cake she'd never seen._

 _Lissa lifted the blindfold, staring at them. "Y-you_ guys _! I can't eat all this!" she laughed jokingly, but the delight in her voice was infectious._

" _You'll have help, but we wanted to wish you a proper happy birthday away from the crowds. It was almost two years ago to the day when the three of us came together," Chrom announced, beaming at her, "And after everything that's happened… I want to always remember our time together. Family is the most important thing, and the three of us are family."_

" _Sorry Lissa, you can't date me now."_

" _Oh, darn," Lissa smirked, wrinkling her nose at Robin._

" _To many more birthdays, together!" Chrom exclaimed, holding their hands._

" _To many more memories, and to family!" Robin added._

" _This has been the best day ever._ Nothing _could ruin it!" Lissa replied happily, putting her arms around the men's shoulders._

 _Lucina grit her teeth, slinking away from the hedge._

* * *

She opened her eyes, looking to the ceiling. The sky outside the vertical shutters was grey. In the distance a faint _whisk-thud_ could be heard.

The embers had long since dimmed, and she looked across the fire to see Robin on his side facing her. She watched his shoulders rise and fall for a minute before looking to her other side. She reached past Falchion to gather her clothes for the day.

The _whisk-thud_ called her attention as she dressed. A longbow.

Lucina glanced once more to Robin's sleeping form before buckling Falchion to her side and stepping out of the guest house. The morning was brisk, cold air erasing any remnants she had of grogginess, but was quickly forgotten in the wake of the sight.

She hadn't realized she'd yet to see the village or the landscape in proper light. The sun rose far to the east, marking the distant horizon a dull orange through the cloudy sky. The reflection of the light on the rice paddies created pools of color far into the distance, but the light looked to be short-lived. Rain clouds converged on the horizon.

"Lucina."

She turned to see Say'ri at the bottom of the path leading up to the guest house with the longest bow Lucina had ever seen held against one shoulder. That would explain the noise.

"You can shoot that?" Lucina asked dubiously, walking down the hill and comparing the bow to the woman's stature. It was almost two meters tall.

"I can. Would you like to learn?" Say'ri asked as other archers began to file out from behind one of the buildings towards the village houses.

Lucina considered her offer before shaking her head, "We must return to the Ylissean army today."

Say'ri's winced apologetically, bowing slightly.

"That will be difficult… Valmese are currently moving through the countryside, searching for the resistance. As a foreigner you would be immediately captured and questioned."

"I am accustomed to covert travel."

"Is Robin?"

"He…" Lucina thought for a moment, remembering his wounds. She doubted he would wake up today. "Likely needs rest," she finished with an exhale.

"Consider your time here as being an ambassador. Beginning good relations between our people."

"It doesn't seem I have much choice," Lucina conceded with a smile, gaze returning to Say'ri's bow.

"Then I shall take you to the range," Say'ri suggested, sliding the oversized bow from her shoulder and gesturing to the building.

Lucina followed her to the yard where an empty grassy lot separated the overhang from straw targets. Say'ri lowered the bow to the ground and moved a standing quiver behind it, gesturing to her.

Lucina unbuckled Falchion and rolled her shoulder, kneeling to sweep up the bow with one hand and pausing. She rotated the shaft, realizing the grip was asymmetrical. This would be new. Turning she almost knocked the quiver over before seeing she had to free each arrow individually from the stand. She glanced at Say'ri but the woman just smiled, clearly expecting a clumsy beginning.

Lucina eyed the target. Thirty meters. She'd made farther shots, and this bow looked like it could clear some distance. She took a calm breath, nocking the arrow at her side and testing the tension.

Closed her eyes. Another breath, slow exhale.

She inhaled sharply with the bow rise, string stretching before the arrow flew. She exhaled with a small smile as the arrow hit the wide edge of the straw circle. Not accurate by any means, but given her first shot with this absurdly long off-balance weapon she allowed herself some leeway.

"Your technique is…" Say'ri commented, Lucina turning to face her. She cleared her throat, "Most interesting."

"I didn't have an instructor," Lucina turned the bow over in her hands before offering it to Say'ri, "Though with a Ylissean recurve I could pierce an apple from that distance."

"I've no doubt you could do the same with the _yumi_ in hours, with your aptitude," Say'ri nodded, taking the bow and gesturing to take Lucina's spot, "But _kyudo_ is more than striking a target…"

Say'ri paused, trying to find the words. "It is… The training of focus, and discipline. A moment to recollect your concentration in the middle of a battle."

Lucina watched as Say'ri donned a three-fingered glove and knelt with the bow, facing the side of the range. She stood, placing her feet with utmost care in a line to the target. She knelt again, drawing the bow before her ceremoniously, turning it downrange before placing an arrow against the drawstring. A deep breath, then she stood, raising the bow like an offering and turning her head to the target. She widened her stance, adjusting her feet in centimeter details and proceeded to tentatively test the string, face the target, and adjust the arrow slightly before taking a deep breath and repeating the process.

This went on for almost another minute.

Lucina stared. How Valm conquered so easily was becoming clear.

The shaft, not the string or the arrow, pushed forward, creaking quietly. The arrow pulled back slightly and after almost ten seconds the arrow flew, striking the target in the center.

"Your technique is… Most patient," Lucina managed finally, moving towards Falchion.

"Try it."

Lucina turned back to see Say'ri step away from the quiver, bow on the ground beside her.

"I will teach you."

Lucina didn't know if she had the will to endure such an agonizing process but politeness edged her forward. Say'ri moved behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and hip.

"Kneel," she instructed, guiding Lucina's motions.

Lucina found herself frequently pushing against the other woman's hands, instinct telling her to move into the next position. But Say'ri was patient, not allowing her to break from the pace her hands were setting.

" _Uchi-okoshi_ …" Sayri murmured, lifting Lucina's elbows with resistance.

"Why must it go over my head," Lucina objected, "the bow can be drawn from here."

"Because I hit the target," Say'ri answered, pushing the elbows up finally, "and you did not."

Lucina closed her mouth, feeling childish. She obeyed the rest of Say'ri's commands without question, and when the bow was drawn fully Say'ri removed her hands.

"When you fire‒"

The arrow flew, landing under the straw target.

"Too soon," Say'ri continued without pause, "do it again."

"Again?" Lucina asked, feeling even more childish as she said it.

"Yes."

"All of it?"

Say'ri simply looked at her and Lucina bit her tongue.

"I'm sorry, I am…" Lucina took a deep breath, "Not a patient person."

"I agree. Did you have something else you needed to do today?"

Lucina chewed the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes. This wasn't training her martial prowess, this was conditioning her mental ability. Her patience…

"It may help if we pass the time with conversation," Say'ri offered, smiling as she gestured to the bow and Lucina stepped towards it.

Lucina went through the motions, Say'ri's hands behind her.

"I never see you without your weapon," Say'ri observed, looking to Falchion behind them, "Is it special to you?"

"It's my family heirloom. Yes, it is very special. Only those of my lineage can wield it, in the hands of another it would be nothing more than a dull blade." Lucina glanced back at her weapon before Say'ri corrected her head.

"I know of no such magic weapons in Chon'sin. Many among the resistance must make do with dull blades."

"Who are the resistance? How many in your number?"

"The resistance is anyone who dreams of a free Chon'sin," Say'ri answered, pulling away as Lucina pushed the bow forward, "To another who asked, I would say our number couldn't be counted. To you, I will say the truth. We don't know. I only know how much we lose every day, from reports."

"Then we've arrived in time to aid," Lucina paused, Say'ri giving her a moment to concentrate on the target. After ten seconds the arrow flew, hitting the inner ring.

"Yes, though perhaps the other way around. The resistance wishes to aid Ylisse, we don't have the numbers to shake Walhart's grip. Your donated supplies and strategies have allowed us to hold on this long, but we can't continue to take the damage we've been suffering."

"I don't know of such logistics, I'm afraid," Lucina muttered as she knelt with another arrow.

"Strange, each supply cache bore the Ylissean family seal. My letters with Robin suggested everything had been authorized by…" Say'ri caught Lucina's expression and fell quiet.

"Excuse me," Say'ri apologized looking down, "I understand you do not care to speak of him. Truthfully I was surprised when you asked to share quarters last night."

"It's not…" Lucina stood and knelt again, forgetting which step she'd been on. "It's complicated."

"If you do not wish to speak of him‒"

"Why would I not wish to speak of him?" Lucina stood again, measuring her feet once more.

"You wish to speak of him?" Say'ri asked, nudging her stance a little wider.

"No."

Say'ri nodded politely, and Lucina chewed her cheek as she strained to remember which movement came next. Say'ri guided her.

"Forgive me, I speak of things I don't know of, I'm certain you have your reasons for distrusting him," Say'ri removed her hands as Lucina set into the motions with familiarity now, "But he interests me."

Lucina dropped the arrow, quickly picking it up and readjusting herself with a glance at Say'ri who shook her head, _start over_. She sighed and closed her eyes, kneeling in silence for a moment before starting again.

"He calls me _penpal_ in his letters, but I am unfamiliar with the word. Is this a term of endearment?" she asked hopefully as Lucina forgot to measure her stance.

"I…" Lucina closed her eyes, focusing. That's all this was. Say'ri was testing her ability to focus. Trying, and _failing_ , to distract her. She swallowed and adjusted her feet. "I do not believe so."

"Oh."

The crestfallen tone made Lucina glance over. "So who are you to the resistance? You speak of it often, and I see the way others look at you. With hope."

"I… Suppose I am the closest thing we have to a leader, now," Say'ri admitted, causing Lucina to almost drop the arrow again.

Lucina considered her. Early twenties, around her own age, the weight of her world on her shoulders. Lucina knew the look well.

"From Robin's letters, perhaps you and I are more alike than we thought," Say'ri spoke, "You were the leader of some form of resistance yourself, were you not?"

"Something like that," Lucina acknowledged, suppressing the curiosity of what Robin said of her.

"Then I pray to goddess to have a shred of the strength you have, to have been so young and still seen through your trials. Robin described your… Perseverance, from his first encounter with you in Plegia."

"Remember you have the strength of everyone who relies on you, and that you can't fail while there's still hope," Lucina encouraged her, determined not to lead the conversation back to Robin. "Today seems to be quiet though, no correspondence with other villages?"

"With the patrols sweeping the countryside all operations have been halted to avoid focusing their attention. _They must believe we are everywhere_ ," Say'ri recited, lifting a finger sagely before letting it fall with a smile, "Words from Robin."

Lucina sighed and remeasured her feet. She was never going to fire this arrow. "Since you seem so determined to talk of him, why not talk _to_ him?"

"Oh, that would be far too embarrassing," Say'ri waved a hand before her blushing face, "That is not… Chon'sin custom. The women speak to one another and the closest one to the man must make hints that her friend seeks to know him more, so that if he too is interested, he knows he can pursue her."

They stared at each other for a moment. Lucina raised an eyebrow, and Say'ri watched her with held breath.

"You want me… To tell him to pursue you?" Lucina clarified, bemused. She felt like she was a young girl again.

"N-no, I mean, unless it comes up…" Say'ri hinted, looking away.

"Say'ri, I say this from the experience of growing up in war," Lucina began, suddenly feeling much older than the other woman, "Set those feelings aside. This conflict is the most important thing any of us can focus on right now, anything else is a distraction."

"Oh… I understand… That was rude and foolish of me, I apologize for being inconsiderate..." Say'ri replied, looking to the ground, "I never considered your feelings."

"My what?" Lucina asked automatically, sounding more like an automaton than she'd intended.

"Your… Feelings?" Say'ri met her gaze questioningly, "Is this the correct word?"

"Must not be," Lucina replied, lifting the bow and facing downrange.

Rain began to patter the roof, drops collecting along the edges of the overhang before plummeting to the ground.

"If I may offer my own experience from war," Say'ri spoke quietly, stepping back as Lucina performed the motions, "Life is very short. Seize opportunities when they come, because we are soldiers, and tomorrow we may be dead."

Lucina took the opportunity to aim undisturbed for an exceptionally long time. After almost a minute her arm began to quake and she lowered the bow. Say'ri looked at her.

"There _are_ … Things you want? After the war is over?"

They were quiet for another moment as the rain continued to collect along the roof tiles, condensing into thick strings that fell to the grass.

"A family," Lucina realized, before glancing at her, "My family, I mean. My mother, and father, aunt…"

"Not a family of your own?"

"I will be content with the family I already have."

Say'ri smiled, "That's something."

She pulled another quiver beside the first and bowed, "I must see to some things, please feel free to stay here as long as you wish."

Lucina watched her go. After a minute she lifted the bow, drew the shaft forward, the string back, and held it for a second before releasing.

* * *

Some hours later Lucina found herself wandering the forest behind the village. She'd been told around the village would be safe, but not to wander too far for fear of landslides and such from the rain.

Lucina felt a landslide would be an unlikely end to her tale after everything else she'd endured. Still, she carefully picked her way up the broken path further into the trees.

Flattened stones in a rough line were the only markers that this was indeed a path, so overgrown it was easy to imagine these rocks were here by chance. But all paths led somewhere, and she was curious where this would end. The faint sound of bamboo striking rock ahead of her made her pause, then proceed when she heard it again.

As a child she never had to pretend to be an explorer. Every day was a new landscape, always on the move, one step or less ahead of Grima's hordes. It occurred to her how rarely she got to explore for curiosity's sake over necessity's.

Rain fell from the brim of her hood and she looked ahead, spotting a clearing. The bamboo struck again as she stopped at the entrance.

A quick glance told her she was alone and she drew her hood back to take in the sight. A face carved into the mountain wall before her, barely visibly through the moss. Around the clearing several small towers of precariously balanced stones atop one another. At the edge of the clearing she found the source of the sound ‒ an arm of bamboo loosely fixed to two small poles. When it collected enough water the weight shifted, letting it spill forward to empty over a bed of grass. The empty arm then fell back into place, _thunk_ ing against the flat stone behind it before slowly filling with rainwater again.

This seemed to be some form of shrine, though for what and who still used it was a mystery. The mountain face was eroded by rain and time and not much effort was put into keeping the way clear. The only sign of recent human activity was the water-catcher-thunker. Perhaps the purpose was simply to be a place of sanctuary for those who wished for a calm place of body and mind.

She inhaled through her nose, enjoying the scent of rain. It never rained from her time and though she'd been here a little over two years, she never tired of it.

Lucina spotted an ancient-looking wooden bench beside the thunker. She took a seat, tree branches overhead offering some protection from the rain.

Though she loved the weather, she was glad it didn't hit this time yesterday. On the ground under the bushes, prone in a growing pool of mud. As if being trapped with Robin hadn't been bad enough…

She chided herself. It hadn't been that bad. He teased and joked and couldn't be serious if lives depended on it ‒ as they frequently did ‒ he was almost the polar opposite of Lucina in every way, and yet… He wasn't a bad man. Everyone else liked him. Say'ri especially so.

Smiling to herself, she imagined how that relationship would play out. Say'ri's reserved culture, head-on-head colliding every day with Robin's being Robin. For everyone's sake, Lucina decided not to facilitate that wreck waiting to happen.

Still, Say'ri's question came back to her. A family of her own… Something she'd quickly dismissed, she was still young to think about that. But perhaps, one day, when the war was over… With someone she trusted. Someone who would always be by her side.

She sighed, shaking her head with a smile. The change in environment must be getting to her, it wasn't like her to lose herself in such childish daydreams. When she realized she was smiling at nothing she quickly straightened her face.

Lucina sat under the tree until the cloudy sky turned darker and the rain stopped, and she made back towards the village. When she arrived she found a group of women waiting at the gates, gabbling and waving when they saw her.

She smiled uncertainly and waved back, wondering how she related to their excitement. But as she neared they simply raised their voices to chant at once: " _Omedeto gozaimas!_ "

She stared, bewildered. They waited for a moment, glancing at each other with that look of polite puzzlement they were so adept at expressing. Finally one met her eyes, tilting her head.

"Anatawakekkonshimaska?"

Lucina stared, uncertain sound rising from her throat. Their animated motions did little to help her understand their rapid tongue. The woman looked to her friends before one of them raised their hands to mime.

"Ah!" The girl turned back to Lucina, raising her hands to interlock her fingers in mid air, nodding encouragingly.

Lucina slowly mimicked the motion, watching them with a polite smile. The women squealed and rushed towards her. She had an instinct to reach for her weapon but they were already pulling her towards the town center.

"Wh-where are we going?" she asked, not wanting to disappoint their enthusiastic chatter but being utterly lost as to what was happening.

They stopped at a large building and ushered her inside. It seemed to be some form of inn or restaurant, though the empty tables suggested business was slow. She took the cue to strip her boots and moved with the women to the tables as they continued the dialogue she had no part in.

"I have no money," Lucina explained urgently, raising her hands to show nothing. One of the women understood and explained quickly, and the others laughed and waved their hands.

"Daijoubu," the lead woman spoke softly, resting a hand on her shoulder with a smile before turning towards the kitchen and bellowing, " _Sumimasen!_ "

A cook poked his head around a corner and the two rattled off a quick exchange before he went to work.

"Sou ka…" Another woman turned from her friend and leaned towards Lucina with a smile, thinking for a moment before speaking slowly, "Ro-bin-san?"

"Yes," Lucina nodded, eager to understand _something_ the women were talking about.

The woman raised her fingers to interlock them in air again and Lucina looked around to the others, not sure what was being asked.

" _Hazukashii!_ " the lead woman exclaimed, slapping the girl's shoulder and making the others giggle.

"Hazu… Kashi," Lucina repeated slowly, making the others roar with renewed laughter. She glanced around with a cautious smile as the chef arrived balancing a tray of tea cups.

"Lucina!"

She turned to see Say'ri sticking her head through the entrance, beckoning at her. Lucina bowed apologetically to the others and stepped to the entrance, privately glad she could speak to someone again.

"You are well?" Say'ri asked, staring over her shoulder.

"I fear I have no idea what is happening," Lucina admitted, "but the women here seem very kind."

"Erm… Yes. They are quite happy to have a… Reason to be happy."

"Are you well?" Lucina asked in turn, noticing the other woman's fair skin seemed flush.

"Y-yes. I am well. How long did you intend to stay in this village?"

"I wish to leave tomorrow if that remains acceptable."

"Yes! Good, we shall give provide supplies for your journey," Say'ri breathed in relief, nodding at her.

Lucina tilted her head. "I do not mean to sound ungrateful, you've provided so much for us already, but… Do you want us gone?"

"No!" Say'ri exclaimed quickly, averting her eyes from where she'd been staring over Lucina's shoulder, "Nothing like that, I enjoy your company, but… You want to leave tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Yes," Say'ri repeated, nodding again.

Lucina narrowed her eyes. "Are we in danger?"

"No, but… You want to leave tomorrow."

"Then I will… Make sure Robin is well enough for travel," Lucina replied, stepping past her to don her boots again.

" _Ehh?!_ " The women at the counter saw her leaving and squawked something at Say'ri who replied with equal vigor, waving her hands at Lucina to go as the other women erupted in giggles once more.

Lucina stepped into the cool night air and looked around the village. It was a pleasant place with kind people and unique culture. Truthfully she wished she could spend more time here, but it was best they be on the move tomorrow. Say'ri moved beside her and they made their way up the main road.

"Any word on the Valmese patrols?"

"Too many. They seem to be regrouping at key locations across Valm, falling back west," Say'ri answered.

"The battle went in our favor, then," Lucina smiled in relief, hand on Falchion's hilt.

"To make Walhart regroup, very. But we will speak of it more tomorrow, I have to make arrangements before our journey."

"You're coming with us?" Lucina asked, stopping before the guest house.

"I would like to meet with Lord Chrom in person, and I believe I could better coordinate the resistance movements with the Ylissean army's if we were a table across from one another." She gave a soft smile Lucina returned, "If you wouldn't mind my company, of course."

"We would be honored to have you." Lucina mirrored the polite bow as Say'ri departed, making her way up the path to the house.

She slid the door open and unfastened her boots once more, seeing Robin's mat lay empty.

"Robin?" she called, looking around.

"In here."

His voice came from another wall and she realized it too slid open. She looked around the new room, spotting him shirtless on his back on the hardwood floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I've been having some difficulty breathing, finally got too hard to sleep," Robin muttered, "Been trying to fix it."

"Let me see."

"I don't think you want to‒" Robin began but she was already approaching, rolling him onto his side and inhaling sharply.

A chunk of wooden shrapnel was lodged near his spine, buried deep in his back between two rips.

"Robin!"

"Yeah."

"Y-your back, th-this…"

"Pretty wicked, right?"

Lucina took a steadying breath. She'd seen much worse, but this required immediate attention.

"When did this happen?" she asked, rising to move to the other room to fill the hanging pot with water but finding it already full.

"I noticed it yesterday during my bath."

She poured the hot water into a basin and carried it back to him.

"It's deep, did something happen on your first mission from Say'ri?"

"Nothing worth remembering…" he chuckled and coughed. He felt his mouth with a finger and pulled it out to reveal red lines along the grooves. "That's not good…"

"We're taking that out now," Lucina stated, finding small towels and soaking several in the hot water, pausing when an impossible thought occurred, "Was it from the Ghazi?"

Robin considered it. "That would explain the hole in my cloak. And shirt. And back."

Lucina stared, tracing the wound silently.

"It's not that bad," he explained after a moment of quiet.

She said nothing, retrieving the towel and dabbing at the dried blood along the wound.

"So how was your day?" he asked, propping his head up facing away from her.

"You discovered this last night and you didn't wake me." Lucina shook her head, ignoring his idle chat.

"You were sleeping, and…" Robin trailed off.

"And?"

"And it was super cute."

The towel stopped moving and he frowned, narrowing his eyes. "That sounded less creepy in my head."

"Can you be serious for a single minute of your life?" she breathed, sitting up and placing the towel back in the water. "This could have killed you."

"Then you'd have been bested by a shard of wood," Robin snickered until a loud squelch filled the room. He swore.

Lucina held the scrap of wood before her, making sure it hadn't splintered as she leaned into the towel covering the wound with her free hand. She was done playing nurse, if he wanted to pretend it wasn't bothering him then she wasn't going to bend over backwards.

He writhed silently on his stomach, arms wrapped around his head as he hissed.

"This _should_ have killed you," she tossed the shard aside and grabbed another clean towel as she examined the wound, "And you make light of it."

He moaned in response, lifting one foot off the ground and driving it back into the wood.

"Your life is more than just your concern," Lucina muttered, stemming the fresh blood with the towel. "Every friend you make, relationship you build… When you die, you're taking something from each of them. Something important, that can never be replaced. And not caring because you won't be around to deal with it is just selfish."

Robin didn't lift his head as she continued to apply pressure for another minute.

"Guess I should have told you that, on the ship?"

"That was different."

"Why, is life not life?"

"Because I can help you with this," Lucina muttered, stripping another soaked towel for gauze, "If you let me. We're out here, away from home and allies, together. We'll need to rely on each other… And trust each other."

"Like partners?!" Robin asked excitedly, raising his head as much as she'd allow.

"Yes, like partners," Lucina conceded, smile playing on her lips at his enthusiasm before turning stoic. "So don't hide things like this, ever again."

"Or you'll kill me?"

"Or I'll leave you here, in this village."

"I don't want that. But Lucina, you can't expect me to wake up someone who's so cute when they sleep for something so trivial."

"Robin..." Lucina uttered, leaning in until their cheeks were almost touching, "Don't watch me sleep."

She rose. "I must inform Say'ri we won't be able to travel for a few days, if your healing is as exceptional as it was before."

He lifted an arm to gives her a thumbs-up as she left. "Good talk!"

* * *

Almost a week passed as Robin healed, slept and ate. He usually ran on less of those things than most, but if resources like energy and sleep were held at a bank his account would be several weeks overdrawn.

During their time in the village Lucina and he'd become idols, greeted heartily and offered constant food whenever they strolled through the streets together.

Robin found the time with her to be far more tolerable than anticipated. Her bedside manners weren't quite on par with Lissa's, but over the last few days Lucina had become almost… Friendly. Or at least less prone to violence, which Robin interpreted positively. She'd even taken to his humor on occasion, though his flirtations were always brushed off. Which was nice, he usually busted them out when he wanted to change the subject or be alone.

He credited her newfound patience and flexibility to their companion. Say'ri spent most of her free time with them, or at least Lucina, and it was heartwarming to see the two women bond. Lucina offered advice on resistance operations, or just an ear for Say'ri to vent, and it was clear the two had formed a lasting friendship in a short time.

That said, Say'ri seemed to be growing in anxiety. She never failed to ask how Robin was or if he was able to travel, and her persistence made him think there was another reason.

Last night she simply appeared at their door, sighed, bid them goodnight, and left. They looked to each other before Lucina guessed Say'ri had resistance-matters to take care of, and they continued their dinner. Robin had taught Lucina how to use the wooden stick-like utensils customary in Chon'sin, and she'd become adept in short time.

As they lay on opposite ends of the dying fire, staring at the darkening ceiling, Robin voiced his thoughts about Say'ri.

"What do you think's eating her?"

"You don't think it's stress? We've gotten a moment's reprieve from the war, but she hosts it every day through reports and orders," Lucina answered, scowling at smoke filtering from the room.

"Sorry about that," Robin sighed, "I know my grievous injuries culminated at an unfortunate time."

He glanced over with a smile to indicate jest, but her eyes were lost in thought before she spoke. "I've… Enjoyed the time."

Lucina met his gaze and quickly qualified the statement, "I mean I wish more than anything to be helping the others, pushing at the warfront, knowing I was being useful, but… I can't remember a time when I couldn't do anything, so I wasn't pressured to be doing something. The time with you has been… Nice."

Robin stared at her, feeling uncharacteristically intimate as his cheeks warmed. The gamut of jokes and lewd comments to push her away bubbled to the forefront of his mind before she spoke again, looking at the ceiling.

"If you open your mouth to say anything besides 'Goodnight,' I will close it for you."

Robin swallowed with a smile. He was becoming too predictable. "Goodnight, Lucina."

"Goodnight, Robin."

* * *

Robin awoke to the sound of birds and feeling of sunlight beaming directly through the window slants onto his face. He groaned, rolling over. While the mat was hardly comfortable he couldn't complain when he had a proper sleep. He didn't dream either. That was nice.

Finally admitting to himself he wasn't going back to sleep, he sat up. The room was empty, fire pit swept of ashes. Deciding he needed a bath he rose, grabbing a spare towel from the corner and stripping to his smallclothes. Raised voices from somewhere in the distance outside caught his attention just as he started fumbling with the door. They weren't raised in fear or anger, it was something he hadn't heard in some time.

Excitement.

"Robin!"

He heard his name called and the door opened, revealing Say'ri with an expression of frozen surprise. Her mouth was open but she seemed unable to form words in the wake of his attire.

"Robin!" Lucina appeared from behind Say'ri, snapping the towel out of his hand angrily and holding it over his torso as Say'ri spun away blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry, it was rude of me to intrude."

"May I help you, ladies?" Robin asked irritably, waving Lucina off and wrapping the towel around his chest.

"You've been asleep for almost eleven hours, Say'ri wanted to make sure I wasn't sharing a room with a corpse," Lucina responded seriously, folding her arms as Say'ri chewed her lip.

"Th-that… Was part of it."

Lucina looked to her as Robin spotted the crowd gathered at the bottom of the hill. As he watched more women arrived, carrying wreaths of flowers and laughing cheerfully. An old woman spotted them, waving and hobbling up the path. Say'ri saw her and her embarrassment was forgotten in a flurry of words.

"You have to understand the villages in Chon'sin are very... Traditional. It's unthinkable for an unmarried woman to share quarters with a man."

"Are we still on that?"

"I have not received the impression I've offended anyone," Lucina thought back over the last week.

"Y-you haven't." Say'ri winced, hands wringing nervously before her waist.

"If anything everyone has seemed rather spirited. I've been hearing ' _kekkon'_ often, what does it mean?" Lucina frowned, now watching the old woman's progress.

"Don't tell her, let me guess." Robin thought for a second, "Orgy?"

He ignored Lucina's sigh and looked to Say'ri who looked to the ground.

"Oh, oh something funny's about to happen, isn't it?" Robin's stare turned to Lucina, smile creeping across his face, "Is Lucina in trouble? I love it when bad things happen to her."

"Be quiet," Lucina growled, glaring at him then to the old woman with a hint of trepidation, "Say'ri, what's happening? Why is the village elder coming up here?"

"She's coming to... Prepare you."

"For?" Robin and Lucina asked with a grin and a nervous expression, respectively.

"To preserve tradition, and spare you shame, I... May have told them you were…"

"A ghost!"

"To be wed."

"Hah!" Robin bellowed, pointing at Lucina as her face drained of color.

"I thought you'd be gone before today!" Say'ri explained quickly, bowing deeply before her.

Lucina's mouth opened silently, too shocked for words as Robin regained his composure.

"Who's she marrying?" Robin wiped a tear from his eye, looking around, "Poor guy doesn't know what's about to hit him."

"You will," Lucina scowled, hand on Falchion's hilt as she recovered her ability to speak.

"Then… He will," Say'ri murmured, glancing up at him before returning to her bowed position.

Robin looked over from Lucina bearing down on him and frowned.

"Wait, why?"

She avoided his eyes, heat positively radiating from her face.

"Why will he know what's about to hit him, Say'ri?!" he asked, deadly serious now.

"What did you expect?! She was sleeping with you!" she burst, embarrassment giving way to frustration.

" _Why_ would I expect to be marrying _her_?!"

" _Why_ would she be marrying someone else but sleeping with _you_?!" Say'ri's voice was rising to match his now, meeting his eyes as her blush deepened.

"I was not sleeping with him!" Lucina objected, finally having caught up.

A moment of silence fell over them as her face began to flush as well.

"W-what I meant was... We weren't 'sleeping'..."

"Lucina, stop talking." Robin grabbed her hands mid-airquote and put them at her sides, "Okay. This is fine, we just need to leave before this catastrophe hits. When is it?"

Another pause fell over them as Lucina looked to him, he stared at Say'ri, and she cleared her throat, glancing to the elder now halfway up the path.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You said 'tell them anything to make it work!'" Say'ri folded her arms defensively.

" _How_ was this going to play out, in your head? After a few days we'd just say ' _Surprise, not really!_ '"

"I had to think of something quickly and… You were supposed to be gone a week ago!"

"Why didn't you tell us _a week ago_?!" Robin fumed, throwing his arms out.

"I am the worst ambassador, making mockeries of culturally s-sacred traditions…" Lucina muttered miserably, holding herself in shame.

"They were just so happy…" Say'ri explained slowly, wringing her hands, "To have something worth celebrating. Something beautiful to take their minds off this war… It's been a long time since this village has seen anything happy."

"I brought home a bunch of prisoners like, last week!"

"And they are repaying the debt they owe you!"

The village elder arrived, beaming up at them. She waved Say'ri away and pushed past Lucina to grab Robin by the towel.

"What's happening where am I going?"

"To bathe, and to be prepared for the ceremony," Say'ri answered, wincing after him as he was dragged from the doorway down the path.

"I don't even know what ‒ I'm _not_ wearing one of those fun-derwear things!" he called up at her as a group of men arrived at the bottom of the hill to envelope him.

Say'ri turned apologetically to Lucina.

"I… Cannot begin to describe my shame for my part in all this. It wasn't meant to go this far."

"I am the one who is ashamed," Lucina answered automatically, burying her face in her hands, "Being an actor in this hollow ceremony… I am insulting your very culture."

"Please, do not think of it like that. You are giving these people a reason to enjoy life once more, and think of something other than the horrors of this war if only for a day," Say'ri spoke soothingly, seeing her in much worse shape than she felt.

Lucina glanced up at her words.

Say'ri took the opportunity to smile encouragingly, "It is true, perhaps the marriage is not real in your eyes. But think of it as a play, and you are an actor in a show that will make these people immensely happy."

Lucina nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "Yes, I can do that. My mission to bring light to these people will not fail."

"And do not fear, it will not last long into the evening," Say'ri grinned sheepishly, leaning closer to whisper with reddened cheeks, "They will leave you to your wedding night."

"Why, what is happen on the wedding night?"

Say'ri opened her mouth uncertainly. Lucina tilted her head.

"Ah, the village elder is ready for you," Say'ri breathed in relief, bowing her exit as the elder returned to now pull Lucina to the group of women.

* * *

The tavern door swung open as the travelers entered along with cool evening air. A few locals turned their heads to see the strangers deposit gear and take seats at the bar before deciding they weren't Valmese and lost interest. It was a small town on the main road, travelers came and went every day and unless they were Valmese, it didn't mean trouble.

" _Oh! Oh! Oh!"_

Vaike raised an eyebrow, looking up to the ceiling where the muffled cries came from as drinks were delivered.

"May be my kind of town after all," he muttered, grinning to Gaius who shook his head.

" _Oh gods!"_

Lissa wrinkled her nose at the ceiling. "Are they…?"

"I'm just glad to be off the frontlines. That…" Gaius glanced around, lowering his voice, "The landing was terrifying. I was a thief, not a thug. That frontline stuff is not for me."

" _Don't stop!"_

"An irrelevant distinction." Gerome sniffed his cup before taking a small sip.

"Not to be rude, man, but why are you even here?" Vaike asked him bluntly before downing his mug.

"I'm Lucina's companion. I care what happens to her."

"Yeah?" Gaius teased, leaning in, "How bad?"

"Bad," he answered stoically, taking another sip. The mask didn't betray any sign of preference on the matter, mouth set in stone.

"Well you're cast from the same mold, give you that much." Gaius shrugged, deciding the subject wasn't worth the effort to pursue.

" _Graaaaah!"_

An awkward silence fell over them as the regular patrons continued conversing, as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Think he came." Vaike extended his bottom lip, nodding sagely.

"Gross."

"Thank you, Lissa," Gaius muttered before turning to the innkeep, "How many more days until we reach the capital?"

"A few," the man answered, squinting into a mug he cleaned, "Once you reach the trade road you can try to barter passage on a caravan."

"A lot of work going into tracking two people," Vaike chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "I sure hope the Shepherds would be on it like this if _I_ went missing."

"You know we wouldn't," Gaius dismissed, scratching his chin.

Gerome placed his cup on the counter a little too hard, water droplets hitting his hand.

"We are not rescuing some common soldier. Lucina is the hope of our time, and the only one who can prevent our lives from becoming your future. You will feel honored to have any hand in rescuing her."

"Yeah, she seems real helpless," Gaius muttered into his cup, taking a sip.

* * *

Lucina held back a sigh as Say'ri leaned away, examining her. Finally satisfied, the other woman set aside the makeup and called to someone in the other room.

Women filed in, each carrying folded clothes.

"This seems… Extravagant," Lucina murmured, reddening from the attention as they made her stand and began measuring her body.

"Please, do not feel undue gratitude," Say'ri explained, blushing slightly, "these kimonos are largely the same. Ylissean wedding dresses differ bride-to-bride, correct?"

"I do not know. I have never been married."

"Oh." Say'ri turned away as the women helped Lucina into one layer of clothing after another, expert hands tying precise knots with practiced precision.

She lost count of how many layers of fabric were now between her and being able to breath, but she could barely move her legs.

"I-I think the… Kimono may be too small." Lucina commented, testing the hem. "I can't even take a full step."

Say'ri turned to her and stared, smile spreading her features.

"It fits you perfectly. You are very beautiful."

Lucina opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. She'd never been called that before, even platonically.

"Robin is a very lucky man."

Lucina stopped fumbling with one of her waist sashes to stare at her. "We are not really marrying."

Say'ri corrected the misaligned sash and raised her eyebrows, "If you were‒"

"Then I would be a terrible wife," Lucina confessed, suppressing a chuckle due to her inability to take a full breath.

She was seated as another woman started on her hair, not giving the issue another thought before Say'ri knelt before her.

"Would he be so lucky. As is, he is an _unlucky_ man," Say'ri spoke as Lucina watched her stand, "That this marriage is not real."

Lucina managed a small smile at that, looking over to see Say'ri receive a large bundle of white cloth.

"What is that?" Lucina asked as Say'ri unfolded the cloth to reveal it was an oversized hood, big enough to be a shield if it were wood and not pristine fabric.

"This rests on your head." Say'ri demonstrated.

It easily tripled the size of her head. Lucina bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

"It symbolizes your vow to become a dutiful and obedient wife."

Not laughing became easier as Lucina raised an eyebrow, looking to the hood, then to Say'ri.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that I'd be more worried about Robin." Gaius shrugged defensively, avoiding Gerome's obvious glare.

"You would worry for the harbinger of an apocalypse over the savior who could stop it all?" Gerome was staring at him, arms folded.

"Alright, let's cool off the drama for a couple seconds," Gaius chuckled, raising his hands calmingly, "There's no proof Robin does any of the stuff you claim."

Gerome stood suddenly, Vaike rising too until the other man pulled up a sleeve revealing a wide, raised scar that ran up his entire arm, disappearing under the cloth before it ended.

"I was ten when I encountered my first risen, and though I survived, it marked me for the rest of my life. Every day," Gerome muttered, running a finger along the scar, "I see all the proof I need."

When it became apparent Gerome wasn't going to lunge at Gaius, Vaike sat and admired the scar.

"Nice badge. Wanna see the one I got rescuing a dame?"

"No."

"So I was walking around late one night," Vaike continued, standing and unbuckling his belt, "and I hear this girl crying out, 'help me, help me!' from down an alley. Being the gentleman I am, I rush to find out what's going on. Streets are empty, it's just me, right? I come down the street, turn the corner, there's the woman, and four dudes, all armed and waiting for the first sucker who came running."

Lissa and the others were watching now as Vaike dropped his trousers to reveal a jagged white scar an inch over his smallclothes.

"I learned something about women that day," he finished, lifting a finger, "They're just as dangerous as men."

"You're implying that Lucina is somehow comparable to your Robin?" Gerome asked, refusing to look down.

"I'm just sayin' things aren't always what they seem, is all."

"How uncharacteristically insightful of you," Lissa commented, also not looking down.

"I'm sorry," the bartender finally interrupted, clearing his throat, "Can you please tell your friend to put his pants back on?"

"Alright Vaike, I think they get it." Gaius made a lifting motion with his hands.

"Not until this guy sees!"

"I saw it," Gerome lied.

"You did not! Look!"

"I saw it!"

"Look at my groin!"

"Please..." The bartender covered his face as two patrons left, muttering " _Gaijin_ …" under their breaths.

"What's easier, making me put pants on or him looking down?" Vaike asked loudly, inciting the reluctant audience for opinion.

"For goddess' sake Gerome, just look at the man's groin."

"I will not."

"Looking's free, touching's gonna cost ya." Vaike grinned, jingling his belt buckle as Gaius turned back to the bar in embarrassment.

"You're both being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn."

"I won't look," Gerome turned to him, ignoring Vaike's large frame, "Because it's as meaningless as your attempts to defend the man who ended my world. I know who he really is, under the facade you think you know. I know the darkness that broods inside his soul, that will reveal itself only when its realization is too late. And when you finally see him for what he is, and your world turns to ash and death, my gift to you will be my pity. You will mourn for someone who never existed, and rue every day you did not prevent it. Even now while you defend his honor, he plots the death of your world."

* * *

"How much longer until this thing happens?" Robin yawned, flapping the fabric to try to get some air in his robes.

But if the men understood him they didn't show it. Instead they took his complaining an indication he wanted more of the foul tasting alcohol they were guzzling, filling a cup and passing it his way. It reached the man before him who thankfully drank it, passed out, and hit the wooden floor beside him.

"Worst bachelor party ever," Robin muttered, wrinkling his nose and making to rise before an old man stopped him.

"Choto-choto matte…" The man ushered him back down with a smile, calling for more alcohol and turning to gabble to the other men.

"My groomsmen are passing out before the ceremony's even starting."

He saw his comment garnered no attention and slowly moved to one of the sliding doors. Back to the door he fumbled behind him, finding the handle, and slid out into the evening.

The village was quiet, only soul in sight the nightwatch atop his tower. Rowdy voices came from the building behind him, excitable giggles from the other large house across the road. He supposed Lucina was enjoying her party, with Say'ri being able to translate. She probably didn't have to wear this ridiculously sweltering outfit either.

Spotting the village shrine where he assumed the wedding was to take place, he strolled up the dirt road until he came to the hill. The sounds of merriment died away and he enjoyed the quiet chimes that came from the corners of the shrine ahead as a soft breeze blew. He reached the long wooden steps and kicked off his wooden sandals, ignoring the offering box and sitting on the top step. It had a nice view of the village and the fields beyond.

The moon rising over the mountains to the east reflected off the pools of water between him and the horizon, heralding the hues of twilight that pushed back the dulling colors of the sky behind him. The shrill call of an evening cicada resounded from the woods beyond the shrine. Sombering, yet peaceful.

Setting aside the whole "marriage" debacle, it was a pleasant night. He couldn't imagine living in the countryside, the boredom would kill him. But it was nice to finally just… Sit down. He couldn't remember the last time he had consecutive days of someone not trying to kill him.

Another cicada joined the first, singing from the trees, fireflies appearing to hover over the rice paddies. The sounds were tranquil, and he could feel himself relaxing just before the sounds of footsteps made him turn and jump, almost tumbling down the stairs.

"Robin!"

Lucina stretched her arms out to catch him but he regained his footing, clutching his chest.

"Why are you so pale?" He stared, looking her up and down, "I thought you _were_ a ghost!"

"It's the makeup," she explained, shaking her head, "I told Say'ri it was a bit much, but…" she caught his expression.

"Wow."

"W-what is it? Is something wrong?" Lucina asked, looking herself over. When she couldn't find anything out of place she looked up, seeing him shake himself.

"N-no, you're just… Ah…"

His brain was in a fog and he needed to focus on something to snap out of it. She was normally in neck-high battle attire; seeing her in dress clothes, even modest layers of thick fabric, was new. She wasn't a lethal killing machine anymore… Well she was, but she didn't look it. Now she was a… Person.

A very pretty person.

"Your hair is ah… Different."

"Say'ri said it was more traditional." Lucina felt the back of her head where most of her mane was pulled together with a ribbon. "She said it was much thicker than they were accustomed to working with, so this would have to do. Does it… I mean is it…"

He blinked, unsure what she was asking and realizing she probably didn't either, but blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"It looks good. That, you, I mean..." He put his hand out to mean her, and she stared at him. "Yeah."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"It's great! Am I warm in here?"

"We're outside."

"I'm going to go check on the party ‒ see if Say'ri needs anything."

"Oh, no please," Lucina took one step after him, severely limited in her ability to move up and down stairs, "I just told Say'ri I needed some air, if you go back I fear they'll find something else to decorate me with."

"Oh, sure…" Robin replied, looking around and failing distract himself. _Why was thinking so hard all of a sudden?_ "I'll just… Sit."

He made back up the steps, resuming his seat at the top and looking out over the village again, not really seeing it. After a moment Lucina sat beside him and he stiffened, trying to lean against the support beam casually and failing to look at all natural.

How did he make it seem normal that he wasn't looking at her? Was it too obvious?

He glanced over but her eyes were on the moon.

"This land is amazing," she broke the silence, leaning back on her hands. When she saw he was paying attention she continued, "I've spent the last two years consumed with one purpose, and I fear it blinded me to much of what this world has to offer. I wish… I hadn't missed the last two years."

"You could think forever about what who's missed," he shrugged calmly, privately exhaling a sigh of relief for the conversation topic and looking up to the moon too, "Or you could consider how nice this evening is."

They sat and listened for a minute, watching the quiet village.

She smiled at the sky. "You're in danger of becoming tolerable company, Robin."

"I've heard most successful marriages start that way."

She sighed and smiled wider as the doors opened to the houses below, night air filling with the sounds of celebration.

* * *

Gaius' mouth set in dissatisfaction as he surveyed Gerome, other man's unflinching confidence far more obnoxious than his words. He was saved a response as Lissa rose.

"What a load of BS. Like living a hard life makes your drama matter more. Grow up." She left her drink on the counter and departed.

Gerome watched her go, silence falling over the tavern as regular patrons tried to pretend they weren't overhearing everything.

"Really though," Gaius frowned, turning to him, "Maybe crime made me who I am today, but it's not why I chose to continue doing it."

"He does it because it's awesome," Vaike chimed in.

"That's right," Gaius agreed, flaring his wrists out to conjure lockpicks in either hand.

Gerome made a drawn out sigh as the ceiling creaked, boots appearing from the stairs in the corner accompanied by giggles.

"Later, ladies, later! A man's gotta eat…"

The Shepherds turned to see a handsome young man with dark hair arrive at the bottom of the stairs, girl on each arm, and stare at them.

"Gerome?"

His gold earring glinted as he looked between Gaius brandishing his lockpicks and Vaike with his pants around his knees, hips directed at Gerome standing between them. Gerome covered his face with one hand as the newcomer chuckled.

"You look like you've ah… Kept busy."

* * *

The villagers had been gathered before the shrine for at least an hour, elder droning on as every person watched with an absolute rapt attention Robin wasn't quite capable of feigning. He couldn't understand a word she was speaking, but he wasn't terribly invested either. It was, after all, a fake service.

On the other side of the stairs Say'ri stood beside Lucina, mouth in constant motion as she translated quietly, but if she was saying anything interesting Lucina didn't show it. Perhaps it was the royalty in her blood but Lucina seemed adept at pretending to listen to long-winded speeches from dignitaries.

Robin shifted uncomfortably, taking a silent breath as Lucina shot him a glare that said _Don't you dare do anything embarrassing_.

Robin turned his head slightly and stuck his tongue out at her so the audience wouldn't see. She shook her head, refusing to give him any more attention.

The elder finally finished speaking, turning to him with a toothy smile. He blinked, wondering how long everyone had been staring at him.

"Uh… Say'ri?" he whispered, watching the crowd watching him.

"You must speak to the virtues of your…" Say'ri cleared her throat, glancing over, "Lucina."

"Ah. Right, my Lucina." Robin flushed slightly, moving to the middle of the stairs to stand a little taller. "Well, um… None of you have any idea what I'm saying, right?"

The crowd beamed up at him as Lucina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Gods..."

"Is he going to say something romantic, that he would be too embarrassed to say if they could understand him?" Say'ri murmured excitedly, watching him with rapt attention.

"No."

"When I first met Lucina, my first thought was, 'Hey, that dude's pretty cool.' Then he turned out to be my best friend's daughter. That was a little weird, but then I didn't see her for two years, which was nice."

He stared off dreamily before continuing.

"After she came back, proclaiming things like I end the world and that cats were not for battle, I didn't like her very much. At all. Especially when she beat me. Still, I mostly ignored her because she's smaller than me, so I could always pretend not to see her."

"Did I use the word 'virtues,' correctly?" Say'ri covered her mouth in horror, staring at Lucina who looked unfazed.

"Yes."

"And then one day, sometime between being tied to a chair getting pummeled by a large pirate whispering sweet nothings to his identical twin and about five minutes ago, I realized something. I realized that Lucina has every right to hate me. Everything she'd ever heard, been told and learned was that I killed her father, I brought the undead to this world, I _ended_ this world. She lived with that belief her entire life, embarked on a one-way trip to save a place that looked like home, full of people she used to call friends, and was told she was wrong. No one believed her, and all she wanted was for them to live. She wanted the world to live. And I was the one thing in the way."

He licked his lips, looking down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the answer you were looking for, I wish it had been that easy." He chuckled, scratching his brow, "I'm sorry you grew up without a father, and lived the life you had to, instead of the one you wanted to. I'm sorry that in some time and place, I couldn't be there for you, the way I should have been. And… I'm sorry, for you, that we met. Because terrible circumstances brought you here to be with us now, and no one should endure what you have."

He glanced over, seeing Say'ri covering her mouth, village elder smiling blankly, and Lucina's downturned face hidden by hair.

"But I'm also glad. And that's probably the most selfish thing I've ever said but if you hadn't come back, things would have happened the same ‒ or worse. And I don't want to kill Chrom, or end the world, and maybe… You being here is all we need to stop that from happening. I don't know what happened, and I wasn't there before. But I am now, and I'll do whatever I have to do, to make sure this time you get the life you deserve, Lucina. Because you are a good person and good people… Deserve… Nice things."

He fumbled his words when he heard a sniff from behind Say'ri, leaning to try to peer over her shoulder.

"Is she hiding?"

Say'ri half-turned before Lucina stopped her.

"You have to go up there," Say'ri whispered out of the corner of her mouth over her shoulder, smiling to ease Robin's look of concern.

"I can't," Lucina mumbled.

"You must say your vows!"

"I don't have any."

"Neither did he! Just… Speak from your heart."

"This isn't a real wedding!" Lucina reminded her, hearing the audience beginning to murmur.

"Then just…" Say'ri covered her eyes, "Finish the ceremony. They'll think you were speechless."

"What do I say?"

Say'ri frowned before speaking slowly.

"What you _do_."

"I've never been married, Say'ri!"

"The couple must finish their vows with a kiss," Say'ri explained quickly before her blush became obvious.

" _What_."

"This is common knowledge!" Say'ri hissed defensively.

"Not to me!"

"Did I say something wrong?" Robin asked, taking a step closer.

"No, I was simply… Translating. For the elder."

The old woman kept grinning at him. Say'ri spun, now behind Lucina and forcing her into the middle of the steps.

"Thought you were gonna leave me at the altar," Robin chuckled, tilting his head slightly to glimpse her face, "But I meant all that."

She nodded silently, wiping damp eyes and chancing a glance at him.

"If you don't want to say anything it's fine, I just needed to get that off my chest." He grinned disarmingly, sensing something was wrong, "You okay?"

She mumbled something, not looking at him.

"Hm?"

"They want to watch us…" The mental image flashed through her mind, and Lucina's brain stopped being able to process the idea.

Robin turned his head questioningly, "Say'ri, what did you do to her?"

"The ceremony is completed with a kiss," Lucina explained, staring at his chest, face beet-red.

Robin flushed, then looked at Say'ri. "I don't think she wants to do that."

"Be grateful they don't know she's royalty, or the process is a little more… Involved," Say'ri answered, not looking at them.

"I don't think _I_ want to do that. It feels like I'm taking advantage of the situation, in a totally not-cool way! I'm not kissing someone who doesn't want to," Robin stated, hands coming to Lucina's shoulders protectively.

"Robin," Lucina uttered, unable to take another moment of being between this rock and hard place. He met her gaze and she suppressed the lightheaded feeling sweeping up her body. She took a deep breath, unable to believe the words as she spoke them.

"We don't tell anyone about this."

Robin swallowed, blush matching her own as he realized what she was saying. "We don't have to. Here, I'll aim for the side of your mouth‒"

"You're making it worse, let's just… Get this over with." She spoke with reservation yet finality, and he knew once her mind was made there was only one ending.

"Only if you promise not to enjoy even a second of it."

"Agreed. And don't look at me," Lucina added, shaky hands resting on his neck.

"I won't."

"And no tongue," she muttered, drawing closer, staring at his lips.

"None," he whispered, trembling hands settling on her waist as she tilted her chin up towards him. He leaned forward, hovering inches from her parted lips. He couldn't explain the sensation, he'd kissed before, it wasn't a huge deal, but this was. Lucina was. Royalty from the past, savior of their future, once would-be killer, embracing him like a lover. He realized he was resisting the slightest tug of her hands, almost like she… Like she, and he, in some universe, could possibly…

He mentally shook himself. It was all an act, they were doing this for the people. Lucina was just playing her part. Any vibes he was picking up were him being wrong, Lucina barely even liked him. He compartmentalized the surprising jolt of disappointment and gathered his courage. He would just push forward, peck on the lips, get it over with and...

Screams from the village watchtower made them look downhill, but not separate. Sounds of metal, boots, smoke visible coming from the walls.

"The village is under attack!" Lucina called turning to Say'ri.

"Reception's off no take-backsies!" Robin announced, tearing the outer layer of his robe off.

The villagers were already scattering, panic setting in as the nightwatch shouted at Say'ri.

"Valmese!" Say'ri called, ushering the elder down the path as ranks of armored soldiers filed up the main road.

As they watched the soldiers brought torches to wooden houses. A few brave villagers threw themselves at the phalanx only to be rebuffed, thrown to the ground by thick shields as the soldiers marched on.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he watched their progress. Their weapons were stowed.

"Let's go, Robin!" Lucina called, stumbling down a step and catching herself. She growled in frustration, reaching down to tear her long skirt only to reveal several more layers.

"They're not killing," Robin muttered, making back up the stairs towards her.

"These are people's homes!" Say'ri shouted up the stairs to him, handing the elder off to the other villagers who brought their weapons and gear, "Do something!"

"Your people have a chance to run for it, homes can be replaced. They're here for something else," Robin shook his head, taking his weapon. He grabbed Falchion and looked back to see Lucina panting, having just made it through the second layer of skirt.

"Find the resistance!" a centurion bellowed from the middle of the village over the sounds of panic and fire. Shouts were heard as several soldiers pointed up at the shrine, spotting them.

"There you go," Robin turned back to Lucina and frowned, "Can you walk?"

"No!" she grunted, "These robes are entirel‒"

"Say no more, helpless Waifu," Robin handed Falchion to Say'ri and knelt.

Lucina protested briefly but her robes prevented her from properly struggling and he was able to lift her over his shoulder with ease.

"I, your faithful Husbando, will carry you to safety."

Lucina's face burned as she gave up resisting, Say'ri slinging Falchion over her shoulder and leading the way behind the shrine, onto the wooded path. Behind them the sounds of chaos grew louder as more houses burned.

When they reached a clearing Say'ri stopped, looking back over the hill silhouetted by orange glow. The Valmese armor would make it impossible to give chase through the woods, but still Say'ri trembled with rage. The rush of shock was wearing off.

"You can't go back," Robin touched her wrist, ready to grab it.

"My people…"

"Will live. If you're dead or captured the resistance ends, and they need you Say'ri. We need you," Robin reminded her, spinning around to give Lucina a chance to persuade her.

"Please put me down."

Robin turned back.

"Exactly. Come with us to the Ylissean front, you can continue to manage the fight against Walhart from there."

"It's too dangerous, if patrols are this far west and pulling back, we'll only encounter more. The only hope is to hide in the capital." Say'ri stared at him imploringly for one second before shaking her head and handing over their equipment.

"Mila?" Robin asked, taking the gear with his free hand. That threw a wrench in things.

"Yes, find a main road, they all lead to Mila."

"What is going on?" Lucina asked, pulling on Robin's hair to make him turn, "Where is she going?"

"There are documents and maps hidden in one of the houses. If they're found, other villages will be in danger. I must make sure they are destroyed."

"Then we'll help," Robin started to put Lucina down before Say'ri shook her head again.

"I will move faster on my own, and you cannot be captured." She untied her headband and unfolded it, wrapping it around the bottom half of her face, "Now go, I will meet you in the capital."

"How will we find you?" Lucina asked, twisting to face Say'ri as best she could over Robin's shoulder.

"Find the inn, The Slumbering Dragon, the resistance hideout within the city. I will find you there."

"Wait, I think I've read this in a book somewhere, and no you don't." Robin's hand closed around hers but she slipped out of his grasp with ease.

"We don't have time for this, go, now!" Say'ri pushed at him and took a step back, making sure he didn't follow.

He shook his head, not liking this plan one bit, but Say'ri knew the land. They'd just slow her down. Her eyes softened for a brief moment.

"Thank you. You brought hope for a future to a people who desperately needed good, and reminded me of why we fight. Our paths will cross again, Robin. Lucina."

Robin turned so Lucina could say goodbye, but after a moment of silence he turned back. Say'ri was gone.

"May I change?" Lucina asked hollowly.

"Let's put some distance between us and the village, first," Robin answered, turning into the trees as the orange glow behind the hill grew brighter.

* * *

They walked in silence for over an hour, though time was impossible to track between the adrenaline and tiredness.

"Y'know I'm actually kind of enjoying these pants. They breathe..." Robin flapped his baggy pants to demonstrate. "And the shirt's not bad once it's down to under three layers."

Lucina stumbled behind bushes out of sight, trying to disrobe.

"Eh, hell with it. I can always get more ancient ceremonial wedding clothes." He undressed and donned his usual outfit, rolling his shoulders, "I really do need to stitch up that back though. Now I feel the draft…"

After a few moments of silence he looked over at the bushes, not hearing movement.

Robin took a tentative step forward, not wanting to walk in on something he shouldn't be seeing.

"Lucina? Can I… Come in?"

When no one answered and he pushed through the brush to see a slope on the other side. He lit a flame over his hand. Clothes were folded on the ground, sandals neatly placed by the edge..

"Lucina?" he called more urgently, jumping to slide down the dirt bank, flame held high.

He stepped over roots and rocks and heard a splash before cold rushed into his boot. He'd stepped into a creek, and looked up the stream to see Lucina on a rock before a small stone bridge in the moonlight. Her back was to him, but she had to have heard him.

"Gods you scared me," he chuckled, letting his flame-arm fall and approaching her, "Wedding's over you know, running off now won't change anything."

She'd changed into her normal clothes, though her hair was still held up by the ribbon. She didn't look as he approached, holding her knee as she watched the water flow past her.

He moved to her side, reaching out hesitantly to touch her shoulder until she spoke, voice hoarse.

"I was born to a war. I didn't know it yet but everything… Everyone I would ever know would be consumed by it. I came to understand this as life, as you understand clean water, and blue skies. But I thought… I _hoped_ by coming here, things could be different. Yet I fear that war will not cease to haunt me until it has consumed me as well."

Robin opened his mouth, half-grin in place with no idea what to say.

"I'm just… So… Tired," she took a shuddering breath, shoulders quaking, "Of losing."

A tear slid silently down one cheek to disappear into her cloak as she slowly pulled the ribbon from her hair, thick mane cascading over her shoulders.

"Say'ri is going to be fine, she knows the village, the area," Robin reassured her, looking elsewhere and wincing. He wasn't very good at this.

"And the people of the village? The Shepherds, will they be fine?"

Robin didn't have an answer. Saying 'I promise no one will die,' seemed pretty disingenuous in face of a war. Anything could happen, and he wouldn't lie to her. He was about to say such when she surprised him.

"Today was supposed to bring joy, yet all I ever seem to find is destruction."

"Today wasn't your fault‒"

"I don't care about fault, I care about not witnessing any more war. Attending a wedding that doesn't end in flames. Saying goodbye to a friend and not wondering if it's the last I'll ever see them. Of… Not caring, because everyone I've ever known has left."

Robin bit his lip, offering a shrug. "I'm here."

She scoffed, choking back tears. "For how long?"

Robin stared at her.

Some people could handle loss. Emotionally distant, cold people.

Lucina wasn't one of those. She felt every person who was ever ripped from her, and her stoicism evolved not from nature, but from loss after loss. Pieces of her chipped away until she was fragile, and he could see her near the breaking point. Like a statue that had too much already taken from it, one more chip and...

"For as long as you'd have me," Robin uttered. They couldn't be light words, not now. Everyone needed someone in their life to lean on, to love and be supported by. She didn't have family, or many friends… But she had him. And he would not let her down again.

"I-if you're joking, or y-you're going to up and‒"

Robin moved behind her, arms coming around her collar and side. She was rigid for a moment, before her shoulders started to quake.

"Promise…" she whispered.

He gently pulled her back against him, resting his chin on her shoulder. The creek bubbled quietly between the sounds of sobbing as tears flowed free.


	13. Appearances

**Thank you all reviewers. Your words are incredible pick-me-ups.**

* * *

 **Appearances**

Falchion's tip trailed the ground as Lucina sprinted forward, powerful strides bringing her within striking range of Robin much quicker than he anticipated. He lunged forward, choking her range and causing their bodies to collide. She spun off, attempting to create space before he glomped her.

"This is going to get you killed, Robin," she growled, struggling against him but he held on tight.

"Seems like a flawless strategy to me."

"You can't attack from your position, and I'm still armed."

"Yeah but I can talk, and maybe my opponent and I will discover we're not so different after all, and that fighting to the death is super dangerous."

"I'm curious what you will say to disarm someone who is actively trying to kill you," Lucina pretended to ponder, slowly moving her head away to get enough room for a headbutt.

"Well I'd start with a compliment," Robin began, burying his forehead against her neck as she jerked towards him. She lifted her feet and they tumbled to the ground off balance, him landing in the dominant position. "Your hair smells nice," he demonstrated from her shoulder.

Her wider hips allowed her to slip a leg out from under him, drawing along his side as he chanced a cheeky grin up to see her roll her eyes.

"I offered to train you under the impression you'd like to prove useful in a fight," Lucina sighed, thrusting herself up suddenly and wrapping an arm over and around his neck in a guillotine. She squeezed and the effects were immediate. "And you accepted I _thought_ because you could see the value in learning how to fight."

He struggled to remove the vice grip her constrictor-like arms exerted, dipping his head into her to vertically flip his entire body up and over, but she clung on, gator rolling them onto their stomachs again where she sank her full weight into the back of his neck, and he tapped out.

She gave him a final squeeze and rose to her feet, panting lightly as she retrieved Falchion. "But if you don't take training seriously there is no point in it."

Robin coughed, sitting up. "Maybe… To spend time with your favorite… Person?" he made out between breaths.

She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Second favorite person," he conceded.

Her eyes narrowed.

"... Last favorite?"

Lucina turned towards the path. "Come, we've wasted enough daylight."

"I consider the daylight _well_ spent!" Robin objected, rubbing his neck and following her away from the clearing.

They were pushing through a lush forest. The nearby mountains collected much of the region's rainfall, and the surrounding land was a thousand shades of green from the moss that collected on protruding tree roots to the leaves above them that the sun could barely penetrate.

"You're a hopeless orthodox warrior, but I'll have to trust in your… Unorthodox abilities if we run into trouble," Lucina spoke over her shoulder, ducking under a branch over the rough path.

"It's kept me alive long enough." Robin watched her, "You look like you're feeling better."

Lucina watched him from the side. "You always turn conversations back to me."

"I want to talk about you more than I want to talk about me."

"We always talk about me. I want to talk about you."

"Life isn't about whatever _you_ want," Robin dismissed, making past her. "So did you make it out to Chon'sin before you came back? How does the landscape compare–?"

"What's your first memory?"

Robin stumbled. "What? Was that the first question out of the hat?"

"Father said you lost your memory. So what do you remember?"

"Hitting the nightlife with Chrom. Women, parties, drink, more women; it's amazing I remember as much as I do."

"You don't drink."

Robin snorted. " _That's_ where it became unbelievable."

"Nor do you party, or have any success with women."

"There, you already know everything about me." Robin continued walking, and she followed patiently.

"You already know much about me, with your constant probing and rude questions," Lucina explained, "And I answer them."

Robin sighed. "One question. But then I get to ask one!"

"What's your first memory?"

Robin exhaled with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Playing catch with my dad. Have you ever practiced kissing in front of a mirror?"

Lucina stared at him in surprise. "If that's where you received your training, your luck with females baffles me slightly less now."

Robin's mouth twitched as he turned back to the path. He wasn't sure if she was being unintentionally confident or intentionally condescending, but she'd earned a straight answer.

"Waking up in a green field, grass as tall as your boots. Sun overhead, birds singing from trees over that way," Robin gestured, closing his eyes as he paused in the path. "Always thought it was weird your father found me. If they hadn't been out at that exact time, how long would I have been there? What if bandits came first, or worse, a merchant who'd have taken me to live someplace awful, like Regna Ferox? A lot of luck came into falling into a high place. The domino that led me here."

He looked back at her appraising him thoughtfully. "You never answered my question. Was there, or was there not, a mirror involved?"

"I'm really curious what you think life was like in my time. We struggled to survive, made bad decisions to avoid worse ones, rationed what little food we had to–"

"You did, didn't you."

"Yes," Lucina sighed, looking to the sky. "I was young."

"How young?"

"That's two questions. So I get another one."

"Fine," Robin agreed, eager to confirm his imagination's fully-grown Lucina making a fool of herself before a mirror.

"I don't know. Are you going to marry Tharja?"

"You cheater!" Robin scowled in disbelief at being had. "Two can play that game. I don't know either!"

"Do you love her?"

"That's three! Now I get another one."

"Fine," she conceded unbothered.

Robin thought for a moment. "She loves me… That's a good reason to love someone, right?"

"Was that your question?"

"Well I mean that's the hardest part about finding someone: finding someone who really cares about you, trusts you, loves you. Now I have one of those, it seems like a stupid thing to let it go."

Lucina rolled her eyes at the feigned insecurity. "Love, or possession?"

"Sweet little Lucina," Robin spoke with a patient smile, "Possessiveness is a _sign_ of true love!"

She sighed, "By that definition, I suppose Tharja's love is undisputed."

"See, you understand. Now I just have to get myself to reciprocate, and I won't die alone."

"Some part of you must already be there, to have slept together," Lucina commented, catching up to him on the path and glancing over to see his thousand-yard stare.

"R...Right."

"Are you unwell?"

Robin shook himself out of the bad memory. "Ah, you see, small naive Lucina, men don't really work that way. We're very capable of the reproductive act while harboring no real feelings towards anything. Like a bear. After being literally paralyzed in a room with an objectively attractive woman massaging me for a few days, then having breasts pressed into my face, one thing just sorta led to another–"

"And that's as much as I can tolerate to hear on the matter, thank you."

"You asked."

"I didn't."

Robin squinted in thought. "Regardless, that was way before we started getting along. You don't have to worry about her."

"Why would I worry about her?" Lucina frowned, not looking at him, and Robin saw a hint of red in her cheeks.

"You might."

"I don't."

"You could?"

"I won't!"

Robin left the statement hang, pleased with the implication hanging over her now. She cleared her throat.

"How many questions was that?"

* * *

They hiked for another two hours of forest scenery before finally clearing the woods. Lucina exhaled in relief as they took in the sight. They stood at the top of a hill overlooking a small village on the slopes of a valley amidst the mountainous landscape.

A boy working in the terraces spotted them and ran towards the houses as Robin and Lucina walked towards the village. Locals came out to meet them, recognizing the appearance of travelers, and through mime and broken language they were able to understand their situation.

The boy pointed to the forest behind them and Robin turned to see a great front of smoke from a burning village. He nodded grimly, and the boy spoke quickly to the others who nodded sympathetically.

They were told to wait as the locals disappeared to attend to chores and Robin and Lucina wandered the village before settling in the shade of a tree overlooking the watermill at the top of the terraces. From their spot they could see the huts, rice paddies and valley beyond as the watermill creaked softly.

Robin glanced over to see Lucina sitting in uncharacteristic calm, forearms around her knees as a breeze passed over them.

He opened his mouth and she raised a finger, silencing him before he spoke. The leaves rustled above them as the small river bubbled.

"I'm memorizing this moment. If I'm alive at the end of all this, I'd like to remember this journey fondly. The sights, and sounds… Occasionally the company."

"Who are you? What have you done with Lucina?"

"And I knew as soon as you started talking, you would ruin it."

"I have to protect our professionalism–"

She exhaled in mirth, "Your _professionalism?!"_

" _Our_ professionalism! There is to be no reflection or fond-memory-making while we're together! That's how feelings of intimacy develop, and there will be no development."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Good. Now that's established, are we stopping here today?"

"No, when we get supplies for the road we must continue. Mila is another few days west."

"That was a test, you passed," Robin stated in relief as the breeze died. He removed his boots. "I think I have a blister…"

"Enjoy the feeling of only having one. We'll have many more before we reach Mila," Lucina replied, removing her own boots and feeling her soles.

"Want a foot massage? I give killer foot massages," Robin offered, but before she had a chance to decline several locals appeared from the path leading to the village, elder at the front carrying a knapsack.

Robin and Lucina rose to greet them but the villagers immediately sank to their knees, bowing low.

"Please, we have little to offer," a young woman spoke from beside the elder without raising her head, "and nothing to keep you from ignoring our plea once you take this food. But the Valmese have taken our working men. They work as slaves at the quarry at the entrance to the valley to the south. Please, we have nothing more to offer you…"

Robin fully expected Lucina to turn to him, stone faced, and explain the mission came first, greater good, help them by winning the war, etc. But instead Lucina knelt, raising the woman's head from the ground so she could look her in the eye.

"Give us directions to the quarry, we will do everything we can to free the prisoners there."

Robin stared as Lucina motioned for the others to rise, "Please, you do not need to beg. We will help you."

The young woman translated and the villagers bowed repeatedly, some breaking out in tears in relief, others coming forward to make their bows more profound before them. Lucina tried reassuring each person individually as Robin received clearer directions from the young woman.

When the crowd had cleared, Lucina turned back to him with a defensive posture.

"We can take a day out of our journey to help these people."

"Of course we can, I'm just surprised you want to."

She stared at him.

"Do you think me heartless enough to ignore their plea?"

"I figured you to be more of a… Big picture type. 'Necessary sacrifices,' 'picking our battles,' that kind of… Thing," Robin considered, testing the knapsack's weight and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I will always aid someone who needs help," she replied, donning her boots and following him on the southbound path towards the opening to the valley.

"Yeah… It's a nice side of you."

"What side is that?"

"The not… Destructor-mode-Lucina."

"I do not have a Destructor-mode."

"How many training dummies did you break, during your short time with the Shepherds?"

"T-they're training dummies, they're meant to be practice!"

"They're meant to be reused," Robin corrected, "You can't help it, I understand. Your body was built to destroy, you know no other way of life–"

"Please stop. This is how rumors get started."

"The important thing is that I accept you for who you are, femme fatale and all."

Lucina inhaled deeply, following him down the mountain path as the sun continued its slow arc overhead.

* * *

A long exhale filled the study.

The lone girl stood from the desk, looking away from the various texts and reports to stretch and admire the view of the courtyard pond from the window. She looked to her hand, realizing she was still holding the apple she'd forgotten about an hour ago.

She wasn't hungry though. Just bored and lonely.

She moved to the chessboard she'd set up that morning and took the apple in her mouth, left hand hovering over the whites, right hand over the blacks. In a minute of ambidextrous movement the game ended in checkmate, and she knocked over a king before sweeping up the pieces.

Drooling slightly she sucked at the apple before taking a proper bite, returning to the window in thought. A knock at the door made her glower. Excellus was the only one who ever fetched her.

"Wha?"

"Are you in there?"

"No."

"Walhart wishes to speak with his advisors, hurry to the throne room."

She sighed, lowering her chin to her hands on the window sill before glaring at the fruit. She didn't care for apples.

* * *

"If you're referring to the time I damaged the messenger wagon in the convoy–" Lucina began defensively.

"That hawk might have opted for a slightly stronger word than 'damaged.' If it was alive," Robin interrupted. "And spoke a language."

"And wasn't thrown at me, _by you_."

"Blaming the victim! What about the tavern?!"

" _You_ destroyed the tavern."

Robin frowned. "Fifty-fifty."

"And the bandit ship."

"Sixy-forty."

" _And_ our ship! _And_ Say'ri's village–!"

"Wow I'm getting blamed for that, too?"

"It wouldn't have been razed if we weren't there," Lucina stated simply, staring at him in new light.

"Speculation, your honor!"

"You are a… Walking catastrophe," Lucina realized, frowning as he drew up to her but didn't move, making him stop too. "Everywhere you go, destruction follows. Your title, the rumors of you, they were all true."

"You know how much I hate disappointing you," Robin confessed, shrugging and gesturing towards the path but she didn't budge.

"That you don't cause casualties on a massive scale is nothing short of a miracle– you _are_ The Ruiner!"

"You don't get remembered for being boring. 'The Taxpayer,' or 'The Polite and Quiet One' aren't titles history cares about."

"That's better?" Lucina questioned, "To be remembered for something awful?"

"Were everyone destined for mediocrity, to be remembered by immediate family before fading into obscurity within two generations," Robin sighed, trying to slide past her on the open side of the narrow path between a cliffside and a straight plummet into the ravine. "The world would be a much quieter place. However, as is, one _could_ argue I made you a hero."

"I wouldn't have needed to be a hero."

"But now everyone knows you– the things you can do. You can't blame me for all evil, you'd be needed _somewhere_ in the world with or without me, and now there isn't anyone else someone would rather have in their corner than Lucina."

"That isn't even remotely true."

"Well I can't speak for other people."

His boot found slick stone overgrown with algae from the trickle of water that ran across the path. He cleared his throat, apologizing for the awkward positioning and setting his weight on her other side just as the path gave way.

He hit the ledge, hands grasping at sliding dirt as he fell before his cloak caught on something and he looked up, seeing Lucina was the only thing keeping him from the drop below. With a grunt she heaved him high enough to scramble up the missing path and he caught his breath, making room for her to jump across the small gap.

She looked him over for injuries and caught his amazed stare.

"You saved me," he said dumbly, still staring at her.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no, because you saved me."

"Why are you so surprised," she asked, lifting his arm to test his shoulder.

"You didn't even hesitate…"

She stopped checking him, meeting his gaze.

"We spoke about this, I wouldn't try to harm you–"

"That's not the same thing. It was your first reaction." Robin pressed, grinning at her.

"You're my only ally for several days in any direction, and if I want to help liberate these prisoners I'll need–"

"There's no way you weighed all that in the time it took for you to grab me. Just admit it, you like me."

"You're my ally," Lucina repeated with finality, rising and stepping past him to continue on the path.

"Dear diary," Robin spoke loudly, dusting himself off and rising, "Today was the greatest day ever. Lucina said we were best friends."

The narrow path continued for another five minutes before Lucina stopped, and Robin heard it too. Faint voices droning in unison from somewhere ahead.

They slowed their pace, wary of sentries, but the path was empty for another few minutes before opening up to the other side of the hill revealing the entrance to the valley below.

Hundreds of workers toiled under the lowering sun, swinging hammers or lugging stone up the ramps leading to the camp. Further past the quarry, more workers were constructing a massive bridge that spanned the narrowest part of the valley, seeking to connect the mountain trails without having to trek up and down the slopes.

"This is… More than a handful of prisoners…" Robin muttered, staring around the valley below them.

The source of the droning was apparent as they watched, workers chanting in time with the hammer swings or trudging footsteps. It was not an upbeat or jovial melody.

"This explains Walhart's rapid development of supply lines and support for military infrastructure. Slave labor. Cut out the pay or need for reasonable working hours, get the job done for cheaper in a fraction of the time…" Robin noted, gaze narrowing as he surveyed the bridge.

"Save your admiration."

Lucin scowled as a prisoner fell to his knees, buckets of rocks he was carrying spilling into the quarry. An overseer appeared immediately, lash in hand until it became clear the laborer wasn't moving. He whistled and two more prisoners appeared carrying a sheet to wrap the body in.

"Hardly." Robin frowned, watching as they carried the body to somewhere out of sight and the nearby workers continued as if nothing had happened. "If you are to defeat your enemy you must understand your enemy, and this gives some insight into what lengths Walhart will stoop to."

"Walhart is a brute who believes the only sin is being powerless. This confirms nothing we didn't already know."

"Infrastructure," Robin gestured, "Vision. Building for something, for what? This won't be complete in time to be used against our coalition, and it's going the wrong direction. What does he think is coming?"

"A way to bring his armies down on any rebellion, anywhere," Lucina answered, but Robin looked unsatisfied. "It doesn't matter, it ends today."

"There are almost as many sentries as prisoners… No hope of revolting when the guards have weapons and they don't…"

"It ends tonight."

"The prisoners won't know what's going on. We'll make a distraction and nothing will come of it but our capture. No, we need something…" Robin thought for a moment before his eyes settled bridge framework, "Ruinous."

Lucina sighed, "Of course we do."

Robin winked at her before ducking to avoid a patrol that appeared near the trailhead.

The sounds of boots approached along the path before turning into the mountains, fading away. Robin turned to Lucina crouched beside him.

"But if we're going to lay low for hours again we're getting separate hiding spots. No more of that confused-spoon position."

"We were _not_ spooning."

"Which made me very confused."

"Let's move up," Lucina muttered, peering over the bushes to see if the path was clear, "We can observe their patrol routes and plan out tonight's mission from a vantage point."

"Planning ahead. You'd make a fine tactician, Lucina!"

* * *

The open book was covered by a second as the girl flipped the pages of a third, frowning between the texts.

She closed the second book and turned away, not realizing her oversized sleeves caught between the pages dragging the tomes to the floor and scattering papers everywhere.

The late afternoon sunlight beamed directly through the study window, making her search for spare parchment easier as she brandished a pen and prepared to duplicate the complex diagrams.

She stared hard at the shriveled pages for a second, memorizing the contents and closing the dark magic tome.

If this worked, she was about to revolutionize warfare.

* * *

Robin chewed a long blade of grass, arms behind his head as he watched clouds from his mini-clearing of bushes. He was pleased with his hiding spot.

He glanced over, seeing Lucina hadn't moved from her location a yard away from where she lay prone, face cast in shadow from the foliage, watching everything in the valley below them. He yawned.

"Is the current plan not good enough?" Robin asked, adjusting the grass and looking skyward again.

"Anything could change," she replied, not taking her eyes away for a second. "What's your side of camp look like?"

"Looks clear," he answered, not looking.

"Are you doing something terribly more important than saving these workers' lives?"

"Just thinking," he muttered, removing the grass and examining it before tossing it aside, "About what you said earlier, and taking things more seriously. I think you might be onto why I antagonize you."

"Do enlighten me," she responded, turning on an elbow to face him. "Though this sounds dangerously close to a moment of self reflection and development."

"You're always so serious, I think I go to the other end of the spectrum just to balance us out."

"So I'm responsible."

"Yes."

"And the moment is over."

"Hear me out! I like getting a reaction out of you," Robin explained as she raised an eyebrow at him. "So maybe if you act a little more playful I could meet you somewhere in the middle."

"I'm not playful."

" _Act_ playful."

"I don't act."

"And I don't… Be serious. But this could be a way for us to bond, as compatriots! Comrades, raising that support rank, y'know? Gettin' in each other's _minds_."

Lucina stared at him, and shuddered.

"We could have already mind-melded by now. Become… Robina. Or Lucin!"

She gagged.

"C'mon, I'm offering a compromise! Teamwork, trust. We can't be All Work All Day Forever. You're gonna run out of things to do when the war is over."

"I'll worry about that when the war is over."

"It's never too early to start worrying."

She stared at him incredulously. "You're the last person that makes a compelling argument from."

"But now it proves my point so I'm on board."

Lucina sighed, "So if I talk more, you'll talk less?"

"You be more like me, and I'll be more like you."

"I see little progress being made, towards anything, with this new approach of teamwork. Nor does it sound particularly healthy."

"Yeah but we have some time to kill. I'll go first," Robin brought a hand across his face, straightening his features as it passed.

Lucina stared at him but before she could speak his mouth opened, voice deeper than usual.

"I'll keep watch until sundown. You rest." He broke character to wink at her. "Now do me."

"Why do I sound like a caveman?"

"You don't, it's me! Me with Lucina-like qualities."

"Then why does your voice get deeper?"

"Because you have a husky voice!" Robin explained impatiently, "Now do me!"

Lucina exhaled, glancing back at the valley and seeing nothing had changed. Robin doubted she would play along until a high pitched shrill came from her.

"Well I guess I'll just… Lay here then. And think about nothing relevant to anything for the next few hours."

Robin stared. The corner of her lip quirked and he could tell she was holding back a smile.

"Why do _I_ sound like a… Prepubescent banshee?"

"You don't. That's me, with Robin-like–"

"Oh ha-ha," Robin rolled onto his back to stare at the clouds again. "Just as well, while you make light, I have a strict schedule to keep. You'll need a horse to keep up with my walking pace, but once we save these people, we can forgo sleep for the next two days so we can reach Mila early. Fear not, I can eat and take bathroom breaks without breaking stride."

"Meanwhile I can complain," Lucina replied, bundling her cloak under her head so she could rest her neck and fold her arms, watching him.

"You sound like a parrot."

"And I'm only meeting you halfway."

Robin sniffed, unamused by the monster he'd created as a thought occurred to him. He rolled over to watch the bridge construction.

"Where do the workers sleep? I don't see tents on this side."

"I don't know."

Robin looked over to see Lucina watching him.

"Can you look–?" Robin started but she was already shaking her head.

He sighed in annoyance as he crawled over to where she lay. She didn't budge and he sighed, reaching past to lift himself up over her and peer over the rocks into the valley. Sure enough, several dozen tents nestled further up the valley in rows, a good distance from the half-completed bridge.

"Your life is much easier than I previously believed," Lucina commented, and he looked down to see her watching him in new light.

"I'm good to swap back whenever you're ready," Robin replied, but she simply yawned at him.

"I'm not this bad," he muttered, rolling his eyes and looking up to count the tents in the distance. They looked to be enough to house all the workers they'd seen and then some.

"Alright I have a new plan, if you're done–..." he waited patiently for her to finish yawning in his face.

"Sorry," she uttered unapologetically from under him, closing her eyes.

"No no, that seemed important. So here's the better plan…" Robin paused, waiting for her to open her eyes. "...Lucina?"

Soft, exaggerated snoring answered and he exhaled in exasperation.

He pinched her nose. She socked him in the armpit.

"You are the _worst_ me," Robin criticized, crawling back to his original hiding spot with a crippled limb, finding the grass now cold from his absence. He glared back at her. "I'm not this bad!"

Her snores loudened in response.

* * *

A knock at the study door preceded Excellus' pudgy face. "His excellency has arrived–"

The door flew open as the giant strode in, making the room seem that much smaller. He stared past the girl who rose from the desk with a grin.

"You have something to show me that could not be seen in the throne room," he addressed her, stoic expression wandering down to his feet as he stepped on a book.

"What I am about to show you is going to answer all our problems in the battles to come, you watching? Err…" She glanced from his blank expression to Excellus and cleared her throat, "Ahem, right, so check this out!"

"It's… A half-eaten apple," Excellus described, coming closer to the desk. "On parchment full of diagrams."

"I got hungry. But now you see it?" The girl closed her eyes, arms rising with an incantation and she gestured theatrically to one of the giant's helmet horns.

The shadow cast by the apple in the candlelight enveloped it, swirling energy sinking into the desk before whisking to the giant's helm where the apple appeared, speared through.

The man reached up, feeling the fruit and removing it to consider in his hand. His stoic expression flickered with amusement before hardening again.

"A cheap parlor trick, there's no telling what will happen if we tried that on a human being."

"For the first time in your life, Excellus, you are right," the girl admitted, watching him sadly. As the awkward silence deepened her sombre expression grew into an impish smile. "But since that apple survived mostly intact, I think we're ready to begin the next stage of testing!"

Excellus' paled, looking between her and the giant. "Sh-she can't–"

"She can!" The girl was already raising her arms.

"I'm indispensable!" Excellus backed away towards the door, stumbling over scattered parchment and revealing a diagram drawn on the floor. He stared at it, then over his shoulder. "You little bi–!"

The shadows enveloped him, dragging him into the floor in silence before cries were heard from the open window.

The two moved to the end of the room where frantic splashing could be heard from the courtyard pond, guards rushing to investigate the sudden disturbance as the late afternoon sun set on the horizon.

She looked up to the giant stooping beside her.

"So is that worth a promotion? Plus whatever you think I deserve for inventing teleportation?"

* * *

Lucina dozed off sometime after pretending to do so, and awoke when the moon was peeking over the mountains behind them. She looked over, seeing Robin watching the work camp.

He heard her shift and glanced over, seeing her awake.

"Don't look so surprised," he muttered, "Someone had to keep watch."

"It's nice, not being responsible for everything," Lucina commented, stretching.

"You are _not_ responsible for _everything_."

"Not anymore."

"Alright, alright, this isn't nearly as much fun as I thought it'd be. We're switching back now."

"Why would I want that?" Lucina asked, frowning at him.

"Because you're not funny."

"I am getting a reaction out of you though."

He raised a finger at her, mouth open as words failed him. Finally he turned back to the camp.

"They're sending the workers to their tents, we'll move out soon. Now if you'll excuse me," Robin said, turning back to her and bringing his hand across his face, "I must resume my persona."

Lucina sighed, rolling over to look through the bushes. "Let me know if you desire to switch again. That was a pleasant afternoon."

They laid low for another hour after camp had fallen completely silent. The only noise came from the overseer tents to the south of the pass.

"We could ambush them, move through tent-by-tent once they fall asleep," Lucina suggested as they moved down the path lit by moonlight.

"My idea doesn't involve a massacre for either party," Robin informed her, pointing at Falchion, "I will need to borrow that though."

Lucina looked at the sword, then him. "Why? It's useless in the hands of someone not of the royal bloodline."

"Really? I thought Chrom just said that so I'd stop taking it…" He caught her expression and pointed to the bridge, "We're gonna bring that down. Cut the legs," he modeled using his fingers, wiggling the ones to be cut, "It should fall at an angle to cut off the worker camps, giving the prisoners a head start into the hills."

"Won't the Valmese just coming looking for them again?"

"C'mon… They already got caught once. We can only provide so many chances before natural selection must have its day."

Lucina frowned, then looked to the bridge. "There's a lot of open space down there."

Robin frowned too. "I was about to offer to be the distraction, but those prisoners there beat me to it…"

She saw the group he was talking about. Led by three guards holding torches, three prisoners were still hauling stones at the quarry near the Valmese tents.

"We can't leave them behind," Lucina affirmed, glancing to make sure he agreed with her before taking a fork in the path that would lead her to the base of the bridge.

"I've already got a plan," Robin promised as she disappeared from sight.

* * *

The Valmese overseer stoically watched the unlucky prisoners finished up the day's quota. He took no joy in the suffering, but it had to be done. Day in and day out, watching these workers slave away in the heat until they succumbed. But the work needed to be completed. The supply lines couldn't face delay. Their lives were a small price to pay, for the future of–

"Heeeey!"

They spun to see a stranger approaching from the dark. Bulky dark robes betrayed a slender frame and weaponless belt.

Instinctively their hands moved to their weapons.

"Sorry I know this is sudden, but my name's Robin, and I would _love_ to become a laborer here."

The overseer stared at him.

"Yeah no seriously! I watched these guys working all day," Robin moved forward to squeeze a laborer's biceps, "And I wanna get absolutely jacked."

"You are not of this land, keep moving," a guard dismissed, pointing in the direction Robin had come.

"Come on give me a chance! I'll work at least seven times harder than this guy," Robin vowed, pointing to the overseer.

"Last chance, child, begone."

"I am _not_ a child," Robin scoffed indignantly, "I mean… I don't think I'm a child. Truthfully I don't even know how old I am. I don't look like a child, do I?"

The Valmese glanced around warily, ignoring him now.

"I mean I'm definitely not a teenager anymore, right? ...But how would I know? Hey come on now pay attention to me, I'm having an early-life crisis!"

"Quiet him," the supervisor commanded, "Do a sweep of the perimeter, if he has friends I want them found."

"Wow you guys are paranoid," Robin said, amazed as one guard moved behind him to bind his wrists and another departed for the Valmese tents.

The supervisor shoved at his back, "Move."

"Where am I going?" Robin asked cheerfully as the prisoners slogged forward, heads down.

"You wanted to be a laborer here, tonight you'll be sleeping in their tents. Maybe the smell and a bed of lice will bring you to your senses by morning."

They marched towards the bridge and Robin scanned the base legs for any sign of Lucina, but she was nowhere to be seen. For better or worse.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, I just have a difficult time focusing and am easily distracted," Robin answered, "You ever have a thought and it just…" He stared off into space.

"Who _are_ you?" the supervisor demanded as they moved under the bridge. Robin took another step but a firm hand on his shoulder spun him around to face the grizzled man's steely gaze.

"Me? Heh, you can call me Robin. Robin the–" Robin began confidently, cocking his head before wood groaned around them. "Is that an Entmoot?"

The groaning rose in volume as wood began splintering, all the legs of the bridge slanting visibly in the dark.

The overseer tackled him backwards as the entire bridge collapsed into the valley with an enormous crash, dust billowing out to the edges of the worker camp.

Robin coughed, clenching his eyes from the dirt and hearing others stirring around him.

"Venator, status!" the overseer called out, rising.

"Prisoners accounted for, sir!" the other guard answered from somewhere in the smokescreen. "Cause for the collapse unknown!"

"I think we have our cause right here," the overseer growled, dragging Robin to his feet and producing a shortsword.

"Unhand him," Lucina's voice demanded, just behind Robin.

Robin was spun to face the speaker, sword tip at his throat as the other guard appeared, laying the workers facedown on the ground and drawing his own weapon.

"I don't know what your plan was," the overseer spoke loudly, sword steady against Robin's neck, "But the destruction of that supply line was an act of sabotage against the Valmese Empire. I have your companion's life in my hands, if you want him to live you'll lay down your arms. You'll be taken in for processing and work to rebuild what you destroyed tonight."

Lucina waited for the wind to clear the smokescreen, allowing them to take in the situation.

A breeze swept through the valley, smoke dissipating revealing the dozens of silhouettes emerging from tents behind Lucina. Behind Robin and the guards, a wall of debris four meters tall separated them from the north of the pass.

The metal lifted from Robin's neck. He grinned, seeing Lucina's weapon drawn but at her side, ready to end this without bloodshed. He stooped to rouse the workers beside him and some others moved forward to help them back into their ranks.

"You have no idea what you're doing," the overseer said.

"You're pretty calm for a prison guard on the wrong side of the cell," Robin chuckled, glancing at the workers who stared at the two Valmese with an ugly hunger. "They look about ready for some revenge."

"Do you understand what a prisoner is?"

"Someone being held against their will?"

" _Criminals_ being held against their will. Bandits and pillagers and much, much worse. And you just set them free."

"I, uh– Lucina?" Robin muttered, glancing to her but she was watching the workers eyeing them warily. If they understood the conversation happening they didn't show it, though some were looking towards the hills and edging away from the crowds. The Valmese backed away to the wall of debris, readying their weapons.

"Well then… This is awkward. Assuming you aren't lying," Robin offered hopefully, putting his back to Lucina so she could cut the bindings at his wrists.

"I expect you'll have all the evidence you'll need shortly," the overseer replied calmly, watching a worker walk forward, stone in hand.

Robin moved to intercept him, "Whoa whoa, this plan involved no death. Let's not spoil it."

The worker spat at Robin's feet. Robin stared at him incredulously. The other man raised the stone to strike and Robin pushed him back. He was caught by his comrades who began to stir, mutters rising as improvised weapons were fashioned.

Robin and Lucina moved to stand beside the Valmese.

"This is not at all how I imagined this going," Robin confessed, staring around, "Absolutely zero gratitude! These _are_ bad people, Lucina!"

"It seems we acted without the whole story," Lucina explained, glancing to the Valmese, "We thought you were slavers."

"And for the record, this entire situation is more or less her fault," Robin explained, "I wanted to skip this place."

"You were ignorant," the overseer told her, then pointed at Robin, "And you are an idiot. Go, now."

An unlucky worker charged first, face meeting the butt of a Valmese spear and reeling back, giving the others pause. No one wanted to be second.

"We will stand by you, and rectify our error," Lucina vowed, raising her weapon at the nearest prisoner who backed down.

"Lucina's right, we can't let you guys shoulder her gross misjudgment on your own."

"You made a grievous mistake, but are too young for it to be your last. Run." The overseer turned at the sound of voices behind them.

A Valmese soldier appeared over the wall of debris, broad shield on his back, spear in hand. Another appeared, then another. Robin wondered why he thought collapsing the bridge would have slowed them down in the slightest. The overseer turned back to the prisoners, lowering into a combat stance.

"Lucina," Robin muttered, gripping her arm, "We want to be somewhere else."

"We can't abandon the battle."

"There's no victory for right or wrong here. It's people who enforce labor camps versus people who probably deserve it."

Lucina looked from the gathering force of Valmese to the unwavering mass of prisoners, then turned to him. He squeezed her arm.

"We've done enough."

She winced, and followed him.

They hugged the collapsed bridge as Valmese descended, passing them. Almost as soon as they reached the hills the sounds of battle rang out, cries and metal splitting the air. Lucina turned back to view the moonlit carnage before Robin pulled her into the wilderness.

* * *

The moon shone through the open window. The candles were extinguished, all was quiet save the humming of the girl at the window sill. She was told to go to sleep hours ago but she'd just be lying awake most of the night anyway. She preferred watching the moon. In two more sleeps it would be full.

An image flickered in her mind, a snapshot of a memory. Her brain honed on it, desperate to glimpse something she'd recognize.

 _The full moon high above, blanket under her… But she wasn't alone. She was small, between two warm bodies… They were stargazing._

 _A family out on a grassy hill. Soft voices… Laughter._

She tried digging deeper, sifting through thoughts, conjuring any words or actions to accompany that setting, _anything_ to hint at where they were or why she was here…

Nothing came. Just that image, like a painting in her mind, any details or additions purely imagination.

She exhaled in frustration, feeling a tear slip down her cheek as she clenched her fists. She missed them terribly, and finding that memory was like finding a piece of buried treasure. One of the many fragments she'd hold onto, like parts to a shattered vase. Eventually… She'd put it all back together.

Sniffing, she turned away from the window and the moon high over Mila.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Robin and Lucina made camp. They'd walked for hours, crossing streams and following moonlit paths through the mountains until Lucina was satisfied there was no chance of anyone from the battle tracking them this far. They'd decided against revisiting the town that had given them supplies for obvious reasons, and opted to spend the warm night under the stars in a grassy clearing they'd found just off the path.

Robin opened the pack and pulled out an apple, offering it to Lucina who shook her head with a wrinkled nose. He took a bite, laying out to mirror her, top of their heads almost touching as they looked skyward.

"So from now on… We don't offer to help unless we know for a fact we aren't helping some mother spring her serial-killing son out of prison."

"It seemed so genuine at the village," Lucina muttered, brows furrowed, "Perhaps we forget even prisoners are people too, with families and homes…"

"Like not all Valmese are conquering warlords bent on world domination," Robin added, taking a bite, "Those guys were actually pretty forgiving, considering the circumstances."

"I don't know what the right decision was there... But I don't feel like we made it." Lucina craned her neck to look at him. "Leaving the situation as it was? That wasn't virtuous, or noble."

"I don't think those were options on the table."

"My father would say, 'If your gut feels unsettled after a decision, it was the wrong one.'"

Robin looked up to meet her gaze, and rolled over so she could see his serious expression.

"Lucina, Chrom is a very wise man, with an unwavering moral compass and impossibly chiseled abdominals, but he's wrong – like all the time. There wasn't a right side to that battle. We brought an end to a terrible situation, which never looks pretty."

Lucina blinked, then rested her neck to watch the stars. They were silent for a minute as he chewed on his apple.

"You fake the fool well, Robin."

"I am not a fake!"

"It's easy to become frustrated with your… Charade. But from time to time I think I glimpse the part of you that earned the place at my father's side."

"Sure," Robin conceded, spitting out a seed, "There was a vacancy for Court Jester–"

"The _real_ part of you," Lucina continued, sitting up to look at him, "Not the mask you show the world."

Robin looked to see her seeing her watching him again.

"Lucina," he muttered, "I feel like I can be myself around you. I can take off this mask, and be real, because you're my wife–"

Lucina groaned, laying down and wrapping her cloak around her. "Goodnight, Robin."

Robin grinned as he chewed the apple stem, laying down again to watch the moon high above them.

"Sleep warm."


End file.
